A Demons Heart: Guilty Pleasures
by princess-snow510
Summary: The moon was her sun...The night was her day...Her blood is their life...But they are her prey. Sakamaki and Mukami Brothers x Oc
1. Cordelia and Michiko

**Enjoy this Diabolik Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: no I do not own D.L. if I did, the boys would have not turned out the way they did esp, my baby Shu.**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...** **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"Why must you always act like a savage Michiko? How will you ever find a suitable husband like that?"

"Find? Sister you know very well I am currently betrothed, I do not need to be looking for a suitable husband. Furthermore I am nothing more than a visionary with a dream."

"Is that right? Then where is he? Where is the lackluster young prince, he hasn't come to see you in many moons sister. Surely your savage ways have not scared him off…"

I shrugged carelessly. "I can't say that I know. But I do hope he seeks me soon so we can wed…father grows impatient, and so do I."

"Is that so? I think your lying and you just won't admit it because you're prideful. You were never onboard for marriage…children maybe, but marriage? No, you'd rather spend the day tormenting your human and vampire playthings alike…how they must loathe you." She said laughing.

"I have no reason to lie. My fiancé is not completely unbearable so I do not mind producing an heir with him. I also don't care what my toys think of me as long as they obey. I acknowledge that I have odd methods, but they work. I know what life should be like and I understand that many things and creatures are inferior to me. In my position it is simply mercy. I know if I don't save them with the wonders of death. They will die in the horror of their own useless and pathetic life."

I watched as she rolled her peridot colored eyes through the reflection of my mirror as she continued to stretch out her body along my bed. "Your methods are unorthodox and sadistic. There are other ways to go about getting what you want you know..."

"Like using sex and my looks to manipulate others? I'll be sure to keep that in mind, until then I'll leave that method to you." I said back as I continued to run my ruby encrusted brush through my rose tresses that faded into a fiery red at the tips.

She pouted before grinning. "Hey now, I can't help it if their weak…and in love with me. But who wouldn't be, I am beautiful."

"That you are however I also can't help my bloodlust. I indulge in my nature because I find no fault in it…must you continue to condemn me?"

She sighed. "Honestly sister you truly are no fun, being engaged to the dreary man has begun to wear off on you…"

"Sorry, I couldn't be of more entertainment for you before you wed." I said stoically.

"Will you still sing for me?" She said suddenly. I finally placed my brush down and turned to face her.

"If that is what you wish."

"Yes. Your voice always puts me in a good mood." She said with a small.

I flashed her a smile before standing with a nod. "Of course sister."

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair…_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

I walked over to her pulling her from my bed and to her feet. She giggled as I spun her around. Her long lavender hair flaring around along with my own. We complimented each other quite nicely.

 _Remember me to one who lives there._

 _He once was a true love of mine…._

I stopped twirling my younger sister letting her fall against my bed once more.

 _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt:_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_

 _Without no seams nor needle work,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine…_

I didn't stop when I felt others enter my room believing it to be nothing more than servants. I walked to my balcony but continued to sing.

 _Tell him to find me an acre of land…_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_

 _Between the salt water and the sea strands,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine…_

I stopped however when I turned to see not just servants but my sister's fiancée.

They all seemed to have the same awestruck expression across their faces although the servants had heard me sing many times before.

"Finish the song Michiko." I looked over to see Cordelia staring at me intensely.

I looked at the other faces, the servants didn't have an opinion, and they didn't matter.

I looked over to see Cordelia's fiancée gazing at me with heated golden eyes. I resisted the urge to sigh. He had made his interest in me obvious, but I refused him.

My sister was quite taken with him from the moment she saw him and I could never do that to her.

When my father had mentioned of him wishing to marry me I refused reminding him that my engagement with Prince Carla had yet to expire and told him Cordelia would be the better choice between the two.

He agreed and the two were instantly engaged but not before reminding me that if the month had ended and Carla had still yet to claim me as his wife the engagement would be canceled and I would need to look for another suitable mating partner.

Cordelia was over the moon she was getting married and my contracted engagement was about to be broken, she was never fond of Carla, but Karlheinz wasn't as enthused.

They had been engaged for serval weeks now and he still seemed to hold out hope that I would change my mind about the marriage between my sister and him as my engagement ended and I became a bachelorette once more.

I wouldn't.

"Please Michiko…" Cordelia said drawing my attention once more making me nod.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair…_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Remember me to one who lives there._

 _He once was a true love of mine…_

When I finished Cordelia clapped along with Karlheinz.

"I didn't know you had such an enchanting voice princess Michiko."

I remained silent only raising an eyebrow.

"She does, doesn't she?" Cordelia said stepping over to him and wrapping her arms around his own. "I will miss her voice the most when we leave."

I smiled at my sister. "I will miss you as well."

"Surely you will come and visit me; surely you will come and sing to me?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes surely you would visit us, we will be family now." Karlheinz said and I ignored him still.

I was going to decline and say how unacceptable I thought it would be to join them especially considering her future husbands keen interest in me…but the begging look in my sister's eyes…

Men weren't the only ones she could so easily bend to her will.

I walked over towards her placing my hands on the side of her face and placing a kiss at the corner of her lips as I had done many times growing up. "Of course I shall come and visit you sister. And of course I will sing for you…save me a room."

Cordelia grinned before throwing her arms around me, placing a kiss on the corner of my own lips.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

Cordelia and Karlheinz were soon wed many days after. It was an interesting day, a combination of bloodlines.

I watched my sister, she was so happy. I had my reservations about Karlheinz but I chose not to voice them.

"Princess Michiko."

I turned to see Karlheinz's younger brother approaching me. He stopped bowing deeply and when he stood I curtsied nodding my head towards him like I'd been doing for majority of the night with all of the guest that had come.

"Prince Richter."

"You look ravishing." He said and I felt his eyes slid over my figure.

"Thank you." I said before frowning walking over to him and reaching out to him.

His eyes widened but he didn't move a muscle as I brushed his bangs from his face displaying his garnet orbs. "Lean down for a moment please."

He wordlessly leaned down a curious expression on his face as I unbraided his hair before pulling it back into a high ponytail.

There, that's much better isn't it" I said flashing him a smile as I took a step back. "You're always hiding those pretty garnet eyes behind your bangs, but not tonight."

Richter's cheeks tinted pink. "Thank you."

I smiled. "Of course, we are family right? It is only natural that I lend a helping hand to my little brother at least every once in a while."

Richter became even more flustered and I chuckled.

"That embarrassed expression on your face is really cute, please continue to make it for me." I said raising my gloved hand to cover my smile although my twinkle in my amethyst eyes gave me away.

"Michiko, are you done with your teasing." Cordelia said as her and Karlheinz now made their way over towards us.

"Awe but how could I resist? He is practically begging me to torture him." I said with a pout.

Cordelia shook her head before grabbing my gloved hands. "You're spending too much time in the company of others and it's _my_ day, you should be spending _all_ of your time with _me_."

"Don't be jealous." I teased "If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask…"

Her cheeks puffed "I'm not jealous."

"Right." I said with a smirk pulling her towards where the other guests were waltzing.

"This is improper…" Cordelia said as we began dancing, I took the leading roll, spinning her away before pulling her back to me.

"Since when have you ever cared about what is proper?" I asked her with a smirk.

She smirked. "Ah, sister, always there to keep me honest."

"Someone has to." I snickered as we continued dancing the night away ignoring that eyes that lingered on us.


	2. Birth of an Angel: Shu

**The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

I visited Cordelia many times after she was married. As the years stretched on she seemed to call on me less and less until she finally stopped.

At that time I chose to seek her out to find out why.

I set out towards the mansion that I had come to many times before. I was surprised upon my arrival to find out that two other women now lived there.

I wasn't shocked when I found her however flirting with Richter in the courtyard.

"Good to know some things never change." I said causing her to snap her head in my direction in shock.

"M-Michiko!"

"Cordelia." I said as way of greeting.

I watched as Cordelia and Richter walked over to me before my sister embraced me. "Michiko, I have missed you dearly."

I let her hug me for few moments more before I pulled away from her with a small glare before my eyes were drawn to Richter's.

Richter bowed holding out his hand. I let him take my hand and kiss it.

"It is always a pleasure to be in the presence of such an entrancing being such as her majesty."

"Richter you flatter me, I'm not queen yet…"

"But you are in the eyes of many already." He said tilting his head up towards me but never moving from his kneeled position. "There are many that would follow you into the depths of hell if you so only whispered it to the winds. Many who would gladly follow you to the edges of the world, and love you till the end of time, that is how loyal they are to you my dearest lady."

I smirked. "Oh…"

I leaned into his face, watching as his eyes widened briefly and he held his breath. I placed my hand under his chin as his pale cheeks began to grow pink.

"And where is it that your loyalties fall…Richter… will you follow me to the deepest depths of hell? Will you follow me the edge of the world? Will you love me…until the end of time its self?"

"Michiko; stop toying with him." Cordelia whined pulling my attention away from him and towards her who was side eyeing Richter with a frown.

"Very well…" I stepped away from Richter completely instead walking over to her. "Tell me have I missed."

She gave Richter one last sour look before linking her arm with my own leading me towards the mansion. "Where should I begin?"

"Well you can start by telling me about these other house guests."

Her face instantly darkened with contempt. "Right."

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

The fear traveled in her veins but never made it to her facial expressions. Her complexion remained pale and matte, her eyes as steady as if she were shopping for shoes.

She let out an understated sigh and turned to leave, showing she wasn't afraid to turn her back and though I respected the fact she was able to contain her immense fear of me, her turning her back on me was the one thing that did not play in her favor.

"The ever so noble Beatrix leaving before she is dismissed by her superior, is not the proper manners of a lady. You should show more respect…especially to one that could very well kill you and walk away with only a stern talking to." I said with a playful chuckle.

I watched her stiffen and turn towards me only to find the spot empty.

I leaned towards her stomach getting a closer inspection of her womb that she had hidden under the layers of layers of fancy silks as she let out a small panicked scream at me appearing so suddenly in front of her.

She barely managed to contain her gasp when I placed my hands on her stomach. "You can go head and relax, I'm not going to kill you."

Beatrix nodded but didn't relax in the slightest bit and I could only imagine what my little sister had been doing to her.

"Hmm…does he know?" I asked leaning back and staring at her. Beatrix wasn't ugly, she had blonde hair as well as light ocean blue eyes.

"Yes…" She said softly.

"I'm sure he is positively overjoyed at the prospect of his first born son, like any male would be." I said with a thoughtful nod.

Beatrix seemed shocked by my words. "Son? How do you-"

"Call it woman's intuition." I said giving a smile to which she seemed taken aback.

I hummed looking down at her stomach. "I do hope that boy of yours shares your physical traits, I bet he would look like a little angel!"

"No disrespect, milady…but-"

"Why am I so interested in your child?" I finished for her and her face grew red with embarrassment.

I laughed. "No need to be embarrassed Bea-chan~"

"B-Bea-chan!" Her blue eyes widened in shock at the nickname.

"But I just adore children, they are so innocent…just waiting for corruption…" My eyes glittering at the prospect of a child running around the mansion, my body squirming in excitement as a blush covered my cheeks. "I just cannot stand it!"

"Um…"

I looked over towards Beatrix to see her with a confused expression on her face and sighed. "You should rest, a woman with child needs lots of rest, back to your room."

"Um, yes." She nodded still confused but not going against my order. "Of course milady, please excuse me."

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

"Do you have a name in mind?" I asked Beatrix as we took a walk through the gardens.

Beatrix was getting used to my presence now, since I had practically bullied her into accepting me at least. She was a good person who was serious but incredibly social awkward and a bit uptight. It was just these small qualities alone that brought me back to her, nothing satisfied me more than to see her always calm compose crack, it was even more satisfying that it was I that was able to do it each time I was around her.

She was still deathly afraid of me, that I was sure would never change considering just who and what I was but at least now she was opening up a bit more, and wasn't as formal with me, as long as we were alone like now.

"No…I'm not really sure…what do you think?"

I hummed. "Well if I were to have a child…a son I would name him Ririe."

"Ririe?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes, I think it has a nice ring to it don't you?" I said with a nod looking back at her.

Beatrix seemed to roll the name around in her head before smiling, "Yes, yes it does."

"That being said, don't think I'm so foolish to think you don't already have a name in mind Bea-chan~."

Beatrix blushed. "Well…I was thinking about the name Shu…"

"Shu…" I said testing the name before chuckling. "Shu is cute as well."

"But I like Ririe better."

I smiled. "Then you can have it."

Beatrix looked towards me her eyes wide in shock. "What? No…"

"Yes, I insist." I said.

"Michiko-" She went to argue before I cut her off.

"Don't make me say it again." I said looking at her and she sighed defeated.

"Ok but only on one condition." She said and I looked over at her to see her eyes ablaze.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm listening?"

"I want you to be his godmother." She said.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"If he is going to be given the name of your son, he might as well have the title as well….if that is alright with you…" She said shyly.

"Of course!" I said with a smile that showed my fangs as I embraced her, shocking her to her core.

I pulled back from her still wearing a blinding smile that she honestly didn't believe was possible for someone distinctly related to what she viewed as evil incarnated aka Cordelia.

"I'm glad you accept." Beatrix said for once returning my smile.

"Just don't get too jealous when he inevitably falls in love and choses me over you kay~" I said drawing a chuckle from her as we continued walking through the gardens.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

If it was one thing I could say Beatrix had over my own dear sister, it was strength.

Beatrix was strong.

I watched standing by her side and even allowing her to grip my hand has she delivered.

Her face was calm as ever, void of any and all discomfort that I knew she was feeling and she gave another push.

"You're doing great." I said to her and she gave me a tired smile.

When the baby's cries sounded in the air she took a gasp before falling backwards onto her bed, her emotions finally getting the better of her.

I was giddy however as I plucked the child from the maidservants hands as soon as she finished cleaning him off.

A blush covered my face as giant blue eyes stared back at me.

"Hello my little angel~" I cooed and to my utter amazement the child seemed to laugh.

"Cute~" I chirped holding to bundle closer to me. "I could just devour you."

"Do you think perhaps, I can see my child now?" I heard Beatrix asked with a chuckle.

I blushed red looking over at her to see she was sitting up in her bed, her tired eyes staring at me although there was some mirth in them.

"Of course, I suppose I've hogged him enough for one day." I said carefully handing him to her only to smirk when he started crying.

Beatrix shot me an accusing glance as she began to rock the wailing child as I threw my hands up in an innocent gesture. "I did nothing…although he does like it when I sing to him…the kid has good taste."

"You've already spoiled him rotten." Beatrix said shaking her head.

"Spoiled maybe but rotten…not yet" I said snickering.

Beatrix sighed before looking down at her son with a frown as he continued to wail. "Aren't you done? that sound is most unbecoming of the future king."

The child continued to wail and Beatrix looked over at me for help.

"Maybe he's hungry?"

Beatrix nodded before she proceeded to feed him. Soon after he finally settled down and fell asleep, but only after I sat next to her singing to him softly when she practically threw the fussy child into my arms.

"You've ruined him for me." Beatrix said with a tired sigh.

I looked down staring at the sleeping child in my arms with a smirk on my lips. "No I haven't…"

"Say that to my face." She said making me look up at her.

Her eyes practically dared me to say it again. "No I- yeah I guess I kinda did..."

She scowled and chuckled softly as I walked over to a crib to place the young prince in. "It's not my fault, children love me…you can always try for another…hopefully a girl I can spoil."

I pouted when a pillow hit my head. "That's not nice Bea-chan~"

"You've already spoiled one child of mine if I have another, I don't want you corrupting them."

I threw my hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, fair enough. I will leave any other child of yours to you and you alone."

With that I flashed her a cheek grin before walking out of her room.


	3. 3 Little Devils: Ayato, Laito, Kanato

**The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

I yawned stretching my arms above my head as I stepped through the portal that led from the demon world to the human world.

"I cannot believe that I didn't not receive notification sooner...just what the fuck was she thinking?" I muttered darkly to myself as I made my way to my home away from home, the Sakamaki mansion.

I slammed open the front door making myself known as I stomped in. My mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone, finding my little sister.

"Do you wanna die!" I hissed slamming open her bedroom chamber door shocking her and making Richter who was leaning into her face jump away from her.

"M-Michiko, milady!" Richter said and I glared at him.

" **LEAVE!** " I hissed my eyes flashing demonically and he immediately disappeared.

I turned my demonic eyes on my sister who with trembling in fear at the sight of me. "Oi, of all the shit you've done over the years Cordelia this…this has got to be the most fucked up!"

"Mi-" She stared to speak but I cut her off.

"Shut up!" I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you picking a fight with me?"

"I-I'm not!"

My eyes widened and my demonic energy flared. The room was beginning to be incased in darkness.

"Don't you **_dare_ ** fucking lie to me!" Cordelia flinched like a struck her.

I glared at her although my glare lessoned slightly as tears fell from her eyes. The next thing I knew she was on her knees her arms wrapped around my legs and her face buried into my dress as she sobbed ou her frustrations.

I frowned as she began venting her frustrations before sobbing again.

I sighed stroking her hair. "So let me get this straight, you my sister, decided you weren't going to tell me you were pregnant with not one child, not two, but are having a set of triplets because you didn't think I would want to know?"

She nodded and I gripped her hair roughly yanking her head to the side, making her hiss in pain...ironically she didn't remove her arms from my lower body.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that shit? I'll only give you one more chance to tell me the truth..." I said glaring down at her but she didn't speak.

I waited but she didn't speak. I released her hair with another sigh and she buried her face back into my dress.

When I heard the front door open and close and the sound of Shu laughing as Beatrix scolded felt Cordelia tense, her grip on me tightening in a familiar yet possessive manner.

"Is it because of Beatrix?" She didn't respond.

I listened as I heard Shu questioned Beatrix if I was in the house, the boy had easily caught my scent and I smiled.

Cordelia's grip on me tightened further to the point of bruising and I looked down at her once more, she hadn't been this possessive since we were children and I briefly wondered if it was because of the fact that she was pregnant.

"So its Shu…my _godson_."

She let out a growl looking up at me her peridot eyes melting to an acid color as they glimmered with jealousy. "Don't call _him_ that!"

I raised an eyebrow before chuckling and squatting down next to her. "You know, just because I have a godson doesn't mean I won't love my nephews any less."

She scowled puffing out her cheeks. "I still cannot believe you've taken on that filth's child like your own…"

"As I will do for yours…don't be so jealous Delia." I said blatantly ignoring the insult to Beatrix.

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not!" She growled.

"Sure you're not…" I said with a smirk making her huff. "You should take a bath, relax a bit, then perhaps we can talk a bit more."

She sighed. "Yeah…ok…"

I waited until she walked into her personal bathroom I turned walking out of the room and towards where my adorable godson awaited.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

"Where's my angel~" I heard a chuckle before I heard feet rushing towards me.

"Shu stop running." I heard Beatrix scold him and I knew she was wearing a disapproving frown.

I turned the corner only to have Shu's body attach himself to my legs.

"There's my angel~" I cooed as I leaned down engulfing the boy into my arms. I leaned down, rubbing my nose against his and he chuckled doing to the same to me.

"Hm look at how tall you've grown since I saw you last, and so handsome too I could just devour you." I said peppering his face with kisses.

He blushed turning his head away, whining about how I was embarrassing him.

"What? Does that mean you don't want my love anymore…if you say that then I'll have to give if away…" I warned playfully.

I chuckled when he continued to resist. "Ok fine, fine."

"Come with me, I want to show you a piece I mastered." Shu said with a bright smile.

"Alright." I said allowing him to pull me away when I caught a new scent. I looked up for the first time to see another child, only this one sat next to Beatrix a book in his hand although I could see him staring at me with a curious expression.

The boy had hair being a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. It was almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed, his eyes reminded me of Richter's garnet orbs. I resisted frowning at the glasses he wore…what vampire needed to wear glasses?

I stared at him in confusion taking a step towards him even as Shu attempted to pull me in the opposite direction.

"Well, what do we have here?" I said towards Beatrix who was needling although my eyes never left the boy with garnet eyes.

"Hmm?" She looked up at me before looking down at the boy. "Oh, this Reiji, my second son. Reiji..." She said his name making him look at her his eyes lighting up.

"Yes mother?" He said respectively.

"This is Princess Michiko of the demon world although she may soon take the place of Queen. As a gentleman you must always show her your utmost respect. Understand?"

"Yes mother." He said softly before bowing towards me.

"How charming…" I snickered before curtsying back to him.

I pouted soon after looking back at Beatrix. "Bea-chan~ you're so mean to me. Why didn't you tell me that you had another child?"

She looked at me before giving me a small smile. "I'm sorry Princess Michiko, I humbly beg your forgiveness."

"Michiko-chan can we go _now…_ " Shu huffed and I chuckled when Beatrix scowled him about his manners.

"We are not finished with this conversation Bea-chan~." I said shooting her a look and she nodded. I looked at Reiji as he looked between his mother and I curiosity in his eyes. "Bye Reiji-kun, unless you would like to come along with us?"

His face flushed as he looked towards his mother to see what she said. "I-"

"Michiko-chan, _come on_ …" Shu huffed cutting his younger sibling off and pulled on my arm a bit harder.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said with a chuckle and waved towards Reiji before letting Shu lead me towards our favorite room, the music room.

I listened to him, applauding him when he finished his violin solo, before I tackled him, tickling his sides making his face turn red as his laughter echoed throughout the mansion.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

The seasons changed from winter to spring washed in like the tide, advancing confidently with warmth and white sunshine one day and retreating the next. On some days the new vibrant hues of the pansies and daffodils were bathed in tepid air that encouraged them gently, on others the wintry wind gusted fiercely - demanding a return to the bitterness of the months before. But like the tide, the spring would not be stopped, it pushed on right into March, banishing the chill to memory. Sometimes the rain would fall gently, and other-times lash at the windows of the ward, but its iciness was quite gone...and with that, my sister's due date closed in.

She had gotten moody…well more moody than usual…and not to mention extremely possessive in the last month.

It had gotten to the point that I would have to bathe after spending time with Shu before I could even be around her, least she start foaming at the mouth akin to a rabid animal.

She was clingy, but that was to be expected, I hummed as I continued to slide my fingers through her hair, her head laying on my chest, her arms and legs wrapped around me as if I were her security blanket…and maybe I was.

Her cravings though…were the worst. I hadn't witnessed a demon child's birth in so long I had almost forgotten about the blood cravings. Cordelia…would be craving the blood of her blood to help sate the little devils inside of her the closer she grew to her due date, the blood of a full blooded demon…my blood.

My blood stained many of her favorite dresses. When I would cut her off she would cry… and I don't be throw a tantrum, I mean cry rivers of tears…she was so…unlike herself that even I was beginning to wish she would hurry and give birth to the little devil before I gave into my sadist urge to strangle her in her sleep.

"Michiko-chan you can't leave me…you must never leave my side ok?" She cried out for me and I sighed.

"Yes Cordelia..." I said robotically.

"And you must never-" I stopped looking down at her only to see her face contorted in pain.

"Their coming…" She hissed in pain.

Everything from the moment she muttered those two words was moving rather quickly.

Cordelia's pain filled shrieks I swear could be heard even from the lowest pits of hell. Cordelia screeching at the top of her lungs to 'Get _them_ out of her!' would be a memory I would never forget.

Three days it continued…three whole days.

The house was filled with the cries of newborns but that didn't bother me as I had delivered them. I held two babies in my arms as Cordelia only held one.

I rolled my eyes as she muttered spitefully about her only needing one child and being cursed with three, how it was supposed to be me in her position not the other way around.

"Oi what are you going to call them." I asked her snapping her from her muttering.

She frowned before looking down at the baby in her arms. He shared her peridot colored eyes and had a similar shade of hair like my own. "His name will be Ayato, and he will be the king."

I raised my eyebrow looking down at the other red head with emerald eyes in my arms but also thinking about my angel, Shu. "But Ayato-kun is not the firstborn."

"He is now." She said staring at the child in her arms with a wolfish grin.

"Delia…" I sighed.

"The _'Filith'_ birthed nothing but trash, and _'trash'_ is not befit for the throne. Do what you will with the others, Ayato will be the successor. He will become the best and he will be the future Vampire King." She said stubbornly.

I grit my teeth before letting out a heavy sigh. I knew that I if voiced my opinion about my godson not being 'trash' I would only walk away with a headache from Cordelia incessant whining. As long as she didn't dare call him that to his face, we would be fine after all, as my godson Shu belonged to me...and nothing I possessed was 'trash'. "Whatever, what will you name these two?"

"I like Kanato and Laito, I don't care who gets what name. You can decide that for me." She said completely uncaring and I knew I would definitely have to keep an extra eye on the two as they grew.

I hummed looking down at the two boys before making my decision. I looked at the boy that was technically the oldest. "You will be Laito." Then I shifted my eyes towards the smaller bundle that held the middle triplet that shared Cordelia's hair and my amethyst eyes. "And you shall be Kanato."

I kissed them both on their foreheads before placing them in their respective cribs before doing the same with Ayato.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked as I made my leave from her room.

I looked at the door before looking at then back to the door. "I think I'm leaving?"

She pouted. "Don't leave me here all alone with these brats!"

I gave her a dry look. "Really, they are your brats."

"Don't leave me here alone Michiko-nee, what do I do if they wake up and start crying?"

I sighed. "Cordelia I will return shortly."

"But-"

"Just rest, I'm sure you can manage on your own. They boys won't want much, if they cry, try feeding them, if they are still fussy see if they're diaper needs to be changed. For the most part, babies demonic or not just tend to sleep a lot."

She huffed crossing her arms against her chest. "Fine."

"I will be back, but I'm sure you can manage until then." I said flashing her a smile before walking out of her room.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

"How much sugar would you like your tea?" I asked the silver-ette softly.

"Just a little bit more nee-sama…" She said shyly brushing her hair out of her face and I smiled.

I nodded giving her one cube of sugar before placing two in my own. We sipped our tea, enjoying the peaceful silence that surrounded us.

"It's so good to see you again." She said softly. "It gets lonely here sometimes…"

My eyes drifted around the towers' room with an angry expression. "I bet it does…"

"Please don't look so upset nee-sama." She whispered reaching over and placing her gloved hand over my own.

I gave her a dry look. "Christa, you are kept cooped up in this tower…why wouldn't I be the slightest bit upset."

"Nii-sama says it's for the best." She said as if that just explained everything.

" _Nii-sama_ is a fucking liar." I said with a frown.

"Nee-sama please don't speak ill of Nii-sama." Christa said sounding distressed and I sighed.

"Christa-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I turned to see Karlheinz standing in the doorway, although he sure as hell didn't look sorry.

"Nii-sama!" Christa called out to him happily before standing and making her way over to embrace him.

I watched as Karlheinz sighed; his eyes flashing with irritation as Christa wrapped her arms around him speaking about how she missed him and so on.

I sighed shaking my head, that poor girl was nothing more than a victim.

"I need to speak with Princess Michiko." He said sternly and Christa immediately released him with a frown, her red eyes shifting over to me curiously. "You came for Nee-sama?"

"Of course, why else would I be here?"

"This is why a call you an insufferable ass…" I mumbled as I walked over towards him. His eyes glittered the closer I got to him, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Michiko your harsh words wound me." He said teasingly.

"I'll come and see you again soon alright Christa?" I said looking back at her.

She gave me a smile but her eyes were sad. "Ok nee-sama, please come back soon though."

I laid across his sofa as he sat behind his desk. "So…what the hell do you want…"

"To put it simply…A favor." He said after a moment of silence passed between us.

I sat up a smirk coating my lips. "A favor… the great and oh so powerful vampire king wants a favor from me, really? I must say you do know how to catch a woman's interest."

"I need you to do something for me. Will you do it?" He asked his golden eyes staring at me.

"Depends on what it is?" I said with a yawn, jumping from the human world to the demon world, always made me sleepy.

"You know of my Adam and Eve project?" He said slowly and I shrugged.

"Vaguely. I know enough to know that what you are trying to achieve is pointless."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being a realistic."

He sighed.

"So are you going to tell me about this favor or not, because I have some cute little nephews that I could be with…"

"Hn your ability to withstand and deal with children has always intrigued me…"

I shrugged with a smirk. "Children love me…but I am the best so…"

"You would make the ideal mother...to any male that you take as a husband." He said thoughtfully.

"You don't need to bore me with things I already know." I said with a bored sigh. "Get to the point or I'm leaving."

"I have impregnated a young woman, a lower class demoness to be precise, and-"

"Wait what?"

"And she is to birth early August." Karlheinz continued like I didn't even interrupt him.

"You bastard!" I hissed at him before blinked. "Why the fuck are you even telling me this? You know, I should have you de-balled."

"Considering your affinity for children…" He trailed off ignoring my snide comment, but it didn't take a genius to see where he was going with the conversation.

"No…no way in hell." I said immediately.

"But Michiko-" He whined, yes, the vampire king whined.

"No way in hell! I want nothing to do with your bastard child, I already have my hands full enough. How the hell would I even explain that to Cordelia?" I growled placing my hands on my hips as I glared at him.

"You wouldn't, she doesn't need to know." He said with a frown.

"Oh yeah? Like hell she wouldn't notice an unfamiliar child's scent on me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm then perhaps if he stayed in the demon world, would you consider it?" He offered.

I continued to glare at him. "Why do you want me to do this? If he stays in the castle surely you will give him a butler to care for him?"

"Ah been then he would lack a maternal figure." He said looking over me.

"How so? What of his mother biological mother? She may be your mistress but she's still the mother of your child, could she not live with her child?" I said with a frown.

He sighed "Oh…I feel as if she will be dead soon after his birth, so her opinion won't matter."

I shook my head with a sigh. "You truly are a bastard you know that?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I at least want to meet this young lady you've basically sentenced to death." I huffed and turned walking out of his office and slamming the door.


	4. Jealous: Shu

**The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"I'm back~" I ducked the vase that had been aimed at my head before it could hit me. "Is that any way to greet your big sister?"

"Two weeks? You've been gone for two whole weeks!" She hissed and I chuckled as I looked her over.

"Delia…you don't look so good." She let out another snarl. Her hair looked wild and she had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was paler than usual.

"You said _'I'll see you shortly'_ but then left me with these disgusting little brats for two days! Look what they have done to me!" She was on the verge of hysterics and her yelling at me definitely didn't help calm the triplets who were also crying in their cribs.

I sighed before walking over towards the boys. "Yes well I was needed to pick up a few things from home and you know how time works over there."

She scowled but seemingly calmed down. I picked up Laito, Kanato and Ayato before turning back to her. "Go ahead a relax…take a bath, fix your face, I'll take them-"

I chuckled when my little sister had teleported away before I could even finish speaking to her.

"Now my little darlings~ we are going to have so much fun together." I cooed to the three in my arms. "But first, let's get you washed up!"

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

I should have seen it coming…I really should have…but I didn't until it was right in my face in the form of my little angel Shu.

"You play so heavenly Shu, I'm so proud of you!" I said with a smile as the boy put away his violin, but instead of a smile of flushed cheeks, my little angel looked sad.

"Michiko-chan…"

"Yes my angel?" I said as I held Ayato in my arms. He was determined not to go to sleep unlike his other sibling who were sleeping peacefully.

"How come you never hold _me_ anymore…" He asked softly.

I looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"You never hold _me_ anymore…your always so busy now…your always holding _them_."

I hummed. "I'm sorry angel, come here."

Shu hesitantly crawled into my lap wrapping his arms around me as much as he could before placing his head on my chest like he had done many times before.

I brushed my fingers through his blonde curls and I slowly felt him relax against me.

If I were paying attention, I would have noticed that his grip on me was tighter than usual…but I wasn't paying attention.

 **~~...~~**

"Michiko-chan…"

"Yes angel?"

"Are you listening to _me_?"

"I'm always listening to you, why would you ask such a thing?" I asked him.

He huffed shifting in his seat. We were sitting on the piano bench, I had been teaching him how to play and now he was going to play for me. Shu looked over at me before looking down at my lap which held yet another one of the triplets this time it was Laito.

His eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Are you sure you're listening to only _me_ , and not listening to one of _them_?"

"Angel, it's you, you have my undivided attention." I said running my fingers through his curls.

He looked up giving me giving me a smile before facing the piano. He took a breath that he really didn't need before his fingers began to glide across the keys.

I closed my eyes as I listened to him play. If I said it once, I'd say it a thousand times…the boy was incredibly talented.

My eyes snapped open when I heard several off key sounds being played. I looked over at Shu only to see him glaring at Laito who was smiling and giggling happily while also playing the keys...or at least trying too.

I chuckled. "Well look at that angel, it seems Laito-kun wanted to play with you as well."

"He ruined my solo." His hands were balled into tiny fists.

I turned towards him his glare didn't lesson. "Oi," I tilted his eyes up to my own with my finger. "Don't look so mean, Laito-kun didn't mean to interrupt you."

"He did it on purpose…" Shu huffed shooting the child an accusing look to which Laito just giggled moving his arms about.

"Please except my humble apology on his behalf." I said before I leaned over placing a kiss on his nose making him blush.

"Fine." He said turning his head away.

I chuckled about to ignite a tickle fight when there was a knock on the door. "Come in~"

Beatrix entered with Reiji following behind her. "My apologies for the intrusion, but I need Shu to follow me, it is time for his lessons."

Shu huffed and was about to throw a tantrum when I shook my finger in front of his face.

"Don't be so naughty angel, all young princes need to study."

"But-"

"No buts, when you're finished you can come back to me ok?"

"Fine." He said getting up to walk away from me.

"Oi," I said grabbing him. "Where's my kiss?"

His face grew red but he walked over and placed a kiss on the corner of my lips before running out of the room.

Beatrix grimaced at her eldest son's behavior shooting me a 'you did this' look before telling Shu not to run in the mansion.

I smirked at her retreating figure before blowing Reiji who was stilling standing there a kiss. His face flushed before he quickly scrambled out of my room bringing full laughter to my lips.

"Your brothers are funny huh Laito-kun?" I asked the child, who in return giggled.

 **~~...~~**

"Michiko-chan! Michiko-chan!" Shu shouted my name excitedly opening the bedroom door loudly and I turned towards him giving him a dark look that silenced him immediately.

I let out a sigh at the visibly hurt look on his face. "Give me just a moment more ok, I'm trying to put your brothers to sleep." I said softly as I rocked Kanato to sleep. I was so close…so close…

Shu let out a growl that had me turning my head towards him, he glared at Kanato before looking at me. " _They are **not** my brothers, I **hate** them_."

Before I could say another word he turned leaving the room and slamming the door, not only waking Kanato but Laito and Ayato as well.

My eyes flashed in annoyance before sighing wondering what the hell was wrong with him. I made my way to his room when I finally managed to put them all of the triplets to sleep once more.

I opened his door without asking sending ready to tear him a new one when I heard sniffing and smelt salt water. I made my way towards his bed sit on the side of him. "Shu."

"Go away."

"I'm afraid not…want to tell me what's got you so upset?" He didn't say a word.

"Shu, please talk to me, I do not like seeing you upset." I said pulling the blanket from off of his head to look at his red and puffy face.

I sighed pulling him towards my chest and hugging him, to which he clung to me tightly. "You going to tell me what's going on? It wasn't very nice what you said about your younger brothers."

"Do you love me still?" He asked me suddenly and I frowned pulling him back to look at him.

"You said once that you would take your love away from me…did you? Did you give it all to _them_?" He asked and my eyes widened as I could smell the jealousy rolling off of him. Was that what this was all about?

"Oh Shu..." I said with a sigh placing I kiss in her hair. "No, I have not removed any of my love for you. I still love you."

"You love _them more_."

"No, I love you all the same."

"You never play with me anymore…you always are with _them_."

I sighed. "Shu, just because I am spending a bit more time with them does not mean I have forgotten or love you any less."

"But-"

"I love you…Ririe." He looked up at me for using his first name and I smiled. only his mother and I referred to him by this name but for the most part it was just me...it was intimate, special.

"Yes, you… _my_ _Ririe_ and you better not forget it. I love you Ririe-kun, and I _always_ will." I said leaning in and kissing his nose. "Do you love me back?"

He flushed. "Y-Yes."

"Then say it silly boy…women like to hear these things." I said with a chuckle.

"I love _my_ _Michiko-chan_ , and I _always_ will." He said softly before laying his head back on my chest.

I hummed before tightening my arms around him.

I waited until he fell asleep before deciding to make my way to my own room but not before placing another kiss on his forehead.

I was on my way to my room when I looked over to see a single room with the lights still on.

Curious and completely uncaring that I was invading someone's personal space I opened to door and walked in only to find myself looking a laboratory of sorts, Reiji's scent telling me that this was his room.

I looked at the different colored beakers, taking note of what all were in them.

I looked over his desk to see his notes and observations, I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that he had a list of items that he needed, serval of them being items in knew came strictly from the demon world.

I briefly wondered how he was going to retrieve them; he was too young to make the trip alone… I took a mention note of the item on his list, perhaps if he asked then I would get them the next time it went.

I looked around the room to see none other the little Reiji asleep in his bed.

I walked over towards him knowing that he wasn't fully asleep but playing along none the less.

I pulled the covers over him tucking him in before brushing his hair out of the way.

I leaned down placing a single kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight little prince."

I walked away ignoring the blush that coated his pale cheeks and tuned off the lights before making my way to my room for the night.

The spring soon gave way to summer. Gone are the days of wintry light kissing coldly upon my face, in those blustery days the great golden orb above was friendly. When spring came its brilliant rays shone not just brightly, but with a touch of warmth, a promise of the growing seasons to come. Now in the heady heat of summer, the world is painted vivid by its rays, like a new painting with still wet oils. No longer is it gently warming our bodies, bringing life back to cold muscles; now it burns unprotected skin in minutes.

"Michiko-chan can we go swimming?" Shu asked me excitedly.

"Sure." I said and a smile broke across his face.

I walked over to Beatrix to see her needling and Reiji sitting beside her, reading.

"Bea-chan~ Shu and I are going swimming, would you like to join us."

"I'm afraid not."

I sighed before looking at Reiji. "What about you Reiji-kun, do you want to go swimming, you have been studying hard all morning I think you deserve a break."

"Um?" He looked at his mother unsure and I chuckled making him look back at me.

"You won't be getting any help from her, she is obviously busy. Surely you can decide for yourself if you want to come with us or not…what do you say, I don't bite?"

At that Beatrix chuckled "…Much."

I smirked. "Ok…much, but only if your into that sort of thing and beg for it." I said wiggling my eyebrows. But Reiji was too young to understand fully what I meant so he just looked confused.

Shu came back out in shorts, a sky blue tee-shirt and sandals, completely ready to go and I chuckled. "Can we go now Michiko-chan?"

I looked at Reiji who seemed undecided, before holding out my hand to him in silent invitation. Shu looked between us and a small frown marring his features. Reiji noticed the look and made his decision, by placing his hand in my own.

I smiled. "Wonderful choice, glad to have you coming with us Reiji-kun."

"Yes…wonderful." Shu said dryly and shook my head at him. So there was still a bit of that jealousy left in him.

"Um Lady Michiko, I don't have anything to wear…"Reiji said with a flush as I packed a beach bag for us.

"Hmm, are you sure? I could swear I saw something in my other bag that looked like it was for you." I said mischievously.

Reiji's eyes knotted in confusion and I smiled. "Go on over there and check it out."

He slowly made his way towards my other bag I held Shu and watched him open it slowly. His eyes widened filled with shook as she pulled out some clothing that was similar to Shu's only difference being the change of colors.

"Go on and change and I will do the same ok?" I said to him making him nod his head. I put Shu down grabbing a different dress and making my way to my bathroom to change. When I stepped out and looked at Reiji I couldn't help but embrace him because he looked so cute.

"Reiji-kun you look so cute!"

"Michiko-chan…" Shu whined pulling on my dress to gain my attention.

"Yes angel?"

"Can we go now?"

"Yes." I said pulling the beach bag on my shoulders before pull Shu into my arms. I walked over to Reiji who looked a bit uncomfortable in the casual clothing.

"Shu climb on to my back so I can carry your brother." Shu begrudgingly did so as I picked up a blushing Reiji.

"Shu hold on to me tight." I said although by the grip the boy had on me I knew I didn't need to tell him as much before teleporting off the mansions grounds.

I sat shaded under a giant black umbrella drinking the blood of a girl named Mary on the rocks, as the boys seemingly played at the beach. It was just the three of us considering I owned the property.

I smiled as Shu made a sand castle, I looked beside me to see Reiji also under my umbrella his nose buried once more in a book although he looked up every once and a while to ask me my opinion in which I gladly told him.

Everything was fine until _he_ decided to pay a visit.

I sighed in annoyance when I felt him, the boys didn't have the same reaction, they tensed. Shu immediately came to my side and Reiji unconsciously scooted closer to me.

I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. "You had better have a damn good reason for showing up uninvited."

He chuckled. "What? I can't come a see my favorite sister-in-law?"

I opened my eyes shooting him with a glare.

He sighed. "Always so mean to me. You don't want me to come to any of your houses, yet you are constantly at mine."

"But of course. What's mine is mine…but what is yours…is also mine." I said with a smirk as his sons moved even closer to me.

He noticed the motion. "So I can tell…"

I looked over at the boys. "Why don't you guys go on and play?"

Shu looked like he wanted to protest and Reiji didn't look as if he wanted to move at all.

 ** _"_** ** _Leave us._** " Karlheinz growled and the boys flinched before immediately leaving.

"Well that was uncalled for, they were going to leave." I said with a frown not liking how he unleashed his power on them even if briefly.

"You indulge them too much that they forget their place."

"I do not. And sit down, I don't like you standing above me." Karlheinz smirked and I growled. "Do not make me force you, I would rather not scar your children's image of me."

He chuckled be relented and slowly sat down next to me, I felt his eyes skate over my body. "You look ravishing by the way."

"Save your compliments for your wives, I'm much too smart to be seduced by the likes of you." I said boredly and he chuckled.

"Always such a hellion…"

I shrugged. "I take it you didn't come all this way to compliment me…it must be about the girl."

"Did you get the file I sent on her?"

"I did, you sure know how to pick them. She's so extremely lower class that it's boring…at least you won't have to worry about the kid not knowing how to control himself, though I was kind of hoping that he would have been a hybrid. I must say she's a pretty little thing. Foolish for getting entangled with you but pretty…"

"Have you decided, she will deliver him in a few weeks' time."

"What's in it for me?" I asked looking at him to see him already staring at me.

"Whatever you want…"

I stared at him. We stared at each other for a long time without breaking contact. When I noticed him leaning into me I turned away to look at the boys. "You are really serious about this project of yours."

"Yes."

"Then how many others shall I be expecting born form you?"

"After him…just one…"

I looked back at him. "Who?"

"Christa."

I scowled. "If you do this…and if she finds out…it will break her."

He shrugged carelessly. "As long as she serves her purpose by producing me a suitable candidate for my project, I don't care what happens to her."

I scowled but didn't say anything further. After a moment of silence pasted between us he spoke again. "Will you do this for me?"

"I have other priorities. My nephews, and my godson will require a lot of my attention, and my unborn cousin that you are planning to have with Christa, I also wish to get to know Reiji-kun better so I won't have time in my schedule to watch any illegitimate brat you have just because you oh great vampire king can't keep it in your pants…"

I watched from the corner of my eyes as he tensed and I smirked I would really put a kink in his plans if I refused him. Hell knew Karlheinz didn't have a parental bone in his body, all he was...was a sperm donor with a fancy title.

"However…" I said and I felt his eyes lock on to me. "As Queen of the demon world I cannot ignore the fact that you have damned yet **_another_ ** poor and innocent child, therefore when I return home, I will check up on him."

I was unprepared for Karlheinz to embrace me, my arms failed around me before I pushed him off of me.

"How dare you touch me in such a personal manner, I should have you beheaded." I hissed my face flushed and he laughed before standing to his feet.

"I owe you Michiko."

I stood to my feet my hands on my hips as I glared him down even though he towered over me. I stabbed my finger into his chest. "Yeah, and you damn well better not forget it…remember I'm the only one strong enough to beat the shit out of you so you'd be wise not to piss me off, your _highness_." I said saying highness with a ton of sarcasm.

He smiled placing a hand over his chest and bowing to me. "I will never forget; your _majesty_."

"I hate you." I muttered and he laughed before teleporting away.

* * *

 ***A/N* I've pre-written different scenarios I want the boys to have with Michiko as they grow but if you have any you wish to add with your fav character let me know through message or drop it in the review box, I will bring it to life and I'll dedicate the chapter to you if I didn't already plan on doing that scenario!**


	5. Our Son: Kino

**The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"How long will you be away this time?" Cordelia asked as she watched me pack. My sister was back to her former glory, looking as if she hadn't been pregnant at all…ah the perks of being a creature of night.

"I'm not really sure…but perhaps 12 years, 13 at best."

"That's a long time…" She said softly.

"It will definitely feel longer back home." I said with a sigh. "But alas it must be done. Aren't you lucky you do not have such responsibilities?"

She nods. "I never envied your position…being queen, it's too tiresome."

I rolled my eyes Cordelia ever the lazy one…the irony of it being that she wants Ayato to be King so badly…

"The boys will miss you…" She said off handedly.

"And I them."

"They will drive me mad with all their incessant wailing." She said with a sudden groan and I smirked at her.

"Once they make a full human year, they won't be as whiney."

"I hope your right, if not; I'll be sending them your way." I shot her a look and she sighed. "I'm kidding…don't get so angry."

"I would hope so, they are too young to go there as of now, maybe in 50 years or so…"

"Hn, I'll hold you to that." Cordelia said seriously.

"I didn't think you wouldn't." I said flashing her a smile before taking my small bag of items but leaving majority of my things there…it's not like I wasn't going to come back.

I walked over towards Beatrix and her children. I smiled as I looked over to see his head actually in a book for once, although as soon as he saw me the book was instantly forgotten.

Shu ran to embrace me ignoring his mother's words about running in the mansion only to stop when he seen that I had a bag in my hand.

"Michiko-chan, are you leaving?"

I leaned down to him. "Yes my angel…"

"For how long? A few days?" He asked innocently.

"A bit longer than that…" I said sadly.

"Oh, like a week?"

"No…" I said biting my bottom lip.

"Two weeks then?" He asked confusion on his face.

I sighed. "I'm afraid it will have to be a bit longer than that angel."

"But why?"

"Shu." Beatrix called him making him look at her. "Michiko is the ruling queen of the demon world, surely you cannot expect her to stay here and play with you all day. She has responsibilities, as you do. You should follow her example."

Shu stared at his mother before turning back and looking at me seemingly defeated. "When will I see you again?"

"If I'm not too busy, by the next blood moon." I said and I felt him stiffen not liking my answer.

"Can you make it back for the lunar eclipse?" He asked hopefully.

"I will try angel…but I cannot promise."

Shu looked saddened and I sighed before wrapping my arms around him and kissing his head to comfort him.

"Maybe one day when you're older, perhaps…I can take you with me, would you like that?"

Shu's eyes glittered with excitement and he nodded his head. "Yes."

I gave him a smile. "Very well, I look forward to it."

I hugged him once more before pulling away from him and towards the door. I paused looking back at Beatrix and Reiji.

"Bye Reiji-kun~ Write me if you need something from the demon realm, I'll get it to you, as I'm rather interested in your experiments. Bea-chan~ till the next time we meet."

"Farewell Lady Michiko." The both said and with that I turned and began walking from the property.

 _ **~~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~~**_

I sat in my office overlooking documents with a stoic expression and ignoring the young woman that sat across from me fidgeting.

"Can't you sit still? Or do I need to re-train you?" I asked coldly and as I continued to look over my documents and the woman flinched in fear.

"I beg your forgiveness your majesty." The girl quickly sputtered her voice shaking.

"You did not answer my question."

"Yes. I can sit still." She said meekly her head lowered as she stared at her hands.

"What is on your mind, bitch-chan?" I said boredly as I shuffled the papers together, my eyes shifting towards her form as she cringed at the fact that my eyes were directly on her already growing used to the nickname I had given her.

"N-nothing…"

"Do not forget who you speak with, lie to me again and perhaps I will have that organ removed..." I said coldly and she looked like she wanted the very pits of hell to swallow her that very second…it was cute really.

"I beg your forgiveness-"

"Of course you do…like a good bitch-chan." I said with a smile that was all fangs. "Now, do not make me repeat myself."

"W-well I was j-just wondering why…" she said meekly.

"Why what?" I said casually arching my eyebrow as I brought my sharp claw like nails to pick my fangs in a very unladylike and casual manner as I held a mirror in my other hand.

I drew my tongue across my lips when I was content with my devilish smile…after all scary monsters don't have plaque.

"Why are you doing this for me…if you hate me…why protect my son…"

I stared at her. My lack of response clearly sparked a bit of defiance in her. I raised an eyebrow as her back seemed to stiffen and her eyes narrowed at me.

"I've heard stories…of the demon queen who was stern and merciful…but I see nothing but a-"

I struck her hard across the face before moving my hand towards my mouth to lick the blood. I frowned at the taste…she was bitter…I despise bitter things.

I leaned over my desk watching as she picked herself off of the floor, raising her trembling hand to her bleeding face as slid from her eyes.

"I can be stern…that fact that I struck you instead of killing shows that I am quite merciful." I told her with a bored expression covering my face.

"Come in." I said before he could knock. My eyes moved from the girl to Karlheinz who strolled in looking about as excited as I felt at the moment.

"Is everything ready?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes."

"Good. I grow tired of waiting and Karlheinz, your concubine is a bore." I said with a yawn.

His lip twitched in amusement before grabbing the girl and roughly making her stand. "And here I thought you were all for her living…"

"Yes…until I found out how boring she was…honestly." I said with a sigh as I stood placing my hands leisurely behind my head. My heels clicked against the floor softly as I made my way towards him.

"You look entrancing as ever." He said as he watched me.

I scoffed rolling my eyes but smirked. I placed my hand on my hip my other flipping my hair off of my very bare shoulders. In the demon world we did not have need to hide what we were and tended to dress the part. I was no different.

He eyes me hungrily as I strutted by him the sound of my thigh high black heels becoming predominant as I walked on the black marble floor.

"Eat your heart out." I tossed over my shoulder as I began walking down my corridor Karlheinz following on my heels as he dragged his concubine behind him.

 **~~~~….~~~~**

I sighed as I was once again seated behind my desk overlooking documents only this time there wasn't an annoying young demoness…no…this time it was her son…and her baby's daddy.

"It has been nineteen weeks."

"Your point being what?" I asked Karlheinz as he lounged my sofa watching me as I worked.

"What shall you be calling him?"

"I rather like the name Akuma…Akuma Sakamaki it has a nice ring to it don't you think. I can see it now…people running in fear from him… 'Ah! Oh no its Akuma Sakamaki ahh!' " I said with a snicker.

He gave me a dry look. "Be serious."

"Why should I have to name the little ankle biter anything? He's _your_ son." I sobered up shooting him a dry look of my own.

Karlheinz scowled as if the mere thought only left a bad taste in his mouth before he smirked. "No."

"No? I'm pretty sure he's your son."

"He's _our_ son." He said with a shrug.

I scowled. "Like hell. I didn't fuck you…if I did, you would be a hell of a lot more well trained." I said with a smirk at the end.

"You are his maternal figure now are you not? That makes you his mother…therefore you should take responsibility and name him." He said brushing off my words.

I narrowed my eyes and was about to speak to I'm when he suddenly teleported away.

"Bastard! Don't disappear when I'm talking to you!" I snapped although Karlheinz was no longer in the vicinity.

I looked over to the peaceful child my grimace fading when rose gold eyes caught my own, a smile breaking over his chubby face.

He raised his tiny arms failing them around while kicking in the one onesie that I had so gracious bought for him, he wanted to be picked up…again.

"No." I said simply but I did scoot closer to him. The child stared at me, his movements stopping almost as if he were contemplating my words.

He raised his arms around, his legs moving around even faster although now the smile was gone a look of concentration holding his features.

"Hmp…terribly how spoiled you are…" I said I continued to stare at him. I reached over picking him up the smile returning to his face upon immediate contact with me.

"You are ever clinger than my own nephew's...and they were a clingy batch of devils." I mumbled to him. "What shall I name you, young blood…"

I stared at him deep in thought. Not realizing that I would spend the next week debating over a single name before deciding that his name would be Kino.

 _ **~~~~...~~~~**_

I scowled as the curtains to my chambers were pulled back but I still didn't bother to open my eyes.

"I should kill you." I said to my intruder only for him to chuckle.

"Ah but you like me too much."

At that my lip curled to reveal fangs in a cruel smile. "…right"

"You act like you don't like me and yet you are attached to my progenies…"

I scoffed. If he was referring to the fact that his son had taken to sleeping in my bed, it was a habit he had formed when he was a tiny devil and still carried even as he slowly aged.

"And how do you know that it's not your progenies are not attached to me…I know how much you want me. It has obviously been carried down throw genetics." I said softly as I slowly opened my eyes piercing the male, who was staring at me.

I chuckled releasing him from my gaze to look down at Kino who slept contently with his arms stretched across my stomach fingers griping the fabric of my gown as he slept face first into my bed his legs spread wildly along with his hair.

I smiled briefly wondering if any of the triplets had grown to sleep in such a way, the only one I could compare him too was my angel but Shu was not a wild sleeper like Kino, Shu just liked to use me as his favorite pillow.

I sighed at the thought of Shu and then my nephews…I missed my angel and my little devils.

I brushed my fingers through his messy short black-grayish hair making him sigh contently and move closer as if to prolong my touch.

Karlheinz scowled at his son's behavior and I snickered before removing his hold on my gown and sliding from my bed.

I felt his eyes on me and my scantily clad form. I smirked stretching my arms before running my hand through my curly hair before looking at him as he stared at me his eyes smothering.

"Well as much as I love being gawked at." I said pulling my long hair into a high ponytail as sauntered towards my opened curtains to gaze out over my kingdom. "What is it that you want from me now?"

He walked behind me standing behind me for a moment before leaning his head on my shoulder before slowly snaking his arm around my waist staring out of the window admiring the view as I was…

"Mother…"

I turned at the sound of Kino's sleep filled voice. He sat up his face scrunched up in confusion as he began to clear his eyes of sleep.

"Kino."

His head snapped in my direction before he immediately made his way to my side wrapping his arms around my leg blatantly ignoring his father who stared at him.

Karlheinz cleared his throat still staring at his son who continued to blatantly ignore him instead choosing to rub his face into my neck after I bent down and picked him up, my lip twitched in amusement.

"Do you not have anything to say Kino?" I asked him softly making him pause in his actions before looking up at me with those rose gold eyes I adored and flashed me a smile.

"Good morning mother…did you sleep well?" He asked politely.

I smiled back. "Yes I did, thank you for asking. How did you sleep?"

He went back to nuzzling my neck inhaling my scent before yawning and curling into me. "Wonderful."

"I'm glad." I said before turning to still gaze at the city. I had no problem with him discounting his father…I disregarded him most of the time too.

Karlheinz cleared his throat again making me look at him. "Maybe you should see someone about that…"

He narrowed his eyes on me before glaring at Kino who had fallen back asleep and back to me. "Must you make them all ill-mannered?"

"Nonsense, not all of your children are ill-mannered." He raised his eyebrow as if to say 'oh really?'

"There is still hope for Reiji-kun." I offered.

He scowled his hand tightening on my waist and I laughed.

We stood in silence, when I realized how terribly mundane and domestic we were I stepped away from the male.

"You never answered what you came here for; have you so much free time in your castle that you feel the need to continuously enter my own?"

"It is time for him to begin learning the way to-"

"Blah blah blah vampire politics blah." I said with a sigh making the male shoot me a look for cutting him off and mocking him.

"Michiko."

I turned away from him walking towards where Kino's room was located, Karlheinz following me.

We continued like that for months…

Not that I would ever admit it to a living or nonliving soul…but I didn't want Karlheinz to dig his claws into Kino. I didn't want him to break him like he had done to the other boys and his wives. Kino was a good boy…my boy…my son and I wanted to protect him for as long as I could.

Of course with time…especially to being that thrive in the darkness…all things ultimately come to an end.

My protection of Kino being one of them.

I was beginning to notice Kino's blatant dislike for vampires…not ideal if he is to compete to be the next vampire king.

Kino was spending too much time amongst demons….too much time with me. He was starting to pick up traits that I knew Karlheinz would not like in the lest. And that would definitely put the young vampires life in the danger zone.

"All do respect your highness-" The servant stuttered backing away in fear of Kino.

" **All do respect…I'm _due a lot more_ respect than that!**" He hissed grabbing her back the next and slamming her into the side of the castle wall.

The young vampire whimpered before outright crying when Kino gouged out her left eye.

I sighed walking towards him Kino.

He turned towards me instantly dropping the girl, leaving her to bleed out on the floor.

"Mother!" He said moving towards me with a smile. "Are you back from your meeting so soon?"

I nodded as I leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead before moving my eyes towards the vampire girl. "What do we have here?"

"Nothing but vampire filth. She was just leaving and she'll come back to clean up her mess." Kino said not even sparing the girl a second glance as she scrambled to her feet the best that she could, bowing and disappearing.

"I see." I said quietly as my eyes landed on him. He was the look of innocence. He truly didn't find what he did wrong. Not that he couldn't do what he wanted with his servants…his perspectives about vampires…it was not befitting of a future vampire king.

 **~~~~….~~~~**

"Mother?"

"Hm?" I responded as I packed my bag. Several days after the incident in the hallway I figured it was time.

"Are you leaving somewhere?" Kino asked as he walked to my side looking at the small bag I was packing.

"Yes I am."

"Oh." He said "How long will you be gone?"

"I am not certain."

"Is that why I am going to stay with him?"

"Now that's no way to speak of your father." I told him with a sigh.

"Can I not stay here?"

I looked down at him with a frown. "Why would you wish to stay here by yourself Kino?"

"This castle carries your scent through the halls; it will feel like you are still with me…even though you won't be…"

"Kino, you're still much too young to stay by yourself."

"Only physically." He muttered before whining. "But I don't wanna go to his castle with _those vampires_ ; I want to stay home…or travel with you."

I tensed. "Kino _you are one of those vampires_ and traveling with me is out of the question."

"But why can't I travel with you?"

"Because I said so." I said matter of factly.

"Then why can't I stay here, I do not wish to go with him. I do not want-" He continued to whine and I was getting beyond done with his tantrum.

" **Kino, stop this foolishness. You are going**." I snapped and he cringed at the tone I was using. I did not usually have to raise my voice with him. I sighed placing my hand on his cheek. "You father can protect you whilst I am not here."

"I can protect myself." He said stubbornly.

I gave a small smile before pulling away from him as I sensed Karlheinz nearing.

"I know." I said softly.

Karlheinz entered without knocking walking over and kissing my hand. I scowled. "Idiot."

"It's a pleasure to see you again too." He looked to see my small bag and smirked. "I see your going back."

"It has been more than a few years in the human world…I am way past my expected return.

Karlheinz smirked. "I wonder if they will hate you…you have been away for quite a while."

"They only person they hate is you." I said with a scoffed and he chuckled.

I looked down at Kino who looked confused. Of course he was confused he didn't know what the hell we were talking about.

I bent down holding out my arms, and he slowly walked into them.

"Do I really have too?" he whispered to me as if we all didn't have super hearing.

"Yes. I cannot be selfish with you can I? Keeping you locked up in my castle when you should be learning how to rule the vampire kingdom."

He pouted but nodded.

"Good." I said before kissing the top of his head and pulling away and making my way out of the room. "Have fun, and be sure to give your father hell!"

"Ha ha…" I heard Karlheinz mutter before I felt him teleport away with Kino.

I smirked before teleporting myself.


	6. Her Little Dove: Subaru

**The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

 _Sotto mezameru…_

I let the sound of my voice carry on the wind knowing that it would reach their ears.

 _Hakanai omoi zutto_

 _Donna toki demo negau yo_

 _Anata ni todoku you ni to..._

A grin stretched across my face as is heard them stir. It was the time that little vampire prince's should be sleeping, tucked away in bed…but then how would I get my welcome home hugs if when I arrived they were sleeping?

 _"Ato sukoshi" to iu kyori ga fumidasenakute…_

 _Itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete ita no…_

 _Aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni…_

 _Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo…_

I could feel them wide awake now. I closed my eyes projecting my voice as I walked through the gardens.

 _Moshimo "eien" to iu mono ga aru nara…_

 _Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai…_

I chuckled when I sensed them trying to pinpoint exactly where I was at. The sound of my voice had sent the children in an uproar, I could hear Cordelia's groans from here telling them to go to their rooms, that they would see me in the morning…the triplets didn't listen…of course neither I nor Cordelia expected them too, especially when it came to me.

Beatrix wasn't having any greater luck and Christa…well she was the only one that was practically throwing her child out… of course that had to do more with her mental state waning rather than her wanting him to find me but find me he did.

"Hello there little dove." I whispered catching him off guard. He looked the spitting image of Christa, but in a male form.

He responded by blushing and I chuckled. "Aren't you a cutie~"

My smile widened when I saw a glittering piece around his neck. "Ah, so you did get my gift." I said gesturing to his neck to which he grasped the necklace holding a key.

I was glad that Christa had been in a well enough state to give it to him instead of destroying it…it was after all one of a kind. "That makes me happy Subaru-kun."

I held out my hand to him and he looked confused. "Come on, your brothers are getting restless."

He placed his hand in my own before blushing scarlet when I pulled him into my arms placing a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in awe as I continued singing.

 _"Bukiyou dakara kizu tsuku koto mo aru" to…_

 _Wakattemo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai…_

My body was attacked my smaller ones before I could step a single foot into the mansion.

"Hello my darlings have you missed me?" I asked as met the triplets gazes.

" **Michiko-chan**!" They said simultaneously before they all started speaking at one time.

I watched them with a smile. Ayato and Laito were trying to out talk each other and Kanato was trying to talk to me but his brothers were loud and were easily over talking him; he looked seconds from bursting into tears.

"Calm down all of you. At this rate even **_I_** don't understand anything that any of you are saying." I said silencing them as I turned towards Subaru who was still in my arms but I felt pull my hair to get my attention. "Subaru-kun?"

"C-Can you finish your song?" He said cherry faced and I smiled.

"Ah, of course~ but first let's wait for the others." I said with a knowing smile. I looked towards the entrance although I didn't have to wait long as Reiji walked out.

"Lady Michiko." Reiji said bowing and I in return curtsied.

Shu came moments after but didn't say anything. I raised an eyebrow at Shu as I placed Subaru on his feet but didn't bother saying anything.

 _Anata no koto wo omou_

 _Sore dake de namida ga ima afure dashite kuru yo_

 _Hakanai omoi zutto donna kisetsu demo negau yo_

 _Anata ni todoku you ni to..._

The moment I stopped I was tackled by the triplets who all seemingly felt compelled to try and jump into my arms.

"KYAA!" I said taken by surprise and actually falling on my back with them perched on top of me.

Laito chuckled looking at his brothers. "Ayato-kun Kanato-kun, did you hear Michiko-chan scream, wasn't it cute~"

Ayato and Kanato nodded.

I chuckled but sat up the boys falling to my lap.

Kanato tilted his head to the side looking at me very cutely. "Michiko-chan why did you stay away for so long? Did you not like us anymore?"

I frowned as I brought the purplette towards my chest. "Don't speak such rubbish. Of course I missed you and your brothers" I said before my eyes looked over catching blue. "I missed all of you very much."

"Then why?" Kanato mumbled as he clutched me.

"Because…" I said with a sigh. "My presence was needed back home."

I stood keeping Kanato in my arm making his brothers glare up at him. "Come, it's very late and little vampire princes should be resting."

"Yours truly is not tired." Ayato said stubbornly even as he stared at me with tired eyes.

I chuckled at his nickname, briefly wondering what prompted such a title. "Yours truly huh? Well yours truly are you sure? You look sleepy to me."

"I'm not." He said even as he looked to struggle to keep him eyes open.

I smiled. "hm…if you say so."

I began my trek towards my room, my militia of tiny vampires following at my heels.

As I passed bedrooms one by one the boys disappeared. I made sure to tuck each one in their beds wishing them good night sleeps.

"It's a shame neither of you are sleepy I would have tucked you in, but since none of you are sleepy that means you can tuck me in right." I said looking down at the last daring two of my followers. It was my angel and my newly acquired little dove.

Subaru looked down with an embarrassed expression on his face.

I chuckled…it was so cute.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as Shu wordlessly walked over and got into my bed like he owned the damn thing before looking back at Subaru who seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"Subaru-kun?" I said softly and he looked up at me, I frowned. "Do you want me to take you back to Christa?"

His eyes widened pain flashed through his eyes and then guilt followed. Slowly he nodded.

My frowned deepened. "How about I take you to Christa in the morning? How does that sound?"

His looked unsure. "My mother is sick…I-I need to take care of her…"

My un-beating heart reached out for him. I squatted down so we would be at eye level and whispered to him. "Subaru-kun…I know about her sickness-"

He stiffened but I continued. "-And I know that sometimes sick people need to be alone at least just for a little bit sometimes to giving their mind and body reprieve. You stay with me tonight and tomorrow I will take you back, perhaps we can bring her something to make her feel a little bit better hm?"

He nodded his eyes glossy. "Ok."

I brought him to my chest before carrying him over to my bed. I looked at the two before walking over to my dresser and grabbing my nightwear.

I slid under my covers, covering most of my body after laughing at a blushing Subaru.

Shu immediately wrapped his arms around me using my body as a pillow before closing his eyes. Subaru turned on his side and closed his eyes but I wrapped my arm around and pulled him closer to my other side which prompted another blush from him.

I hummed a wordless song as one hand stroked Subaru's arm to release his tension and the other finger combed Shu's messy golden locks.

I closed my eyes but didn't sleep; instead enjoying the feeling of the two next to me.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

My eyes rose with the sun. I looked down at the two that still were sleeping. I contorted my body to escape their grips on my person before walking out of my room.

I walked towards my nephews rooms opening the door to check in on them Kanato and Ayato was still sleeping I frowned when I went to check on Laito only to find he wasn't there.

I shrugged and kept walking. I'd locate him later.

I walked down to the kitchen waving off the servants that offered to make me whatever I desired.

I sat on the kitchen table eating a pomegranate when Cordelia happened to waltz in.

"Michiko-chan, welcome back. What are you eating?" She said with a curious expression.

"Good morning sister." I raised the fruit towards her. "Just a little fruit of the dead."

Cordeila blinked but then shrugged and took a couple of seeds herself.

As she ate I looked over her wardrobe it was a bit dressy. "Going somewhere special sister?"

"No, Karlheinz has sent for a painter. We are getting our portraits done today."

My eyes brighten. "On really, sounds like fun."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Only you enjoy such meaningless tasks. Speaking of…" She looked over my scantily clad form. "You should get dressed, the painter will arrive shortly."

I mock saluted her. "I shall make sure to look my best."

I sighed as I walked into the living room where I could hear all the commotion taking place. Aka Cordelia and Beatrix arguing over who should go first….well more like a one sided argument with Cordelia throwing around her status as first wife and royal status.

"I rather get through this day without unnecessary altercations." I said stoically as I entered the room gathering all eyes.

As I walked towards the center the demons sent to paint the portraits bowed in respect.

I nodded towards them before shooting my sister a look and making her pout and cross her arms.

I turned my eyes towards Beatrix who too had bowed in respect resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Pardon my sister's lack of manners, but surely you do not mind if she were to go first."

"Not at all your majesty." She said softly still bowing.

"Thank you, you may rise." I said again resisting rolling my eyes.

I turned towards the demons who refused to meet my eyes. "Let's begin."

They gestured for us to move into position. Cordelia sat in a chair with Ayato on her right and Laito and Kanato on her left, I on the other hand stood proudly behind her on of my gloved hands touching her shoulder and her hand moving up to touch it.

I didn't smile; they boys ironically had mirrored my expression Cordelia the only one managing a smirk.

Cordelia left as soon as the said they were finished. I couldn't help the eyes roll that time, of course she wouldn't stick around.

"Boys…"I said in calling making the three look up at me.

"I want portrait for myself." I said flashing them a smile to which they returned.

I sat in a throne chair and the boys assumed the same position albeit with smiling expressions.

I grabbed Kanato sense he was the smallest pulling him into my lap making the others pout.

"I want to sit in your lap." Laito pouted.

"No I should sit in your lap because I'm her favorite and the best." Ayato said puffing up his chest with narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm her favorite." Laito said narrowing his eyes at Ayato.

"No!-" Ayato said, I decided to break up their fight before it could get any worse than Kanato beginning to cry about why he wasn't my favorite.

I chuckled. "Boys stop it, you're all my favorite devils...you know that."

I removed my black rose floral crown placing it on Kanato's head making him stop crying. I scooted towards the edge of the chair before motioning for Laito to climb behind me.

Laito wrapped his arms around my neck placing his cheek on my own as I pulled Ayato into my lap next to Kanato. I pulled them close to my sides and looked towards the painter.

"Smile!" I said to them and they momentarily stopped snuggling me for all four of us to flash fanged smiles to the demon capturing our picture.

I chuckled as I looked over the portrait…it was a keeper.

"Michiko-chan."

I looked to see Shu looking at me with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yes…"

"I want a portrait with you…" He said slowly as if he weren't sure of what my answer would be.

I smiled. "I would love to take one with you."

The demons motioned us into a position. I wrapped my arms around Shu smiling.

I was shocked, my eyes widening slightly blush covering my ginning face when he turned at the last minute and kissed the corner of my cheek.

Shu pulled away when it was over a blush burning his own cheeks before he teleported away.

I shook my head chuckling. "My little angel is growing into a devil."

"Michiko-san."

I turned to see Subaru there with a white rose in his hands held out towards me.

I chuckled. "Are these for me?"

He nodded wordlessly and I couldn't resist motioning the demons over for another soon to be captured moment of cuteness.

I kneeled down to him and accepted the white roses. "Thank you Subaru-kun."

"Your welcome-" His words turned to sputters when I grabbed him placing kisses on his face.

I laughed before releasing him. "Let me change and we can do what we talked about last night yes?"

He nodded his face still a cherry red.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

I came back to Subaru in less dramatic clothing and a new flower crown, one made out of Subaru's white roses.

"Let's see Christa." I said holding out my hand to him.

We held hands as we walked through the gardens…I frowned when I noticed how badly that it need tending to.

I didn't bother knocking on her door, instead walking in.

"Nee-sama!" Christa cheered bouncing over to me, a while ball of energy.

She reached out to hug me when she noticed Subaru holding my hand.

Her happy expression slowly left her face. "Nee-sama why are you with that **_filthy_** child?"

I felt Subaru flinch at his mother's harsh words.

My eyes darkened as I stared at Christa and she flinched; tears filling her eyes. "Nee-sama is angry with me, but why? Why nee-sama?"

Her ruby eyes turned and pierced Subaru hatefully "Because this **_filthy_** child isn't it. This **_abomination_** has stolen everything from me!"

Her voice went zero to a hundred really quick. My eyes lightened and I shook my head and she bustled around destroying things in her temper tantrum.

I calmly walked over to her and embraced her. Her anger fled slowly being replaced with slight happiness at my show of affection. But she began crying about how I hadn't seen her and how she was left alone for so long, how I should just end her life.

I shushed her like she was a child one hand rubbing small circles on her back while my hand moved towards the back of her neck before applying pressure. When I heard the snap I cradled her body before she could hit the floor.

"W-what did you do to her!?" Subaru cried rushing to my side.

"I snapped her neck." I said as stared at Christa's unmoving form as I placed her in her bed.

"What?!"

"Do not worry it will heal, she's a vampire after all." I said with a sigh.

"Why did you do that? She-"

"She needed to rest and I didn't want to continue listening to her spew those lies." I said looking at him to see his shocked expression.

I frowned. "You know that what she said is a lie right?"

"I'm a monster-" Subaru whispered robotically as if he had said it a hundred times over.

" **No**! You are **_not_** an abomination, filth or a monster." I said firmly after I pulled him into me. "I don't want you believing such lies because they are not true."

He sniffled and my blood boiled at the thought of him listening to this day in and day out.

Where the fuck was Karlheinz at? In my damn castle finding ways to piss me off.

"I should have come back sooner…this is my fault." I whispered to myself.

"No this is not your fault…" Subaru whispered back "It's _his_ … _he_ did this to her."

I hugged him tighter hearing the sheer hatred in his voice towards his father…

"Subaru-kun, I know you don't want to abandon your mother…you're a kind and caring son, but you must promise me something…"

He looked at me curiously.

"You must promise that when she has an episode, you must come and stay with me."

"But-"

"Subaru, I don't want you to get hurt, just come to me and we will wait it out, you can come back when she calms down…"

"Ok." He said after a moment but then frowned. "But that woman said I'm not welcome into the mansion…"

" **What?** " He flinched and I took a breath to calm my anger. "I'm sorry little dove, I didn't mean to frighten you…who said you weren't allowed into the mansion?"

He didn't get to answer when I heard Cordelia yelling for me.

He flinched at the sound of her voice and he didn't need to tell me.

"Her…"It was a statement not a question.

He nodded his head.

I stood. "Watch over her, and let me know when she awakes."

He nodded again and I teleported from the tower, I needed to have a talk with my little sister.

* * *

I of course do not own D.L. only my character Michiko.

The song mentioned in this chapter is called "My Will" by Dream. A really beautiful song that I hope looped on my ipod playlist.


	7. Songbirds & Teddy Bears: Kanato

**Which brother should I do next?**

 **Shu? - The Case of the Missing Violin.**

 **Ayato? - Studying: Ayato and Michiko style. (will not involve actual studying lol but instead swords fights and Takoyaki)**

 **Laito? - Piano Lessons and Lessons on the Language of Love( French not anything sexual...at least not yet lol)**

 **Subaru? - Gardening 101**

 **Reiji?- Lab Experiments and Tea Time.**

For those who might want Kino I plan to send Michiko back to the demon realm to check on him but only after each brother gets to spend time with Michiko.

Also I got an inbox request asking about the Mukami brothers and when they will appear. well to answer you question, Edgar/Yuma will first be mentioned in one of Shu's chapters...naturally, then eventually the Sakamaki Ball and then the fire...

Michiko travels a bit who knows who she might happen to stumble across...perhaps a child in a manhole? ...perhaps a rich prestigious family with a spoiled son? or even a homeless child that gets bullied and was on the verge of death? Who knows...

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

I was taking a calming walk through the gardens when I heard the humming of a familiar song.

I walked to the center to see Kanato by himself a look of concentration and frustration covering his features as he continued to hum the song.

Do you not know the words I asked effectively startling him.

I smiled calming his fears but then he frowned, making me frown.

"Kanato do you know the words of the song?"

"No." He said after a moment. "I've only heard mother hum the tone she never spoke the words."

I chuckled. "That's because she never could remember; I would always sing it to her to lift her spirits. I was our special song."

I cocked my head looking at him in confusion. "Where are your brothers? Why are they not here with you?"

He looked on the verge of tears. "Mother says Ayato has to study, so he can't come out of his room and…Laito sometimes has to go with mother and is away for a very long time…"

"Hm…" I said thoughtfully briefly wondering what my sister could need Laito for, for such long periods of the day that he couldn't play with his brother.

I'd find out later. I looked at Kanato an idea popping in my head; I knew the perfect cure for child loneliness but in the meantime…

"Would you like to learn the words?"

He looked at me unsure although his eyes twinkled with wonder.

"How about I sing a bit for you and you tell me if you want me to continue, ok."

He nodded.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair…_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

I walked over to him pulling him from the ground and to his feet. Kanato giggled as I spun him around like I had done Cordelia so many times. His short lavender hair flaring around along with my own. We too complimented each other quite nicely.

 _Remember me to one who lives there._

 _He once was a true love of mine…._

I stopped twirling him to catch a breath he didn't need, his ace was red from laughing his eyes bright.

 _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt:_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_

 _Without no seams nor needle work,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine…_

"Would you like to know the rest of the song Kanato?" He nodded his amethyst eyes shining.

I nodded and continued singing twirling him around every once and a while.

 _Tell him to find me an acre of land…_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_

 _Between the salt water and the sea strands,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine…_

I spent the morning singing to and with Kanato. I sat giving him my full undivided attention as he sang the last verse.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair…_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Remember me to one who lives there._

 _She once was a true love of mine…_

When he finish I hugged him and he laughed although when I heard clapping I turned towards the sound I found Cordelia and Richter.

"It seems Kanato not only shares your eyes but your seemingly enchanted vocal chords as well." Cordelia said her eyes ablaze with interest.

"It seems so, Kanato is my little songbird." I said kissing his cheek and making him blush.

"Well I hope your songbird doesn't mind singing for me, his voice like yours will put me in a good mood."

I looked at Kanato to see his eyes wide, he looked like a human that just learned the he would have eternal life. Perhaps all he had wanted was to be noticed by my sister, given a few moments of her attention.

"I will sing for you mother." He said happily before sliding off of my lap.

"That's a good boy." She said with a smile before walking away with Richter.

"Kanato," I said as he moved to follow after her. He looked back at me as I walked over to him. "My darling you may sing the song much as you want for Cordelia but do not stress your vocal chords ok?"

He smiled nodding his head before moving to follow after Cordelia.

I smiled waiting until he left before teleporting.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead.

Some were crumbled with the weathering of centuries, some were smooth marble with new black writing and laid with floral tributes. Most though, were overgrown and unkempt, for now even their mourners had joined them under the clay soil. An upon the hill a grave had been dug, but not to await it's new occupant…but to remove and relocate…

I hummed happily as I carried to skeletal bones of the deceased into the dungeons to lay on a slab next to a beat and old teddy bear that was centered into the middle of a demonic seal.

I continued humming even when I felt her presence. Ignoring her I cut my wrist letting my blood flow onto the seal.

"Might I ask what you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I countered continuing as the seal glowed pulsing with life. The symbols and words from the seal wrapping around the skeletal bones…

"If it was obvious I wouldn't ask."

"Just mixing a little sugar, spice…and everything nice…" I muttered my eyes glowing as I lifted my hand. "Dico questo Bazu ma abita nell'anima della magia".

The demonic energy in the room lashed about and I smiled when the slab caught fire.

"What have you called from the lower depths hell? I thought you lost interest in soul summoning?"

I tossed her a fanged smirk my eyes glowing demonically as the fire cleared along leaving only an innocent looking teddy bear in its stead.

Teddy has light brown fur that covers his arms, head, and legs. His snout, the inside of his ears, his chest and his paws are a pale beige color. He has small, beady golden eyes made of buttons and has visible stitch marks.

He wears a black eye-patch that covers his left eye. There are two straps connected to the actual patch from brass rings, and there is a golden carving of a heart arrow engraved in it.

"What is that thing?" Cordelia asked unnerved by the toy that I walked over slipping a cute pink vest decorated with black lining before hugging to my chest.

"This is Teddy!~"

"Why does a child's teddy bear have an eyepatch?" Cordelia said turning up her nose.

I smirked slyly, my eyes filled with mischief. "You don't find it cuter this way? There is beauty in broken things sister…I thought you knew that…"

She shook her head. "Whatever, that thing is creepy."

"Good thing it's not for you then." I said with a chuckle.

She huffed. "Fine then be that way."

I continued staring at the bear even as she stormed away. My grin widened when she was no longer in the vicinity. My eyes locked onto the teddy bear's "Now then…"

I reached up moving the eye path to reveal the demonic seal.

"Tenebrae…awaken." I said and the demon seal glowed. Darkness surrounded the bear and I stepped back giving a bit of space.

"Mistress…what are your orders…"A dark childish voice whispered.

My smile grew even wider when I caught sight of a single gold eye and an amethyst one with a glowing seal on one.

I crawled into the bed with Kanato and watched him sleep after finishing my business in the dungeons.

I smirked when I felt him reach out to me, his hands grasping for me.

His demonic energy felt my own.

I watched him searched for me even in his sleep for a bit more taking in his frustrated expression before giving into him and scooting closer to him.

He grasped my night dress tight pulling his self into my chest as he wasn't strong enough to pull me to him.

I wrapped my arms around him closing my eyes when he placed his face into my neck before letting sleep take me.

 ** _~~~…~~~_**

I finally spoke to him when I felt he had been staring at my face long enough. "Most consider it rude to stare at a person when they are trying to sleep Kanato-kun~, you're lucky I enjoy being admired though."

I cracked open my eyes to see him blushing with embarrassment and smirked. "I have brought something just for you…"

His eyes brightened. "Just for me?"

I nodded sitting up and sliding from his bed "Yes, want to see him?"

Kanato nodded sliding off his bed after me.

"Close your eyes." I said and smile when he immediately did so.

I grabbed the bear and turned to see Kanato still standing with his eyes closed. "Hold out your arms."

Kanto held out his arms expectantly and when I placed the teddy firmly in his hands his eyes shot open.

I watched his reaction. Kanato held the bear his eyes scrutinizing it with curious eyes.

Kanto tilted his head to the side in a cute and curious fashion. He yelped jumping towards me in fear when the teddy bear copied his actions.

I chuckled lowering my body towards the floor Kanato running into my arms to get away from the bear.

"M-michiko-chan that bear is possessed by a soul from hell…"He whispered into my ear and I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. So young and the boy could already sense souls, multi-talented was my songbird…I would have to start teaching him our demonic ways soon.

"Yes, I know. I summoned him."

At that Kanato looked up at me. "Huh?"

I turned Kanato towards the bear pressing his back against my chest as I motioned towards the bear.

"Tenebrae, you startled your new master." I said with a chuckle. I rubbed Kanato's arms when he stiffened as we watched the teddy bear roll before slowly struggling to stand on its two feet.

It bowed its head. " _I'm sorry Michiko-sama, Kanato-sama."_

"I-it's ok." Kanato said shakily hearing the teddy actually speak to him telepathically.

"Now introduce yourself."

 _"Hi, I'm Tenebrae but you can call me Teddy, and I'm your friend till the end."_ The bear said cutely.

Kanato looked toward me with wide eyes and I gave him a smile.

"This is Tenebrae, I made him for you so you wouldn't be so lonely especially when I can't be here and your brothers are busy."

"Why?"

I leaned down kissing his nose. "Because I love you, silly. Why wouldn't I want to give a person I love something sweet and meaningful?"

Kanato's face burst into red.

I held out my hand and the bear walked over to it. "Tenebrae is your faithful companion. So I hope you like him, I'm sure you'll get on quite nicely. Don't you think he's cute~"

A light lush covered his cheeks and he nodded his small hand reaching out to touch the bear. "By the way, Tenebrae has two forms."

"Two?"

"Tenebrae." I said towards the bear with a smile.

The bear backed away a little bit. I watched Kanato's reaction as he watched his teddy bear transform taking on a humanoid form.

The boy that stood before Kanato had messy dirty blonde hair and bear ears perched onto of his head, he was dressed just as the bear was with a pink vest only now with dressy white blouse underneath black dress pants and shoes.

"Kya! Isn't he super cute~" I squealed teleporting before the blonde and squeezing him to me.

"Keh…" Tenebrae said with a tiny blush.

"Ok…" I said after a moment before releasing him. Kanato was staring at his new friend intently.

"Will he always be like this?"

"No." I said "But that is a good question. This form can only happen when I am in close to animate his humanish flesh. Otherwise he will look like a stuffed animal."

"I see…" Kanato said thoughtfully. "Will he always look like this?"

"No, he will age beside you…he is your companion after all." I said with a smile.

"Wanna play Kanato-sama?" Tenebrae asked Kanato in his cute voice and Kanato being a lover of cute things couldn't resist and nodded.

"Ok." He said with rather cute smile himself.

Kanato grabbed Tenebrae's hand and pulled him towards his toys.

I stayed in the room watching the two play together.

Kanato warmed up to his companion rather quickly and I knew that Tenebrae would elevate some of Kanata's loneliness that even I couldn't.

* * *

 **ALSO :** one more thing I swear, in the case of an inbox question asking when Michiko will find out how Cordelia is treating the triplets and her reactions...let me just say she is gonna be pissed.

She will be so pissed that it will prompt her into doing something that she originally had no plans to do...

I will write these chapters sometime after "the death of Edgar." it will take me some time because its a really big deal in the boys life and a breaking point for Michiko...also child abuse is really hard for me to write without tearing up so yeah, I will make sure to put a trigger warning at the top of he chapters.

 **Triggers will include** : **mental state of child suffering abuse or engaging in self-harming behavior,** **hate speech** or **strong abusive language and violence towards child,** **sexual abuse and torture towards child.**

Now, that being said enjoy your week, thank you!


	8. Lab Experiments and Tea Time: Reiji

**I decided to do Reiji because I haven't written anything with him playing a leading role. So I figure meh, why not.**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

I was sitting in the library reading a book when I felt his eyes on me _again_.

My lips twitched, this had been going on for the past three hours. I was impressed with his self-discipline; the triplets would have cracked under three minutes.

I was merely waiting on him to speak so I could give him the undivided attention he so desperately craved from me.

"Excuse me Lady Michiko. Do you want to read this book together? I heard it's quite accurate."

I looked up to see Reiji had finally decided to make his move. I smiled, it took him long enough.

"Sure darling. Come sit by me." I said patting the spot next to me. He blinked shocked as if he didn't quite hear me correctly.

"What? Don't tell me you've changed your mind…" I said amused.

"No… I just-never mind." He said quickly before sliding next to me.

"Now let's have a look at this book." I said glancing over at it. It was a chemistry book of sorts.

"Do you like chemistry Reiji?" I asked. The boy rarely spoke and always had his nose buried into a book when I saw him. Beatrix really had her claws into this one. He was going to be a bookworm for sure.

"Yes." He said honestly.

"Do you practice mixing solutions?" I asked wanting to know more about him and his hobbies.

"Sometimes…" He said shyly.

"Really? That's very interesting; I'd love to see your work." I said honestly intrigued. I had snooped around his lab before but never really paid attention to what he all had in there.

His head snapped up his cheeks tinted pink. "Do you really want to?"

"Yes. That is, if you'll allow me."

"Of course, I don't mind showing you. We can go now." He said a small smile on his lips as he slid off the couch and walked towards the door, with me following after him.

"This is quite remarkable, Reiji-kun." I said honestly in awe as I walked around his miniature laboratory staring into the different colored liquids in the different sized test tubes and beakers.

"What is this?" I asked holding up a pink tube that had no labels.

"Just something I've been working on…"

"What does it do?" I asked curious about the liquid.

"I'm not sure, I haven't tested it on anything living yet." He said bashfully. But it doesn't seem to have any effect on plants or inanimate objects."

"Really, nothing living you say?" My eyes glimmered. "Then test it on me."

"I beg your pardon?" He said blinking like he hadn't heard me, even though I knew he did.

"Forgive me, I must not have spoken with clarity. I said you should test your unknown substance on me." I said locking eye with him.

"I'm afraid not Lady Michiko, I don't know what will happen. Father, Mother and Lady Cordelia would be most upset if something would happen to you." He said with a frown.

"Nonsense dear boy, I'll be fine besides you won't know until you eventually test it on something right...why not test on a strong and willing subject." I said waving off his concern.

"You could die." He said but I could see the look of intrigue in his eyes.

"Yes…but I also know not a lot of thing can kill one such as me so…let's give it a shot." I said smiling at him.

He was still hesitant but his resolve was crumbling, just one more push.

"I trust in your capabilities that even if something were to happen you would be able to find a cure." I said and his eyes widened with shock.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, you're probably the only I would trust with my life like this but that will be our little secret…don't tell your brothers ok." I said with a laugh and the boy blushed.

"Ok." He said after a moment.

I grinned. "Ok."

I waited for him to get a pen and paper he sat across from me a determined expression on his face.

"Can I drink it now?"

"Um," He stood from his spot taking the tube from my hand before getting a syringe and taking a sample out. He poured his sample into another tube before grabbing a stopwatch.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, it's for if you have any reactions…" He said shyly.

"Fair enough. Can I try it now?" I asked my eyes glittering with excitement.

He smiled. "Yes."

I drank the solution slowly despite my excitement. I savored the sweet yet salty taste. I drug my tongue over my lips and hummed. "Reiji-kun…"

He frowned. "How do you feel? Tired? Numb? Do you feel pain or pressure any-"

"I'm fine." I said with a chuckle. "I was just going to say if you ever get bored of chemistry you should take up culinary arts. Something tells me you'd make quite the chef."

"Cooking is a chore for servants, but I will keep it in mind."

"Good."

I sat with him letting him observe me and my behaviors. We played serval games of chess, each one with me as the victor.

Reiji let out a frustrated sigh as the word 'checkmate' came from my lips once again.

I chuckled looking at him. "Do not be so hard on yourself. You are still young you have much to learn. I am old and far too experienced, It would not make sense if you were actually able to beat me now would it?"

"No…" He said gloomily as I reached over knocking down his King and placing my Queen its position.

"Exactly."

"Lady Michiko…"

"Hm?"

"Just how old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm? How rude of you to ask a woman her age…I expected better manners from you Reiji-kun~" I snickered.

He flushed. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Your father and I are very close in age…although I myself stopped counting after hitting the two thousand marker." I said off handedly and his head snapped up with surprise.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes…quite close…though I have lived so long I have forgotten which one of us came first…similar to the scenario of the chicken and the egg. I'm sure he will tell you his own version but I am certain he no longer remembers either…"

I looked over to see Reiji staring at me with wide eyes. "What? Did my confession startle you speechless?"

He shook his head although his eyes never left my face. "N-no it's your face…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What about my face?"

He frowned. "Scales are appearing?" He immediately started writing his eyes shifting from me to his notes.

"Scales?" I frowned glancing at my refection only for my own eyes to widen at my refection…my _very_ demonic looking expression.

I stood abruptly starling Reiji as I stared at my refection continued to grow more demonic.

"Lady Michiko!"

"No! Do not look at me any longer!" I said noticing how my voice even had changed.

"But-" I teleported behind him placed my clawed fingers over his eyes as darkness seemed to spread around the room.

"Reiji…" I said and I felt his young body shiver.

"Y-yes Lady Michiko…"

"You mustn't open your eyes and look upon me, do you understand. Do not open your eyes until I tell you to do so."

"O-ok" He said after a moment of silence and hearing my serious voice.

I moved my hand away only when I felt that he wouldn't open his eyes.

I looked at my reflection noticing that the newest changes and scowled. I took deep breaths calming myself so I could think of a way to forcibly reverse my unwanted change. "Let's have tea, my favorite is black."

"Eh…um ok." Reiji said unsurely before waving his arm around trying to locate his chair.

"Here, allow me." I said before guiding him to his seat with my tail.

"Thank you." Reiji said softly and I was glad that he didn't ask 'what was that?' not that I would have answered him.

I snapped my fingers; a familiar servant walking from the shadows.

"Tenebrae."

"My Mistress how may I serve you?" He asked his golden eye staring intently at me.

"I need you to get me something;" I said casting a glance at Reiji who still had his eyes closed.

"Whatever you have need of I will acquire for you."

I stared at him sending him my message telepathically. Whispering wouldn't work for obvious reasons.

"Thank you Tenebrae." I said with a smile when he appeared once more with my favorite tea set. It was a Wedgwood Black Basalt Coffee Pot with traditional jasper ware designs; he brought it with three matching cups.

Two held tea…the other a substance that would aide my transformation.

Tenebrae poured the tea into two cups. Before bowing towards me. "Mistress, my young master is awaking from his nap-"

"Say no more, you may return to him." I said and he nodded before disappearing.

"Who is Tenebrae? Your servant?" Reiji asked curiosity written clearly on his features.

"Yes, but he is also my trusted soldiers. He is the centurion of darkness."

Reiji still managed to look surprised even with his eyes closed and I laughed.

"But that is neither here nor there." I said before pouring him his tea. "Please enjoy my favorite tea."

"Thank you." I waited letting him savor the flavor. "T-this is really good."

"I'm glad you think so" I said with a smile before sobering up. "Reiji-kun I'm about to do something and I want you to remain seated. Do not move and remember do not open your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" he asked and I smiled hearing the worry in his voice.

"I can't tell you that right now but whatever sounds you hear, do not move and do not open your eyes."

"Ok…" he said in a defeated tone.

"Good boy. I knew I could count on you." I said as I raised the substance that wasn't tea to my lips grimacing at the smell before swallowing it all in one gulp.

I resisted the urge to spit it back out. My eyes glowed as I forced myself to swallow ignoring the feeling of acid on my tongue as I jumped from my once seated position.

The smell of blood filled the room, a steam leaving my nose and I breathed.

I looked over at my reflection to see my demonic markings slowly fading as substance slowly worked its way through my body.

"Michiko?...I smell a lot of blood…."

My breathing was heavy. "I'm fine, Reiji-kun you can look now."

The boy's eyes opened and he was immediately by my side. "Michiko you're bleeding!"

The door to his room opened and in stormed surprisingly Richter. His eyes widened as he took in my form before he glared at Reiji. "You-"

"No!" I said cutting him off as I coughed up blood. Reiji shakily handed me a handkerchief to which I patted his head. "No Reiji-kun is a good boy."

"Your blood filters through the halls…" He said walking over to me. "Cordelia and I worried for you."

I laughed. "Was she really? Then where is she?"

I laughed again when he remained silent. "Your silence tells me a lot."

"I am sorry." He said before leaning down and pulling me into his arms.

"Hm…"I sighed. "I am tired…very tired. I need to rest."

"Then I will escort you to your room, as you are now not able to do so one your own."

"Thank you…" I said to him letting my head rest on his chest.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

I woke up with a groan, I felt like I couldn't breathe, something heavy on my pain filled chest.

I opened my eyes to see three bodies covering my own, the scowl that was on my lips melting to a smile.

Ayato was sleeping head first on my chest and drooling, Kanato curled up on my stomach whilst holding his teddy and Laito had somehow managed to straddle my arm with his legs, his arms wrapped around my neck as his face pressed to my neck inhaling my scent.

I smiled at the sight.

I moved slightly before stilling when I heard several angry growls emitted from the three. I blinked three times before trying again only to receive the same responds.

I looked down when I felt movement. Laito tightened his arms around my neck the same time Ayato gripped my gown. Kanato was the only one that didn't move but a tiny frown marred his features as if I were disturbing him. I would have laughed if I wasn't so shocked.

"Boys…it's time to awaken." I said wanting to be able to move at will.

More growling.

"Boys…." I said shifting my arm that was held captive my Laito and brushed my fingers through each of their heads.

Kanato was the first to awaken, his eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile. "Michiko-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for asking."

He nodded before looking at Teddy and glancing at me. "Teddy says you should eat something and that will make you feel better. Teddy and I are worried about you."

"Thank you for looking out for me Teddy, Kanato." I said glancing at the bear and the boy. "But I am fine, I will eat something perhaps later."

"Yours Truly thinks you should eat now." I turned to see Ayato rubbing the sleep from his eyes before staring at me with a frown.

"Good morning Ayato-kun." I looked down seeing his little pool of drool he left on me. "Someone slept well hmm?"

He flushed embarrassed making me smile. I leaned over taking my thumb and cleaning up the corner of his mouth and cheek. His face reddened.

"Michiko-chan…" Ayato whined when Kanato chuckled about Ayato being treated like a baby.

"I'm sorry Ayato-kun."

"Yours Truly." He said puffing out his chest. "Call me Yours Truly because I am the best."

"Hm…and what if I don't want to call you Yours Truly?"

He frowned. "You must, because I am the best."

"What if I want to call you something else?"

"Something like what?" He asked narrowing his eyes is suspicion.

"Hmm, like my sweet and handsome little yummy hunny-bunny!" I said cradling Laito to me as I leaned in towards his ever growing red face.

" _ **No**_!" He said before yelping when I blew a raspberry on his face.

" _ **Yes**_."

"Michiko-chan!" Ayato whined his face as red as his hair as Kanato laughed at him.

"Ayato-kun…I'm sorry but you'll be my hunny-bunny till I decide to call you otherwise."

"You can't call me that!"

"Why not? I think it cute, don't you songbird?" I said towards Kanato who flashed Ayato a fanged smirk. He was trying and failing on holding back his laughter at his older brother's distress.

"I'm going to be your King, and you can't call me that!"

"Ahh, but the queen should be allowed to call her king whatever she wishes right? They are supposed to be a matched set right. You can give me a nickname too if you like…"

He paused seemingly thinking about it when his face grew redder and he shook his head. "No..."

"Well that's too bad…" I said with a sigh. I blinked before pinching the bridge of my nose when I felt a sharp pain.

"Michiko-chan!" The boys instantly were at my sides trying to play doctor and nurse with Ayato fluffing my pillow and Kanato placing his hand on my face trying to feel my temperature like those mortal doctors. It was cute.

"Michiko-chan, you should eat something right now so you can get better." Ayato said with a frown.

"Hmm I suppose you two are right…what do you think I should eat?"

I cringed as that innocent question broke an argument out between the two…except it wasn't a real argument. Kanato whining and Ayato's loud talking, was words that were seconds from becoming a screaming match.

"How about you both bring me something?" I offered when I saw both of their faces reaching red, they looked at me.

"Tell one of the servants what you want them to make and then bring it to me when you're done, yeah?"

"Ok!" They said before sliding off of my bed and racing out of the room to try to beat the other to the kitchens.

I let out a deep sigh. "Ayato and Kanato can suck ones energy away to the point it makes me question if that have a stray incubus gene running through their veins…" I paused letting out another sigh before clearing my throat. "But now that your brothers are gone...want to tell me, what's wrong darling?"

He shifted but didn't move at first out of my arms and that was fine…his silence was what bothered me the most.

"Michiko-chan…" I looked down to see Laito staring at me a serious expression on his usually carefree face. "Are you really better?"

I smiled at him, such a serious expression didn't suit him. "Yes I am, how are you?"

"Better now that I know that your better." He said turning his face into my neck. "I was really worried…"

"I'm sorry for making you worry Laito." I said placing a kiss on his head before tilting my head towards my door when I felt his presence.

I waited for him to knock and when he didn't I sighed. "Reiji-kun, come inside."

There was a pause before the door to my room opened for me to see Reiji.

My eyes widened as I looked at his smaller form, the poor thing looked awful.

I looked at Laito who was staring at Reiji with a less than pleased expression and I briefly wondered if he knew exactly what happened.

"Laito-kun can you check on your brothers for me please." I said looking at Laito. His green eyes met my own glancing briefly in Reiji's direction before silently nodding as he slid from my bed.

I raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of Reiji gazing at him for a moment before giving his brother a smile that was all fangs. I knew that smile…and I knew what usually came afterwards.

"You better protect Michiko-chan better this time…"

Before I could say his name he left the room leaving an even guiltier looking Reiji behind.

"Reiji-kun." I said and he flinched at the sound of his name coming from my lips. "Reiji-kun, I'm fine."

"I'm at fault, for what happened to you." He said.

"I'm fine." I said trying the rid the young boy of his guilt.

"I shouldn't have given that solution to you." he said frowning at himself.

"I insisted, you did nothing wrong." I said evenly getting from my bed and making my way towards him.

"And you got hurt…"

"Your solution didn't harm me. I did this to myself." I said firmly.

"And-"

"Stop it!" I snapped startling him before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. But really, there is nothing, absolutely nothing for you to be apologizing for."

Before he could say another word I wrapped my arms around him effectively silencing him. "Reiji-kun…did you sleep, you look exhausted."

"No, I stayed up trying to find an antidote." He whispered and I pulled back laughing making him frown.

"Oh sweetheart don't bother, you won't be able to make an antidote to your substance."

"I can, I just-" he started before I cut him off.

"You can't and let me tell you why." I said taking his hand and leading him towards his room.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

I stopped when I noticed my tea set cleaned and placed in a glass cabinet with a detailed description label. "Reiji-kun have you taken an interest in tea sets?"

He flushed. "Well, I thought your set was rather nice and sharing tea with you was rather nice so I thought that I should have one of my own so we could perhaps have tea again sometime."

I stared at him making him fidget under my gaze before I chuckled. "You are just too cute did you know that? Of course we can have tea again. We can even have some right now."

I sat down at the table after Reiji pulled the chair out for me. I smiled ever the gentleman.

I waited, watching as he made the tea before sitting down across form me.

"You should get your note pad, I'm sure this will be good for your future experiments."

"Yes." He said sliding from his chair going to his desk and grabbing a note pad before sitting back down.

I poured the tea for him and I taking a couple of sips before sighing with delight as he watched me, waiting for me to explain to him what happened the day before.

"Now," I said looking at him in the eyes. "Let me begin by asking are you aware of what I am, Reiji-kun?"

He nodded. "You're a First Blood, like Lady Cordelia."

"Yes…but with one exception." I said and I could see the interest in his eyes.

"You see, when demons procreate with other demons or even mix blood like in the case of my father and mother, the first child will always pull more of those demonic attributes."

He frowned. "Even though you're a product of mixed blood-"

"I have the abilities of a full blooded demon like my father."

He blinked before looking me over. "I see. Then that would make you stronger than Lady Cordelia."

"Yes it would. It would seem I have the best of both worlds wouldn't it? Ah but alas, I also have picked up some aversions that all full blooded demons have, salt being one of them."

"Now before you ask if salt can kill me, the answer is no." I said with a chuckle as I lifted the tea cup to my mouth taking a sip. "I just find the substance rancid smelling in high doses."

"I see…" He said.

"Now I know you're wondering what this all has to do with what happened yesterday and how you can't make a cure. And you see; your little pink substance has an interesting ability." I said with a smile before frowning. "It has the ability to force change…"

"Change?"

"Yes change in my case, me being of demonic origin, it forced my true form to be revealed."

"Your true from…" His eyes widened "So then those scales-"

"Were just a tiny bit of my true form shown to you." My eyes darkened. "However, seeing a demons true form can be a very dangerous thing, a demons true form is only revealed when in the company of other demons…or when said demon is about to feast."

Reiji gulped.

"And since you are no demon…nor was I sampling you…it would be very improper of you or any of your brothers for that matter to see me in such a way. You can understand now my haste for you to close your eyes."

"But your scales were pretty, they glittered like black diamonds…" He said with a frown.

My stared at him. "That dear boy is where you would be _horribly_ _wrong_. And it is a mistake that could very well result in the ending of your life if you're not careful…"

I stood stalking towards him like the predator I was. I leaned my face into his making him stiffen.

"A demons true form is _never_ _pretty_ …and the stronger the demon the more _grotesque_ their form is…it is _very personal_ , _very private_ …and my true form-" I pulled back and let out a dark chuckle. "My true form is only fit for those in my kingdom that serve and bow at my feet…my enemies that die by my hands and my dinner to be devoured by my fangs…not for cute and curious little vampire princes."

I allowed my words to sink into his head. And when I felt that it did I continued.

"Now, as for the blood…being that I couldn't allow myself to forgo a complete transformation I called upon Tenebrae to retrieve for me a substance that would weaken me enough to counter your substance."

"What was it?" He asked curious.

I smiled. "Salt."

"But you said-" He started before I cut him off.

"A cup full of salt, going down my throat felt like the equivalent of a human drinking acid…ironically it has similar effects." I said with a shrug. "The difference being I will be slightly weakened but live and a human would die."

Reiji sat back letting all the information I gave him soak in. He had long since stopped writing in his note much to caught in the web of my words.

"Now, that being said you can now see why it would be pointless you be guilty you didn't do anything wrong and why there is not antidote for you to make…what you created is not a poison. You know, I actually prefer you to learn these things now verse in the future….it wouldn't be good if this had happened to a different demon. It could have ended with you being another's dinner…and that wouldn't bode well with me." I said with a chuckle as I poured myself more tea.

Reiji remained silent before slowly nodding and drinking his tea.

"Lady Michiko, can you tell me more about demons and their abilities?" he said after we played a game of chess to which he was the loser.

"Sure Reiji-kun what-" I stopped my nose twitching when I smelt something burning before frowning.

"Perhaps another time, Reiji-kun." I said apologetically before I teleported to the kitchen to see smoke. "Ayato! Kanato! Laito!"

"Michiko-chan! The three said coming towards the entrance of the kitchen to meet me all of them coughing because of the smoke.

"What are you three doing trying to burn down the house?" I asked relaxing upon seeing them ok, an amused smile making its way to my face.

"We were making you something." Ayato said.

Kanato nodded before frowning. "But teddy and I don't think it's any good."

I stared at the two before looking at Laito.

"I tried to help but…" He trailed off looking away with a guilty expression.

"So where is it?" I said after a moment.

"Eh?" the all said confusion written on their faces.

"Where is the dish you made for me?" I said walking into the smoke filled kitchen.

"Michiko-chan wait!" They cried.

"You boys hold on to me" I said "I'm going to clear the smoke."

"How?" Ayato asked covering his face like his brothers.

I smiled as my eyes glowed before I took a breath inhaling the smoke. The boys stared wide eyed as the smoke got sucked into my mouth like water through a straw.

I let out a heavy sigh wiping the corners of my lips when the smoke was cleared. "There, all gone!"

"Wow, teddy did you see what Michiko-chan did?" Kanato said in awe.

"How did you do that?" Laito asked amazed with widened eyes.

"Michiko-chan is so cool! Teach Yours Truly how to do that!" Ayato said and I could see the stars in his eyes.

I laughed at them. "Sure maybe when your older."

I looked around the kitchen before my eyes landed on the two dishes...two dishes of _charred_ cuisine. I walked over looking at them before raising my eye brow and taking them to the table.

The boys watched me as I sat at the table unfolding my silverware before I began to eat their cooking. I wiped my mouth when I finished before kissing both Ayato and Kanato on the forehead. "Thank you both for making me such a meal."

I kissed Laito on his forehead when he pouted at the fact that he was left out. "And thank you Laito-kun for helping your brothers."

"Do you feel better now?" Laito asked staring at me intently.

I smiled "I do, I feel very good now that I've eaten something made with the love of my boys." I wrapped my arms around them pulling them into me. "My boys always looking out for me. What would I do without you?"

"Michiko-chan, we will always protect you!" They said back gripping me tightly.

* * *

 **Because I couldn't help be throw a bit of the triplets in at the end lol...**


	9. Splintered: Ayato

**so for the lack of update, I re-wrote this chapter like 5 times I swear...even still, please excuse any spelling errors.**

 **p.s. I'm suuuupper glad that you guys are enjoying my fanfic, your comments literally make my day!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

There were many things that I allowed.

I allowed my younger sister to act like a spoiled brat…

I allowed my little brother and law to be ensnared in her acidic web even knowing that she would never love him the way he loved her…

I even allowed my nephews to forgo eating their veggies because their pleading cute faces were just too hard to resist…

What I did not allow was for Karlheinz to take up residence in my autumn home….

"What in hell do you think that you're doing?" I hissed as I glared at him as he lounged on my sofa….my god damned sofa!

"Resting…"

"What are you doing in my house…your answer better be fucking good or you can expect a fist to the face."

"I expect you to physically lash out at me even when I'm not invading your personal space-" He said with a chuckle before sobering up upon seeing my murderous gave. He stood up with his hands raised as a sign of surrender.

"I was just making sure you were well."

"Why wouldn't I be well?"

"Don't play coy I know about what happened? I have eyes everywhere."

"Then you would also know that it was completely pointless for you to come here. Obviously I am well."

"On the outside…what about the inside…aren't you hungry, have you eaten?"

"Not at all, I had a lovely snacks on my way here."

He stared at me. Obviously my answer was not one that he was excepting.

"Now, what do you want?"

"It's about the project."

I let out a deep sigh. " ** _What is it now?_** "

"If you're this displeased, then maybe I shouldn't disclose-"

"Shut up and tell me already." I growled.

The two of us sat down and talked like adults with occasional snide remark here and there. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself. "And what the fuck made you think that I would be ok with this? That I would _allow_ you to do _that_?"

He remained silent for a moment before speaking. "You might not be ok with it now…but you will…"

I stared at him with narrowed eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I would have laughed at his actions if they didn't put me on edge. Karlheinz the feared vampire king avoided eye contact with me.

"What do you know you that I don't, if you continue wanting my help you need to tell me everything."

He stood. "I think my time here, is done. Think about it Michiko…it is for the best…"

"What are you not telling me you bastard!" I snarled only to realize he had already teleported away.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled slamming my hands on my desk before letting out another growl when the desk shattered.

I closed my eyes at the sound of feet making their way towards me.

"Michiko-chan, are you alright?" Called a familiar male voice.

"How long was he here." I asked instead.

"Surprisingly not long, although he did seem to be looking for something."

"Did he sense you here, you know that bastard is looking for a vessel." I asked with a frown as I opened my eyes. My amethyst glaring into his magenta.

"I don't think so…" The taller male said his hand brushing his wavy honey-blond hair that falls naturally between his eyes away, only for them to fall back into their original position.

"…good...it would be best in your best interest if he never learns that you reside here, I don't like sharing." I said darkly before my mood brightened as his delicious scent surrounded me. "Now gimme your blood."

He tsked pulling away when I leaned towards his neck and I narrowed my eyes. "You trying to pick a fight with me Yukio?"

"No, I just want to know why he was here." The blonde said.

I rolled my eyes. "He was here to piss me off, which he did I'm in a foul mood, now give me your blood."

He pulled back again. "If that where the case why did he offer his blood to you?"

"What does it matter?" I huffed.

"Because his reason matters to me." He said stubbornly.

I paused taking a look at the male. My eyes widened and a smirk streaked across my lips. "Oh dear…Yukio…there's no need for you to be jealous."

His pale face inflamed. "I-I'm not jealous."

I wrapped my arms around him placing my head on his chest. "You are…its cute."

He sputtered out words that didn't matter to me.

"Be silent prey, and let me drink your blood." I said with a huff as I licked his cheek making his face grow even redder.

I tsked at the layers of clothing he had on, but I never minded striping him. My eyes narrowed when I noticed exactly what he had on though. "You have on a coat…you smell like outside."

At his flushed but confused expression I spoke again. "I you left the mansion. Why."

He looked away and I could smell the subtle scent of fear wafting from him. My eyes narrowed and I let out a warning growl. " _Why_?"

"There was a woman-"

"A _dead_ woman." I said tightening my grip onto him making him wince.

"Michiko-"

"What did this woman want form you?" I said cutting him off.

"She wanted me to look after her son." He said with a sigh.

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

"She's with child and the child is fine... but she's sick and she's getting better..."

I continued to just stare at him.

"So anyways she asked me to look after him, that's all." He said finishing quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. "She didn't want your blood?"

He sighed. "No, she didn't want my blood. She wasn't a vampire, she was just a human that-"

"Good." I said cutting him off before leaning in and sinking my fangs into his neck. His body shuddered letting out a moan, his hands clutched my body unconsciously pulling me flushed against his body.

keh, I had turned him into a little masochist.

I pulled away when I felt his heart beat slowdown. "Yukio…"

"Yes?" He said breathily.

"You do not have permission to leave this property line." I said sternly.

"Michiko-" he began to speak and my lip twitched at his sudden new found defiance streak. I cut him off speaking over him again.

"And if you do it again, and I'll consider it a breach in our contract and I know you wouldn't want that..."

"But, that child-" He tried to argue.

"I don't care!" I growled silencing him. "Humans are of no concern of mine, humans are nothing more than a food source and entertainment so remember your place!"

He looked down and I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me. "The life of one human child means **_nothing_** to me, if its mother cannot provide for it and if it has no strength to survive than it is **_better_** off dead. **_That is the way of the world_**."

"I don't believe in that." He muttered as if I wouldn't hear him but we both knew that I would.

"Believe it, because it's true, surely your medical history will confirm that much to you. You humans are breed to die; some of you just expire sooner than others." I said with a shrug as I moved from him leaving him to his thoughts.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

"Michiko-chan!" Ayato said running towards me.

"Hello Hunny." I smiled bending down with my arms open to accept the hug that I knew he wanted to give me.

"Where did you go Michiko-chan, you were here when I went to wake you?" Ayato asked after hugging me.

"I know, I'm sorry but I just went to grab a bite to eat." I said with a soft smile as I brought my hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

Ayato frowned but nodded. He flinched instantly moving closer to me when we both heard Cordelia shouting his name.

"What's on your mind Hunny?" I asked as Ayato shifted on his feet. I frowned at the smell of fear suddenly emitted from his body as the sound of Cordelia grew closer to our position.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes before whispering so softly that if I wasn't kneeling in front of him I would have never even hear him, even with our hearing. "Hide me."

I frowned wondering just what was the boy was trying to hide from when I looked up and saw an less than pleased Cordelia heading our way.

She opened up her mouth and looked like she was about to yell when I spoke to her.

"Good evening sister, you are looking even more radiant today than yesterday." I said politely as Ayato tried to hide himself in my legs.

Cordelia's face twitched her mouth opened and closed like she was now at war with herself on what she was going to say.

"Thank you sister." She said after a moment, before looking between Ayato and I with a frown.

"Ayato, you should be in your room studying, shouldn't you." She said looking at her son with a rather cold look but her voice remained even, no doubt being somewhat controlled with me being here. "You want to make me proud, you must become to best, you must become king, you do not want to disappoint me."

I frowned, imagining how this very scene would take place if I wasn't here, my mind couldn't help but replay the conversation shared between Karlheinz. I looked at my younger sister with penetrating, assessing eyes.

"I-I…" Ayato couldn't even speak to her, but that was ok, his fate was decided before she even showed up anyway.

I placed my hand on Ayato making him look away from her and up at me as I sent Cordelia another bright smile. "Sister you worry too much and apply too much pressure on him and at such a young age…"

"Michiko…Ayato needs to study. He is the heir-"

"Then he can study from me, who better to learn from than me, he would learn better from me than any old books you could give him."

"Michiko."

I raised my hand silencing her as I picked up Ayato holding him on my hip. "I've already decided."

Before she could get out another word I teleported us away.

"All work and no play will make for a dull sport." I said when Ayato looked at me curiously, we in the training room.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is one of my favorite places in the house, I brought you here to teach you something very important."

"What?"

"How to defend yourself." I said seriously.

Ayato cocked his head to the side. "I already know how to fight. I've trained with servants before, mother made sure."

I kneeled down next to him. "That may be so, but I want to teach you something different…if you are willing to learn it from me."

Ayato nodded intrigued.

"Good," I walked over grabbing two swords before walking back and handing one to him.

"You have been trained with a sword right"

Ayato nodded.

"Good, this will make training you a bit easier on me." I said with a smile before I turned serious. "Now, I want you to come at me."

"Heh?"

"I want you to charge me, attack me with all of your might."

"But I do want to attack you"

I smiled "Hunny I will be fine, you don't have to worry about hurting me. ok."

Ayato nodded although he still looked hesitant and unsure. "Ok."

I held the sword towards him. "Now attack me."

He gripped his sword before charging me.

We practiced for several hours with me stopping to correct his form every so often, or me telling him how to attack me more effectively before I told him to take a break. He was breathing heavily and I hadn't even broken out a sweat, but I suppose that was to be expected.

I watched his chest rise and fall and sighed in disappointment. My nephew was still not nearly where I wanted him to be, he refused to come at me with killer intent…and he was still fighting like a human.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

"Michiko-chan are you ready to train." Ayato said running towards me as I sat in an open meadow by the mansion.

I turned my head turned him, a picture of innocence with a flower crown resting on my head as he continued to make his way towards me.

"Of course!"

He lunged for me and I caught him spinning him around and around. I had just set his feet on the ground when I felt it.

I wrapped my body around Ayato covering his with my own as several arrows were shot at him.

"M-Michiko-chan" He trembled in fear and confusion.

I smiled blood trickling down my lips. "Ayato…I'm so glad you're ok."

"Michiko-chan…" Tears were flowing from his eyes as I stood griping my sword as I faced the attackers. Three figures stood not so far away staring at us with glowing red eyes.

"Ayato get away from here." I said automatically. I was going to protect him at all costs.

"But-"

"Now they won't hesitate to kill you, get away from here I'll take care of this." I said before running towards the trio.

The trio attacked ruthlessly and I the same….but it was only a matter of time before I was over powered.

One of them chuckled "…how the mighty have fallen…tell me you majesty how does it feel to be at death doorstep?"

I smirked. "Wonderful!"

The male frowned. "Still acting touch even when you're so obviously beaten."

I just smirked angering the male further. He raised her arm before punching me in the face, although that didn't remove my smirk.

The male looked ready to blown a fuse when his eyes landed on something behind me. He began to chuckle.

My arms where pulled back and restrained as I was turned to face Ayato holding his sword out in a fighting stance. "Leave my Michiko-chan alone!"

The figure laughed as he stalked closer to the younger boy as he expertly aimed his sword towards him.

"No!" I yelled flashing in front of Ayato. My eyes widened along with Ayato's as everything grew silence.

I let out an involuntary cough, blood coming from my mouth. "Ayato you idiot, I told you to run…"

"M-Michiko-chan…why" His words trembled.

I grunted falling to my knees. I looked at him noticing that some of my blood had gotten on him.

I smiled raising my hand to his face to wipe his tears. "I protected you, because I care about you more than myself."

His entire body seemed to tremble at my words, I coughed again before looking down as the sword that was showing through my stomach before reaching before me and pulling it from my back.

I let out a strangled cry when the metal had left my body before falling backwards with my eyes closed with a smile.

Before my body could hit the ground though I was caught by smaller hands.

"Ayato…I love you…" I said softly.

I could feel his heart beating erratically, almost as if about to burst from his chest as I felt him bury his face into my neck, his tears feeling like liquid fire against my skin.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

"Is this the first time you have watched someone you love die…" The male figure asked Ayato.

Ayato just stared at the as the male picked up the sword that Michiko had just removed from her body.

"This is part of what it means to be royalty young prince. When you play the game of thrones you either win….or you die." The male said staring at the young boy with hard unforgiving eyes.

"Shut up." Ayato muttered weakly. He looked over Michiko's body. His hand brushing the hair from her face as he whispered. "I…love you too Michiko."

It was the first time he had said her name without the honorific.

The demon trio watched, tensely as the very air seemed to thin. They watched intently. The ground around the young prince and the demon queen seemed to darken before spreading out in a circle.

" _I will never forgive you…_ " The demons tightened their grips on their weapons. When the boy spoke, it was no longer the voice of a child…it was the voice of something sinister…

Dark energy circled around the two before shooting towards the sky. A tower of dark energy...

 ** _"_** ** _I'm gonna kill you…"_** Ayato snarled maliciously as he looked upon the trio.

"What the hell…."One of the men gasps as they stared into the boys eyes, they were no longer a peridot green, instead his pupils had slit and his iris were slowly fading from that spring green to a vengeful fuchsia…

 **~~~...…...~~~**

I sighed shaking my head but had a smirk on my lips as I watched the fight. I was perfectly fine, my body without the 'fatal' wounds it had moments before.

A warning growl was all the trio had been given before Ayato had begun his ruthless attack.

I put my hand to my cheeks as a blush formed on my face just watching him…I could feel the bloodlust… the pure untamed rage.

His attacks were unforgiving…heartless and I swooned at the thought of how he would look when he grew of age to control his demonic energy.

As of now, is whipped around him reckless and wild, untrained….but that wasn't anything I couldn't fix now that I had cracked open that door.

I watched as my nephew let out a monstrous roar as he plunged his clawed hand through the demons leg, the demon letting out a roar of his own.

The three fought him off to the best of their abilities but it was obvious they were out matched.

One of the figures looked to me, his eyes pleading.

I sighed knowing that they wouldn't be able to take much more from Ayato and nodded my head. Next time I would need to hire stronger demons…

They teleported before Ayato could pierce them with his sword.

Ayato confused and now even more enraged at his adversary disappearing act dropped to his knees with his head to the scream and let out the most soul wrenching cry I'd ever heard.

 ** _"_** ** _MICHIKO!"_** He cried out my name over and over his demonic energy flaring around him like wild fire and I quickly made my way towards him before he could hurt himself.

I wrapped my arms around him letting my scent and energy cocoon his own. "Ayato…I'm here…you are safe…"

He turned slowly as if he was sure but when I flashed him a smile he immediately jumped into my arms burying his face into my chest and deeply inhale my scent, I tightened my hold on him.

"Michiko I thought…I thought you were dead…don't leave me…don't ever die!" He whimpered as his face continued to stay buried into my chest.

"I won't Ayato, I won't ever die." I said to him kissing his head as he held onto me for dear life.

I stood carry him with me as I walked back to the mansion. I bit my lip as I thought over my actions wondering about the future side effects this would have on Ayato. I didn't exactly want to use this method of training letting the boy think I was dead and pushing his mind to the edge of despair…especially considering I never liked it when my father used it on me…

However now I see why he did it, the results were very effective. By giving Ayato such a traumatic experience his demonic blood overloaded his body, cracking his seal and drove him into a fit of feral rage. A cruel thing to do to any child...and yet...it had to be done.

I looked down at Ayato's now sleeping figure, his newly awoken demonic appearance fading away with his energy.

I walked to Ayato's room trying to place him in his bed but his grip on my never wavered.

I sighed before moving towards my own bed chambers.

I continued to hold him as I slide onto into my bed.

"What the hell was that?"

"And my day was fine, how was yours?" I countered instead.

"Very funny Michiko, what the hell are you playing at?"

"Careful if you speak any louder you'll wake him, and considering he is in a very sensitive transitory state…he might mistake you for an enemy and attack you…"

"What give you the right to go and break his demonic seal." Cordelia hissed venomously and I looked at her through my lashes.

I didn't bother with a verbal answer…I simply smirked further pissing her off.

She let out a hiss but quieted when Ayato shifted letting out a low growl clutching me tighter to him.

I smirked at his actions unconscious actions even as Cordelia's expression darkened.

"You can't go doing what you want with him, he is **_my_** heir, _he_ _ **belongs**_ _to_ _ **me**_ _."_

My eyes glinted as I stared back at her. " _He was yours...but not anymore, the demonic energy that now flows freely through his body is proof of that, as is the red string that binds us by our rightful nature. Ayato belongs to me now..._ "

Cordelia bristled her lips in a scowl.

My eyes narrowed slightly on her form. "Did you honestly think you could keep this sealed forever...not that you even have that type of power. No, that was just pure foolishness on our part now...leave us."

"As you wish...sister." My sister's eyes glowed venomously before she teleported away.

I stared at the spot that she had just been in before letting out a sigh and glancing back at Ayato. I pulled a blanket over both of us placing my chin on his head and closing my eyes.

I had unknowingly just painted a target on his back.

* * *

 **OK.**

Even though this chapter is not as long as the other I still feel like a lot just went down.

So questions and comment and I'll get back to you.

 **p.s.** I realize that this was suppose to be a lighthearted and playful chapter between Michiko and Ayato but alas...it just wasn't goin down like that. Sorry if it aint what you were lookin for!


	10. Your Worth It: Subaru

**_Here's the mail it never fails it makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna yell MMMMAAAIIIILLLLLL!_ *In my best Steve from Blue Clues voice...***

 **Nah, but here's another chapter for ya'll but first:**

 **CHARA ATE MY SOUL- yes yes and hell yes! that was one of my favorite scene from Naruto, it still give me the chills I just couldn't resist! and any reactions are totally normal. I once broke out in a fit of maniacal laughter at my job when I saw a story I liked updated...and I work at the front counter of admissions and records...i'm the first person people see. I had no regrets even with all the stares I got lol.**

 **Eagle Nebula- Thanks bro *insert fist pump***

 **Dark Rose Charm- wow thank you so much for all your comments I really appreciate it. :D**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

To me child's silent weeping was worse than a tantrum or screaming.

His eyes welled up with a sadness his young years should not possess.

They showed his soul, the silence of his cry was eerie, like he had been forced to learn how to do this.

What would it take to mend a soul as damaged as that and who would try?

I walked over wrapping my arms around him. "Subaru-kun darling, why are you out here in the gardens all alone."

He was silent for a moment and I questioned if he would answer me.

"I like the gardens..."

I smiled softly. "And what about the gardens do you like the most."

He thought for a moment. "The roses…they are special."

I raised an eyebrow before looking at the roses, all that surrounded us were white roses.

I stared at the roses already seeing where this was going. "Because they remind you of _her._ "

He nodded.

"Do you feel attached to theses roses. These roses so pure that dare you to touch but punish you with thorns." I said more to myself with a frown. I didn't like his attachment to these roses…they were breathtakingly beautiful but they were deceitful and dangerous…just like her.

But the same could easily be said for me.

He looked up at me as I continued to stare at the roses. Feeling his eyes on me I cleared my face of my negative emotions. He didn't need any more negative emotions around him, he carried enough as it was.

"I can help you take care of these…if you want." I said after a moment.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

I smiled "Because I know how much it means to you. If it is important to you, then I will make it important to me too."

I grabbed his hand pulling him with me as I began the basics of teaching him to take care of the roses.

"You're getting all dirty." Subaru muttered.

"So are you." I pointed out and I chuckled when he looked away.

I pulled back watching him as he continued to clean up the roses, pulling out the weeds and watching out for thorns.

"You've done a beautiful job." I said making his face flush with embarrassment.

"Really?"

"Yes," I said inspecting the flowers. "You were able to even reach the ones I could not because of my size. Now the garden will be even better."

I blinked when I felt the pull on my dress skirts, my eyes shifted to a red faced Subaru who looked like he was trying to look everywhere except into my eyes.

"T-Thank you for teaching me M-Michiko-chan…"

I smiled unable to resist the urge of peppering his face with kisses. "Subaru-kun is such a sweet boy, I could just devour you completely."

His face was red as he stuttered in shock unable to form words and unable to fight back against my passionate assault.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

"Where are we going Michiko-chan?"

"Why to go get cleaned up, we are dirty remember? We need to take a bath."

His eyes widened. "A bath? Both of us?"

I chuckled. "Yes both of us."

"Can we bathe…together?" He asked shyly and I looked at him.

"Oh what a naughty boy my little dove is…" I cooed my cheeks rosy. "You should wait until your older Subaru-kun, and mature a bit more, you'll have more fun that way."

"Eh?!" He said his face growing redder in confusion and embarrassment not picking up on my sexual perversion, such an innocent boy…

"It's just my mother used to bathe with me before…" He trailed off and I nodded.

"I don't mind darling I'm only teasing." I said as I strolled into my room. I gathered several items before making my way towards my bathroom.

"Your bathroom is really big…" Subaru said after a while staring at the giant tub.

"But of course, I cherish my baths. I get the time to relax peaceful and be alone." I said honesty.

"I'm interrupting." Subaru said sounding crestfallen and I tched.

"I'm sharing my privacy with you, I want your company." I said shooting him a smile.

His face flushed red and I chuckled pointing to my dressing screen.

"Go ahead and change, there should be towels over there as well." I said before turning my back to him.

I changed faster than he did and was in the hot relaxing my muscles as I heard his bare feet come closer to me.

I had my eyes closed but I raised my hand to give to him and he took it pulling him to me.

I opened my eyes to be met with his blushing face and I couldn't resist cuddling him closer to me.

"M-Michiko-chan!" He sputtered and I just laughed.

"No need to be embarrassed, I'm sure well have other bath times together." I said grabbing a washing cloth as I began washing his body.

It didn't take him long to relax and I smiled. I released him after I finished washing his hair and let him swim around my bathtub, but I knew he was tired.

I stood exiting the tub not caring if he had seen m naked body or not before wrapping a towel around me.

I brought back another giant fluffy towel after wringing out my hair.

"Time to get out little dove." I cooed and after a moment a red faced Subaru crawled out not meeting may gaze. I chuckled, he probably saw me naked…oh well.

I dried him off before handing him his sleep wear.

"Where did you get this?" He asked confused as he looked at the brand new piece of clothing.

I smiled and responded as I touched the expensive silk. His sleepwear had an embroidered dove with a white rose in its mouth. "Familiars are wonderful things. Always obedient and following orders even to the smallest detail."

"You sent them to get his for me?" He asked.

"Amount a few other clothes yes, I don't want my little dove walking around covered in dirt are looking like he just got out of a brawl with werewolves all the time." I said with a chuckle.

"Why do you care about me? Why do you protect me?" He asked. "I don't deserve your kindness."

I walked over to him. "Be very careful on what you think Subaru"

He looked up blinking since this is the first time I've said his name.

"I don't ever want to hear you say what you don't deserve especially from me. You deserve any and everything your heart desires. Do you think I give my time money my love so freely?"

He shook his head.

"I do not." I said my gaze hard.

"Do you think I would give it just to anyone?"

"No…" He whispered.

"I would not." I said sternly.

I sighed letting out a breath pulling him to me as I placed a kiss on his head. I tilted his face to make sure he was looking at me my face once more serious. "You yourself as much as anybody in the entire universe deserve love and affection, never forget that."

"You little dove really need to tell the negative committee that meets in your head to sit down and shut up…lest they get you in trouble with me." I said softly my eyes twinkling to lighten the mood.

He gave a small scowl. "There's not people meeting in my head!" Before flushing bright red and turning his back. "T-Thank you Michiko-chan…for everything…"

I squealed my cheeks going red. "You're welcome darling, never be afraid to come to me kay~ I will always be here for you, because I love my little dove."

At this point I could see his ears turning red.

Kay, he was so cute.

 **~~~...~~~**

I awoke with the rise of the sun but remained unmoving least I wake the sleeping bundle of joy by my side.

It was nice and peaceful…for five seconds after all there was a second person in the house that arise with the sun just like me…

My door was opened and in walked my favorite blonde like he owned the place as he instantly moved to crawl into my bed.

"Michiko-chan-" He paused and I knew he had noticed Subaru curled up by my side.

I listened intently to see what his next move was if he thought I was still asleep.

I felt the bed shift, his body sliding across my mine to be closer to Subaru.

I cracked my eyes open to see what he would do.

Would he curse him, wake him up and tell him to leave my bed? Would he push him out of the bed, hurt him?

My little angel…was an angel…most of the time. But when he wasn't an angel…he was a damned devil.

I watched Shu stare at Subaru for a while seemingly contemplating something.

I watched as he slowly raised his hand to the sleeping Subaru it hover briefly over the younger head before he brought his hand over his face in a gentle manner, brushing his messy bangs from his face.

"Keh…you sorta look like me" He said softly with a smile and I couldn't help but agree. If I dyed Subaru's hair blonde he with resemble Shu quite a bit, despite them having different colored eyes.

I watched Subaru's reaction, the younger scooting towards the elder's touch and soft whine leaving his lips when Shu stopped.

"What a needy crybaby…"

I chuckled and Shu instantly looked at me to see that I was watching him. He flushed bright red at being caught. "Michiko-chan."

I cracked a smile. "Good Morning my precious _Ririe_."

He down looked at Subaru also to see if he had heard what I called him before looking back at me his cheeks darkening. "Good Moring Michiko-chan."

I slowly scooted away from Subaru before sliding from my bed.

"Michiko-chan let's go to the kitchens."

"Sure darling" I said after pulling out clothes for Subaru. I grabbed a robe sliding it on my arms as I padded after an energetic Shu towards the kitchen.

"Michiko-chan…" Shu said after eating a bowl of fruit.

"Hm…" I said as I nibbled on my own food.

"I have a secret to tell you." He said seriously.

"Oh yeah?" I said looking up at him.

He nodded before looking around making sure no one was around to hear.

I scooted closer to him. "Tell me…"

"You won't tell mother?" he asked hesitantly and I frowned wondering exactly what it was that he thought I would tell Beatrix once he told me.

"Not if you don't want me too, your secrets are always safe with me, you know that."

He looked around once more, his blue eyes as serious as I've ever since them sweeping the room before moving his lips towards my ear. "I snuck out last night."

"Oh?" I said softly "…and where did you go at such a time of night."

"To the human village…"

I blinked my eyes shocked. "And what did you do there?"

"I meet someone…" He said shyly.

I looked down at my plate before stabbing a strawberry. "Was it a girl?"

"No." He said sounding as offended as I felt at the mere thought of it.

My lip twitched and I decided that I no longer needed to torture the fruit. "I see, you've made a friend have you?"

"I...I don't know yet. I don't know if he will like me…he doesn't like nobles." Shu said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked although I had an idea.

"He thinks we are shallow and cruel."

 _We are…your little human friend is right._ I thought but I wasn't going to tell my angel that. He looked like he really wanted to be this human boys friend, he wanted to human boy to be his friend.

"Ah I see, well I'm sure he will be your friend. You are one of a kind; he would only be a fool to not want your friendship."

Shu blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so. If you want to be his friend, keep trying. Show him that his perception of nobles is off. That not all noble are as he thinks they are."

He blinked. "You're not upset that I went to the village…that I'm talking to humans?"

"Not at all, in fact I'm glad that you are. Learning to integrate yourself with humans is the first step to being a great ruler..." I said honestly.

"Mother said leaving the grounds is forbidden, I've broken one of her rules…I'll be punished."

"Sometimes one has to break a few rules to grow…besides…you won't get in trouble as long as she doesn't know and I promise I won't tell…" I told him ruffling his blonde curls.

Shu's smile was contagious and I smiled back.

"Thank you!" He leaned over surprising me when his kissed my lips before running off.

"Keh, how bold…" I said to myself as I touch my lips. "What a little devil you have become."

* * *

 **Cause even though this was about my precious Subaru...ya'll should know by now that Shu is my baby and I felt like I haven't mentioned him in a while lol also the first hint to the Mukami brothers duh duh duh duh...**

 **Now obviously Michiko will meet Edgar/Bear/Yuma through Shu that's a given...**

 **I'm just having trouble figuring out how she will meet the others, I want it to be unique and different from what I've seen esp. in Azusa's case. I'm currently brainstorming ideas.**

 **the next chapter will maybe be similar to this one, starting off with Laito and ending with perhaps an intro to a Mukami brother.**

 **But its a maybe ... I have a feeling that Laito's chapter will make me an emotional mess as Michiko's gonna start getting hints and clues on what's really going on with the triplets and Cordelia.**

 **I'm getting emotionally just thinking about writing it. \\(TwT)/ *my poor Sakamaki babies!***


	11. What is Love? : Laito Feat Kou & Ruki

**aye! I updated within record timing...at least for me I think.**

 **I just wanna give a big thank you to you guys, ya'll are the ones that made me scramble my brain and produce this piece of fiction...your reviews fueled my mental inferno...so thank you so much!**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune**

 **Eagle Nebula p.s. sorry if I offended, I didn't mean bro as in male, just bro as in well...bro.**

 **Dark Rose Charm **

**ShadowPhoenix34 **

**CHARA ATE MY SOUL **

**VampireSiren**

* * *

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"She loves me~"

"She loves me not…"

"She loves me~"

"She loves me not…"

"She love me~"

"…she…loves me not….." I watched him say as he was only left with the last petal of the blood red rose. His mood darkened. "So…she doesn't love me…"

His fist tightened around what was left of the flower, crushing it. A multitude of torn rose petals were scattered across the triplets bedroom floor telling me he had been in here for a while now.

I continued to watch him as he continued to mutter to himself. Laito was the oldest of the triplets by demon law despite the little fantasy world I let Cordelia think she had control over.

Despite me pushing Ayato into cracking his seal…I was glad to know I wouldn't have to do that with Laito. He was maturing faster than his other brother's physically, mentally and demonically.

He would be more inclined and more susceptible to his demonic nature, my eyes flickered around his room as the boy was lost in his thoughts. The shadows began to manifest and just by looking at how his shadows reacted I could tell something dark and heavy weighted on his mind.

I narrowed my eyes my lip curling to show a flash of my fangs and apparently…it was a girl. I took a deep breath steeling my nerves and I walked over to him my arms encircling his body, my lips pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He stiffened before inhaling my scent, but his body di not relax as it usually did. Instead the smell of saltwater filled the air.

"Michiko-chan…" He whimpered.

 _Come stop your crying It will be alright…_

 _Just take my hand and hold it tight…_

I let the sound of my voice bounce off the walls of the room, as I held him against me. His demonic energy was lashing around us.

 _I will protect you from all around you…_

 _I will be here, don't you cry…_

I watched my very heart filling as if one was turning it with a silver dagger as his silently crying grew to violent sobs. I tightened my hold on him my eyes widening when I caught sight of a patch a scale flickering in and out like a candle trying to spread across his cheek like freckles and his nails lengthening to claws.

Laito however wasn't witnessing his very own transformation…

 _For one so small, you seem so strong…_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us can't be broken_

 _I will be here don't you cry_

I began to loosen my hold as I noticed the scales and his claws disappear. But I didn't stop singing.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart… yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on now and forever more…_

 _You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say…_

 _You'll be here in my heart…_

 _Always…_

I finished before humming the tone as I continued to rock him close to me until finally he was calm enough to talk to me.

"Michiko-chan…" He whispered so softly that I had to strain my ears.

"Hm?" I was counting in my head, trying to control my rage for boiling over and making him tell me what or who had hurt him so much…I'd kill them...but only after I'd reach down their throat and pulled their insides...

"What…what is a demons love?" He asked me quietly.

"What is a demons love?" I mused out loud and he nodded looking up at me.

"Hm. A demons love for me is a bit complex to explain, but I will try just for you." I said to him and he smiled. "Love…it's a strong word, but easy to spell. Difficult to define but also impossible to live without."

"A demons love is an untamed force, a connection between hearts, yours and mine." I said as I scooped him up into my arms as I moved towards him side of the ride sliding onto his bed.

"A demons love is patient, and always protects, it trusts, and always perseveres when it's real. And most of all it never fails." I said nodding to myself. Not to be confused with a humans notion of love. First understand that humans as they are, are flawed creatures. Bred to breed again before dying but a selective few are lucky to be our prey. Humans love you will see the most once you begin to integrate your self among them, they fall in love quickly and out of love just as fast."

"Why? Why does their love not preserve?" He asked curiously.

"Because my love, they are _mortal_ and we are the superior beings...we are _immortal_. Their feelings are as constant as the moon and twice as fickle. Humans were physically and weak minded, fickle creatures that is what also easily makes they our prey. Because they have an expiration date they didn't understand the concept with long term relationships...they simply can't. a human could never give the same love as a demon could...a demons love is forever."

He frowned. "Then what is an example of love?"

"When someone else's happiness is your happiness…that is love." He held onto me as I ran my fingers though his hair, it was getting longer although Laito didn't seem to mind it.

"Love is when a person knows all of your secrets…your deepest, darkest most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows…and yet in the end that person does not think any less of you even if the rest of the world does…" I said and placed a kiss on his head.

"Love sounds like you Michiko-chan."

I chuckled. "Yes, that might be because I love you."

He tilted his head up his eyes staring into my own. "You love me…"

"Yes I love you, and I will always love you. After all there is only one you. Only one Laito Sakamaki in the entire universe...and he belongs to me, his Michiko-chan." I said cuddling him and making him chuckle.

"You my darling Laito are infinitely worthy and unconditionally loved." I said and his cheeks grew darker. "And any girl that dares to think otherwise will soon find herself into the deepest depths of Tartarus right after I rip her heart from her rib cage and shove it down her throat." I said with an innocent smile although my eyes were not the least bit playful.

"Michiko-chan…you would actually hurt someone because of me?" he asked innocently and my eyes flashed demonically making him shiver.

"I would set the world on fire burning alive every man woman and child for you, and your brothers…" My voice was cold before my eyes brightened and my voice began as the sweetest honey...I didn't need to freak him out anymore.

"But that's only because I love you guys so much, that I wouldn't ever want anyone or anything to hurt your...least they wish to face my wrath...and there not a person I know who's dumb enough to try and provoke my wrathful side...lest not one that's still alive" I said with a light chuckle. _Except for your father...and even he knows that his days are numbered if he pisses me off too badly..._

"Then a demons love…is a powerful thing." He said thoughtfully.

"A demons love is a dangerous thing…" I said with a serious look before my face lightened. "Why all these questions darling?"

He flushed. "I just…no reason-"

"Oh, you wouldn't be lying to me…" I said with a smirk.

His face flushed. "Love is honest, I do not wish to lie to you…but I also do not wish to tell you right now. I'm sorry please do not be mad."

I chuckled. "That's fine darling, I won't pressure you into divulging…but I do want you to be comfortable coming to me about anything at all that bothers you…or even if you just want to talk. I want you to know that I'll always be here."

He clung and curled into me, his head placed directly over my heart; I hummed to him and he fell into a gentle sleep listening to the rhythm of it beat.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

"I really do hope you have a good reason for summoning me here." I scowled as I appeared before the male.

"I do." He said just as tensely.

"And the reason is?"

"I have a patient I need to tend too."

I stared at him as he continued gathering his items. "Tell me you're joking…"

"I'm not and since I do not have her highness' permission to leave the property ground with her presence that means you get the pleasure of coming along."

I scowled. "Just cancel your stupid appointment."

I blinked raising an eyebrow when Yukio shot me quite a nasty glare.

"I will not. You will come along and you will behave yourself."

I crossed my arms. "Well I didn't ask to tag along."

He once more seemed to have gathered the backbone to cut his eyes into me. "I am _not asking_ you."

I blinked staring at him before a smirk stretched across my lips. I stalked towards him I leaned in close my lips less than inches from. "Hmm…then what perhaps… _are you saying_ …"

"You know damn well what I'm saying, you are not a fool."

I laughed, it was deep, and hinted of danger my fangs were clearly on display. "You are a stubborn human…why do you not just say the words? Have I not taught you how to _coax_ me into doing the things that you want?"

"Because you are a sadistic demon…and I don't feel like feeding your sadism." He said coolly before turning and walking away from me and my laughter bubbled over.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

I followed beside him, riding quietly in the carriage as we rode into town. I said nothing at all when we stopped and obediently followed when he said he needed to pick up a few things.

I raised an eyebrow however when he stopped me from entering the medial facility.

"Is there a problem? I distinctly recall you telling me to _follow_ you."

"Yes, but you can't enter with me here."

I looked at the store before looking back at him. "Is that so…and what would you have me do. Wait here like a good little guard dog?"

"I don't care what you do while I'm in here." My eyes glinted and Yukio saw it. "But you can't under any circumstances kill anyone…"

"Sure." I said with a smirk.

"And you can't make anyone else do it either, just don't terrorize anyone." He said.

At that my smile wavered, my eyes narrowed. "Anything else?"

"For once can you not cause any mischief when I turn my back?" He asked exasperated.

I grimaced. "If that is what you wish."

Yukio stared at me for a moment more before nodding and disappearing into the store.

I glared after his retreating figure my eyes darkening as I thought of all the ways I could kill him before I blinked turned and walked down the street looking for something to entertain myself.

I came across my entertainment soon enough in the form of a child.

I watched for a moment entertained by the fact that the child had the obstinacy to actually try to steal from the man…in front of his face.

I rolled my eyes as the vendor had finally reached his wits end grabbing the boy and threating to end his life. The boy cried out for his friend who seemed to abandon him.

I was going to walk away, but the smell of something so tantalizing drew me to stare at the boy once more. His scent was covered in filth and I could tell he spent most of his time in the sewers…ah but his soul….

I had taken steps towards them placing my gloved hand over the one that head the child to him gathering the vendor's attentions.

"Is there a problem sir?" I asked softly.

The man narrowed his eyes but didn't speak.

"This child has stolen from you correct?" I continued like he was actually returning the conversation.

"Aye…"

"Then please release him to me." I said seriously.

The man narrowed his eyes and was about to speck when I placed a small bag of gold coins in front of him.

"This is what you want right?" I said motioning towards the money. "Go ahead take it…and in return you will give this child to me and turn the other cheek to his thievery."

The man's eyes never left the small bag of gold and I took that time to look at the boy who stared at me.

My eyes twitched and I looked away from the boy to shot the man a glare as he repeated the terms money and gold and riches over and over.

"I'm satisfied…I'll never have to work again…" The man said to himself as he continued to stare at the small bag of gold seemingly bewitched…and perhaps he was.

I sneered even as I begrudgingly bared witness to his soul. "What a fool. Greed does not rest until it is satisfied…and greed is never satisfied."

I motioned towards the vendor's food when the man disappeared with the gold. "Go ahead and get whatever you wish, he won't bother you again."

I smirked already imagining the outcome of the man's pathetic fate. "Greed eaters dig their graves…with their teeth."

When the boy stayed rooted at the spot I sighed. I picked up a basket before filling it with several fruits and pieces of bread.

I walked a few feet before looking back to see if the kid follow…he did.

This continued until we were in a more secluded part of town. I turned for the last time placing the basket of food on the ground before moving to a to lean on and watch his next move.

He went to the basket, lifting the fruit and taking several hungry filled bites as I analyzed him. I blinked surprised when he held out an apple to me almost shyly.

I stared at him. "I have no need for human food."

He blinked up at me before nodding and continued to eat and I wandered if he even understand what I even said.

My eyes rolled over him. For a human child he had a rather, beautiful face. He had blonde hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face and lovely blue eyes that seemed to reflect the sky.

He reminded me of Shu for a bit, I watched him watch me from under his long eye lashes.

"What is your name?" It would have been pointless to ask why he was stealing, I could tell by looking at his thin figure he hadn't eaten in a while and I wouldn't ask why his parents were not with him. The child seemed to reek of abandonment…

"Kou…" He said after a moment. He looked up at me a blush making its way toward his cheeks and my nostrils flared. "Thank you for saving me Miss."

I cracked a small smile and he noticed. That seemed to open the floodgates for his entire life story.

Saccharine I thought and I felt my tongue roll over my lips. His soul is saccharine…how wonderfully brilliant.

I stiffened thrown out of my thoughts of devouring this young boys soul when I felt him. He was ready to go.

I tched. Narrowing my eyes in his general direction before looking at Kou who had noticed my mood change.

"Michiko-sama?"

"It seems I have to take my leave Kou-kun."

"Oh." He said his mood deflating I patted his head as I walked by him making him look up at me as I stared off in the distance.

"This loneliness is only temporary…we will meet again. So until we meet you must not give up and you mustn't die." I said softly before walking away.

Leaving him to stare after me with a determined expression and happiness in his gaze.

"You didn't cause any trouble did you?" Yukio asked eyeing me when I once more sat in the carriage alongside him.

I gave him a fanged smile. "Of course not, you strictly told me not to cause any trouble remember…"

He narrowed his eyes after as if he doubted my words before sighing and sighing as if he didn't care what I did.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees, swaying gently to the wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

I stood by his side as a servant walked to us. My nose twitching at the smell of fresh blood on him.

I watched the servant he seemed to be almost limping and I briefly wondered what had happened to him.

I walked through the hallway bored out of my mind until we reached the middle of the manor where the lord and lady of the house were waiting but it wasn't long before I lost interest and wondered off on my own.

"I'm sorry Ruki-sama!" ah it was the servant that had brought us into the mansion. I watched the scene intrigued as he bowed before a dark hair child, he stood above him with an emotionless face.

"Don't apologize. Only state the blunder you committed." The child said coolly and I smirked, I liked this kid already.

"I-I broke that model that my master so cherishes from carelessness." My eyes moved to the broken glass and model of a ship that was also broken before my eyes moved back towards the duo but not before noticing the other servants farer away also staring at the duo…no staring at the servant, with pity.

"You have a hard time understanding don't you?" The boy named Ruki said and for a moment his head tilted down his bangs covered his eyes.

The servant seemed to shake in fear of the tiny human. I stared at the boy waiting for what he would do next.

"When committing a blunder as such don't you think that a human, in a low position as yours, would be sentenced to death immediately?" The boy said darkly and my eyes widened at the pure bloodlust that seemed to be released from his pores.

"Yet why are you still kept alive?" He asked a smile making its way towards his lips as he stared at the servant who looked to almost be vibrating with fear.

My eyes grew hazy as the young boy pulled out a whip and stuck the servant making the older male cry out in pain. I bit my lips as the scent of fresh blood littered the air, the boy had a firm hand…

I could feel my fangs as the young boys voice darkened. "This isn't a bad sight…kneel down to me more." He continued to whip him while letting a cute boyish laughter.

This boy…this child…he was a dominant…a natural born alpha I crossed my arms over my chest as my body trembled with excitement.

"Without me none of you would have anything to eat or a place to sleep. **Your lives are just the same as livestock!** " I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks at his declaration.

What a piquant and saporous soul that I had come across. His superiority complex and abandonment issues mixed with his unshakeable pride...how yummy.

Young and damaged aristocratic souls were always the most savory…

"You are truly a demon, why don't you stop him." Yukio growled into my ear as I continue to do nothing but watch the younger.

"But why, who am I to get in the way of a sweet and innocent child having a bit of fun?" I said innocently.

"Innocent?! He is acting like a savage little monster!"

"Hmmm then perhaps I should take him home with me to play with the other little monsters I possess." I said thoughtfully.

He narrowed his eyes "No, you will do no such thing."

"Why not? Were you no so long ago wanting to take in a helpless human child?" I said making him flinch.

"That was different, that child was alone."

"I see no difference behind the child of your interest and the child of mine. They are both alone…"

"He has a family a home and everything else that he could possibly want, there no need for him to be _affiliated_ with you." Yukio bit out.

I looked over at him a smirk making its way to my lips. "But for how much longer…a few months…weeks…"

"What do you mean?"

"My ears and nose work just fine Yukio. I heard the discussion…how can will he survive his sickness if he cannot provide you with proper payment. It will kill if you know."

"I checked his vitals the man is as healthy as an ox. How can you be sure that he is sick?"

"Because I am a superior being my eyes can see what you cannot. That man is dying…it is only a matter of time."

"Your wrong, I'm going to save him, I'm going to save everyone...even if it kills me." Yukio looked between the rooms before heading back into the room with lord.

I smirked. "What a self righteous martyr...he's such a fool…"

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

I walked into the room with the misses considering she was making tea.

The woman was nothing more than a basic woman. She was boring…I debated whether or not she was worth letting to live…

"Mother…"

"Ruki." I watched her reactions, my face was blank. He looked at him the way Cordelia looked at Beatrix.

He was worthless to her…and ultimately expandable. I rested the urge to smirk.

"This is Lady Michiko, be sure to give her your respect."

The boy stared at me and I returned his stare, my gaze unwavering.

I mentally cooed, what defiant and stormy blue-grey eyes. I briefly entertained the thought of breaking him…I was sure he would prove to be an intriguing conquest.

He looked away a blush staining his cheeks while I a smirked at his defeat.

I felt him watching me for the rest of my stay. His eyes were scorching, leaving trails of fire wherever the gazed and I once again entertained the thought of breaking him.

I toyed with the idea of an older version of him, staring at me with such scorching eyes and I felt a rush of heat to my face.

I chuckled to myself when I heard the boy softly mutter 'cute'. I left that pitiful excuse of a human when I couldn't take any more of her incessant chatter.

I wondered around aimlessly until I came across a familiar scent. I licked my lips before following my nose to a library.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked him after watching him for a while piece together a puzzle.

He stared at me for a moment before looking away that blush staining his cheeks. "Do as you wish."

I smirked before choosing to sit across from him.

"What an interesting picture this puzzle will make." I said honestly as I stared at the pieces that were in disarray.

"Have you done this puzzle before?"

"Not at all."

"Then how could you possibly know the outcome of the picture."

I smiled "I'm rather gifted at seeing things that most people don't see."

He stared at me, obviously my answer wasn't good enough.

"I have taken your pieces that you have finished and looked at the pieces that are left, rather simple reasoning right."

He looked down his eyes looking over what he had done and the pieces that were left, his eyes narrowed studying the pieces and after a few moments he looked back at me with curious eyes. "You're rather perceptive…for a woman."

I smiled and chose not to answer, instead moving a few of the harder pieces into positions that would be easier for his young eyes to pick up and connect.

"How long have you and Mr. Komori been married?"

I blinked my face scrunching up in distaste. "Never."

Ruki looked up confused. "You are not married to Mr. Komori?"

"No I am not, I am not married to anyone, why do you ask such a question."

"He has spoken of you before, and even today he speaks of you in such of the same regard my father does my mother. It seems as if he was your husband."

I smiled. "Mr. Komori and I have a multifarious engagement to each other but we not tied together by the bonds of marriage."

He frowned. "But there is a string of fate that connects you both. I can tell that much but just how he looks at you. Almost like a moth to a flame, drawn to you, yet even knowing that the end will only be pain before ultimately death."

I stared at the child before chuckling. "You are rather perceptive…for a child…what a rather disgustingly destructive relationship you have conjured."

Although he wasn't completely wrong…

"If it is not marriage, then I wonder what binds you together." He said staring at me as he just was his puzzle piece. Had I just began his newest game…this could be fun…

"And an inquisitive child…" I said with a smirk. I stared at him my eyes raking over his form…but perhaps…

"Perhaps the next time we cross paths I might tell you of our bond…" I said thoughtfully.

"The next time we meet?" And there it was, the interest…the anticipation…

"But of course…it is not often that I meet child such as yourself…"I said with mischievous eyes, I knew I was only adding oil to his already overly sized ego, but I couldn't help it. It would only push him further…make his soul even more savory…for when I returned.

"Keh," He said arrogantly a smirk making a way to his lips as his own eyes flashed mischievously. "Well you've rather caught my interest as well; I look forward to the day we meet again.

"Lady Michiko, if you are ready…" Yukio said as he walked towards me. He offered me his hand and I took it, but without taking my eyes off of Ruki's.

"As do I." He walked towards me and I him.

He took my hand placing a kiss on it like a true gentleman and when he bowed I couldn't help but to want to see that beautiful bloodlust in his eyes again.

"Make them bow…make their kneecaps crack and freeze on the marble floor, make their necks break from bending…" I whispered sinfully my voice taking on that of a predatory play with its prey before I place a kiss on his kiss.

His young heart was beating erratically in his chest his pale skin flushed red but his eyes…his eyes were stormed over with impending bloodlust

"Don't stop…until they are on their knees." I whispered as I walked away from him ignoring Yukio's glare and the tightening of his hand on my arm.

I looked down as my eyes flashed demonically as I heard him breathe out.

"I won't…"

"What the hell was that? What the hell was today?!" Yukio hissed as we got in the carriage.

My eyes glowed as I thought about my day out with Yukio, it was most eventful.

"A little this and that and just a bit little preparation for the future…"

* * *

 **OMG OMG OMG!**

 **So how'd I do, huh huh huh? lol ok I'll stop now. But no forreal tell me what you think about the character intros to our favorite bipolar idol and our favorite anime Christian Grey lol?**

 **Michiko-chan is a beast...in human form Tee Hee *see what I did there***

 **Ya'll get a big ole hint of Michiko-chan's relationship with Yukio...{fucking Komori bum bum bum} remind you of a 12 yr old brat and his demon butler perhaps...**

 **Any clues on their connection? I'd love to hear, what ya'll are thinking.**

 **The next two chapters I'm planning some good ole Sakamaki fluff, and somewhere along the lines Azusa and Yuma will also be introduced cause fucking why not?**

 **P.S.** **Then ya'll know what else?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BAM I'm coming at you with the Sakamaki Ball that will be specifically titled ' _The Danse Macabre'_**

 **Ya'll ready? I don't think ya'll ready...**

 **BTW hope ya'll having a nice Summer Vac.**

 **P.P.S the song mentioned in this chapter is called 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins.**


	12. Indulgence: Azusa ft TheTriplets & Reiji

**Aye! I updated within record timing again...at least for me I think...**

 **This chapter is deicated to VampireSiren she gave me the idea about the scene with Ayato x Michiko and Reiji x Michiko and I hope I did I good job bringing them to life.**

* * *

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **oh and before I forget and get in trouble this chapter has mentions of sex: if you ain't bout that life do not read! you have been warned!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you? you are truly a despicable creature to prey on children." Yukio slams the door, berating me for my actions throughout the day after her forced me to tell him.

The atmosphere was clouded with anger and rage, so potent I can almost see it swirling around.

"Don't fucking try to guilt trip me, you knew what you were getting into before getting _affiliated_ with me."

Yukio takes a threatening step towards me, his hands clenched so tightly at his sides I can see his knuckles turn white and his jaw clenched. I can feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. "If your going to gripe at every little thing I do, I might as well devour your _unworthy_ soul now..."

Yukio strikes quick, the back of his hand connecting with my cheekbone and my head snaps viciously to the side.

I gasp a deep breath, completely taken aback.

My heart thunders in my chest and the booming sound in my ears drowns out every other sound. My fingernails grow into claws as the energy courses through my veins, a side effect of my control starting to crumble. But not from anger.

Of course I'm angry. I'm being scolded like a human child. I don't take well to people reprimanding me.

This is something different. This kinky dark side of mine, being brought to the surface with a vengeance.

I slowly raise my head, turning toward him, the corner of my mouth twitching.

I notice the slight change in Yukio's stance, almost as if he's going to back away from me.

The loud crack of my hand across his face echoes off the walls, the palm of my hand stinging from the blow...and I relished at the fact that I heard his cheekbone shatter...

Yukio whips his head back to face me, his lips pulled tightly into a thin line. He growls as he pushes me up against the wall, his hands wrapping tightly around my wrists and slamming them against the wall on either side of my head.

The black fury in his eyes quickly shifts to that of lust, his chest heaving and his breaths start to come quicker.

He hesitates for a second and then his mouth is on me, his tongue thrusting firmly into my mouth, sliding against mine. He bends his knees slightly, parting my legs with his and pushes his body flush against mine.

Yukio's hands slowly move down my arms, his fingertips dancing across my skin, leaving a tingling sensation that burns straight to my core. My hands go straight for his hair, pulling at the messy tresses, making him groan. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and I whimper as the salty, iron taste hits my tongue.

"I should _really_ be punishing you for disobeying my orders," Yukio kisses across my jaw and down my neck, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh at my jugular. I pull his head up by his hair, those dark pink eyes piercing straight to my soul.

"But master you never made it an _official_ order, so _technically_ I did follow your guidelines perfectly." My tongue peeks out to swipe across his top lip.

"Ooh," His lips pucker in that sexy way, that he does when he thinks he can fully dominate me. "Is that a challenge?"

His smirk creeps slowly and it's almost as if I can hear his mind running through the different ways to punish me.

I shrug my shoulders, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you're gonna wish you hadn't done that." Yukio rips the top of my dress in two, my corset and the rest of my dress skirt follow shortly after.

Yukio runs his large, strong hands up my legs, kneading at my skin as he bends slightly, grabbing the back of my thighs and he lifts me.

My legs hang over his shoulders, my thighs clamping around his head.

"Look at you, already fucking dripping wet for me," He breathes against my pussy and latches onto my clit, sucking furiously.

My body hunches as he devours me, every nerve in my body alight with that dark desire that he's gained the ability to bring out. His tongue slips inside of me, swirling and burying deep as he nudges the tip of his nose against my clit.

My hands find their way to his blonde hair again, pulling him against me and he growls against my overly sensitive skin. I shiver as the vibration moves through me, inching me closer and closer to oblivion. He moves back to my clit, biting softly and I can feel the heat start to spread through me, the slow burn making me moan uncontrollably.

He looks back at me. "Show to me your true face, you filthy lecherous demon…"

I smirked my fangs growing as I stared down at my eyes glowing with demonic energy. "I am _your master_ and you _will submit_ yourself to me, _**I will make you!**_ "

My eyes flashed as I leaned over ripping open his blouse his buttons shooting across the room from my strength, letting my tongue trail his neck.

I watched as my contract mark pulses before seemingly spreading over his shoulder, and grinned with greed…his time was running short with giving me orders…but I was a good sport…I could play along for a little while longer…and then…

Then….I would happily devour his soul.

I unwrapped my legs from his head grabbing him in my arms before teleporting him to his room.

I straddled him taking in his flush face and lust filled eyes. "Are you that naive, Yukio? If you believe that you can tame me, you are wrong. You may be the most recent carrier of my contract seal, but you're still a _Livestock_ to me. A _prey_ , do you not understand? Or should I make sure you remember your position underneath me?"

He let out a moan as I teasingly bucked my hips over his clothed erection. My grin was feral…

 _I shall drag you to the depth of hell, and let you get a sweet taste of sin._

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

As old as I was…humans rarely ever surprised me anymore…and yet I can say I found myself utterly bewildered when I heard little knocks upon my door.

I walked towards the door opening it only to find a child on the other side.

He grey eyes with hints of amethyst and black messy, curly hair with lighter gray tips. He had a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of his nose and here are bandages around his arms.

He stared at me and I stared…at his wounds…they were fresh. "Sorry miss I…am looking for…Dr. Yukio…"

I stared at him ignoring that he seemingly had some type of speech impediment. "And who might you be little one?"

"…Azusa…"

I knelt in front of him as his eyes continued to stare at me; I was not in a state that most humans chose to be in a corset and a single layered dress skirt was all that I wore.

I looked over his wounds once more, gauging if he would die if I decided to close the door, I doubt Yukio would be please if I devoured a child…especially one that knew him.

I stood back up letting out a breath I didn't need because He was a sentimental bastard.

But my decision was not about how Yukio would feel, no, it was the child eyes it's self are what stopped me from shutting him out.

The lack of hope and happiness….the lack of life…

I opened my door wider to him as I continued to stare at him and after a moment he slowly began to walk into my den, my eyes tracking his every movement.

I closed the door and locked it before walking past him as he stood in the middle of the entrance way.

"Follow me." I said tensely and I didn't have to look behind me to see if he was following me, the smell of his blood was enough to let me know that much.

I brought him to my back room before picking him up and sitting him on my desk.

Azusa didn't fight me, nor did he ask me any questions…he was clearly a child that experienced something so traumatic that he no longer felt the need to fear or care about anything…his life included…

I came back with several of Yukio's medical supplies not bothering to awaken the sleeping human to deal with the tinier one.

"Azusa." I called and he looked up at me. "How do you know Yukoi."

Azusa surprised me when a frown made its way to his face.

"He took…them away…I want them back."

I raised an eyebrow, here I thought Yukio had went out and did something heroically stupid but instead….

"Them? Azusa, tell me your story."

"As far back I can remember, there was never a time in my life where anyone or anything was there to protect me…"

I stared at him. So he was abandoned…

"The people who came and went…everyone looked to me as if they had obtained the kind of happiness I could only see in dreams…"

"Alone among them, I could only continue to wonder wherever I was alive or dead. Living wasn't something that someone as empty as myself could really feel."

"I see…so you wanted proof that you were alive…a reason to keep going a reason to live."

He looked up at me his eyes widened a fraction and I raised an eyebrow at his shock. What the hell was he so damned shocked about?

"Yes….those were the only things I craved…And then…"

"And then?"

"They came…" He said with a smile on his face.

"Who?"

"Melissa Justin and Christina…."

"Michiko who are you-" Yukio asked before his eyes widened "Azusa! What are you doing here?"

Yukio looked between the two of us before stepping closer. He frowned when he noticed blood on my hands. "Michiko…what did you do?"

My lip curled at the accusation and I moved to stand behind the child wrapping my arms around him as I placed my cheek on his neck.

"Nothing…we were just having a nice little chat, weren't we Azusa-kun."

I felt the boy's skin warm with me holding him so intimately.

"Azusa-kun was just telling me his story before you so rudely interrupted Yukio." I said through narrowed eyes.

He narrowed his eyes. "There blood on your hands…"

"There's always blood on my hands don't look so shocked now."

"Why?"

"I was merely changing his bandages, that's all…"

He knew I couldn't lie to him so he nodded. "I'll be back…don't hurt him."

"Don't tempt me." I snickered before releasing the young boy from my embrace. I walked back in front of him to finish changing his bandages, I looked up at hi m flashing him a smile. "Please continue your story Azusa-kun."

He nodded and told me about the group of children that beat him up that day and the next and the next…and all because they were beaten…it was a long and angry chain of abuse.

I rolled my eyes…only humans would be capable of such stupidity.

I listened as the boy explained how he came to except his role in the world…his role to accept their anger.

"That's the reason I exist."

"Ahh I get it." I said with a devious smile. "You are a little masochist. Well are you in luck little boy as I happen to delight in sad-"

"No." I sigh rolling my eyes as Yukio stormed in glaring at me. "No Michiko."

"Why not…" I said wrapping my arm around the young boy before licking his cheek. "He's begging to be broken…I give him his reason to live and he gives me my entertainment…is that not fair?"

Yukio's glare was cold. "I said no Michiko, and that's final."

He turned to look at Azusa in disappointment. "And no, that is not the reason you exist. I didn't stop those kids from beating you to death just for you to think in such ways."

He helped the young boy down from the table pulling on his uninjured part of his body to follow him.

Yukio's glare was cold and his words were colder but…

I watched letting out a bit bemused as the child frowned at Yukio before looking back at me with a forlorn gaze.

The child's fate was sealed the moment I set my eyes on him…

 **~~~~...~~~**

I hummed to myself as aimless wondered my own bed chambers. I had extended my stay simply because of Azusa…if not for him, I would have abandoned Yukio to fend for himself while I went back to play with my Sakamaki loves.

But alas I had one objective to accomplish before I left…and that was…

"Mikogami…" I turned to see Azusa bowed before me.

I smirked. "Azusa-kun…I was just thinking about you."

I couldn't see his face because he was still bowing but his ears were red and his heart was beating erratically.

"Did you want me to service you?"

"What an enticing question…"I mused. He didn't know how badly I wanted him to _service_ me.

"Azusa-kun…what brings you to my private chambers….the very place Yukio forbid you from entering at any time."

"I was worried about you Mikogami…"

I stared at him. "Azusa-kun, you do not need to continue bowing, I would prefer you to look me in my eyes when you talk to me."

He slowly stood, his eyes immediately finding my own, and I smirked when pink splattered across his face. "That's better now, tell me why were you worried about me…"

He fidgeted. "Mikogami….hasn't eaten….in days…."

I looked away from his eyes choosing instead to stare at a wall.

"Mikogami…has been restless…."

"What's your point kid?"

"Mikogami…are you…hungry?"

"No." My stomach growled at the thought and I could feel Azusa's gaze penetrate my flesh.

"I can… give you… some food." My eyes flashed and I covered my mouth as I felt my fangs lengthen at his innocent offer before taking a deep breath.

"It's fine, I'm not that hungry and please never suggest that you give me some food. Now go away…" I said before biting my lip as I closed my eyes.

"I see." He said I heard his feet shuffle and my door close. I sighed letting out a breath thinking the boy had left the room only for my eyes to snap open gazing at him when the smell of fresh blood stained the air.

"What the hell are you doing you damned brat." I growled glaring at him.

Azusa stared at me with eyes before smiling and holding out his cut arms, as offering. "Mikogami is hungry… I want Mikogami… to drink from me and…. feel better…

My entire body was tense. I griped my mattress my claws easily sinking into it as his tantizing scent clouded my senses.

I grunted resisting the urge to back away from him as he took slow steps towards me…I was the predator not the prey.

I looked at him in warning. "You have no idea what you asking for…"

"Mikogami…you know why… I call you Mikogami….because I know what you are…."

My eyes dilated my breathing was heavy. I that right….then tell me?

Mikogami…is a divine being…eternally beautiful…Mikogami I have seen….the faustian seal…on Yukio-san…."

My eyes flashed and I tackled him to the floor. His eyes widened as he stared into my eyes, but there was no hint of fear only curiosity and excitement.

"You smell so inviting Azusa-kun, how can I resist such a tempting offering." I said as I raised his bloodied arm to my lips.

"Just a little taste…" I muttered before letting my tongue draw across his wound.

 **~~~…~~~**

"Mikogami…do you have to leave?" Azusa asked me and I gave him a small smile. I had extended my stay even longer after I had tasted Azusa to the point I didn't feed from Yukio. Azusa had a unique flavor that I just couldn't get enough off I had a feeling it had to do with his Romani bloodline, the Romani people had such a distinctive taste their blood was rich and piquant, and grew to something silimar of liquid lava the full-blooded the romani was...because of that their blood appealed to the stronger level of demons.

I stared at him thoughtfully I hadn't had blood such as his for over a century. I smiled and I was well in luck because, Azusa was full-blooded Romani, I could taste it in his blood thus making a demon like me have to urge to venerate him all the more.

I wondered where his people had gone off too and why they had left him alone...if they had left him alone or if he had siblings that he just couldn't remember...despite it being a while see I was last in accompany of the romani people they were not the time to abandon they family...much less a child.

 _Perhaps I'll look into it later..._ I thought to myself because other than that... he was such a well trained prey that I couldn't help but grow attached to...After all, it was not often for one to come across a prey that _understood_ they were prey and acted accordingly without having to be trained.

"Yes, I do." His face looked crestfallen and I chuckled walking over and tilting his chin to meet my eyes.

"Azusa-kun don't be so greedy…we have spent quite a bit of time alone together have we not…even Yukio has noticed…you have done a bad job at not making him jealous…or maybe that was you true intention…to flaunt you newly acquired position in his face…you are such a naughty boy…"

His cheeks tinted pink as they usually did whenever I even subtly mentioned my feeding from him…the little masochist.

I smiled as I looked him over, his wounds from those other humans were healing nicely…after all it helped when he wasn't getting beaten an inch of his life every day.

But the wounds I had marked his body with were still very much visible…they weren't too bad, little bites here and there nothing too serious…after all he was just a child he needed time to mature and grow into himself…and then…there would be no holding back.

"None the less, I must take my leave now. I have other matters that require my attention and need to be dealt with immediately. But that doesn't mean that I will forget you."

His eyes brighten. "You…won't."

"I won't." I said as brushed my finger though his hair. "You may stay here as long as you wish or you may leave. You are not a prisoner here."

He nodded.

"However…" I said with a pause and he looked at me. 'understand now that you have chosen me…I am the only one allowed to savor all aspects of you until the day you meet you final end…do you understand?"

He nodded a blush on his cheeks. "Yes."

I smiled. "That's a good boy."

I walked towards my door. "Try not to give Yukio too much hell...I want you to be here to greet me when I return..."

With that I teleported.

 **~~~…~~~**

"Ayato-hunny what are you doing?" I asked as I watched him as he grabbed all his building blocks.

"I want to build something for you but I don't know what?" Ayato said with a sigh and a pout.

"Well I like castles, why don't you build me a nice big castle? How does that sound?" I asked and his eyes brightened.

"Yeah, ok. I will build you the best castle. I will stack the building blocks higher and higher until it's a tall castle so watch me ok!" Ayato said with a wide grin.

"Of course!" I said before I sunk to the floor to watch him. "I'm sure any castle you will make will be most impressive."

His face flushed before he grinned and returned his attentions to his blocks as I silently watched him.

I welcomed Laito's affections when he wrapped his arms around me from behind, his face placed on my shoulder after kissing my cheek in welcome.

"Hey Ayato-kun, how high's it gonna be?" Laito asked his brother who had paused in his building to glare at him.

"It's none of your business, so what's it matter to you?"

I was about to tell Ayato not to be so mean to his brother when Cordelia walked into the room. "Oh Ayato is this your castle here?"

"Yep!" Ayato said proudly.

"Amazing as to be expected of _my son_." I cut my eyes at my younger sister but she took that as a que to push me further. He leaned down cupping his chin to looking into their shared eyes. That's right _my son_ …you mustn't lose to anyone. You must only win."

"Yeah…I will." Ayato said.

"To inherit Karl's power, you must become the best…" She said her eyes drilling into his own.

"I'll be the best…" Ayato repeated.

I my glare hardened as she released his chin before she knocked over his blocks.

"Ahh…" Ayato said shocked that his castle was no more.

"Cordelia…" I said in warning.

"Oh sorry Ayato…but its fine isn't it? They were just blocks after all, right?" Cordelia said glaring down at the boy.

"…yeah…" He said still staring at his broken castle missing his mother's glare.

She tossed me a triumphant smirk before walking across the hall. I moved closer to Ayato placing my hand under his chin and making him look toward me.

I kissed his cheek. "It's alright hunny, you can make me another castle right?"

He nodded. "Yes, this time I'll make it much higher!"

I smiled at his determination. "That good, I will be right back to watch you ok."

He nodded and I stood to follow after Cordelia. I paused when I heard Laito speak to Ayato again. "You're doing it again after she broke it, why?"

"Yes…I'm doing it for Michiko-chan, I'll do it as many times as she asks…" Ayato said seriously after discreetly cutting his eyes in the direction his mother left.

 **~~~…~~~**

"At last it's a new record! Michiko will be so happy!" Ayato said with an accomplished smile before gasping when Cordelia knocked it down.

"Why? Why does he always carry on about that woman? Even though I am clearly the best choice for him… Why?" Cordelia said pacing around the room.

"The blocks…Michiko-chan's castle is ruined…" Ayato muttered staring at his once again destroyed castle.

" **Ayato**!" She snapped making him flinch. "How much longer will you keep playing with those!? You'll never become the best that way!"

She snatched all the blocks away from him.

"That sort of thing is _meaningless_! **BURRN IT ALL!** " She shouted throwing the blocks into the furnace before laughing.

"Ah….now I can't stack them any more for Michiko-chan…." Ayato whimpered.

" ** _CORDEILA!_** " I snapped my eyes flashing as I teleported into the room. I leave for two seconds and all hell breaks loose… "What the hell do you think you're doing destroying my gift? Are you trying to pick a fight with me!"

"He will never be vampire king playing with stupid worthless building block and you know it!"

"I don't give a single fuck!" I growled in her face silencing her and making her glare at me.

"You…don't give a …fuck. Are you out of you mind. That's all you should care about, making Ayato the next vampire king! Or are you to busy prepping another heir behind my back?!" She snapped back.

"I think you should go to sleep now with your mouth shut….or the next thing that will come out of it will be your teeth." I hissed as my eyes slit demonically.

She opened her mouth but immediately closed it noticing my serious look. She scowled before stomping out of the room with me glaring at her form until she disappeared.

I let out a sigh counting to ten to get my emotions back in check before turning to Ayato who was staring at his burned up blocks.

"Ayato-hunny come here…" I said softly and after a moment more of staring into the fire before rushing into my arms.

"Why…is she like that?" Ayato asked after I soothed his tears.

I sighed. "Sometimes darling even if you have special feelings for someone…there no guarantee those feelings will be definitely returned…but she is wrong for taking it out on you."

"This is all that _man's_ fault…"

"That may be true but _she_ should confront her problem head on if it bothers her so much instead of taking her anger out on my hunny…" I said darkly making Ayato look up from my chest to stare at me.

"That is something I just cannot allow after all." I said brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Why?" He asked blushing as I rubbed my nose against his, giving him eskimo kisses.

"Because you are precious to me." I said with a smile before a frown made its way to my face. "Don't you return my feelings Ayato-hunny, am I not precious to you?"

"You are!" Ayato said instantly his grip tightening on me till the point of bruising and breaking my bones if I was a human and I smiled. "Michiko-chan is the most precious the most special to me….it's just…"

I looked at him raising my eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"I don't understand her ways…" He trailed off and I frowned at the thought of him stressing over Cordelia. He shouldn't be worrying over her…

"But I believe what you say, because you would never lie to me…I'll stop doing that kind of thing…" He said talking to himself before looking up at me with heartless peridot eyes. "I won't make anyone else special not now not ever again."

I blinked resisting shivering as it was he who rubbed his nose against my own before placing his head on my chest with a sigh. "Michiko-chan will be my one and only special one…forever."

 **~~~…~~~**

I smiled as I walked towards the triplet's room. I knocked on the door and waited to enter.

"Michiko-chan?"

"It is me, may I came in?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and I heard him fumble around on the other side of the door before.

He opened the door and I smiled seeing him all dressed up with a dressed up Teddy in his arms.

"Oh my, look at you! You look so dashing!" I said looking over his cute ruffled dress shirt and dark blue shorts.

I could resist and snatched him into my arms twirling him around and fawning over him as the boy laughed.

"Ok ok…"I said after a moment and set him back down.

He looked over me. "Michiko looks cute too."

I smiled at him trying to be sweet, but I was dressed in nothing special, just a casual day dress.

"Michiko-chan looks cute in anything she wears." He said cutely tilting his head to the side and I was once again overcome with the need to fawn over him, this time peppering him with kisses.

"This is really amazing darling." I said as I sat across from him as we enjoyed tea, and a massive magnitude of sweets.

"Thank you!" He said before and we sat enjoying each other's company and began a conversation on cute things.

"Speaking of cute…" Kanato said making me stare at him curiously. "I have something for you Michiko-chan."

"A gift, for me?" I asked curiously as my eyes trailed him as he walked towards his bed and pulling a box from underneath it.

I took the pink bowed box. I opened it with a smile as I tried to figure out what exactly it was…I positively loved gifts…

My lips however thinned as I held up the piece of black, white and red fabric that I was sure stopped mid-thigh. My eyes narrowed. "Kanato…"

"Can you please wear it Michiko-chan. Please pretty please?" The boy asked innocently.

I stared into his eyes before looking back at the fabric and then the box with the secondary item in it and my eye twitched. "Kanato…"

"Please, I think Michiko-chan will look really cute."

I sighed. "Alright."

He cheered clapping his arm as I stood and walked into the triplet's bathroom.

I scowled as I stared at my reflection.

"Is everything alright Michiko-chan?" Kanato asked worried about me and the time I was taking in the bathroom.

"Everything's fine." I said as I came out of the bathroom to notice Kanato now had bunny ears on his head…what a damn coincidence….

Kanato's eyes widened when he saw me, before his face was covered with a pink hue. "Michiko-chan _ka-ka_ - _ **kawaii!**_ "

I sighed as my cheeks grew rosy. "Kanato-kun my darling, please explain to me how you managed to get your hands on this bunny girl maid outfit?"

Kanato smiled before looking at Teddy. "Teddy said he knew a guy…and went to retrieve this for me, he even knew your size. It fits perfectly."

My eyes narrowed on the bear that seemed to sweat. "I see…"

"Are you mad…do you not like it?" Kanato said his eyes sad.

"Not at all Kanato-kun, I think it's cute…just not appropriate for a tea party…"

"Nonsense, all cute things are allowed at tea parties, and in my presence." He said before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Eh?! Kanato where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…come on." Kanato said and I sighed before letting him lead me outside glaring at the servants who openly stared at me…and it wasn't with the cute and innocent Kanato had….

"Ayato-kun Laito-kun look, isn't Michiko-chan kawaii!" My face grew warm as the red heads stared at me with heated eyes.

Ayato's face was bright red and Laito's wasn't any better. I shifted under their predatory gaze.

"Kanato-kun…"

Kanato looked up at me with an innocent smile. "Yes, kawaii-chan?"

I let out another sigh. "Nothing, you stay here with your brothers, I will be right back."

"You're not going to change are you?" Kanato asked and I bite my lip.

"Kanato this outfit-"

"We match each other!" He said cutting me off pointing to his own set of bunny ears. "So please don't change yet, let's be kawaii together for a little while longer!"

"Fine…" I said and Kanato cheer…this time along with his brothers.

I was glad when I was able to finally take off the bunny girl outfit. If it wasn't bad enough the triplets got to see me in it but the others as well. Subaru resembled a tomato before he fainted when we he saw me out in the gardens picking flowers with Kanato. Reiji was at a loss for words and avoided eye contact with me when he asked me about a herb from the demon world but Shu reaction was the worst out of all of them because he was the most mature out of the lot…

His eyes smoldered me; lips curled up into a smirk as his eyes figure-eight my figure.

"Keh, Michiko-chan your cheeks are the color of blood roses…that's a good look for a lewd woman like you…" He whispered to me in passing the halls because Kanato wanted more sugar for his tea. My little angel had looked as if he were about to devour me on the spot…

Something that frightened and excited me at the same time.

I sighed shaking my head, I had no doubt flushed several years of their childhood innocence down the drain, basically giving their libido a massive jerk into gear.

I grimaced crossing my arms as I turned my glare on to the person who was responsible for all this crap.

"Tenebrae…"

The male flinched even as his face wore a red hue. "Mistress…I swear I can explain…"

My fangs glinted as they bared at him in a menacing fashion. "You can explain while you beg for your pitiful afterlife as I rip you to shreds…"

 **~~~~…..~~~**

"Michiko…how lovely to hear from you-"

"I wasn't ever planning on calling you but damnit to hell you fucking staff here sucks! They don't know how to make shit much less a decent meal!" There was silence on the other line before he chuckled making me scowl. "I'm fucking starving and your over here laughing, this is a serious matter, I'm not just thinking of me but my babies as well."

He sighed. "Michiko the boys won't stave-"

"How the hell would you know? It's not like you've been around to see if they are staved or not." I snipped.

Again silence. The vampire king sighed again, his tone more subdued. "What would you have me do to appease you? Do you want them replaced with new staff?"

"What I want you to do is piss off." I growled before slamming the phone shut.

I stared at it feeling a sense of satisfaction knowing that I had no doubt pissed him off and ruined his day…a triumphant smirk made its way to my face, mission accomplished.

I sighed as I searched the cabinets for something to eat.

"Michiko-san..."

I didn't even look back, instead I just replied. "Hey Reiji-kun, how are you."

"I'm fine….are you looking for something?" He asked after a moment.

I nodded "Yes…"

"Perhaps I can tell you…"

"I'm looking for some pasta noodle, I want past, I'm hungry."

"Oh, well then please allow me." He said and this time I actually looked back at him.

"Allow you?"

"Yes." He said as he held out his books to me. "Can you please watch over these books."

"Of course." I said with a smile before moving out of his way.

I pouted as he found the items I had damn near destroyed the kitchen to find in a matter of seconds.

My eyes rolled over him as he washed his hands in the sink before tying an apron around his waist and began doing things that I had seen chefs do.

"So…cooking huh?"

He blushed. "yes…well I saw a cook book in the library and thought it a strange place for it to be, I was bringing it down to the kitchen when I got curious and looked inside. It had pictures of a lot of dishes that I thought might be tasty so I began creating them."

"And what's your favorite one?"

He flushed again. "If allowed it could eat Spaghetti Carbonara everyday…"

"Hm sounds tasty…can I try it?"

"Sure." He sure his face turning even redder and I snickered.

I moaned after I took the first bite, I looked at him with half lidded eyes taking in his flushed expression as he stared at me. "This is delicious Reiji-kun…"

"T-Thank you" He said bashfully.

"This is the best spaghetti carbonara I've had!" I said continuing to give him praise as I continued to stuff my face with the delicious pasta dish.

I let out a content sigh waving my hands to the familiar to carry away my dishes, yes dishes…I had successfully eaten six plates of his dish…he was just that good.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked politely after we had moved from the kitchen to his room.

"I would love some darling but here let me pour it for you." I said as I teleported behind him and pushing him back down in his seat. He had after all done all of the cooking, making tea for us to share would be nothing short of a slice of cake.

I poured him his cup adding the amount of sugar I knew he liked making him smile in thanks before handing it to him and then poured myself a cup before taking a sip and letting out a content sigh.

"Oh, I have a gift just for you Reiji-kun." I said with a smile.

"Just for me?" He said shocked.

I nodded before waving my hand as black mist surrounded the space in front of him before dissipating to reveal a black box wrapped in royal purple colored ribbons.

"You didn't have to…" He said softly.

"I know that darling, but I wanted to. I do enjoy spoiling my favorite megane. So go on and open it."

He blushed. Nodding his head and sputtering a 'thank you' as he carefully opened the package.

I watched his face soaking in his expression, he didn't disappoint. Reiji's eyes lit up like humans on Christmas morning when he caught sight of what it was.

"This is…this is from the Han Dynasty…where…how?" He asked his resembled freshly cut rubies as they glittered with excitement.

I smiled. "Well as you know I'm a lot older then I look, I've been around and I've meet quite a few people. I knew the Hans, I was there for the rise and fall." I snickered thinking about the past. "They were quite the rowdy bunch…but naturally as it stands I would own a tea set from that time."

"Who else did you meet?" He asked his eyes shining and I smiled before divulging in some of what I felt like were my greatest conquests and meetings of humans that I deemed worthy enough to spend my time with.

I had finished telling him about the time I drink wine with Cleopatra when I decided he had heard enough about me. "So tell me about what you've been up to?"

He blinked.

"Come on, I really want to know? You most recent experiments have been on my mind for a while now."

He blushed before asking shyly. "You've been thinking about me?"

"Of course, you occupy a space in my mind as much as the others. So please satiate my curiosity."

He smiled before he began to tell me all about what he had been up to since that last time I had spoken with him. He told me all about his experiments with different types of herbs and animals that he could find.

He told me all of this with pink tinted cheeks as he began to really go into detail about his favorite thing he like to do, create poisons.

"Reiji-kun you are so smart and talented, I'm so jealous." I said soaking in all that he had told me.

He flushed.

"Say Reiji-kun, if I ever feel to any sickness or disease…would you save me?"

He flushed even redder. "Of course."

I smiled. "I knew I could count on you. You will be the one to cure the world one day." … _or poison it…_

"M-Michiko-san." He said shyly and I chuckled.

"Well I glad, there's not enough people in the world that there studies seriously, I'm glad you do so, we need more people like you."

"Yeah." He said with a smile before a scowl flashed across his features. "And not deadbeats…"

"Deadbeats?" I said and I wondered if Reiji was openly talking about his father. I knew how the triplets felt, Subaru the sweet thing was an open book and I knew my angel didn't care for him…maybe Reiji didn't either.

"Yes, I cannot stand people that shrink away from their responsibilities…"

I raised an eye brow but let him continue to vent…I'm sure he didn't get the chance to do it often, Beatrix loved perfection.

"Because nothing good comes from one who is spoiled rotten. One who does not but disregards his duties as the eldest son…"

I frowned. Was he talking about my angel? Are you perhaps…referring to shu-kun?

I watched as his hands tightened just by me saying his name. Reiji-kun, that's no way to talk about your brother

His lip curled in a scowl. I speak the truth…he never takes his position seriously always running off when he should be here studying.

I blinked resisting the urge to shudder. The boy sounded like Cordelia.

"-the other day mother was looking for him, when he finally decided to come home he had a filthy dog with him, saying his friend gave it to him-"

I zoned out listening to him as I smiled at the thought of Shu with a puppy. Super cute~

"-and even dared to run off again when mother took the filthy animal from him. He had no regard…no respect… and yet…and yet somehow manages to get all of her attentions…"

He continued his rant like I wasn't even there, his insults on Shu getting to the point where I could feel myself wanting to strike him. I stood as I could smell the jealously and resentment coming off of him.

"Reiji-kun." I said sharply making him flinch as I walked over to him. "Stop speaking of your older brother in such a manner, I won't tolerate such vile behavior coming from you."

He looked frightened at the gaze I was giving him and nodded.

I let out a breath my eyes brightening "Good." I said with a smile before bopping his nose.

I wrapped my arms around him making his face red as I entrapped him. "Sweetheart you are just much too serious. Learn to live a little, do not be afraid to step away from you books and seek me out if you are feeling lonely."

I waited until he nodded before placing a big kiss on his cheek making him blush once more before leaving him.

 **~~~…~~~**

The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between us arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in its full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine its light on the earth. But the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel.

Twas a night for hunting….Twas the night for demons….

"Boy, what a scream that was. It made the hair strand straight up on the back of my neck. It was the loudest most piercing scream I have heard in a long time my dear." My amethyst eyes roamed over her body. "I love it, make it again for me…"

"You're a monster…sick, twisted, vile, disgusting!"

I laughed before leaning over and biting her lip drawing blood. "You flatter me darling. But I'd much rather hear you screaming instead…"

I dug my fingers around her arm until I heard her bones shatter. Her screams was music to my ears…

"Michiko-chan?"

I turned to see Ayato, Kanato and Laito standing behind me in their pajamas.

"Ayato, Kanato, Laito it's past your bed time what are you doing down here?" I said seriously not bothering with using nicknames.

"Couldn't sleep…" Kanato said with his brother nodding before looking at the woman that was strung up behind me. "Who is that?"

"Ah, I see. Oh and this is Amy-"

"It's Amanda you vile beast!" She spat.

Faster than she could see with her very human eyes I struck her across her face before turning back to the triplets who seemed stunned.

"Amy is my little wind up doll, she says the loveliest things, she's feisty on the outside but she loves the game I'm playing."

"Hello Amy." Laito nodded his head slightly his eyes glued to her scantily clad form, while Kanato shyly offered her a smile. I gave a smile as Ayato seemed to be too intrigued by all the blooded devices that scattered the room to say anything to her.

"Help me, please help me. She's a monster; she's a bloody demon please…" She stopped when I laughed.

"See what did I tell you boys?" I trailed my clawed finger across her cheek leaving a trail of blood as he let another scream. "She says the loveliest things about me."

Laito blinked before laughing as well. "How long will you be keeping her Michiko-chan?"

"I don't know yet." I said with a shrug. I was pretty sure by this route she would expire before the morning though…

"Can I play with her too?" Laito asked still staring at the women with intrigue.

I paused looking Laito before also looking at Kanato and Ayato. "Do you want to play with her too?"

"Yes." Kanato said after a moment as I watched Ayato walk behind her and pull on the chains that held her arms.

The human let out a pained shriek and I watched as Ayato's eyes sharpened his lips twitching in amusement at her pain before he pulled again getting a louder shriek.

"Sure why not." I said after a moment deciding that this would be a good moment for them to learn the arts of torture. "I don't mind sharing a few of my toys if it's with my little songbird and my favorite immortal stud."

Laito flushed trying to cover his face scowling lightly while Kanato and Ayato laughed. "Auntie that name is embarrassing."

"Fine how about my little ladykiller?"

His face grew redder. "No."

"I think it's cute though." I said poking his cheek.

"My love muffin?"

"No."

"My cutie pie?"

"Auntie….."Laito whined and this point his entire face was inflamed.

I laughed "Oh alright…what about my precious?"

Laito's face was still red but at least he wasn't whining. I nodded I guess that was his newest nickname.

"Now here wear this; I see no reason for you to get filthy." I said wrapping one of my coats around him.

I handed Kanato a knife. He frowned as he looked at it. "What is this for?"

"Well if we are to share this doll don't you think she should have your name too?"

I pulled his hand over closer to the girl before I unbuttoned her top. She trembled and fought against the chains but still didn't move especially with Ayato holding her still.

"See this is where I put my name." I said pointing out the bloody but clearly written name carved into her chest. "That way everyone knows she's mine. But since I'm sharing you can brand her too."

Kanato eyes widened with a familiar gleam. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You do that to all your dolls?" Laito said his fangs growing as Kanato began carving his name sloppily into the female.

"What else do you do to them?" Ayato asked curiously as he seemed to soak in her screams and horror stricken face.

I smiled my eyes gleaming sadistically as well. "My little loves, I have so much to teach you."

I smiled giving them kisses as the finished playing.

Blood splattered everywhere…a mess I had no intention of cleaning, after all that's what servants were for.

"Michiko-chan can you do that again?" Kanato asked clutching his teddy as he held on to my blood covered hand.

"Of course my darling!" I said.

"Can we use this next time?" Ayato asked holding a scold's bridle.

"Yes, that's brilliant honey!"

"Michiko-chan what's this tall thing?" Laito said pointing towards the back where my favorite torture device stood tall.

A wistful sighed left my lips as I pasted the dead human walking towards the device. "This my precious…is my favorite device…the rack."

"The rack? How does it work?" They asked together.

My eyes glittered as I looked at them biting my lip. "Wanna find out?"

I motioned for them to come closer before having Laito help tie me up considering he as the tallest of the three.

I briefly explained what they were to do. I turned my head towards Laito. "Go on love, no need to be shy…tighten it."

I let out an euphoric hiss when he did.

Laito chuckled. "Look at Michiko-chan face, all red with pleasure…such a lewd expression and sounds she makes too."

Ayato then tightened the wheel tighter making my moans become breathy.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glowed as he stared at me. "Lewd…is a good look for Michiko-chan…please continue to take the pain we give you…"

I snickered as I caught myself, looking over at the three with hazy eyes. "Such naughty boys…are you trying to make me come undone…"

I surprised them when I pulled my writs out of the cuffs along with my feet as I towered over them.

I shook my finger in front of them. "You two shouldn't tease me in such a way especially when you can't finish what you start."

I grabbed a tomato faced Kanato in my arms looking back at his brothers with a smirk. "We can play again when you're older and can really handle playing with me."

The blushed before following me out of the torture chamber…they could come back the next time I had better prey.

* * *

 **OK**

 **so I was feeling a bit thirsty so I let Michiko get some. Guilty! #sorrynotsorry but I did try not to over do it cause I mean I have to prepare for the boys right lol**

 **Azusa is introduced in a different way...bet ya'll thought she was gonna find him like everybody else huh? well not in this story, it is he who finds her...for better or worse lol**

 **yes, if it wasn't clear, Michiko did and has been feeding on Azusa...wonder how that's gonna affect him when he meets her again later on...**

 **And yes it is hinted that Yukio is salty about her feeding on Azusa...but he did offer himself...and so why wouldn't she? she is a demon after all...**

 **also...after Azusa is introduced there really isn't a time line. All the rest: being there for Ayato, having a tea party with Kanato, talking with Reji, lessons on torture with the triplets that's just extra extra-ness for ya'll cause I like ya'll so much.**

 **this is the longest chapter by far and I'm hoping to out do it in the next chapter**

 **...**

 **Michiko's nicknames for the boys:**

 **Ayato- hunny**

 **Kanato- songbird**

 **Laito- my precious (hee hee Lord of the rings ref...)**

 **Shu- angel**

 **Reiji - Megane**

 **Subaru- little dove**

 **ANY IDEAS OF NICKNAMES FOR THE MUKAMI BROTHERS? {** **also I want the boys to have their own nickname for Michiko.}**

 **Azusa calls her 'Mikogami' (hee hee for obvious reasons)**

 **someone for sure is gonna call her 'Hime' I'm just not quite sure who.**

 **Tell me what ya'll think?**

 **...**

 **' _The Danse Macabre'_** ** _#_ fact ****I've already started writing it...**

 **SHOULD MICHICKO HAVE A DATE?**

 **Human or supernatural**

 **yeah or nah?**


	13. AN: Dont worry its not what you think

**Alright fam, let me start off by saying sorry its taken me so very long to post this shit, I ended up getting a horrific case of strep throat, like no lie I contemplates cutting out my throat, I was in so much pain. I didn't eat for an entire week and could barely get down the fluids much let any medicine.**

 **I could barely move my body, I'm not trying to be dramatic but I felt pain every where, everything for me was ultra sensitive. headaches came more often making it feel like some kid was playing whack a mole on my head, my ears felt like someone had did some fucked up mad scientific experiment and swapped my human ear for bat ears, everything was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think and damnit I wont even talk about the light sensitivity for my eyes, imma just let you'll know that I'm not shamed to admit I ran into two doors...but in my defense they were glass!**

 **But yes, I was completely shitty for almost two and a half weeks, I was the fucking living dead! god I hate getting any type of sickness cause it just sends a fucking wrecking ball through all of my senses.**

 **And then... And. Fucking. Then : summer classes started and there was yet** ** _another_** **two weeks blown away from me.**

 **All in all I just wanted to say sorry for the wait and I hope I didn't lose any of you guys.**

 **Now that that's over, I can say with pride that I stayed up all last night till just five minutes ago finishing the next chapter.**

 **because I am a shitty writer I tried to put a little of everything in there:**

 **\- a flash back of young Michiko with Karlheinz and CarlaFeating all the D.L. boys : Shu, Subaru, Ayato, Laito, Kanato, Reiji.**

 **\- Michiko is at her wits end with Cordelia...heads roll bum bum bum**

 **\- Yuma/Edgar is introduced.**

 **\- New Oc's that will be attending the Sakamaki Masquerade Ball were mentioned. *yes I know it was just a regular ball but masquerade sounds more interesting***

 **\- Kino is mentioned briefly.**

 **- Bonus material \- *Older* Shu, Laito, Kanato, and Reiji **

**- Bonus material -Azusa is mentioned along with the orphanage... bum bum bum lol **

**I'm going to go over it a couple more times to try and clean it up as much as possible but it will be posted today!**

 **Are ya'll excited? its the longest chapter I've ever written in my life 13,660 currently... I hope you guys will enjoy!**


	14. All n All :DL Boys ft Yuma, Carla & KH

**WARNING!**

 **\- Ridiculously long ass chapter below! You have been warned!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

 _I sat, with my eyes closed playing the violin that my father had acquired for me when my ears picked up the sounds of two familiar boys feuding over who would talk to me first..._

 _"I'm older and stronger than you that makes me the better choice. I'll be the one talking to her. Step aside you bastard." Karlheinz entitlement over his cousin irritated Carla, who glared in return._

 _"You think Mi-chan will be impressed with that language? Go on and try it!"_

 _"I will, my future wife will answer to whatever name I call her and she'll like it. Watch and learn." Karlheinz spat the word and strode off._

 _Carla, infuriated with the older vampire, followed._

 _He would not be losing his cousin to someone like this. The two of them stood in front of her, poised and perfect in her silk and lace black ball gown, half of her curly hair pulled up into and intricate bun while the rest flowed down her back._

 _Karlheinz cleared his throat but the Demon Kings daughter made no motions to open her eyes and stop playing the violin or signal that she was even listening._

 _"Oi, bitch." Karlheinz snapped growing irritated that the female of his interest was seemingly ignoring him and all for an instrument._

 _Carla's eyes flicked over to his companion. Was he stupid enough not to heed his warning? Fine. His fault, Carla didn't need another rival for his cousins affections anyway._

 _I opened my eyes and slowly stopped playing my violin before taking my time to place it into its case before glaring at the tallest vampire._

 _"What." My voice cut the air._

 _"Go out with me." Karlheinz said boldly and even had the audacious nerve to flash me a fanged smile as if he literally didn't just insult me. Was he that full of himself to think I would smile and say 'I'd be honored', or was he just an idiot...perhaps both._

 _Carla was almost impressed. Almost. Except he could see that Mi-chan was fuming - he inwardly smirked at his rivals arrogance, should have left it at bitch._

 _"No." I said without a second thought._

 _"What?" Karlheinz said taken aback like he didn't understand what I just said but I was more than happy to repeat myself and then some._

 _"I said no. You've interrupted my music and insulted me. Get out of my sight, both of you."_

 _"….huh?" Carla's head jerked up. "But Mi-chan I didn't say anything!"_

 _"I know what you want. The both of you are disgusting vermin, staring at me from the shadows, squabbling over me like a prize. I settle my scorching glare on him and he flinched from the intensity of it. "I expect such behavior from a brainless ill-bred Neanderthal like him." My eyes flashing in the direction of the taller vampire before settling back on Carla albeit my gaze softening to show him how I wasn't too upset with him just let down. "Not from you, Carla I'm disappointed in you."_

 _"Oi! You can't talk to me that way, I'm going to be the future vampire king, you...you **bitch!** " I turned to face the future vampire king, his face was boiling over with ire at my words. I chose not to responded to his words with more words, my right hand instead striking out and making contact with his left eye. Karlheinz was not excepting to be punched in the face much less by a princess, so he was even more unprepared when my body jumped on him to us to the ground as I continued my merciless assault to his face._

 _"You...you-" Karl sputtered as he scrambled to put distance between us least I was overcome with the urge to attack him again. His lip and nose were bleeding and I took pride in the fight that his left eyes was beginning to form bruises from my brute strength._

 _"I don't care who you are, vampire king, demon king, hell the great devil himself, call me a bitch one more time and I'll enjoy making myself a tiara made from your tongue and fangs with a matching set of earring made from your internal organs!" I hissed baring my fangs menacingly, before I righted myself. I wiped the invisible lint from my dress, I flipped my hair over my shoulders my cold hearted eyes piercing Karlheinz said I licked his blood off of my knuckles making him shiver...whether with excitement or fear was unknown to me and I didn't care._

 _"Now you've ruined my free time for playing music I might as well return to the castle and entertain better company. I won't say it again - get out of my sight." I hissed venomously before turning on my heels as I walked away with my precious violin...but not before I heard Karlheinz speak about me once more._

 _"Your completely insane cousin just threatened my life..." He spat darkly then there was a pause "I think I love her..."_

I opened my eyes pushing back the memories of my younger days while letting my fingers brush through familiar blonde curls that laid peacefully upon my chest.

I smiled remembering Shu coming into my room and literally crawling on top of me to sleep. His arms and legs caging me, I was forever more his favorite personal body pillow.

"Darling time to wake up." I whispered in his ear only to feel him stretch out against me burying his face into my chest, but I knew he was awake, he was just being a lazy koala.

I tsked before flipping us over with me now looming over him, his eyes immediately shooting open as a pout make a way to his face. "Michiko-chan…"

"Sorry, darling but you left me no choice." I snickered.

He huffed in response to me laughing at him before pouting again as he crossed his arms turning his head away from me.

I leaned over him. "Forgive me Shu?"

He huffed still pouting and I leaned my face over his as he dared to try and ignore me.

I leaned towards his ear with a smirk before whispering. "If you don't forgive me…I may be force to go to extremes to gather your attentions."

Without warning I nipped his ear making him yelp out of shock before sucking the little droplets of blood that came out making him grip onto my nightie as she shivered from the sensation...

"I forgive you!" he said instantly blushing a deep scarlet and I chuckled.

"Good." I said placing a quick kiss on his cheek before exiting my bed.

I hummed as I sat on the window sill playing a tune on my violin.

"That's very pretty…it's rather unique too." I heard Shu say as he finished practicing on the piano.

"I'm not sure if you're talking about the violin its self of the song but either way, thank you." I said with a smile as I finished the song decided to give him my full attention.

"Everything." He said although his eyes were in fact trained onto my violin.

I offered it to him. "You want to try?"

"Can I?" He asked awestruck. I loved how easily Shu was impressed with anything musical, whether it be a song or an instrument.

"Sure darling, just be careful that violin is my most cherished item." I said handing him the violin.

He looked up at me after he finished analyzing it. "Really?"

I nodded my finger trailing over the violin with fondness. "Yes it was a gift from my father when he learned of my talent for music. He then had made for me this custom violin. Crafted with the blood of a muse…it's the perfect gift for the musically talented right?"

"When I had a child that was musically talented I had planned to pass it on to them so that they would enjoy it as much as I did."

Shu's eyes widened. And immediately tried to give it back but I stopped him.

"But alas, I am not married nor do I have a child….I do have a god-son that I love dearly though I said with a smile. So what do you say Shu? Will you take good care of this precious heirloom of mine?"

His eyes seemed to fill with tears as he clutched the violin closer to himself. "Yes, I promise to take care of it."

I smiled placing a kiss on his head. "I know love."

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

I smiled contently as I walked around the garden, even from my current position I could hear Shu playing on the violin, it was nice to hear the sound of it once more.

I stayed silent masking my aura when I came across Subaru who was ever so cutely tending to the roses.

Before leaving, I assumed back to Christa's side.

I followed him.

"SUBARU! WHERE DID MY SUBARU GO!"

"Pl-please wait a little longer, he'll be here shortly."

"N-NO…!" Christa cried before pushing away from the servants "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! I…I…"

I watched as Subaru made his presence known.

"Subaru! Subaru…where did you go? Without you in my sight, I was worrying and worrying…" Christa said to him seemingly appeased by his presence.

"Sorry…I only went to the garden for a bit. I'm not going anywhere…" he said softly to her.

I sighed as I watched the shift happen in her eyes at his last four words.

"….lie." She said so soft and suddenly confusing him and making him look at her with a puzzled expression.

"LIAR! NO, I…I HATE BEING ALONE…!" She screamed at him shocking him.

"Mother try to calm down, you're not alone. I told you that I'm not going anywhere." He said trying to console her.

"NO….STOP! I'M FILITHY!" She screeched as she struck him literally throwing herself away from him. I watched as she even crawled on the ground her eyes pained and filled with tears.

"Madam, please settle down." The maids said trying to get the woman to calm down only to fail. I sighed rolling my eyes at Karl's ever so useless staff as I made myself known.

I ignored the maids that instantly bowed at the sight of me instead placing my hand on Subaru's head in reassurance.

I walked over to Christa who was a sobbing mess on the ground before kneeling in front of her.

" **Christa**." I said my voice immediately having the ability to gather her attentions even through her fogged over mentally distressed mind. She stared at me through blood stained eyes.

I placed two fingers on her forehead as my eyes flashed. " ** _Sleep_**."

I caught her as her body relaxed as she lost consciousness.

I immediately handed her body over to the servants waving them off as I turned towards Subaru, motioning him to take a walk with me to anywhere that wasn't here.

"When you have a mother like that I really believe that anyone would want to get away and escape into solitude…but I know you can't, you do not wish to abandon her and that shows great strength little dove." I said as we sat by the lake watching the water.

"Then again…maybe I'm tormenting her. Mother's memories flash through whenever she looks at me…because I resemble that guy…" Subaru said softly as his head rested in my lap facing towards the lake.

"Subaru…" I said looking down at him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"If I were gone, then maybe she'd be able to forget about him. She'd be better off if I deserted her, but, I just can't…does that make me weak…" He said his gaze still on the lake before he looked up at me.

"No, darling that makes you incredibly strong. Your pain is the source of your strength, you're fighting a battle that know ones knows about expect for me and despite what you're thinking you are winning. Dove, you are stronger than you think never forget that, embrace your strength from within." I said placing my hand over his heart.

He smiled taking my hand and holding it to his heart as his eyes fluttered closed. "I won't…"

 **~~~…~~~**

I had finished reading and replying back to all of Kino's letters. I sighed my poor boy…I knew I would have to visit him soon if to only give him a hug and a kiss and tell him everything would be ok… as he fought the good fight by struggling daily, combating the urge to kill his father, Karlheinz.

I had sent them off with a servant and had decided to get some fresh air. I only got halfway down the hallway before the familiar sounding of feet had followed after me.

"Oi, don't you three get tired of following me about?" I asked curiously. The triplets seemed to enjoy following me like my very own miniature shadows.

"No." They all answered at once.

"Ayato-honey, shouldn't you be studying?" I pointed out.

Ayato pouted. "I want to take a break! I don't want to study anymore…will you tell _her_?"

"No. You may do as you wish." I said with a shrug.

I laid draped a chaise lounge chair watching the three play together peacefully chasing the small bats I conjured up on a whim.

My eyes widened when I sensed my younger sister coming and the bats dissolved in thin air making the boys look at me in confusion.

"Ayato-honey come to me quick." The boy scrambled over towards me along with his brothers. "My sister is coming and unless you want to explain why you are not studying we will have to hide you."

"Where Michiko-chan?" He asked looking around.

I thought smirking before lifting up the layers of my dress. "Hold on to my leg and don't move. If she finds out she will be cross with both of us."

His face along with Laito and Kanato flushed red.

"Wha-"

"Now, Ayato." I growled before lifting my dress and putting it over him. I felt him wrap his body around my leg…my inner thigh.

I stiffened my face tinting pink when his little fingers brushed too high up my thigh. But I didn't comment as Cordelia was too close she would hear I looked at the others, 'play along' I mouthed before we all turned when Cordelia walked towards us.

"Ah there you are-" She paused not see Ayato, as she had expected. "Kanato, Laito have you seen Ayato?"

"No." The both said instantly. She frowned narrowing her eyes at them taking a menacing step towards them.

"Oi, I thought I told you frowning provokes wrinkles little sister." I said intervening for them.

Cordelia locked eyes with me before rolling them. "Michiko have you seen Ayato? He is not in his room studying where he should be. And I know you won't lie to me." She said shooting Laito and Kanato a dark look as they ran to my side.

"Yes, I have seen Ayato." I said honestly.

I watched as Laito and Kanato seemed to wait silently for what I was about to say next.

"Really where did he go?" She asked.

"He ran and hid under my skirt…Richter-kun would you like to check? Perhaps you can tell me if how my new garter looks while you're under there?" I asked bending slightly to reach for the edges of my dress skirt flirtatiously before laughing.

Richer flushed red making Cordelia shoot a glare at him before pulling him away still shouting Ayato's name. I waited a moment more before lifting my skirt layers and letting out a blushing Ayato.

"I thought I was a goner." Ayato said as Laito ran over to him.

"Not me, not with Michiko-chan here." Kanato said with a smile as he too run over to his brother.

"How did you know she wouldn't believe you?" Ayato said turning to look at me his face still scarlet.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked. They nodded scooting in closer to me.

"There is nothing more deceiving, than an obvious truth… that goes for immortals and humans alike." I said to them before flashing a fanged smirk.

"Thank you auntie." Ayato said after a moment.

I rubbed my nose against his making his face flush bright red again. "You're welcome honey, but you better get back to your room now as I can't hide you from her forever."

He sighed but nodded and took off.

"Now…" I said looking at the other two "Want to play a game?"

"What game?" They asked.

"Capture the prince and catch a kiss. If I capture you I get to steal a kiss from you." I said with a chuckle.

The brothers looked at each other before flashing me a smile "Ok."

I of course captured both of them before sending them off to play once more.

I went to check on Ayato only to find he wasn't in his room. I frowned wondering where he managed to run off to before my eyes widened briefly as the sound of splashing water and yelling. I teleported towards the family lake to catch my honey crying out for help.

I blinked my shock away as he finally stopped trying to swim his body sinking instantly. I sighed before diving into the lake after him.

I watched him as air bubbles escaped his lips before rolling my eyes and covering his lips with my own breathing air into him.

His eyes shot open wide with confusion, I smiled before pulling him into my arms. I broke the surface with a trembling Ayato gasping for breath while clinging to my neck.

He tightened his grip burying his face further into my neck when I tried to sit him on the dock. I sighed before sitting down and casually began to squeeze out my hair while singing softly.

He calmed down after a minute and looked up into my eyes after two. "Auntie… saved me…" it wasn't a question.

"Yes, sweetheart what are you doing here by yourself and you can't swim?"

He frowned. "…Why? _She_ would have left me until-"

I looked down at him raising my eyebrow as my lip twitched in amusement. "Yes well I'm not my sister. Besides with all that crying out, did you not want to be saved? I can put you back-"

He began to tremble, his arms locking around my neck to the point of bruising and I chuckled. "Honestly my darling boy I was just teasing."

"You should not make fun of yours truly." He whispered and I hummed in acknowledgement.

We sat in silence him with his death grip on my body and me stroking his hair singing while the sun dried our clothes.

After thirty minutes of peaceful lullaby's Ayato's soft snores reached my ears.

I sighed. "Honestly…"

I stood holding Ayato to me as I walked back to the mansion.

I passed Beatrix as I entered the mansion her eyes widening as she saw the unruly state I was in but never commented. I walked past her with a sunny grin and towards Ayato's room where I attempted, yes attempted to put him in bed. He let out a growl when I tried to put him in the bed.

"Ayato-honey…" I sighed saying his name.

"No. Auntie mustn't leave yours truly." He said stubbornly.

"Ayato." I growled.

"No." He growled back before burying his face in my chest his grip tightening further.

I scowled. "Such a spoiled little prince..."

My scowled disappeared as I sighed grabbing him a change of clothes before walking out his room and continued walking to my own. I closed the door behind me before walking over to my bed.

"Ayato you're in my private bed chambers. No one enters here without my permission, not even _her_. Please release me from your grip so that I may freshen up a bit."

He slowly but surely unlocked his legs from my waist and lifted his face from my chest to look around. I moved away from him and towards my bathroom where I began to draw water as he sat on my bed with wide eyes looking around my room with interest.

When the water was hot and fill of suds I began stripping wrapping a towel around my body before returning to Ayato who happened to be trying to go through my very locked drawers.

"Ayato-honey what are you doing?"

He nearly jumped 5 feet as he spun around looking at me with guilty. "I just-"

"Calm down, you're not in trouble darling." I said with a smile walking over to him and patting his head. "Do you want to know what's in here?"

He nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll show you." I walked over to another drawer that held a golden box filled with keys.

"What are all of these keys to?" He asked curiously.

I smiled mysteriously. "To different things that hold my interest..."

I pulled I small bronze key with a lace pattern showing it to him before walking back over towards the drawer and unlocking it.

He took timid steps to my side hesitating shyly before he looking into the drawer. His face grew bright red at what was inside as he immediately stepped back and I shut the drawer with a chuckle it was my personal lingerie drawer.

"Come on my darling, it's time for a bath." I said walking towards the bathroom with him following behind me.

"We will _share_ a bath?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." I said with a smirk as his cheeks once more grew red. "What's wrong don't you and your brothers bathe together sometimes?"

"Yes but-"

"This will be no different. If it makes you feel better I won't peak at you when you get in ok." I said cutting him off as I stepped into the water with my towel securely around my body. True to my word closed my eyes and didn't peak and as soon as he got in I grabbed him and sat him between my legs.

"M-Michiko-chan!."

"Aw my little honey is so cute." I cooed as I continued to hug him from behind.

"Are you ready to get out honey?" I asked Ayato softly as he once more had his face pressed into my chest resting against me peacefully.

He nodded letting out a yawn before pressing himself even closer to me making my lips twitched in amusement, so he could so lewdly be face down in my breast at perfect peace yet got embarrassed with the aspect of me seeing him naked?

I looked up as my faithful familiar walked in from the shadows with a giant fluffy black towel.

I stood prying his fingers from my body and wrapping him in the towel.

"Lay him in my bed, do not wake him." I ordered softly after stroking Ayato's face before sinking back into my hot water to wash myself.

"Yes mistress…" I heard before the male left.

I walked over to my vanity glancing at myself in my own nightie before going through my daily motion beginning with brushing out my hair after I went through the motions of dressing the sleeping Ayato in his sleepwear.

When I heard the sound of slight whimpers I turned to see Ayato twitching in his sleep. I walked over to see he had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and I scrunched up face, he was having a nightmare. I grimaced when I heard him plead to Cordelia in his dreams to stop whatever torture she seemed to be inflicting upon him, that he was sorry, that he would be the best...that he was trying to be the best...

"Shh I whispered calm down honey, I am here, as long as I am here _she_ can't get you."

"You are safe." I cooed as I began to stroke his hair and he calmed down instantly.

I sighed before braiding my long hair and crawling next him and he immediately curled into me. I frowned as I thought back to Ayato drowning in the lake, just what the hell was he doing there anyway...

 **~~~…~~~**

I took another walk around the gardens desperately wanting to put off the 'task' I needed to do but had yet to accomplish. I was going to push it off until the very last minute like the lazy ruler I was… but it wasn't long before I grew bored and venturing closer towards the forest.

I walked unafraid of the wildlife that inhabited the forest, after all what did I have to fear?

My curiosity was spiked when I heard the whispers and laughter of young children. One of them sounding like Shu, the other I hadn't known about.

"Shu?" I asked appearing behind him only to have him and his little friend gasp in shock.

"M-Michiko, I can explain." Shu began as he stood slightly in front of his little human friend.

I pouted disregarding the brown haired boy instead focusing on Shu. "Shu darling what is there to explain? You're spending some time with your friend. This is the one you told me about right?"

The boy behind Shu chuckled making my little angel flush red with embarrassment at his next words. "You talk about me Shu?"

"….Yes." He said answering both of us while still shooting a look at me almost as if he was now suspicious of my intentions…as if I came all this way just to embarrassment in front of his little human friend. He was so cute.

"Good. I'm glad you're getting out of the house and making friends Shu." I said with a bright smile before I turned looking at the brown haired boy who had rose colored cheeks and was looking at the ground like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Tell me boy is the ground really more appealing than yours truly?" I asked teasingly.

"No! Not at all you're the prettiest lady I've ever seen." The boy said honestly his rosy cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Then look at me and tell me; what is your name?"

He looked up, gracing me with charming feature. Messy light brown hair tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back. The most striking feature was his striking light brown eyes. His eyes reminded me of decent caramel candies and I briefly wondered if they grew hazel if his emotion grew erratic…His face fully red as he noticed me staring at him. "My name is Edgar my lady."

"Edgar…huh? How cute~ Well…" I said standing to my feet. "You two have fun."

"Wait." Shu said ignoring his friend who had grown redder at my comment.

I turned looking back at him "Yes darling?"

"You're not going to tell me to go home?" He asked confused.

I arched my eyebrow in question. Why would he ask me of all people such a question.

"Shu darling you're old enough to know when to come home; I don't have to give you a curfew." I said with a smile before turning away and looking up at the sky to see the full moon.

My pupils slit into their demon form and glowed.

"You boys need to be careful, full moons bring out the most unsavory of people." I said and began to walk away only to be stopped once more.

"Wait." Shu said again and this time he had reached out to grab a piece of my skirt.

I turned looking at Shu who immediately released my skirt almost bashfully. "Do you want to stay and play with me and Edgar?"

I looked over at Edgar who was still blush as he threw his hands behind his head as he tried to look like he wasn't interested in my answer. I smiled. "Sure."

It was impossible for them to escape the wolves. No matter where they looked…they were surrounded.

We had been playing hid and seek and they ventured even deeper into the woods to find a better hiding spot, not that I couldn't find them though. I watched from my spot in a tree waiting to see how Shu would handle this situation, I did warn him to be careful tonight.

Edgar's hands were sweating, his throat tightening in fear- making his breathing hard. I watched as Edgar shut his eyes, preparing for the final blow, for the eternal darkness. But it never came…

Edgar opened one eye to take a peek before his eyes widened at the sight.

Shu was standing in front of him, his face away from his but I could see it clearly.

" _LEAVE_." Shu opened his mouth, making even the small human shiver at his tone. My eyes glittered in the darkness, look at Shu being all demanding, it was adorable.

The vampire waited for a couple of seconds, hearing the wolves growling in response. The wolves weren't backing down and so I made my presence known.

I walked in front shielding both Shu and Edgar as I glared right into the alpha wolves eyes. " ** _LEAVE_**."

The wolf yelped and ran away, upon sensing my a larger and deadlier aura surrounding me than Shu, the pack following after.

I turned to face them both with a smile. "You boys alright?"

Edgar looked around in disbelief. The near-death experience made the little boys knees weak, making him fall to the ground.

Edgar sighed in relief. "Man, I thought I was a goner~"

I knelt down in front of Shu making his face flush red as I checked him over before doing the same to the tiny human.

Edgar raised his hands, imitating a fist fight enthusiastically after I pulled away from him. "Shu, you and your aunt are so awesome!"

I watched as a soft smile appeared on his face as he looked at his now full of energy friend. "I-It's nothing…"

Edgar looked at him with a wide grin on his face, patting him on the shoulder. "No, that was really awesome!"

"Michiko was the one that saved us."

I shrugged when Edgar looked at me with red cheeks and began his thank-you's. the boy had been so surprised that he didn't die he didn't even blush that I had checked him over…now that Shu reminded him I was I that saved his life he was a blushing mess…it was adorable.

"It was nothing. You two were under my supervision the least I could do is make sure you don't get mauled by wolves." I said waving away his thanks.

"You saved my life, I'll never forget that Michiko-sama." Edgar said seriously making me look over at him with a contemplative eye.

"I see." I looked towards the sky at was getting late for both tiny humans and little vampires "…How humorous."

"I should head back, it's getting pretty late. I'll see you next time Shu." Edgar said after twenty more minutes of the boys just being boys as I sat under a tree staring up at the sky.

My eyes moved from the sky to look at Edgar as his scent drifted towards me.

"Thank you again Michiko-sama, you saved my life so it is only fair that I owe you my life in return.

I smiled at him as I looked him over. "Are you offering to be my servant?"

He nodded and I stared at him contemplating his offer.

"Not necessary, I have no need for a child servant nor do I want you to be one. You have your whole life ahead of you…you shouldn't give it away so willingly Edgar-kun. A simple thank on your part was enough for me." I said to him flashing him a smile.

"Fine, even though you won't take me as a servant I will forever owe you my life." He said in a stubborn but soft voice before bowing with a tomato red blush and turning running towards the village.

"Your little human friend is quite…fascinating Shu. I'm glad I'm finally got the chance to meet him." I said with a smile before holding out my hand for him to take.

He nodded taking my hand. "Yes he is."

"You were very brave tonight Shu, I was very proud that you were willing to defend your friend."

He flushed red and remained silent.

Beatrix was waiting in his room and she wasn't happy, but upon seeing my stern eyes she settled for sending him a disappointing look before turning away.

"Mother is upset with me…she's always upset with me…" He whispered.

"She will get over it as long as I'm here to protect you." I said waving him off. "You should get some rest Shu; even brave little vampires need their rest."

"Thank you Michiko-chan…for everything."

I smiled walking over to him. "It's fine…but despite how brave you were, and how proud I am, you were still very foolish."

He yelped when I nipped the top of his ear drawing a little blood. "Next time I tell you to be careful you need to listen."

His face splattered with red when I drag my tongue over his ear licking up the blood. "Or next time I will have to punish you…it will be quite severe…"

He quickly nodded and I backed away with a smirk before walking out of his room.

 **~~~…~~~**

A storm raged on outside, it was music to my ears.

Thunder and lightning crackled and I shivered walking over to see it for myself. I always loved the battle for nature.

I tilted my head to the side when I heard soft footsteps moving towards me.

I walked towards the door not caring about my state of undress and opened it.

I walked into the hallway to see a trembling Kanato squeezing his teddy bear for dear life. "Now what is my little song bird doing out of bed at such a late hour?"

"I can't sleep…" He whimpered.

"Why not? Is teddy not being good enough company, do I need to punish him?"

"No…I…can I sleep with you?" He asked with teary eyes.

I raised an eyebrow when he jumped as another round of thunder boomed. I smiled his fear was so cute.

"Sure." I held out my hand to him and he immediately took it without question.

"Can I join you too?"

I turned not surprised to hear Laito's voice coming from their shared room.

"Of course my precious Laito." The red head opened the door rushing over to my other side and grabbing my hand, his body trembling just as much as Kanato's.

Paused waiting to see if Ayato would ask to join us. When I heard no response I shrugged and began to walk away. Before I could get two steps I heard another set of feet and a hand grip my nightgown.

"Yes Ayato-honey?" I said turning to look at him.

"Yours truly is going to join too. Not because I am scared …I just want to make sure you will be all right." He said.

"Is that so darling?" I asked teasingly.

He nodded although I could see the trembles his body was giving off.

"You may do as you wish." I said with a shrug.

"Yours truly wants to hold your hand too." He muttered with a pout.

"Well then it seems we have a predicament as I only have two hands…perhaps Laito can offer you his hand instead."

Laito offered Ayato his free hand and Ayato took it pout still on his face, I chuckled as we walked back to my candle lit room.

"Ah auntie…"

I frowned in confusion looking down at Laito who had a blush staining his cheeks. "What is wrong?"

I looked at Ayato and Kanato who were also blushing as well. "Am I missing something?"

"Auntie you are indecent…"

"Indecent?" I said before looking down at my nightwear. It was just my lace and silk nightie under a silky red robe. I raised my eyebrow not really understanding the fuss, but understanding young hormones.

I bopped each one in the nose "I am no more indecent then you three, we are all in our pajamas after all, now come you three should be sleeping."

We walked over to ward my bed and they all crawled in after me; Ayato on my left and Kanato on my right while Laito laid behind Kanato.

"No fair I want to hold auntie too." Laito whined.

I sighed shaking my head before moving Kanato on top of my stomach and pulling Laito into my right side.

"Kanato lay down." I said with a sigh. I watched as he lowered his blushing face on my chest.

"Ah? No fair!" Laito and Ayato cried.

"What is wrong now?"

"Why does Kanato get to sleep on top of auntie and not yours truly!?"

"Because Kanato is the smallest of you three. Now please no more bickering, rest."

They pouted but relented instead choosing to wrap their bodies around my arms and fling their other arm on my stomach in a possessive manner that made me smirk. Such greedy little boys they were.

"Auntie…" Kanato said softly.

"Yes." I asked without opening my eyes.

"Can you sing to me and Teddy." Kanato asked.

"Kanato…" I sighed just wanting them to go to sleep.

"Please auntie, you only sing for mother, auntie should sing for yours truly too." Ayato backed puffing up his cheeks like he already had a whole argument prepared if I refused.

"That's not true. I've song for you all before." I said looking at Ayato pointedly.

"You taught Kanato many songs like Scarborough Fair, be we just want to hear auntie's pretty voice again, you chase the bad dreams away." Laito added softly and I sighed in defeat, knowing that Laito's words got me.

"Fine, but you must sleep after alright." I felt them all nod. I let out a breath before singing them a short lullaby.

"Aunties voice is amazing." Ayato mumbled sleepily tightening his grip on my arm.

"I love auntie's voice." Laito whispered as he snuggled into my body.

I looked down to see if Kanato would respond but he was fast asleep clutching a piece of my dress in one hand and Teddy in the other.

I smiled as I watched them sleep. There were rarely times I liked lacking the need to sleep, this was one of them.

* * *

 **BONUS: Talented Family ft. Michiko, Laito, Kanato, Shu and Reiji**

"Sing for me." Shu muttered tiredly as he carried me to our favorite place in the school, the music room. "Sing me a song."

"Alright love what will it be?" I asked as he sat me on top of the piano, my legs dangling in front of the keys.

He laid his head on my lap. "I don't care just sing for me."

"Alright let me-"

"Say Teddy what do you think of Michiko-chan's current activities…should we punish her for not chooses to sing for us?" I smiled at the sight of Kanato. "Only we should be privy to her voice, we are the only audience she needs right? We sing the best together right Teddy?"

"Well now Kanato-kun, I wouldn't say that…" Laito said chuckling as he looked at his brother before looking at me as he too had suddenly teleported into the room. "But Michiko-chan, I'm hurt that you wouldn't ask me to join you, we make the best dancing partners…."

I held up my hands, motioning for them to stop before the bickering could get too bad. "I'm sure I should have asked you guys to join me…knowing that you would rather be here than in class…my bad."

I smiled "So how about we sing and dance together?"

Shu didn't say anything, instead choosing to let his fingers ghost over the piano with an eerily tone. I bobbed my head to the tone before I smirked as the words began to fall from my lips at the familiar song.

 _I know that we are upside down…_

 _So hold your tongue and hear me out…_

 _I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind…_

Laito smirked as he flashed towards me lifting me from the piano and twirling me around as he spoke the next verse.

 _You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds…_

 _Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes…_

 _I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind…_

I smiled when Shu's voice echoed around us.

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

Laito's as he stared down at me arching his eyebrow in question.

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

I smiled at Kanato as his voice echoed around us as he sang.

 _Oh oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night…_

I smiled gripping Kanato's hands as we sang the chorus in sync.

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Doesn't mean we're bound for life…_

 _So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

Laito pulled my body close, grinding his hips into me as he said the next line.

 _I am fire gasoline…_

I was surprised when I was spun into Shu's awaiting arms, as his gaze smothered me, as he spoke.

 _Come pour yourself all over me…_

I smiled as Kanato then pulled me into his arms and I noticed that teddy wasn't in his arms as we swayed together instead was the one playing the piano. I briefly wondered how or why Shu and Laito didn't question such an occurrence.

 _We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time…_

I smiled pulling away from him and dancing on my own as I sang.

 _You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_

 _Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

 _I know that we were made to break_

 _So what? I don't mind_

I rotated dancing around the boys as we sang the chorus together.

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Oh oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Doesn't mean we're bound for life_

 _So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

"I'm glad you three are having such a swell time…skipping class."

My head turned as I stayed in the very compromising position between Shu and Laito to send my favorite megane a smile.

"Oh Reiji-kun, we weren't skipping."

He raised a questioning eyebrow even as Laito chuckled. "We weren't? I could have sworn-"

"No." I said sending him a look. "We weren't"

"Then enlighten me on just what you were doing?" he asked darkly making me shiver.

"…Taking… a break?" I said as Laito and Shu righted me.

Reiji just continued to glare at me.

"Guys tell-" I blinked before pouting when I realized that the trio had abandoned me to deal with mommy Reiji.

I looked back at Reiji letting out an awkward chuckle. "I know how it looks-"

He uncrossed his arms as he stalked towards me.

"-Reiji!" I said gasping as he roughly snatched me and pulling me against him.

My back was pressed chest, and I stiffened as he leaned towards my ear and whispered. "Your recent actions are despicable…dancing so lewdly with other men…even knowing that they could never move your body like I could…how cruel of you."

I smirked relaxing my body against his as his hands ghosted over my figure. I tilted my head back so I could look up at him as he was most certainly taller than me. "I don't know, Laito could give you a run for your money on the dance floor, I nearly swoon when he dipped me."

Reiji scowled. "Is that so?"

My eyes glittered as I nodded and his scowl deepened before cooling his expression.

I blinked when he suddenly released me from his grip and I turned to look at him.

He stood tall before casually cleaning his glasses. "Skipping class to dance provocatively with other men and then daring to insult me further by proclaiming that they could be better than me…deplorable. I will set you straight before I punish you."

I fluttered my eye lashes before staring at his ass as he walked towards the record player and playing music on it. "Please punish me…"

He shot me a dark look before he began moving his body, and I waited for my que from him before moving accordingly

* * *

 **[ *NOTE* to get the full experience of this dance scence please pull up - Isabelle & Felicien - Soha Mil Pasos (Kizomba remix) on youtube…for the love of god its beautiful….such as I can't even really describe it but please watch them.]**

* * *

I felt his heart pounding next to my chest as we glided across the room…even I had to admit…Laito was good…but my megane would forever be the best…ah but he did have a very talented teacher…of course he would know how to move me like no other…

My scent filled his lungs and with every breath he took more and more of it became a part of him, the rhythm of our bodies was as trance inducing as the moist, intoxicating air our sensual bodies emitted toward one another. This was not merely breathing, it was communicating with a warmness deep within each other's bodies.

His lips trailed my throat making my breath hitch. "Now who's the best dance partner for you…"

"You." I moaned out as he bit my ear before sucking on it. "Without a doubt."

"Good, now that that is settled," He said as he pulled me to my feet casing me to blink in shock as he began walking away leaving me in a hot flustered mess. "For your punishment, you are to have no deserts of any kind for the rest of the week."

"Are you kidding me, you're just going to walk away!" I huffed running my fingers through my hair.

He tossed me a sadistic smirk. "Bad girls don't get to enjoy their punishments…that should teach you to dance with men that aren't me and enjoy it."

I pouted. "Not fair."

He chuckled before teleporting away. " _Boo who…_ "

I glared at where he once stood.

That teasing little shit, he could laugh for now…but end the end I would be the victor.

 **~~~...~~~**

I sighed pacing back and forth into my room before staring at my desk.

I continued my pace before glancing again at the task that sat so innocently waiting to be completed.

I glared at it, I really did hate thing of its nature. It, to be honest was more up Cordelia's alley. My eyes glimmered maybe I could get her too…

I shook my head. No…

It would be my luck that she would finish the take but leave me with more excruciating pain than me just doing it myself…no…it had to be me.

My body began to relax as I heard my little songbird sing Scarborough Fair and I smiled.

Perhaps with his help I could get some work done. I walked towards my desk where a serval large and neatly stacked letters awaited me.

I down in my chair after pulling my hair back into a high ponytail and rolling up my sleeves, gripped the letter opener before taking a breath and releasing it.

I took the first letter before opening it and reading the contents, before writing back in response. This was the routine I had in correspondence to the very few and selective lower class demon and vampire families that would be arriving at the mansion for Karlheinz's masquerade ball.

It was wishful thinking on my part, that I would get one of those vile letters…completely foolish of me…after all I was technically single… but damn it to hell I am the queen of the demon realm…show me the respect of not sending me sure vile things.

 _Beloved Queen Michiko,_

 _The color of your mouth is the most tantalizing dusky rose—there's a kiss of carmine between your lips, something so soft that I want to savor every last moment. Aren't you a precious doll? Obedient, gentle, quiet—I dislike how you remained so impassive, standing by my crude master's side. Your soul cried out to me, warm and honey sweet, and when you brushed your hand against my wrist, you etched your fragrance into my memory. Permanently. Orange blossoms and lavender—the warm kiss of Gordes with their provincial towns and rambling ivy on sandstone._

 _You were plucked from there and thrown into my web...how dearly I wish to devour you. Four wax candles in a darkened room, a bed of satin in the center—that is where I wish to lay you. Alone, in the midnight hour, while everyone slumbers and your heart stutters, blood rushing through your veins like the tempest's waves. I stand, fully dressed, as I slip two fingers inside you, feeling the heat of your desire. Your back pressed against the cool satin, your body rosy pale against the auburn glow—how submissive you are. How utterly, delectably perfect._

 _To bring you to the edge of insanity is where I will cease, and from there hook your leg—milk pale and smooth—over my shoulder so I may ravish you properly._

 _Do you know how long I've desired to taste you? How glad I was when you did not dance a single waltz—not even when my master asked. They called you shy, they called you dense, they called for mercy when I found them at long last. Death is such a blissful destination that I felt obligated to deprive them of peace. So for each ill thought I flayed them with reproach—watching as the whip's metal hooks tore out chunks of their flesh, watched as they bled and wept and screamed for providence. You must never worry again, dearest—I have scolded every sinner with the cut glass slaughter of hell._

 _And you would have known these things while my tongue traces your hot core—tasting and licking and kissing your sweet, wet—_

 _You shudder and sigh, bedroom eyed. My hands are pressed against your hips and finally, I am afforded your taste. I kiss the inside of your thigh, so close to the swollen folds of your rose red flower. Nipped and bitten and suckled by me and—are you too shy to take what is yours? Rock against me, pulse into my mouth—grip your slim fingers into my hair and pull. Your breathing becomes heavy and you choke back your cries as you come so sweetly that I cannot pull away. The warmest place in the world is between your legs. I rise and your rounded curves invite me back—I do take advantage of what I'm given. To have you beneath my body, moving in scared rhythm. The atmosphere of Juliet's tomb sinks in around us; the decay and delight—the quietus of being._

 _You have something I want and until you are mine—body, mind, and soul—I shall have to keep you with me. Always._

 _And since you are already so complacent and sweet, I shall not have to chain you against the slashed grey walls of my manor. Though your helpless shame would arouse me more than words could express. Do me the honor of accompanying me to the Sakamaki Masquerade Ball…I shall await your response._

 _Till then, and with knowing devotion,_

 _—Lord Itzael_

Nothing of his letter appeased me; nothing aroused me to take interest in this male. Who did he think he was writing, my little sister? How dare he write to me in such a way!

I blinked reading the letter, and here I thought there was no one that could surpass Karlheinz's audacious advances...and yet Itzael had managed to do just that.

My lip curled back in a sneer how dare he think I would even entertain something like this much less respond to his letter.

I stood deciding that needed to take a break. I walked out of my room pausing when I heard Kanato's voice.

I blinked he was **_still_** singing Scarborough fair…

I wandered towards where he was singing from, I frowned worried that he would hurt himself at how he was straining his vocal cords.

My nose flared at the scent of blood and sex in the air my arms darkening when I heard the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, female moans, male grunts and my little songbird **_all in the same room_**.

I teleported into the room taking Kanato by such a shock that he immediately stopped singing. It took that time to pull him into my arms and teleport him back to my room.

I stood in front of him with a frown when I took note of the smell of blood coming from him. My eyes trailed his form not finding any marks on him before my eyes widened.

"Kanato, open your mouth." I demanded. His eyes widened and he shook his head placing his hand over his lips and backing away from me.

I held my anger in but he must have seen it in my eyes as he backed into the wall his body shaking with fear as tears fell from his eyes.

I looked at the ground taking a deep breath to try and hide my ire better.

I knelt in front of him lifting my now shaking hand towards my face, my fingers brushing across his rosy cheeks. He closed his eyes rubbing his cheek in my hand as my fingers stroked his cheeks.

"Baby…please open your mouth for me." I whispered softly and his eyes opened to stare into my own.

He continued to stare at me even more tears left his eyes but he slowly opened his mouth.

The smell of blood was stronger than before. It was coming from Kanato…from the inside of his mouth.

I pulled him into my lap as I sat in the middle of my bedroom floor cradling him as my face leaned closer getting a better smell of the blood.

I grit my teeth as I stared into his mouth, the back of his mouth swollen from over exertion but that shouldn't cause bleeding. Having no choice I leaned down placing my lips over his before pushing my tongue into his mouth much to his surprise.

I ignore the sudden appearance of his brother in my room as I let my tongue trace around his mouth. My eyes glowed as my serpentine tongue elongated to search the back of his mouth, throat making him dig his finger further into my flesh as I essentially tongued him down.

My fangs grew as my tongue tasted blood…and there was a lot of it. I pulled my tongue out of his mouth leaving a trail of saliva between us as I took in his flushed face as hazy expression.

I pulled him into my chest placing a kiss on his forehead before standing and walking over to my bed where I placed him inside of it.

"Stay here and don't make any sounds." I said when he looked like he was about to speak as I brushed his hair to the side. "Just sleep my sweet…I will be here when you awaken."

"Michiko-chan what's wrong with Kanato-kun?" My favorite red heads asked at the same time.

A familiar appeared by my side without me having to verbally call as I looked at Laito and Ayato. "Your brother's vocal cords are shredded, due to over exertion."

Laito blinked staring at me shock at the news, Ayato gulping placing his own hand over his throat.

I picked up Teddy, Kanato had dropped when he was backing away from me before tucking him into the bed with him as the purple-ette slept, lulled to sleep by my comforting words and scent wrapped all around him like a security blanket.

"Boys do me a favor and watch over Kanato, I need to someone to make sure he is not using his vocal cords and giving them time to start repairing on their own until I have gathered everything I need to give him some medicine. Can you do that for me?" I asked turning from Kanato and looking at the two.

Ayato and Laito nodded, Ayato crawling into my bed and sitting crossed legged as he stared at his brother.

Laito walked over to my desk and sat in my chair with his arms crossed. "We'll make sure Kanato don't make even a sound, nor will he be disturbed."

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you two." I said kissing both Ayato and Laito on the side of their heads with a small smile before turning and walking towards my door with the familiar following on my heels

My smile melting with every step I took closer out of my room and towards the culprits of this heinous crime committed.

I gave the familiar a list of ingredients that I needed be brought to me before dismissing him.

Neither Cordelia nor her current lover had time to react as I flashed over to their side, me shoving my arm right through the male's chest cavity as I let my fingers wrap around his heart before pulling it out and tossing it into her pristine white wall.

I glared at her when she let out a shrieked from the pure shock of my actions. before I lunged at her digging my fangs deeply into her throat mercilessly draining her blood before pulling back rough letting her blood spill at a lethal rate.

I wrapped my hands around her throat strangling her but also cutting off the blood flow.

"If I hadn't promised mother on her death bed that I wouldn't kill you, I would kill you!" I hissed venomously shaking her to the point she resembled a rag doll before I threw her across the room.

She held her bleeding neck as she tried to get away from me as I continued to glare at her.

"You beloved sister have exhausted all of my patience with you and my nephews. If you do anything, anything to them or the others, if I find out you so much looked in their direction with a gaze I don't find appealing-" I hissed before I brought my heeled foot across her lover throat with fast movements not flinching at the violence I was displaying or the fact that I got more bloodshed on me.

Fearful tears fell from her eyes as his head rolled towards her. I took that chance to teleport in front of her punching my fist into the wall beside her head caging her into me.

"I will bless you with _eternal sleep_! Do you understand?" I snarled my eyes slit scales stretching across my face as my demonic energy covered the room encasing it in darkness.

I didn't wait for her answer before I turned and left her.

"Mistress, I have gathered the items you're requested." The familiar said stoically and I nodded before motioning for him to following me as I walked to Reiji's room.

"M-Michiko-san!" Reiji said shocked taking in my appearance.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Reiji-kun but can I burrow your laboratory space for a few moments, I just have something that I need to prepare and then I will be out of your way."

"S-Sure…" He said immediately and I nodded before getting down to business once the familiar placed down my requested items.

I didn't mind that Reiji stood by my side watching what I was doing while taking notes.

I mixed my concoction in a stone mortar bowl before pouring it into a vial.

I cleaned up everything I used before letting an excited Reiji have the extra to use as he may as I walked back to the room to hear Laito and Ayato reading one of my letters.

 _Michiko-sama,_

 _I apologize for daring to be so bold, I will not presume to think you remember me but I am the Lady Kuran's footman. We met briefly at my mistress's gazebo in the obscure twilight, the ionic sanctuary of Aphrodite lit by the luminous full moon. You had ventured out for a bit of night air, cheeks warm and rosy from the waltzes inside, how your loose curls spilled past your shoulders and the sky blue of your dress the only sanctity of heaven left._

 _My lady do forgive the brash words written above—it is not my intention to insult or familiarize myself with you any more than I already have. I had merely thought to compose this brief letter to inform you that while we spoke, you took off your gloves and after you departed, they remained on the gazebo baluster. I must ask you to absolve me of this sin as well: you spoke to me so freely and gently, taking such kind interest in my botanical avocation that I forgot myself. I continued without thinking, going on and on about perennials and floras so I am sure you only listened out of politeness…I could never dare hope that you would be interested in the words of a mere servant._

 _Yet your voice, dear one, was so sweet and your rhetoric so darling that I could not bear to part with you. I could scarcely remember a time when I felt such genuine happiness—when I remembered forgotten beauty. You did not flinch away from my touch, nor take offense in my appearance. You simply stood by my side as if we were equals, lifting your pearl-pale hand to point out the constellations above us. If this were a starlit dream, then I dare not move for fear of waking up. This is why I could not bring myself to speak more than a few words, when the rosewood trees swayed in tender harmony to the breaths you sighed in loving wistfulness, gaze still apprehensive as you traced moonbeams with your wishes._

 _You asked me about my wish and I could do little but say that your presence was enough—yet that is only partially true. For you see, I very much wished (and forgive me, please forgive me for this bout of selfishness) to have a dance with you._

 _I have enclosed both gloves beneath this letter and I dare not ask for your hand to accompany my own at the upcoming Masquerade Ball that shall take place at the Sakamaki residence, but I desperately beg for one as majestic as you would perhaps save for me just one dance._

 _I hope my impudence has not offended you, my dearest lady._

— _Kaito_

"This one is not so bad but as for the others, these guy sure are full of themselves to think they deserve much less can have Michiko-chan." Laito said with a growl.

"I don't care if he was nicer than the others, as if Michiko-chan would ever save a servant a dance." Ayato scoffed. "Michiko-chan only should dance with the best."

"Are you two having fun reading through my personal letters?" I asked and smirked when the two literally jumped two feet into the air from shock before looking at me.

"Michiko-chan, your back!" Ayato said with a smile.

"And you're covered in blood…" Laito said with a frown.

"So I am, don't worry Laito darling, it's not mine." I said waving them off as I walked towards where Kanato was sleeping peacefully. "How is Kanato-kun?"

"He slept the entire time." Laito said as he put my letter back on my desk.

"We made sure no one entered…not even _her_." Ayato said.

I looked away from Kanato and towards Ayato. "What did _she_ want?"

Ayato shrugged. "She wanted to come in but we didn't let her."

My eyes narrowed. "Did she give you any trouble?"

The two shook their heads and I relaxed. "Good."

I walked towards my closet pulling out a black nightie with black shorts.

I looked at the boys rolling my eyes as they produced their own sleepwear and placed it on my bed.

"Is it bath time already?" Ayato said as he kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt also throwing it on the floor.

"Yes, but Ayato-kun don't leave your clothes all over Michiko-chan room." Laito huffed as he picked up his brothers clothes folding them and putting them on a chair off to the side.

Ayato scoffed jutting his hips to the side as stood clad in his boxers and nothing us. "That's what servants are for, duh!"

I ignored the two as I woke Kanato.

He opened his eyes ready to speak but I put my finger over his lips. "Bath time love. Get undressed your brothers have used my bath enough times to know where everything is at."

He nodded before slowly peeling back my blankets to walk over to his siblings while I walked into my bathroom, making bath water before disrobing myself and getting in.

I didn't get to relax for a full five minutes before I was joined by the triplets.

Ayato wasted no time joining me in the water and I smiled before looking at the other two who stood by the edge as if waiting for confirmation.

I nodded and Laito smiled before entering.

I looked at Kanato waiting for him to enter as his brothers began to start a water fight.

I rolled my eyes as I moved closer to Kanato. I reached my arms out to him and he placed teddy on the ground before hesitantly gripping me as I pulled him into the water with me.

"Michiko-chan why does your bath tub resemble a swimming pool?" Laito asked swimming closer to me as I sat Kanato in my lap as I washed his hair.

"Because I love my bath time" I said flashing hi a smile before rinsing Kanato's hair. "The better question is how Ayato-kun can seem to swim in it but can't swim in the lake."

"H-hey!" Ayato said with a pout splashing me with water as his brother and I laughed at him.

Kanato stay pressed against my side as I motioned Laito to sit on my lap, which he did as his face grew to resemble a cherry at the nearness of our bodies.

I washed his hair taking a slightly longer time because his hair was longer than his brothers.

After I rinsed his hair I Ayato knew it was his time.

"Who's going to wash your hair?" Ayato asked shaking out his hair after I finished with him.

I laughed at his silly question. "Me of course."

The boys shared a look before shaking their heads making me raise an eyebrow.

"We wanna do it!"

I shrugged sinking further into the water to give the better access to my hair. "Do as you wish."

I stood patiently as the three each took turns playing hair stylist with my hair. When they were finished I let my body sink under water running my hands through my hair to make sure I got all of the product before resembling a mermaid as I flipped my hair above the surface.

I ran my hands through my hair once more before turning to look at the three that were staring at me with heated gazes.

"Time to get out." I said shocking them when I teleported from the bath to behind my dressing screen and reappearing with a towel wrapped securely around my body.

Laito and Ayato seemed to pout at the fact that I was somewhat clothed and I rolled my eyes.

I had two towels over my shoulder and one in my hands open and ready for them.

"Come on then. I warmed them just for you guys." I said shaking the towel as offering.

Ayato and Laito blushed at the action and snuck further into the water as if to hide themselves.

I snickered at their shyness before looking at Kanato who was staring at his brothers like they were idiots.

He stood all in his naked glory and walked into my arms and allowed me to wrap him up in the warm towel.

"I wouldn't want you two uncomfortable with me seeing you naked…but I've seen you both naked more times than you've been alive, so no need to be shy…just a bit of knowledge for the future." I said with a smirk as I placed the towels on a chair before picking up Kanato and walking out of the bathroom.

I had finished dressing Kanato and letting him brush out my hair as I sat in my sleep shorts and a lacy black bra, my sleeping top somewhere on my bed when his brothers managed to make their entrance.

They blushed at the sight of me but I didn't pay them much attention more focused on making sure Kanato didn't tangle up my hair.

"Thank you darling!" I smiled happily as Kanato braided my hair placing a purple ribbon that he managed to pull from somewhere at the tip of the braid to make sure that it didn't come undo overnight.

He gave me a smile in return before turning to walk over to my bed but I stopped him. He tilted is head in question.

"Time for you medicine love." I said picking up the vile that sat on my vanity and motioning for him to drink it.

His eyes widened and he tried to back away but I never removed my grip do he went nowhere.

I sighed excepting this outcome. "Yes of course I can't trust that you will take it on your own so." I opened the vile pouring the contents into my mouth before yanking him towards me and smashing my lips on his.

This time though he was ready and refused to open his lips, but that didn't stop me, I nipped his lip making him yelp and giving me the access I needed to shove my tongue down his throat for the second time today.

I bite my tongue letting my blood flow into his mouth and over his wound to give the herbal concoction a boast.

I held I face letting my tongue tease the roof of his mouth coaxing his throat into swallowing not only the mixture but also my blood.

I pulled my tongue out of his mouth to see the effects of my blood working instantaneously.

His eyes resembled my own as they flashed demonically before he surprised me when it was he who pressed his lips to my own.

I chuckled into his mouth as he sloppily tried to devour me.

I let his fangs pierce my tongue giving him more of my blood before wrapping my tongue around his making him grunt as I easily dominated him before sucking on his bottom lip before releasing him making a popping sound.

His eyes glittered as he stared at me breathlessly.

"Now you may sleep, you will be allowed to speak tomorrow."

Kanato pouted before kissing my cheek and helping himself as he crawled into it placing himself under my sheets along with Teddy.

I sighed turning back to my vanity but stopped when I remembered Ayato and Laito were still in the room, I turned to see them staring at me an array of emotions spattered across their face. But the most evident. Hunger.

I sighed holding up my hands. "Now I know what you two are thinking. But it's not what you're thinking, not exactly…"

"You gave him your blood." Laito said with a dark expression.

"I did give Kanato my blood but only to help the medicine speed up the healing on his throat." I responded.

"You kissed him like…like… _he_ was your _lover._ " Ayato growled his fist clenched at his side.

"I gave him his medicine…I knew he wouldn't take the vile on his own so I had to give it to him in a different way." I said calmly with a shrug completely ignoring the dark demonic energy that was oozing from their pores.

The two stared at me taking my words into consideration before they shared a look that I wasn't completely sure if I liked. "Ok."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok…?"

They nodded and I nodded before turning back to my mirror only to sigh when the two teleported on either side of me. The hunger still in their eyes.

"We will forgive you, if you share your blood with us too." Laito said with an easy smile while Ayato nodded.

"Listen boys-" My breath hitched when Laito leaned over, his nose trailing along my neck before biting me as Ayato licked my collar bone before his fangs sunk into me at the same time.

"Y-You two stop this right now!" I said teleporting away from the two before I could like the erotic feeling fog my mind. I watched as their demonic features appeared, flaring to life briefly at the taste of my blood. "You have had your taste-"

" _I want more…_ " Ayato growled deeply his voice sending a shiver through my body.

I glowered at him, my demonic nature not allowing me to end the conversation with just a flat out no, instead issuing a challenge from a female demon to a male demon.

I placed my hands on my hips. " _Well you can't have any more…_ "

He tched growling and stepping in my direction the male demon in him picking up the challenge and naturally responded like the predator he was. "I can have as much as I want, whenever I want, _you belong to me._ "

"Oi Ayato-kun auntie doesn't not belong to _just_ you." Laito said just as darkly as he shot his brother a glare.

Ayato glared at him in return. "Like hell she doesn't. _She's mine!_ "

I flashed over to them placing my hand on their heads and commanding them to 'sleep' much like I do Christa, gathering them into my arms when they were forced to follow my command.

I sighed walking over and putting them in the bed with Kanato before pulling on my night shirt and walking out of my room.

There was no way in hell I would be able to sleep with them again until they came of the high that was my blood.

My blood was potent…much too strong for their little bodies to handle now. As it was Laito and Ayato was seconds from entering a fight that would no doubt turn bloody if I hadn't stopped it before it started.

I sighed shaking my head before debating where I could sleep without repeating this mistake…and coming to the conclusion that my own place of residence would be the safest as there weren't any little fang ready vampires ready to bite me.

I teleported there immediately upon sensing Shu, Reiji and Subaru's restlessness at the mere scent of my blood.

* * *

 **BONUS: Prologues to: The Orphanage ft Michiko, Yukio, mentioning Azusa**

"Sweetie, I'm home!" I shouted into my own house before I was greeted by Yukio shuffling into the room.

"Michiko your back!" Yukio said with a grin.

I waved him off looking around the house form the person I really wanted to see. "Azusa-sweetie!" I said with a smile as I looked throughout the house for him completely missing Yukio's glare and clenched fists.

My happy vibes went from 100 to 00 real quick. I teleported into the living room where Yukio stood waiting.

"Where the fuck is he?"

He raised an eyebrow. "He's not here?"

"Don't play games with me Yukio."

"I'm not playing anything, I thought he was here just sleeping." He said and I glared at him.

"I'm not the kids baby sitter!" he growled out at my glare on his person.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Did he really think me, a creature of evil, darkness…a master of sin, would fall for his lies?

I stepped toward him my eyes flashed in warning. "I won't ask you again."

He glared at me before glaring at the floor. "He left."

"To. Where."

"Like hell if I know, the streets I guess, that's where he came from." Yukio scoffed.

"Wrong he came from a female's vagina. Why would he go back to the street when he has everything he could have here…"I said the last part more to myself but that didn't stop Yukio from commenting.

He shrugged huffing. "Guess you should have kept a tighter leash on your pet huh?"

I glared at him. "Yes I'll have to remember that for the future. After you find him and bring him back send word to me."

"Wait what?"

"What part of what I said didn't make sense to you? Find him and bring him to me alive…or don't come back home at all." I growled my eyes glowing demonically making him flinch back in fear before I turned stomping towards my bedroom slamming my door shut.

I conducted the rest of my business from my personal home. I sighed relaxing as I sent off the last of the letters…when I heard my front door open.

I teleported into the living room hoping to see Azusa but only seeing Yukio. I frowned.

"Did you find him?"

Yukio sighed running a hair through his dirty hair as he nodded. It had been three days since I had forcibly kicked Yukio out of my house to find Azusa and bring him back.

"Where is he then?" I asked impatiently.

"He's in an orphanage." Yukio said slowly.

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "An or·phan·age?"

Yukio shot me a look. "Yes an orphanage, a place where children whose parents have died or just cannot take care of them can live and be cared for."

My eyes narrowed at his sarcasm. "I know what an orphanage is, why is he is such a filthy place?"

Yukio shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe him being there is for the best."

"What?" I asked taken aback by his words.

"You know, he's human Michiko, a human child, him being there gives him the chance to get adopted by other humans, he can live a human life." He said looking at me.

I walked over to him straddling his lap as he instantly wrapped his hands around my waist placing his head on my chest. "You know...All I heard that came out of your mouth was jealously, envy and bitterness."

"Huh?" Yukio said in confusion looking up only to meet my heartless gaze.

"You didn't like the attention I was giving to Azusa, admit it you hated him and your happy he's gone that will give you more time to have me to yourself, admit it and I would have respected you more…but don't try to spew me the bullshit of him being with humans is better. Did you forget who your talking to? I've been on this earth longer than you can even imagine, I've watched what humans do, and continue to do." I growled as I stood from his lap.

"How dare you put your lips to say that an orphanage is a better place than by my side, when you know that there is _no safer place_ than by my side." I whispered and Yukio stiffened as I turned and walked towards my front door.

"There a ball coming up in a few weeks' time, after that fiasco is over, I am going to get Azusa back. When I bring him back, I want you gone from my home."

"Michiko-" Yukio called out to me.

"You are no longer welcome to stay here." I said ignoring him.

With that I teleported away from him.

* * *

 **Issa wrap!**

 **well tell me what do you think as there was hell of a lot going on in this chapter.**

 **Michiko throws shade at Karlheinz and Carla even as a child lol**

 **Michiko is the one that gives Shu the violin instead of karlheinz, and its a family heirloom, imagine her reaction when she finds out Reiji destroyed it.**

 **Michiko x Subaru fluff and Michiko x triplets fluff**

 **Michiko hiding Ayato under her dress from Cordelia lol but her also saving Ayato from drowning. and no, Michiko doesn't know that it was Cordelia that put him in there in the first place...**

 **Michiko meets Yuma and steps in to save his live, in return he offers his life to her, something that sparks a demon like hers interest even if she refuses his offer for now.**

 **Michiko gets stalkerish love letters lol and walks in on Laito and Ayato reading one of them out loud...a** **h and not to mention my poor baby Shota Kanato's vocal cords...**

 **and...Michiko killing Cordelia's lover before threating her life...you know typical sibling talk lol**

 **also I wanted to put in the prologue to the chapter about the orphanage. Michiko knows that Azusa is in the orphanage and has plans to get him out...imagine her shock when she finds some very familiar faces...**

 **oh and Yukio's getting the boot out of Michiko's house...something tells me he aint gonna take her rejection lightly.**

 **hee hee what about that bonus tho?! Reiji got the moves don't he with his suave ass.**

 **ah and ya'll already know, the Danse Macabre is up next ;D**


	15. Danse Macabre 1: Triplets, Subaru

**sorry sorry sorry got caught up in summer school work and edit my Vampire Dairies fanfic Fatal Attraction, but now back to Team Dia-Lovers!**

 **Please Enjoy part 1, and yes I said part 1 !**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

The mansion had been semi chaotic for the past week all preparing for this one day…today.

I sighed lounging on my bed as there was a knock upon my door.

I rolled my eyes knowing it was one of the servants, the boys never knocked…except for Reiji but even he knocked once before just opening the door.

"Mistress?"

"What?" I said boredly. Tonight's festivities were to start in only several hours' time and yet I was still lounging about in my day clothes.

"You have received a gift."

"Oh…" I said my tone still bored but I sat up interested. "And who is this gift from?"

"I'm sorry mistress it does not say much only from an "old friend…" "

"Old friend?" I mumbled with a frown before my curiously got the better of me. "Bring it to me."

"Yes, mistress." The voice on the other side said before opening my door. My eyes widened in shock when she pushes in an oversized box.

I walked over ripping the ribbon off when I caught a familiar scent.

The four side for apart to reveal a very familiar face.

I turned glared at the taller woman before turning my gaze towards the servant.

"Get out now before I kill you for letting in this filth!" I hissed and the servant bowed before immediately escaping.

My gaze returned to the being who had a devious smirk plastered across her face. "Surprise!"

"What in the fuck are you doing here Sabine?" I grimaced.

"Oi, is that anyway to talk to your bestfriend? And why didn't you invite me to your little shin dig. I'm hurt by your callous inconsideration Mi-chan…" She said feigning hurt but the twinkle in her bright pinkish purple glowing color eyes that also matched her long flowing tentacle like hair.

I stared at her. She shrugged off my unamused gaze before making herself at home in my bed.

"Perhaps your invitation got lost." I said thoughtfully.

"Bullshit bitch, you didn't send me one!" She scowled.

I shrugged. "It's not my party anyway, I did not send out a single invitation...Cordelia did, and we both know she doesn't fancy any one from Anodyne…especially you."

"Since when has that stopped you before? We both know that she hates me and the feelings mutual, but **_you and I_** thrive on chaos and pissing off others so why wouldn't you invite me?" She said sneering at the mention of my younger sister's name.

"Sabine, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you being doing something much more important." I said leveling her with a look.

"You were missed…" She said with a pout. "You never come to Anodyne anymore because your sooo preoccupied in this realm, a certain person got anxious to see you and ran away to here…isn't that funny? Perhaps you should come back to the demon realm for a time, that certain person would appreciate seeing you…and Kino too for that matter…"

"Hardly." I said through clenched teeth. "Have you found this person?"

"Afraid not, they are rather good at hide in seek." She said with a shrug looking at her nails.

"Sabine."

"What? She is! I'm pretty sure she got all those rebellious traits from you so don't act surprised. You know what they say like demon spawn like demon queen…"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "So on top of everything that's happening tonight, I need to locate her as well…Sabine if you're going to invite yourself into my presence you should at least bring me good news."

"Well then your good news is that you don't have to lift a royal finger to search for the girl, I have some girls on top of it she said waving me off. They well find her, they are the best at this sort of thing plus they will keep it quiet, we don't need a certain mad king finding out about her."

"No we don't, he would be quick to add her into his already warped plans and she doesn't need that." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Sooo." She said after a moment of silence pasted between us.

I raised an eyebrow as the 'cat ate the canary' grin covering her deep-dark purple colored skin. "What are you wearing tonight?"

I rolled my eyes but a smile twitched at my lips. "Something…wicked."

I smiled as I listened to Sabine complain…in typical Sabine fashion.

"I mean, why do we have to wear masks anyway, it's not like we don't know **_who_** or **_what_** we are. I just don't understand the point of it, seems tedious." She whined as she floated on her back mid air.

"I know you wouldn't understand, your kind only come to the human realm to bred." I said matter of factly.

"And I take no offense to that, humans are-" She scrunched up her nose, her hands making motions. "You-you know what they are."

"Prey…" I offered and she smirked.

"Exactly!"

"And I couldn't agree with you more, but do keep in mind that since we are here on their playing field we must at least pretend to be human. That includes no floating around in the ballroom." I said to her.

She groaned throwing her head back, very dramatically might I add. "Not fair!"

"What?" I smirked. "Mad because you actually can use those humanoid legs that you copy?"

She huffed. "I can use my fleshy legs just fine, but walking around on two feet like a human is not the way of my people."

She scowled before floating until her feet touched the ground she looked incredibly uncomfortable. "It is not the Anodite way to have our feet touch this mundane filth covered floor. It's a barbaric way to travel when one can just fly or even teleport, you should relate as you can do both."

I was greatly amused at her discomfort.

I watched my lip twitching she concentrated her body taking on that of a humans.

Her very own personalized meat-suit.

"Look at me...I look like one of those hideous human females." She huffed.

"Not quite, I think you should fix the face, the meat is sagging there." I pointed out with a chuckle and she scowled looking into the vanity to see I was right.

I laughed harder when she lifted the meat by grabbing a large patch of hair, stretching the meat suit showcasing that she was very much an inhuman being. "How is this?"

"Sabine!" I said with a chuckle.

"Fine." She huffed before letting the flesh snap back into place, her hand moving about meticulously as she fixed her fleshy mask.

"That's better." I said as I looked at her. Sabine's humanoid form was beautiful, bronze colored skin with deep and dark brown eyes, her curl black hair tumbling softly below her shoulders. "I've always liked your fleshy form; despite current human standards, you are very beautiful."

She placed her hand on her chest "…is that a compliment from her majesty. I'm honored."

"Shut your mouth before I decide to sew it shut."

I turned when my door was opened and two of the triplets came in only to pause upon seeing Sabine.

Kanato looked confused but remained silent but Ayato was the one without the filter.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sabine smiled. "I am called Sabine."

Ayato's eyes raked over the woman. "What are you doing here, Sabine?"

"Visiting a friend, if that is all right with you of course." She said and I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"You feel weird…I don't like it so leave." Kanato said bluntly before disregarding the woman and focusing on me.

Kanato walked over before crawling into my lap laying his head on my chest.

"Oi, don't hog what belongs to me!" Ayato growled forgetting about Sabine as he made a mad dash for me.

"I'll go check on that thing that we talked about earlier." Sabine said before walked out of the room.

I held them both, letting Kanato sit on my right and Ayato sit on my left.

"Kanato, Ayato, where is Laito?" I asked them curiously as they seemed at peace just taking in my scent.

I frowned when I felt Ayato stiffen. "Ayato? Do you know where your brother is?"

He in response buried his face into my chest gripping my shirt tighter refusing to answer.

"Laito-nii went with mother to her room." Kanato said softly.

I frowned. "Why?"

Kanato shrugged slowly making my frown deepen.

"Well then how about we go check on him?" Because I could have sworn Cordelia was being entertained by a guest…surely she wouldn't make the same mistake again…I gave a wide smile that reach my eyes.

I stood to my feet walking to the door only to stop when my door opened suddenly and Laito came walking in.

I placed his brothers on my bed much to their displeasure as I walked over to Laito kneeling in front of his and looking him over.

"Laito love, are you ok?"

He gave me a smile. "I'm fine Michiko-chan."

I stared at him for a moment before smiling placing a lingering kiss on his forehead my hands cupping his face as my thumbs stroked his cheeks tenderly. "I was worried about you. I would be a mess if anything were to happen to you or your brothers you know? So please don't make me worry."

He flushed before nodding with a smile.

I grabbed his hand pulling him towards his brother who awaited on my bed getting a better look at their attire.

They were all dressed in black suits.

"My my my. What handsome men I have sitting before me."

They flushed red looking anywhere to not meet my gaze.

"You are all very dashing indeed, I could just…"

I stopped letting out a wistful sigh before walking away from them and towards my vanity.

"Oi, Michiko-chan, how come you're not dressed?" Ayato asked confused.

"You're going to the ball aren't you? It won't be fun if you not going to be there." Laito said with a frown.

"If you won't go then neither will Teddy or I." Kanato said seriously.

I smiled. "Now wait a minute boys."

"One." I said holding up a finger. "You can't just skip going to the party, as young princes, it is important people see and know who you are. Two, of course I'm going to go, I love a good masquerade ball, so don't worry about me."

"Why are you not in a dress then like mother?" Laito asked.

"I'm not ready to get dressed in my formal attire…that and I never arrive to anything on time it is my curse." I said relaxing in my vanity chair with a chuckle.

I had seconds of alone time before my body was covered by the others.

I smiled pressing them closer to me before my nose twitched.

"Hmm?" I said curiously before turning my nose towards Laito sniffing him.

"Darling did you cut yourself, I smell your blood?" I asked and Laito immediately stiffened.

"Hai," He said softly.

"You must have cut yourself deep if it hasn't healed yet, let me see how bad-"

"N-no." He said cutting me off his face flushing red.

"Eh why not?" I asked with a frown not liking at all how he refused me.

"Because." He said.

"Because?" I said waiting for him to elaborate, but he didn't and I sighed. "Fine, I see how it is."

"Michiko-chan-"

"No no." I said holding up my hands to stop him. "You don't have to tell me, you obviously don't want too."

"Michiko-chan I-" Laito said conflicted and I shook my head when I saw he wasn't going to continue.

"I'm going to get dressed, you can stay here or leave." I said before walking into my bathroom but not before hearing:

"Way to go Laito, you made Michiko-chan mad." Muttered from Ayato and Kanato as the three left the room.

I stared at my reflection my eyes rolling over my figure, I looked good…but then I always did so that wasn't much of a surprise.

The neck halter top dress made of the finest and most expensive silks from the demon realm hugged my curves, and would have looked painted on me had it not trailed behind me.

The dress had the slits preferred by a succubus, showing more of my legs that was appropriate…least to humans.

The front curled around ,my left thigh keeping my female anatomy covered and yet revealing my uncovered left hip and show casing that I was very much commando.

Half of my hair was pinned up while the rest flowed down my back.

"Oh ho ho look at you looking good enough to eat, are you actually seeking a mate tonight?"

I rolled my eyes turning to look at Sabine who wore a dark purple gown, it was extraordinarily plain, but Sabine liked that sort of thing.

"No, don't even speak such things." I said scowling flashing my fangs making her raise her hands in defeat.

"Ok ok ok, but where's your mask?" She asked placing a plain mask that matched her gown on her face.

I let my demonic energy flow watching as scales appeared around my eyes and along the sides of my face, I watched as my nails sharped to claws and my ears sharped to something rather elfish as my horns began to protrude from my head.

"O-oi!" Sabine cried out shaking from the dark energy I was omitting. "I thought you said we have to play human, you're gonna scare them to death if you come looking like the guardian of the gates of hell!"

I released the energy after making my horns disappear…she was right...the touch of horn was a bit over kill.

I rolled my eyes as Sabine floated behind me, continuing with her cat calls like I didn't just threaten to rip out her tongue and slap her with it.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at my friends continues lewd comments and dirty jokes, as the servants stared at her wide eyed for daring to speak in such a manner.

She kept it up until we arrived at the door the held the entrance to the ballroom.

Sabine placed her feet on the ground, with a smirk before linking her arm in my own making me look at her.

"What? You thought you were going to get punished by not sending moi and invitation?" She rolled her eyes. "You're gonna be my date."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her antics.

"And don't act like it really bothers you, I know you don't wanna hear baby sis's mouth about you showing up without a date."

I rolled my eyes again before smirking at Sabine. "It wouldn't matter, she'll be displease because you're a woman."

"Yes well, I wasn't bred to please her." Sabine scoffed before looking at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded before we entered arm and arm.

Eyes tracked every move we made.

Whispers about Sabine and I flooded my ears but I just smiled knowing that they would never be brave enough to say what they truly wanted to my face.

My eyes darted around the room to get a feel of the guests.

Some lords and ladies of my court from the demon realm but most were vampires, 3/4th were vampires to be precise.

"You look ready for the taking…"

I turned slightly shocked at his presence, even if it was his event. "Save your fliting for your wives."

He snickered. "Come now lighten up, it's a ball."

I shot him an unamused glare. "Why are you even here?"

He looked shocked. "Should I not be at my ball?"

"It may be your ball but your presence was not need."

He hummed his eyes devouring me. "Your so cruel to me…I'm starting to think it is merely just your way of flirting, I must say I don't mind it."

My eyes flashed with rage before I cooled my expression when he laughed.

"I don't have time to entertain your foolishness." I sneered turning away from him only for him to grab my wrist.

I bared my fangs and he flashed his as he placed a kiss on my hand with a nod.

"Queen Michiko, might I have this dance?"

"Why not share the first dance with your eldest wife instead." I damn near growled.

He smirked. "Ah but it is traditional that the King and Queen share the very first dance. And since I am the only Vampire king and you the Queen of the demon realm we must share the first dance to start the night's events off, right? I know how much you fancy tradition…"

I wished I was an Ifrit so I had the ability to melt him with my very eyes.

How dare he! How dare he pull this stunt in front of so many watching eyes…but I suppose that why he felt the need to do it.

I plastered a fake smile on my face accepting his offer. "Well then, because its tradition."

He smirked and we walked hand and hand towards the middle of the room.

I dug my claws into his flesh making him bled when he pulled me flush against him, his hand much too low on my backside.

The music began as we did.

"You have a lot of nerve." I hissed after we got through the first dance.

Karl smirked. "Well you didn't give me a lot of options to do otherwise. You would have refused my offer to dance had I not caused a scene."

I glared at him. "Your damn right, you're married…three times over."

"So? The King may dance whoever he chooses…and he wanted to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room." He said rather childishly.

"The most beautiful woman in the room wants the King to go jump face first into a poisoned stake pit and die a pain filled death."

He leaned closer. "Your sadism is really attractive…"

My eyes practically bleed red. "I'll kill you."

He chuckled but took a notable step to the side and I relaxed slightly.

"How is **_my_** Kino?"

" ** _Our_** boy is fine."

"Why didn't you bring him, his presence would have been much preferred than yours." I snipped.

Karlheinz shrugged. "He didn't want to come."

I frowned. "What are you saying? Did he know I was going to be here?"

"He did, it was actually because he knew you were going to be here, he didn't want to attend."

"Bullshit, stop lying." I growled glaring at me as I felt a pressure on my heart.

"I'm not lying to you." He said his eyes boring into mine before he shrugged. "He's proved rather capable, so I let him make up his own decision….and he chose not to come…not to see you."

His words echoed around my ears. Kino …didn't want to see me…he didn't want to see me….

"Pardon me." Karlheinz said with glinting eyes before he walked away leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Being a royal could be a royal pain in the ass.

I resisted the urge to rip out the male I was currently forced to entertain.

He was yet another ill-bred mongrel who thought himself worthy enough to gain my affections. He the other half of the males in this room were very wrong.

"Auntie will you dance with me?" Laito asked appearing to me like an angel in disguise.

"Of course my darling." I said and grabbed his hand simply walking away from the man without even an apology.

 _Arta via_

 _Santa Krishna karmita rie ilgi_

 _magida fidia_

My smile stretching as I tilted my head listening to the music that was being sung. "This is actually one of my favorites."

 _Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau_

 _Zetsubou to mirai o_

 _Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari_

 _Tsumetaku terashiteta_

"Auntie looked like she was going to do something bad." Laito chuckled but I noticed he had sent the man a contemptuous look.

 _Kimi no kureta himitsu o shirube ni shite_

 _Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku_

 _Lacrimosa tooku kudakete kieta_

 _Mabushii sekai o mou ichido ai shitai_

"I was seconds away from ripping out his tongue before shoving it back down his throat to be completely honest, you my darling knight saved me from having to hear your mother fuss over ruining my priceless evening wear."

 _Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite_

 _Yogoreta kokoro ni_

 _Namida ga ochitekuru made_

"I'll save auntie any time." Laito said innocently before bowing as it was time to switch partners. I let Laito spin me into the arms of my next dance partner, who surprised me with it being Subaru.

"Well, I'm so shocked I could bleed." I snickered when Subaru blushed.

I helped him place his hands on my waist making his grow even redder.

He scowled. "Do you even know this song? I can't even understand what they're saying their voices are so high."

I nodded. "That's right, it's a sirens greatest weapon, it takes years upon years to build up an immunity to it…I had almost forget how they sounded the first time I heard one myself."

 _Canta via namari dista_

 _Doche ta filda amira_

 _Canta via namari dista_

 _Doche ta filda amira di_

 _Noche ita_

I leaned closer to Subaru. "Block them out and listen to the sound of my voice."

He closed his eyes but his face flushed when I pulled him closer to me closing my eyes as well as I began singing the next verse my voice standing out even amongst the choir of sirens.

 ** _Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake_**

 ** _Hikari no aru hou e_**

 ** _Yume to iu wana ga bokutachi o_**

 ** _Homura e izanau_**

I smiled thinking of the last time I sung this song, it was when I was much younger watching the cherry blossoms bloom with Carla while also babysitting our tag along with their known brother and sister complex Cordelia and Shin.

 _Cordelia's laughter was as loud as ever as I twirled her around our hair looking like a swirl a the sweetest cotton candy. "Again, onee-chan again!"_

 _I laughed and twirled her again before spinning her into Carla's arms._

 _Cordelia pouted at the fact that I had released her to Carla, watching as I oved towards shin who was try telling Carla to watch him as he tried to catch a falling blossom only to fail._

 _Cordelia looked at Carla and huffed. "I will allow you to spin me around like my onee-chan, but you'll never be as great as her...baka-nii-chan."_

 _Carla looked stunned of course but gave her a small smile and proceeded to spin her around as I and grabbed Shin who had been so excited that he couldn't control his transformation, a wolf tail swaying side to side in rapid motions as I spun him around while tickling his sides._

 _"O-Onee-sama! Help me Onii-sama!"_

 ** _Sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa_**

 ** _Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai_**

 ** _Lacrimosa!_**

I continued to sing to Subaru not realizing how the guest stopped to stare, my voice carrying around the room. The sirens smiling as they welcomed my voice their own.

 _Orde miri cache_

 _adobi mara chika_

 _Italdi yoake afiri_

 _kaditas ordia_

 ** _Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari_**

 ** _Itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou_**

 _Arta via_

 _Lacrimosa_

 _Lacrimosa koko ni umarete ochita_

 _Chi nureta sekai o osorezu ni ai shitai_

 ** _Yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite_**

 ** _Yogoreta chijou nai_**

 ** _Namida no hibi o kazoeteeee_**

 ** _Lacrimosa!_**

 _Canta via namari dista_

 _Doche ta filde amira_

 _Canta via namari dista_

 _Doche ta filda amira di_

 _Noche ita…_

 ** _Lacrimosa…_**

I smiled tilting my head in a slight bow at the applauding audience before moving away quickly with a blushing Subaru.

I kissed his cheek before spotting Kanato at the dessert table struggling to reach for a piece of cake.

"Kanato darling, would you like some cake?" I asked casually, and he looked up at me nodding.

"Oh my so many flavors it will be hard to pick one." I mused.

"I want that one." Kanato said pointing to the cake with the most layers and I chuckle, I should have known.

"What I great choice darling." I said as I cut him a large slice before cutting myself a slice.

"What kind of frosting is this?" He asked curiously taking a large bite as the frosting seemed to come to life and screaming at him.

"My favorite, scream cheese."

I enjoyed sharing a slice of cake with Kanato and teddy when I paused catching a familiar scent.

I excused myself from Kanato after kissing his forehead before tracking the scent. I was surprised when I saw Itzael leaning against a pillar staring at me.

"Michiko my love, I was almost afraid you wouldn't find me."

I sneered "Yes, well I smelled something foul in the air."

He pouted. "When you didn't return my letter you wounded my heart, I heard it breaking."

"Then that will be the symphony just perfect for my ears."

"Such a cold-heart woman." He said shivering as if to prove his point.

I glared at him and he chuckled. "You know my love, I grow impatient waiting for you to come to me."

I stared at him.

"Soon my patience will wear out..." He said tensely.

I raised an eyebrow and my lack of emotional response seemed to piss him off.

"I might start getting jealous of whatever…or **_whoever_** is occupying your attentions." He threatened.

I blinked before snickering and them full out laughing.

He sneered at me.

"Are you trying that foolish to dare come here and threaten _**him** _ and more over _**me**_? If you wanted to die that is all you had to say." I said blatantly laughing at him.

He growled muttering under his breath but I continued to outright laugh at him.

"Itzael, I didn't realize how much of a fool you were…and here I thought you were smarter…you…you're not even worth my time or energy to kill." I said as my laughter finally subsided.

"Why you-"

"Michiko-chan there you are." I turned to see the triplets walking towards me.

"Boys." I said smiling at them and choosing to ignore the glares they were giving to the elder male.

"This is where you went off to."

 _'To entertain another male.'_ his eyes seemed to say and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him placing a kiss on his cheek.

He huffed seemingly appeased with my actions before he glared at Itzael.

"Whose this guy any ways."

"Michiko why do you waste your time with such lowly company? Teddy and I would be much better."

"Don't you want to dance with me again?"

I chuckled and was about to respond when Itzael spoke instead.

"Are these the brats that have stolen your attention away from me, my love?"

"Who is this guy?" Ayato said glaring at him.

He is no one of importance I said evenly. I was about to say another snide remark when my eyes caught sight of Sabine.

She tilted her head to the side before shifting her eyes towards outside of the ballroom.

My eyes followed her as she began to slowly make her way towards the exit.

"Excuse me my lovelies, there's something that I need to take care of. I'll find you later and then we can leave." I said to the boys before making my way towards where Sabine was headed.

I left the boys to their own devices figuring that they would leave Itzael just as I was.

I appeared in front of Sabine who stood leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Status?"

"Captured."

I smirked. "Wonderful, lead the way."

I walked along side Sabine until we had fully exited the property line and into the woods.

I didn't paused when I felt the presence of three others.

I ignored the fact the older Anodite's had frozen upon me entering the scene immediately bowing and releasing the young silver haired child to stand to the side staring upon me with wide eyes.

I ignored the words and praise that was muttered instead my eyes seeking out the one that I had come for.

Amethyst clashed with molten gold.

I tapped my foot as I continued to glare into her as she stared back like a little doe. "Shizuma…"

The girl flinched at me calling her by her name.

"O-Oneesama…" She sputtered out fearfully.

"Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." I said with a fanged smile. "Now tell me what exactly you're doing here?"

* * *

 **Had to break it up because it was just ridiculously long. Sorry if you not feeling that but yeah.**

 **Lacrimosa by Kalafina love this song btw**

 **The character Shizuma belongs to the wonderful Eagle Nebula but all other oc's mention belong to yours truly.**

 **The species is from Ben 10 and yes, Sabine will play the role of Michiko's bestie cause everyone needs a bestie right?**

 **so, tell me cause I'm all ears, what do ya'll think so far on the action.**

 **Karl, said Kino didn't want to see her... true or nah?**

 **A** **lil flash of Carla, Michiko, mini Cordelia and mini Shin. (Wondering out of the two who has the bigger older sibling complex Shin or Cordelia? anyone wanna find out ?)**

 **Michiko left a jealous set of triplets with a jealous Lord Itzael...good decision or bad decision?**

 **New character alert (sorta) Sabine and Shizuma. What do ya think?**

 **M** **ore tiny drops about Cordelia and Laito's relationship hinted.**


	16. Danse Macabre 2: Triplets, Shu, Reiji

**sorry sorry sorry, i'm going through some shit and i've been honestly just stuck...and I'm still kinda stuck, only now I'm actually forcing myself to do stuff ya know?**

 **but any ways p** **lease Enjoy part 2**

 **oh and I apologize in advance for any spelling errors**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

Despite her very obvious fear she ran to me, wrapping her arms and legs around my lower body, clinging to me.

"Onee-sama! You find me, I missed you so much!" She cried as she began rubbing her face against my thigh.

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to break at the sheer cuteness she was omitting.

"Shizuma, I understand that you missed me, but you know it is not safe for you to be here, of all places so why did you come, why not write me a letter?"

"I wanted to see your face, I miss your hugs and for you to sing to me, it's not the same. You stopped visiting me and I got lonely."

"Shizuma…"

She looked up at me and I resisted the urge to squeal at the cuteness.

"Do you hate me now onee-sama, because I'm a bad girl…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose letting out another sigh. "No Shizuma, I do not hate you…you just make me worry."

The silverette stopped listening after hearing that I didn't hate her and I let out a sigh.

I stayed completely still as she began to climb me before securing herself and snuggling against my chest.

I couldn't resist the blush that covered my cheeks.

"You look like a fucking koala." Sabine said with a smirk and I glared at her instant.

"Shut up."

Sabine kept laughing and Shizuma picking up on my growing irritation bared her small fangs towards her with a glare.

"Stop irritating my Onee-sama!"

Sabine blinked at her, and Shizuma took that time to go back to snuggling against me.

I felt a wave of déjà vu hit me; Shizuma in the moment was the perfect mixture of Cordelia and Shin. I rolled my eyes at Sabine as she muttered 'damn siscon' under her breath.

I walked with Sabine listening to Shizuma as she adamantly spoke about all that she had learned in Anodyne and all the more she wanted to learn.

Sabine finally spoke once the silverette had finally talked herself to sleep.

"So, whatcha gonna do?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? If it wasn't obvious, she's going back to Anodyne with you."

"Yeah…right. So she can just pull another disappearing act? No thank you." Sabine huffed scrunching up her nose.

"Well I sure as hell can't keep at the mansion."

Sabine shrugged. "What about your house?"

"Occupied. She has to stay with you." I said thinking of when all of this blew over and I went to take Azusa back from the orphanage, kicking and screaming if I had too…

She narrowed her eyes. "Bullshit, you have like 10 of them in Japan alone."

I sighed. "Sabine, you know I can't keep her here…it's not safe."

"And you of all people know why you just trying to send her back would be pointless…" She countered.

I sighed before looking down at the sleeping girl, and thinking of the invisible scars and the pain she wore on her shoulders.

"Besides an informant of mine told me someone had been asking around about a child…"

My eyes flashed to hers, even though I knew like she knew Anodite lived such carefree lives that they rarely had offspring because they considered them a chore.

As it were the last time I had visited Anodyne there were only ten children, including Shizuma, yet in still I still said "So?"

Sabine's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "One that had silver hair and golden eyes about yay tall… **_Avalon_** might be a place where you'll find an assortment of children that like to play games and never grow old but that ain't the case for **_Anodyne_** and you know it."

My eyes narrowed. "Did your informant find out who was asking?"

She shook her head. "It was a lower level vamp. Before my guy got rid of him, all he could get out of the guy was that he never saw his contractor's full face, only golden eyes."

I scowled before my face cleared of emotion.

"You know what that means… ** _they're_** looking for her." Sabine said sadly glancing at Shizuma.

I nodded brushing my finger through Shizuma's hair. "Yeah, well she's mine and I'm keeping her…Anodyne isn't safe for her anymore."

I handed Shizuma over to Sabine after I gave her directions to yet another vacation house that I owned in Japan…she was right after all before making my way back to the party.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

The first thing I noticed upon my arrival was the absence of my little devils; my eyes trailed the room curiously before shrugging it off. They obviously retired for the evening without me.

The next was the distinctive smell of a human child…

"T-this sure is a ball…!" Edgar said and I smiled as I watched Shu smile at his little friend from the shadows.

"Sh…Shu, wont I get caught? Is it really okay…?" Edgar asked worry clear in his voice.

"Edgar don't be so nervous. It's alright." Shu said trying to calm his obviously nervous friend.

"W-well, I've never been to a place like this in my entire life!" Edgar said and I chuckled as he froze up and Shu looked at him curiously.

"Alright." Shu said his expression going serious.

"Just do what I do, and give it your best shot." He said before walking over to a couple and greeting them politely as an example to his friend but also still fulfilling his role as the eldest son.

"Haaah~ I'm nervous, but it's fun!" Edgar said and I proceeded to track them with my eyes as Edgar in his nervous, yet impressed but obviously overwhelmed sate began to go on a rant.

"This place is packed!" He said as he walked closer to Shu as to not bump into anyone…what a smart human boy.

I briefly wondered if he could sense that he was the only human in the room…

"What amazing clothes!" Edgar was easily impressed, but then he should be, there was no doubt more gold diamonds and jewels here then a normal human would see in their lifetime.

"What an amazing feast!" He said practically drooling over the food.

I quirked an eyebrow wondering what Shu would do as most foods on the table were not from the human realm…

I smiled as he subtly sniffed the dishes before picking out somethings that he was certain were grow in mundane soil and therefore acceptable for little Edgar to eat.

"Then there's that hanging thing, a cha…chandel…something like that!" Edgar said eyes bouncing between all the chandeliers that not only glistened like diamonds but actually had diamonds in them.

Shu smiled at his friend and I smiled too I was glad Edgar was having a good time

"…I say…" a familiar boyish voice had Shu's back tensing.

"Shu, who's that person?"

I sighed as my eyes landed on Reiji before the two boys also turned and looked at him.

"I have not seen his face before…" Reiji said staring at poor Edgar like he was walking manure.

"Uh…uhm. I'm-" I watched as Edgar went to introduce himself to Reiji as Shu didn't bother to do so, instead glaring at the boy.

"How utterly repulsive. I don't wish for a lowly commoner as yourself to open their mouth towards me. So know your place and be silent." Reiji sneered flesh eating venom dripping from each word.

It gave me a case of the shivers and I wouldn't have minded…if his chose target wasn't Edgar…

"Reiji…" Shu said his name in warning.

"Hmph…I know…since you went out of your way to sneak into this place, why don't you dance a little?" Reiji said ignoring his older sibling's warning.

"Uh…" Edgar said looking between the two not knowing exactly what was going on but his human senses feeling the tension none the less. I blinked a bit surprised; the boy was more perceptive than I thought.

"Oh? Perhaps you don't know how?" Reiji continued speaking to Edgar although his eyes never left Shu. His tone was mocking and condescending.

"Reiji, that's **_enough_**." Shu spat making Edgar flinch at the hostility in his voice and Reiji to raise his eyebrows in surprise before he too began to glare in return.

"Shu." Edgar said flashing the blonde a smile and trying to defuse the tension the only way he could see…unfortunately by giving Reiji what he wanted. "Its fine, I'll dance…I'll watch others and learn real quick-"

"Kyaaa." My lip twitched at the boys cute little scream as he almost fell trying to dance.

"I-I'm sorry." Edgar apologized as he struggled to dance after stepping on a man's foot. The man glared at him but walked away.

"Wah!" a woman cried out when Edgar accidently stepped on her dress.

"Watch it you-" her date growled before pausing when he caught my eyes maliciously glaring into what was left of his dark soul.

"M-my bad!" Edgar said quickly with embarrassment and the male huffed before grabbing his date and moving far far away from the child.

"Don't you think it's about time for you to open your eyes? You who is the eldest son of the Sakamaki family, being friends with a lowly human…and on top of that bringing that said human to our domain…" Reiji sneered at Shu before his eyes glimmered with bloodlust as he flashed his fangs. "We prey on humans meaning we can't coexist."

Shu glared back at him, internally surprising Reiji by how much his brother was actually fighting back. "You're wrong."

I swooped in grabbing Edgar's arms and letting him fall face first into my chest instead of the floor.

"Michiko-sama!" He said his face even redder than before. "I-I'm so sorry I-"

I smiled before shushing him, his nervous behavior would attract unwanted attention.

"I have to wonder Edgar-kun, if the reason you keep falling is because you have affections for me a wish for me to catch you…" I said playfully.

He blushed. "I-it was an accident, I swear."

I chuckled. "I know, calm down I was only teasing."

I let him stand before I dusted the imaginary dust off his shoulders.

All the while he stared at me with determination.

"Edgar-kun?" I asked curiously.

His eyes looked around and I raised an eyebrow. A smile however stretched across my lips when he took my hand and slightly bowed after kissing it.

"M-may I h-have this d-dance?" He stuttered out cutely.

"Awe~" I cooed impressed with his bravery.

"Of course, how could a lady refuse the offer of such a refined gentleman?" I said making him not resemble a tomato.

I took his hand as the music began to start up again. Edgar looked around trying to figure out what to do and I tilted his head towards me.

"Keep your eyes on me and you'll do just fine…"

"O-ok." He said bashfully his face still incredibly red.

I placed his hands on my waist since it would have been extremely hard for him to reach my shoulder while I was in my heels.

I hummed to him relaxing the tension from him as we swayed together.

When the song finished we parted and bowed slightly to each other. "See that wasn't such torture was it?"

"No."

I smiled ruffling his hair as I walked him back to Shu who was watching us with a dark glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shu." Edgar said dejectedly.

"No you don't need to apologize." Shu said with a sigh shaking his head the dark glint clearing from his expression. He and I both knew it wasn't his fault.

"But I wasn't able to dance without Michiko's help." Edgar said sadly and I watched as the two began to wonder off to do whatever I was that little boys did.

I followed behind them, seeing what would happen.

"Like at the end of the day, were from two different worlds ya know?" Edgar said as he began to strip out of the clothing that Shu had let him borrow, before changing into his own clothes. "But it was really fun."

"Edgar what's with that mark?" Shu asked Edgar as my eyes skated over his bruise.

"Hm oh this I got from falling from a roof." He said looking at his scar with a chuckle.

"What were you doing on the roof?" Shu asked curiously.

"Trying to escape from my parents." Edgar said chuckling dryly.

My eyes narrowed in disgust as Edgar told Shu about his family.

His parents were poor and hardworking village people, who were also very strict and religious, dealing really harsh treatments like beating him for refusing to pray to their precious all knowing, all seeing, all forgiving and yet not all saving God.

Yet the boy still found it in his heart to love them…

I sneered at the mere idea of humans 'god' the idea alone was completely ludicrous. My eyes raked over Edgar, but he was a good boy.

My eyes glowed as they landed on his smiling carefree face.

A very good boy…

I was planning how to approach the new situation I had found myself in that involved the young boy named Edgar.

He was my darling little angels friend….but he was also a walking delicacy that I wanted to dine on.

Decisions decisions…

My eyes glimmered. The first that would have to go would be that pesky attachment to those walking sack of flesh that was his parents.

Then perhaps I will take him in as a servant…

 _"…you saved my life so it is only fair that I owe you my life in return."_

Yes that could work, Shu would have his little friend that he wouldn't have to hide himself around and I would have a walking blood bag of my own.

I paused as I thought of the triplets and their ever growing demonic traits.

Though he probably wouldn't last for long with those jealous lunatics…

Cordelia would egg them on because she hates Beatrix…and Beatrix wouldn't care about the kid's death because she wants Shu to be a damn mindless robot for Karlheinz to use as he pleases.

Neither sat well with me.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

My eyes floated around the room boredly before landing on a female with an atrocious yellow ball gown who was laughing with another male.

I stared at her wondering why she was even sent an invitation, before my eyes landed on a person in particular that stood several paces behind her, and nearly blended with the shadows.

A small smile made its way to my lips. perhaps, her being here wasn't a complete waste.

I strutted over immediately gaining the trios attention.

"Your majesty." The three said bowing their heads.

"Ami Kuran, Sir Gima." I said boredly.

"What do we own the honor of your visit my lady?"

I stared at her to the point where she began to fidget under the weight of my gaze. You study animals in the human world right?"

The female smiled. "Yes, I find them fascinating-"

"That's wonderful," I said in a tone and face that really said I don't give a rats ass. "In the human world for what reason does a snake reside in a den of badgers?"

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand." She said taken off guard.

I stared at her. "What reason does a snake reside in a den of a badger?"

Ami frowned. "Well from what I understand badgers are natural predators of snakes, so there wouldn't be a reason for a snake to dwell within a badgers den, unless they wished to be eaten."

"Hmm, that is very interesting. And what do you think?" I asked looking at the male with sharp golden eyes.

"I think it is true as it is the same with eagles, who also prey upon snakes." Gima said stiffly.

"If all that is true, then surly you'll understand my confusion as to why you have a snake dwelling in your den." I said looking at Ami.

"He is just a servant, he's worthless." Ami said instantly tensing. She knew exactly who I was referring too.

"Then surely you wouldn't mind if I take him from you, after all you have no use for a worthless servant do you?" I said with a close eyed smile that said that the discussion was over.

I opened my eyes to see the servant staring at me with wide eyes.

"It's refreshing to meet you again Kaito-san." I said as stretched out my hand to him, and after getting over his initial shock he took my hand.

"Let's talk somewhere else in private." I said smiling at him as I lead him away from a fuming Lady Kuran and Gima.

"Yes." He said softly bowing his head as he continued following me.

For the second time that night I walked through the woods, I stopped however when we reached the lake.

I stared up at the night sky letting out a sigh of relief before looking at Kaito who was watching me. "Thank you for returning my gloves to me."

"It was my duty."

"I see." I said as I stared at him before returning my gaze to the sky.

"If I may be so bold to ask, but why did you release me from lady Kuran."

I smiled. "Because it was my duty…that and she was planning to kill you, she probably would have split your organs over tea with that eagle boy toy of her too."

I looked to see that he didn't look at all surprised. "But you knew that already."

"My late mistress, has always made her opinion of me very clear."

"And so you would just as easily become her prey?"

"If it was what my mistress wanted."

I shook my head. "How wasteful."

I could feel him staring at me with confusion and a sighed looking at him.

"You might be a serpent demon, but that doesn't mean you should be spineless up here." I said poking his head. "You shouldn't throw your life away for someone like Kuran, she doesn't deserve it."

He flushed and I smiled, the young demon kind of reminded me of Azusa, with his timid nature.

My eyes saddened. _Azusa…_

"My lady, what ails you?" Kaito asked with visible concern.

I shook my head before looking back at him with a small, his concern was endearing. "Nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow."

He looked like he wanted to push the subject matter but instead flushed when I placed my hands in a waltz position on his shoulders.

"My lady?"

"It's rude to a lady that wants to dance with you waiting you know." I said with a smile and he grew flustered again before taking my hand in his as we seemingly began to dance to no music.

"Thank you." Kaito said softly after our time spent dancing, we me poking fun at him every once and a while.

"There is nothing to thank me for, you were simply honoring me with a dance, not a big deal."

"You know," I said as we stood in comfortable silence. "I see potential within you."

"You do?"

"Yes, potential for so much more than just the average servant…" I said glancing at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't understand."

"I have no need for a servant unless their human…so as it stands now, you are free to leave."

"w-wait, what?" He said shocked his eyes wide and I smiled.

"You're free Kaito, so go do something that you want to do with your new found freedom." Before he could respond I teleported away from him.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

"The village! Dad, Mom!" Edgar cried out seeing his beloved home on fire along with other parts of the village he grew up in.

"Don't go Edgar!" Shu said with a frown grabbing on to his friend that tried to take off into the burning building.

"Don't chase after me, no matter what!" Edgar said pulling his arm out of Shu grip and shooting him a serious look.

"What?!" Shu snapped his eyebrows knitted in a frown. "Edgar you can't do this, you'll die!"

"I'll be fine…see you later Shu." Edgar said solemnly but still managed to flash Shu a smile before taking off faster than Shu thought even possible for a human.

"Edgar….Edgar!" Shu ran after him just as quickly once he got over his initial shock.

And I ran after Shu I grabbed him and teleporting him out of the building he'd carelessly run into after Edgar before he could get hurt.

"Are you crazy?" I growled looking at him with a frown.

I was glad that I had followed the two boys home after giving up on trying to track down the triplets. The three boys clearly didn't want to be found…

Reiji was nowhere to be found and the last I saw Subaru he was trying and failing a hiding his yawning.

He was crying. "Edgar went in there!"

I frowned. "Stay here."

I disappeared into the burning building looking for the boy.

I found him rather quickly and was surprised at how far the boy had managed to get before all the smoke got to him.

I leaned down picking him up and dragging my tongue across his temple to lick up the blood.

Waste not, want not after all…

I turned when I heard coughing. "Help us…please…I beg of you!"

I turned to see a man and a woman and once again was surprised at their audacious nerve to actually try to survive.

I looked over them the Edgar had their features…it must have been their parents.

I lifted a piece of burning wood that had entrapped them, completely unbothered by the flames that kissed my fingers.

This fire may have been threatening for a human, but it was nothing but child's play for me.

"Do you know the way out?"

"I do…" I said boredly.

"You saved our son… we can be a family again…thank you...Thank God." The male said and my eye twitched.

"Thank you…you're a god sent angel." The female cried as well and I resisted the urge to rip out their throats…no they didn't deserve such a quick death…

I smirked as I could feel my fangs growing. "God sent? Angel?…No…not quite…"

"What?" the two mortals asked confused.

"You see…the thing is… well…I have more in mind for your dear son…and **_our_** future does not involve either of you." I said my fangs on full display.

"W-what…"

"Without pain and suffering he cannot be great, therefore…" My eyes flashed demonically. "I am going to bestow upon him horrific pain **_and_** great suffering."

"N-No!"

"Yes. I will make him suffer…as only I can." I cooed even as my form took the image of their hellish nightmares…

"Why?" The woman cried.

"Because a soul that is enveloped in darkness…that has wallowed in the pits of its despair…is the most satisfy to a demon like me!" I said letting a less than angelic laughter leave my lips.

"There is no greater way to plunge an innocent soul like your only son's into darkness than that of removing everything its ever loved and known." I said darkly before releasing my hold on the burning piece further entrapping them.

I laughed as I heard them screaming and shouting out for help knowing that no one…not even their precious god that they prayed to would come and save them…

The sight of my angel alone had the ability to bring those pesky salt water to my eyes.

"Shu…" I called out to him but his eyes were looked on the fire the raged in front of him.

"S-shu!" I called out to him coughing for good measure and after a moment his eyes slowly turned to meet my own.

"M-michiko!" His entire being was trembling with fear. "Michiko I-I can't move…why can't I move?"

I walked over towards him falling in front of him. My dress was indecently short from the fire. I smelled like smoke and burnt flesh…

"I thought…I thought…." He trailed off clearly distraught.

"Shu…" I called his name softly.

"I should have stopped him, this is my fault…and you're hurt too…this is all my fault." He said as he stared back at the fire.

"Shu baby look at me, this is **not** your fault…it will be ok." I whispered and his face turned to look at me and I felt like throwing up blood.

Tears freely flood from his face and I wasted no time wrapping him in my arms.

I shushed him as I stood tightening my arms around him.

"I'm here for you love, everything will be alright in the end."

I hummed to him while brushing my fingers through his hair, I didn't pause in my stride as I caught the familiar scent of one of the other boys, and my expression didn't change…I couldn't say I was surprised, but I was disappointed in his actions.

None the less I would deal with him at a later time.

I teleported Shu to my room blinking as a smile stretched across my lips finding my little Subaru sleeping peacefully under my covers.

I sat Shu on the other side of my bed before kneeling in front of him as I began removing his shoes. I glanced up at my angel checking on him, his eyes seemed so flat and lifeless that it hurt.

"Shu-" I stopped when taken by surprise when he suddenly latched himself onto my neck.

I held him to me biting my lip to conceal the pleasurable sounds that wanted to escape my lips.

I was surprised when he pulled back on his own, his blue eyes glowed as he stared at me.

Seemed Shu had better self-control than his brothers.

His hands reached over, placing them on my face a look sheer panic in his eyes. "Michiko-chan y-you can't leave me like Edgar."

"Shu-" I started to say but Shu cut me off.

"Say it." He growled as he tightened his grip on me.

"I won't leave you, Shu." I said.

"Say it again…" He whispered, pleading me with his eyes.

"I will never leave you Ririe…"My words seemed to have the desired effect as the boy seemed to relax, the toll of the day finally catching up with him as he let his body collapse backwards with his eyes closed.

I watched him a moment before stripping from my formal wear and curling in between the two boys, both of them turning and snuggling into my sides as the usually did.

I ran my fingers through their hair with my eyes closed although I was anything but asleep.

My eyes glowed fuchsia in the darkness as the caught the scent of blood enter the house at such an unruly hour of the morning.

I slid Shu off of me and tucked Subaru in before fading into the shadows and following the scent of blood.

Soft whispers floated between the three as they spoke amongst themselves.

I watched them, going unsensed over the thick smell of blood although lilac eyes seemed to remain on high alert, searching the room…perhaps he could sense me but just barely.

I melted into the shadows before his eyes could concentrate on my part of the room, taking a field trip once more off of the mansion grounds.

I had much to do.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

The atmosphere was tense as male demon and a female witch stared at each other despite the sounds of children laughing and dancing around a bonfire fire not too far away.

It was a battle of wills, although they both knew who the victor was already.

"…so what is it going to be…Hannah. Will you lend them to my dearest lady, or will I just take them from you, I don't mind either way." The boy said with a conniving smile.

Delicate dirty blonde hair fell onto his brow, skin so pale it rendered him stark against the dreary morn. He was angelic, yet his acidic green eyes bore a hard expression, a warning of the devil beneath.

The witch growled, her navy blue eyes narrowing at the sight of the infamous demon boy.

"I'll take those boys of yours to Avalon with me, and you'll never see them again…." He taunted her.

"Neither of you will have them, their mine." She snarled, she easily towered over him.

The witch was a curvaceous woman with a tan complexion. She frequently wore bright purple lipstick. Her straight lavender hair extended to her knees; the bottom half of her hair is braided and tied with an indigo ribbon.

He laughed shaking his head. "You are as foolish as a mortal if you think that you can stop me, witch."

"Their mine, I won't let you take them from me for your twisted little game of pretend, nor for your master to use like a pawn." The witch was seething, but the demon boy remained unfazed, in fact her rage only egged him on…

"Oh I understand your upset," He said cutely. "Most parent's fears is that their child will be taken away from them…"

His acidic green eyes cut into her own, melting her from the inside out, making her stiffen up in fear…he was a demon…of course he knew her secrets and fears…and of course he would use that to his advantage.

"But that's not yours is it Hannah…no, you're afraid that they'll leave….after all being abandoned is what your good at isn't it…"

She glared at him, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, and given his sinful nature, he wanted to cause more pain.

"Everyone you've ever loved has left you haven't they? Your husband left you to pine for another that he will never have, even your human lovers….why would Luka and Jimmy be any different?"

She took a step back shaking her head. "You're wrong…"

"Am I? Let's find out shall we?" He taunted.

She glared at him.

"You ask, Luka and Jimmy if they want to come to Avalon with me or stay here with you." He smirked flashing his fangs at her. "If they want to stay, I'll leave and never return, deal?"

"I don't have to make any deal with you." She sneered backing up from the male.

He blinked innocently stepping closer to her. "But why wouldn't you, if you're **_so_** **_sure_** they'll stay…."

The boy laughed as he watched the female turned away and searched the group of boys frantically for the two she cared about. "You don't even recognize them do you?"

"Well how could I when they are wearing a mask?" She snapped.

"They may be wearing masks, but that's not the reason…" He jeered.

He pointed them out to her. "Look at them, playing with other boys, not a care in the world. They're happy Hannah, that's why you don't recognize them."

The witch rushed over to the two boys; teenager with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair and a small, young boy with large dark-grey eyes and messy rust-red hair ripping the animal masks off their faces and checking them over.

"Luka, Jimmy are you alright?"

The two shared a look before looking at her. "We're fine."

Jimmy being the older of the two glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you think I don't care about you, but I do and I'm here to prove it." Hannah pleaded with the two.

The two shared another look.

"How?" Luka asked with a frown.

"Go ahead Hannah."

Hannah's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the boys who stood waiting for her to finish what she was going to say but she didn't, instead she hugged them tightly, before teleporting them and herself away…

The boy let out a sadistic laugh. "You're going to regret not taking my deal witch."

"Your evil deeds truly never cease do they Bram?" Michiko said walking from the shadows and the boy turned flashing her a bashful grin.

"Of course not, but that's why you love me yes?"

She rolled her eyes her blood red painted lips twitching into a smirk. "I must say I do quite enjoy your games…"

Her smile dropped and her expression turned serious. "But I am on a tight schedule, so can you get on with it. After you get them wait a day and get him too."

He nodded his head his expression too growing serious. "As my lady wishes…."

"Don't touch us!" Jimmy snapped grabbing his younger brothers arm and pulling him closer to him. "Just stay away!"

"It's alright now, your safe." Hannah said trying to calm the two but only riling them up even more.

"Safe? We were never in danger in the first place!" Jimmy snapped at her fuming.

"Bram was my friend." Luka said softly making the witch grit her teeth in frustration.

"No he isn't! He may have wanted you to think he was your friend but you have to believe me, he would have hurt you. He a damned demon, you should know by now how crafty they are! He was only being nice to you because he wanted to please **_her_** , he doesn't care for you."

"Why would you say that about Bram?" Luka looked ready to cry.

"Who is 'she' that you're talking about?" Jimmy demanded.

She shook her head. "Bram is a sociopath and blood thirsty murderer, he neither cares for human nor witches like us and she is-"

The witch began to shake at the mere thought of the woman the demon boy was enamored with "She is dark and more repulsive than you should ever be exposed too."

"Well, Jimmy said after a moment of silence seeing as she refused to speak anymore. "They can't be any worse than you."

"I had to protect you, I didn't have a choice-" She began only to be cut off by Jimmy smashing a vase into a wall.

" ** _Stop. Lying._** "

"What?" Hannah asked taken aback.

"We know that you did…" Luka said softly.

She continued to stare at the two frozen in place.

"We know about the deal he offered you. He said all you had to do was ask us if we wanted to come home." Luka said looking at her sadly.

"He told you…" She whispered horrified.

"He said that way, we'd know if you really trusted us…if you really cared." Jimmy said glaring at her.

"…."

"And he didn't need too, we would have chosen to come home….we would have chosen you….if only you'd ask." Jimmy said.

"No I-" The witch didn't get to speak another word as a lone figure teleported behind her boys.

"Yes…if only you had asked…" The boy cooed before letting out a sadistic laugh as he began to float in the air.

"No, I won't let you ta-" She was cut off as the boy simply raised an eyebrow then with a smirk as his eyes glowed and muttered "Umbra."

The two boys watched with wide eyes as every shadow in the room seemed to move on their own accord…it was…unnatural…

They watched as the shadowed wrapped around their caretakers arms and legs suspending her in the air.

The boys frowned watching as the shadows formed into a large spike and moved to pierce her body.

" **No!** " Luka cried out and the spike froze.

The spike was inches from impaling Hannah's left eye.

Luka looked towards his brother who seemed to be in shock before looking at Bram who was no longer laughing but instead looking extremely pissed as he stared at him.

"Is there a problem, Luka?" He sounded like a child that was just told he could no longer play with his favorite teddy.

"Y-you promised you wouldn't hurt her." Luka said shakily and Bram stared at him for a moment before letting out another laugh.

"Your right, I almost forgot." Bram said innocently looking at the young boy. "But not to worry friend, I promised I wouldn't kill her, so I won't, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't keep my word."

Bram flashed the boys a childish and carefree smile as he held out his hand towards them. "Come with me, the nights young, let's go out and play."

The two boys quickly enamored with the demon boy easily returned his smile as they moved towards him instantaneously. "Yeah!"

No sooner did the boys touch his hand were they gone.

That didn't mean however that the witch was safe.

"Umbra." Only this time whispered softly by a female voice.

Hannah let out a piercing wail as her left eye was gouged out before she was quartered.

Hannah spat blood even as she mumbled a spell to stop the bleeding. "Damn demon broke his promise…I'll kill him…"

"On the contrary, demons never break their promises…we simply find was around them." a female voice said making the witch stiffen. "Bram promised them that he wouldn't kill them, he never said anything about **_me_**."

Those mocking words were the last thing the witch Hannah heard before a hand pierced her through her back and ripped out her spine.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

"Good morning boys." I said cheerfully as my favorite set of triplets made their way down towards me.

The three dears looked completely exhausted.

"Good morning Mi-chan." Kanato managed to say as the three made their way towards me.

Laito yawned nodding his head as if to say 'what he said' and Ayato was so tired that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

I mentally cringed when he walked right into a wall.

"Oh my darlings, you look so exhausted." I said as I walked over picking up Ayato who was staring at the wall like the wall jumped in front of his pathway.

"You must have had a lot of fun at the ball last night yeah?"

I watched them share a look, tired, but there was a dark gleam in their eyes as they all let out a tired chuckle.

"You can say that mi-chan."

"You know, I was looking for you boys last night, but I couldn't find you…I hope you weren't doing anything mischievous…" I said casually and watched from my peripheral as the three stiffened.

"No, nothing mischievous." Ayato said seemingly wide awake.

"We must have just lost track of time." Laito said.

"I see, well you shouldn't make me worry, I was scared someone might have kidnapped you or something." I said with a smile.

"I will requiring your assistance later for something very important ok boys, so don't forget about me." I said as I kissed each of their foreheads while, servant came placing breakfast dishes in front of their face

"Ok." The three said together before eating as I walked out of the kitchen and back towards my bedroom that was occupied by the oldest and the youngest of the house.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

He heard laugher in the air from a group of boys, but he couldn't find anything funny.

 _I'm going to die here…?_ The young boy held his legs closer to his self as he sat alone against a wall. _Here…?_

 _I don't know anything….I don't even know who I am…_

 _The only clue I have are these burn marks…and the memory of running into those flames in search of someone while everyone else is darting in the opposite direction…._

He frowned as he thought harder.

 _But that's not all…no if I think really hard…a woman's voice…a woman's touch…her hands were warm…her voice soft…sweet the pretty amethyst eyes he'd ever seen._

 _"Don't cry darlin. You are strong; I know you will survive this and when I come back for you then you can cry and I will be there to hold you, but for now, for now you must survive…"_

He sighed. He wasn't sure how he'd got there, when or what time.

Hell he wasn't even sure what day it was or how long he had been sitting in the same spot waiting so desperately for the mysterious woman to come for him.

 _Even so, I've gotten hungry…how am I to survive and see her again if I die of hunger…_

"Yo, what's up?" A masculine voice called out to him.

The boy looked up to see an older boy with dirty blonde hair fair skin and glittering green eyes.

He held out his hand in offering as a smile stretched across his rosy cheeks. "You look lost and in need of a friend."

"I am…lost..."

The boy's smile widened. "That's great, I like lost boys; I have a whole gang of them, wanna join us?"

The brunette boy stared at the older boy, whole never once lowered his hand before he took it.

"Remember my lost boys the only way to survive in an order less word is to band together. Even if you may be strong, even if you may be smart…if you're up against a group that outnumbers just you, there's no way you'll win. Lost boys we must stick together…" Lucks said and the boys 'ayed' with him.

"Is all that really true?" The brunette that was given the name Bear by the boss whispered more to himself but a smaller boy whose name was Luka but went by 'rabbit' heard him and nodded.

"Yes, that's why there so many groups of people in this rough town."

The brunette watched as the older brother of rabbit came over, the blonde with icy blue eyes went by fox "And in each group they fight to be leader. As for us we have boss Lucks who's taken that role."

"Boss! Thanks for today too!" The set of twin in the group that they had dubbed as raccoon duo said with big smiles before the disappeared presumably to cause mischief.

Bear walked over to sit next to Lucks who had just dismissed several of the older boys who were known as the wolf pack of the group to run an errand for him.

"….hey boss, how do you manage to supply the food?" Bear asked.

"Huh? Why do you care about something like that?"

"Because you give us all food to survive. But are you sure you're not doing anything dangerous…right?" The brunette asked shyly. He didn't want his leader to get hurt just trying to help him.

The older blonde smiled and ruffled the brunette's hair. "That's something you don't need to worry about. It's my duty as boss to worry. All you need to do is eat the bread and _survive_."

His eyes widened. Survive…there was that word again…

He looked away, his face flushed with embarrassment all of a sudden.

He had completely missed the fangs that glinted in his bosses smile nor did he see his eyes flashing a sinful fuchsia.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

"Mi-chan what is this?" Kanato asked as he helped his brothers carry in the oversized chest into the lower levels of the dungeon.

"It's a surprise." I said cheerily as I lead the way down the narrow hallway.

"I didn't even know there was another dungeon below the dungeon." Laito said absentmindedly.

I chuckled. "Yes, well let's keep this our little secret, if you mother found out she would blab to your father and then…let's just say that would be a really big pain in my neck."

"Well, I won't tell." Laito said.

"Me neither." Kanato agreed.

"Your secret's safe with me." Ayato said with a smile.

"You boys are so good with keeping secrets, I'm glad I can trust you all, and that we don't keep secrets from ach other." I said watching them flinch and share a guilty look from the corner of my eyes.

"You can put that on the floor." I said motioning them to put it anywhere and they immediately dropped the heavy chest.

"So what's in it?" Ayato asked as Kanato and Laito looked around the room, the walls covered with different weapons and torture devices, the room looked like it was made for fighting…

"Why don't you open it, I think were far enough in." I said as I walked over closing the door and officially locking them in the room with me.

Ayato wasted no time opening the chest only to be propelled back when a fist slammed into his face.

Kanato and Laito immediately jumped back the trio watching in fear as the male climbed out of the chest.

It was Lord Itzael.

"You…how?!" Ayato said pointing at the male.

"Am I still alive?" He sneered.

"We killed you." Kanto said confusion written clearly on his features.

"Guess again you snot nosed little shit."

Ayato narrowed his eyes his fangs bared as he balled his fist. "You bastard how dare you defy yours truly and live!"

Laito the only triplet using rationality turned to look at me who was watching the group with dark eyes.

"Auntie…what is this?"

"This is what happens when you three fail at murder." I said simply.

The three frowned, and I stared at them.

"I have successfully taught you how to torture your victim's enemies and prey. But you boys tried to jump the gun with your murder plans, and have failed."

"You knew all this time…" Laito said wide eyed and I nodded.

"I smelt you when you came in this morning, which brings us to lesson two: how to get away with murder. Number one: make sure your enemy is dead."

Itzael sneered. "You bitch how dare you transport me around in a fucking chest, I'll kill you too after I rip theses brats apart!"

Lord Itzael was ignored by all of us as Kanato spoke up. "We ripped his arms and legs off of his body, he should be dead."

I sighed crossing my arms. "Kanato love I'm disappointed in you, remember what I told you when you were first learning the arts of torture what did I always repeat?"

"Know your enemy." Laito said instantly and I smiled at him.

"Yes and what prey tell piece of information did you three forget when you were ripping his limbs off…what kind of demon is he?"

Kanato's eyes widened as Ayato and Laito struggle to rack their brain to figure it out.

"Oh…."

"Yes, oh." I said nodding to Kanato who immediately took a couple steps back from Itzael who was growing in size

"Oh? What do you mean-" Ayato's eyes widened as did Laito's when they turned to see what Kanato was staring at.

Lord Itzael has reverted to his true from, a giant black spider.

My eyes darkened. "Seeing a demons true form is a very dangerous thing, a demons true form is only revealed when in the company of other demons…or when said demon is about to feast….you know what you have to do now don't you?"

Itzael's fangs dripped saliva. "I'm going to enjoy murdering you."

"We have to kill him." Kanato said taking deep breathes to calm his nerves even as his brothers flanked his sides in a fighting position.

"That's right…"

This is a fight to the death and the winner takes all.

* * *

 **And how ya'll like them apples?**

 **New character alerts: The demon known as Bram, aka Lucks/Boss - wonder how Bram will effect Yuma... what ya'll thinking.**

 **Shu is my baby and it hurts my heart to make him think that Edgar's dead, even though Michiko knows he's alive...wonder how he'll feel about that piece of info in the future...**

 **Michiko is partly to blame for Yuma's sad story, I felt the need for her to kill off his parents and let his town continue to burn to the ground, seemed like something she'd do, but that's not where she stops...**

 **Some people are looking for Shizuma? Any guesses on the who and the why?**

 **The triplets tried to be slick lil devils and do grow-up things like murder and not only failed but got caught, now they in a death match with a big ass spider...wonder how this match will effect each of them... hint... hint...**

 **N** **ext chapter will include the triplets lessons on the craft of murder, but who else would you guys like to see?**

 **Reiji? Subaru? Shu? Kino?**

 **Beatrix and Michiko? Cordelia and Michiko? Michiko and Richter?**

 **Michiko and any of the new character's introduced?**

 **Flashbacks?**

 **or**

 **should I jump right into 'The Orphanage' part 1 ( I'm breaking it into two chapters 1 that's mostly the boys Yuma/kou/Azusa/ruki how they meet blah blah blah and then the second chapter with Michiko and Karlheinz.)**


	17. The Orphanage: DL Boys SB & MB

**lol I have to laugh at myself. Looking back on what I wanted to do, what I wanted to write and what I actually did and wrote are two completely different things. Why am I like this?**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

I grit my teeth as I kneeled before them, setting their broken bones and kissing bruises.

They had put on a really good fight and they were beyond the point of exhaustion, but in the end, they weren't yet strong enough to end him, but at least they had learned a valuable lesson.

My eyes flickered towards the bloodstained ashes. I had stepped in before the spider demon could kill them, swiftly ripping his heart out with one and decapitating him with the other before setting his body on fire.

Lord Itzael was no more.

"I'm very proud of you all." I said to them as I stood, pulling the three boys into my embrace not caring that they were covered in blood and smelled of death.

"But we failed…we didn't kill him…we are like you so hoe come we couldn't do it? how can we be strong like you...what do we do now?" Ayato muttered against my stomach as he held me tightly.

"Now, you three will get cleaned up and have a nice rest, you need to let your bodies heal. You may not have killed him, but you all did exceedly well holding yourselves against a pureblooded demon. Don't think to much of it darlin but a demon child, can only become a full fledge demon in our society by killing another...but again not to worry you're young, I'm sure when you mature you will be able to do so easily, especially if given enough incentive." I said as I ran my hand through his hair.

"But what about the mess?" Kanato said.

I smiled. "Not to worry darling, I will take care of it, it will look like he was never here."

"But what about at his mansion? We left it with his blood everywhere." Kanato said nervously.

"I already took care of it; his maids and his guards so don't worry yourselves." I said to him and he seemed to relax.

I looked to Laito who had been the quiet one to see the he had his face in my side, his eyes closed.

I stared at him for a moment before deciding that I would speak personally with him later.

"Come on boys, let's go."

I held them closer to me before teleporting them to my bedroom.

"You know what to do, I'll bring you something to eat." I said before disappearing as quickly as I appeared.

I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen.

I appeared before them in record timing with three drinks, surprising the three.

"Michiko-chan, I thought were going to get us some food?" Ayato said even as he took the drink I handed him.

"Yes, but I figured this would help you faster." I said passing Kanato and Laito their own.

I watched as they sipped the drink before downing it completely.

"What was that?" Kanato asked his eyes glittering as he dipped his finger into the cup swiping more of the drink onto his finger before sucking it off.

I smiled. "Just an energy drink filled with love from you beloved auntie."

 _That as has my blood in it…_

I sang to them a lullaby before tucking them in, administering kisses upon kisses to their faces and their ouchies even when I knew with my blood running through their veins they hadn't a scratch on them.

I waited until Ayato and Kanato fell into a deep sleep, if it was one thing that my blood couldn't fix, it was fatigue, they had fought long and hard and now their young bodies needed rest.

"Laito?" I called to him as I sat on his bed. He was pretending to be asleep but I knew better. "Laito darling, come and talk to me…what's on your mind?"

He remained in his sleep position on his side his back facing me when I sighed.

I stretched out next to him before curling my body around his effectively spooning his own.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you and that I'll always love you now matter what."

And with that I closed my eyes letting my body succumb to sleep….

And I kept the position for an hour and a half until he felt confident that I had truly fallen asleep.

"Auntie?" He spoke softly shifting in my arms "Michiko? Are you still awake?"

When I didn't respond that seemed to prompt him to speak more.

He shifted in my embrace, turning the front of his body towards me. Even with my eyes open I could feel him staring at me.

"They others would be jealous if they woke up and saw us like this." He mused. "But I don't care…does that make me selfish auntie? Why do I want you all to myself? Is this what she meant when **she** spoke of love? When **you** spoke of love?"

He shifted again.

"But your love is different…how strange your love compared to hers…is it strange that I want them both?"

I inwardly frowned preparing myself not to move or say anything.

Laito obviously needed to get this…whatever this was off his chest, but felt uncomfortable speaking with me directly…I could only wonder what was going on in his mind.

"Is it wrong? Yes...it is wrong and its not right but she has made me want her in the worst conceivable way…I…I don't have a choice anymore…she is horrifically good at what she does and I stopped asking why it was me long ago…" He said and I could tell he was frowning.

"She says she loves me…but her love is cold…she is so cold but her touch is fire." He sighed squirming. "She makes me _feel_ …."

I could feel his body heat up and I internally growled was he blushing?

"But then…she makes me **_feel_** …" His voice grew dark and hateful and I could feel his body turn rigid.

He let out a deep sigh before shifting and turning his body towards me, I felt his hand go through his hair.

"But you are not her… no never like her…your love is warm...and your touch is careful and innocent and soft. You do not know that I know of less innocent touches…" He said as he yawned for the first time as his fingers moving from my hair before they brushed against my cheek.

"Michiko…why do you not touch me as she does? If you did, surely I would no longer crave her touch…" He asked me with frustration in his tired voice.

" 'This is love do you like it?

This will be our little secret Laito…

Don't you trust me?

You've brought this upon yourself...

No one will ever believe you so telling anyone is useless...

You are a liar Laito…' that is what she tells me after she has made me feel fiery passion that consumes my mind and body…is she right? Am I a liar? Did I bring this on myself? Do I deserve this?" He speaks thoughtfully even as he yawns for the second time.

"Perhaps I have brought this upon myself…perhaps I do deserve it…she wants all of me, mind body and soul…but I won't give it to her…she may batter my body and destroy my mind…but I could never give her my soul…I couldn't if I wanted too…not when you auntie, have it held so safe and tenderly in your warm hands…"

He yawned for the third time and I knew his venting was coming close to an end.

"Memories haunt, words remind, fear remains, bruises fade, and the pain seems to last forever but as long as your with me Michiko….I will survive." He whispered those words before the room was incased in silence.

My eyes snapped open in shock and I looked down at him.

There was storm brewing in my blood, it had started the first time Laito had asked me about love and mention this female friend…or considering his confession, enemy of his.

I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into my chest and he sighed curling further into me like I was a safe haven…and maybe I was…

My eyes narrowed as I recalled his words and racked my brain to try and figure out just who in the seven level of hell he was referring too?

Did he have a friend like Shu, except I didn't know about? Did Cordelia or the shitty vampire king arrange for him a marriage and I was unaware or was someone just taking advantage of my precious?

Who was it? Who was she?

My eyes were now slits. Cordelia wouldn't know, and she wouldn't give a shit if she did know? The only one she seemed to care about was Ayato...but **_he_** should know…after all he prided himself on knowing everything right?

I made up my mind. I needed to go back to the demon realm and talk to that shitty father of theirs.

I waited two weeks before going back to the demon realm, one week to prepare my personal affairs, those including Shizuma and Sabine who were going to stay at one of my many homes for her safety but also tracking down the orphanage that Azusa was at and making sure that my plans for Edgar were being executed the way that I wanted them.

I had not forgotten about the two humans in the slightest…after all interesting humans sure as they were hard to come by.

The second week, was spent inundating all the boys with my blood. It was something I knew that if KarlHeinz has ever found out I was doing, would surely start a fight that would end in one of our deaths. He was trying to make them into his perfect little mentally broken candidates and here I was secretly supplying them with the strength that was needed to fight back. It was a game, a war of wills, and I was sure to be the victor. the blood of a demon was more pure and potent than a pureblooded vampire, my blood if ingested enough would overpower the vampire gene.

I wonder how his little project would fair then? It brought a sadistic smile to my face just thinking of the outcome...his precious Eve wouldn't even make it to transition...

That goal in mind every single time any of the boys ate or drank something, I made sure it had a small drop of my blood in it.

The boys didn't seem to catch on, but Cordelia and Beatrix seemed to realize something was going on with them.

Ayato, Kanato and Laito but mostly Ayato were even more aggressive and temperamental.

The boys acted down right devilish and were quick to start a fight with each other that was so vicious, Cordelia wouldn't try to get between them instead choosing to walk away from them and ignore it until they calmed down.

She wasn't foolish enough to interfere she could sense that they were growing in strength and would not directly put herself in harm's way. She was not happy with their confidence, lack of fear and their backbone, she deemed their change for the worst.

Christa was not in a position to observe Subaru but, I was. Subaru mostly kept to himself in the rose garden but every so often he would be joined by Shu and they would both enjoy the silence together.

And when he wasn't joined by Shu and my demon blood reared its ugly head, he much like Ayato grew aggressive and temperamental…only he channeled it in violence and destruction.

I lost count on how many times I had the walls in his room secretly fixed before anyone would find out. Giving Subaru a smile and a wink referring to him as mister muscles in passing making him grow cherry in the face and making him break a fresh hole in the neared wall trying to get me to stop my embarrassing teasing.

Shu and Reiji were a different story, their changes were more subtle but noticeable no the less.

Reiji seemed if more, driven for perfection and spent less time under Beatrix side which she noticed for a change and more time in his lab where he experimented on helpless creatures or in the library room.

Shu, seemed to close in on himself, his features were apatheic but if one knew where to look could see the hellfire that raged beneath the surface. Shu also seemed to develop a sort of escapist behavior…

Beatrix could see the signs, but chose to ignore them considering he wasn't physically or verbally fighting her anymore…she considered both her sons changes for the better.

"Mi-chan do you have to go?" Kanato whined.

"I hate it when you leave my side, your always gone a really long time too…" Ayato huffed.

Laito chose to remain silent but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I won't be gone long, but I do need to go. Please understand."

"But why? What are you leaving for? Your kingdom is fine right?"

I smiled at Kanato. "I still need to go, it wouldn't do well if the people that serve me never see me. I have to make my presence known, least anyone think that they can overthrow me but that's not the only reason. I need to see KarlHeinz as well.

The boys immediately tensed up each of them sporting a glare.

"Why do you need to see that guy?" Ayato spat with a dark glare.

"Trust me love, it will not be a pleasant visit. I'm going to give him hell."

I spent more time with the triplets before doing the same with the other boys. I promised Subaru new clothes because I was tired of him looking like he got into a fight with hellhounds, Reiji some herbs and ingredients only found in the demon world and for Shu…I didn't promise him anything, except that I would come back to him. That's all he wanted, the promise that I wouldn't stay away forever.

As promised I made sure to give said vampire king hell.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

I appeared into his castle uninvited, as he often did my own and made sure to even mock him in front of his servants and guards every chance that I got.

He was a good sport and accepted my torment, but even he had a breaking point…

"Lady Michiko, not that your presence doesn't excite me, but what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile, but I said the irritation brewing in his golden hues.

I was stretched out on my back on top of his work desk, I had knocked all of his papers about as laid contently twirling his writing utensil in my hand.

"I just waiting for you to give me what I want from you." I said casually.

"Oh…tell me what is it you want from me? Could it be that you've come to confess to me?" He cooed now interested in the reason why. I rolled my eyes.

"I came for answers."

He let at a sigh. "Answers to what?"

"Answers to my questions."

"And what questions would those be, that I happen to hold the answers too?"

"What are your plans for my boys?"

"They will be a part of my Adam and Eve project, you know that already."

"And Kino…" I added and he nodded.

"Although I have come to realize that I will need more candidates for my project." He said with a sigh.

 _Why am I not surprised._

"What? Having 4 different blood samples aren't good enough for you? What's next you going to procreate with a human woman?" I sneered.

"Not exactly…"

"So then what? Give them your blood?" I said looking at him in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yes, a half-blood is the last ingredient needed."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"Because mixing it up is fun. The problem is finding suitable candidates."

I shrugged "Well it's not like there aren't plenty of humans about, pick one and get it over with."

"I want a child."

Again my eyes narrowed, and even though I had a feeling I already knew the answer I still had to ask. "Again why?"

"You know as well as I do a child has a higher chance at surviving the turn." He said like he didn't have an ulterior motive and we both knew that was bullshit.

"Yeah, a 10% higher chance isn't much if you ask me, what's your real reason?"

He shrugged. "I want to mold them."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because you did such a great job with your biological children."

"I don't know…Kino's outstanding." He mused.

"Kino was raised by **_me_** , of course he's fucking outstanding." I hissed and he chuckled.

"He was raised by us. Through our partnership we have created a magnificent child that could one day be king." He said waving off my sneer.

I scoffed "Don't tell me things I already know."

"I want to do the same with the human child." he said leaning back and looking at me.

"Eh?" He wasn't implying what I think he was implying was he?

"With our partnership, even with the child only being half-blood he would be an equally exceptional competitor I'm sure."

I had enough.

I flashed over him, my knees digging into his thighs as I wrapped on hand around his throat and the other gripped in his long silky hair pulling his head back so he had no choice but to stare up at me. "Mic-"

"First of all get one thing straight, I raised Kino, I taught him how to read and write, how to fight, I taught him how to survive and rule a kingdom long before you decided he was worth the effort, so stop insulting me with this **_we_** crap."

"Second?" He asked calmly as he stared up at me.

"I need you to answer me honestly, and if I think your lying I'll end you right here." I said seriously.

He narrowed his eyes. "I can tell with the mood you're in, if you don't like my honest answer then you'll end me anyway."

I gave a sadistic smile. "Well then you better damn well hope I like your answer."

My face was expressionless as I let silence pass through to room before speaking again. "Did you arrange for the boy's marriage partners?"

I could feel his eyes boring into my profile, but he didn't answer.

I tightened my grip on his hair and his throat my eyes flashing as I looked at him.

I leaned into his face. "You have not arranged marriages for any of them, have you?"

"No." He said as he stared at me and I stared at him for a second longer to make sure.

I released him like I'd been burned when the clearing of someone's throat caught my attention.

"Mother, Father…have I come at a wrong time?" I turned my head towards the voice that I hadn't heard pushing KarlHeinz's lecherous hands that I had just noticed were gripping my rear, and making my way towards him.

"Kino!" I didn't give him time to respond before I wrapped him in my embrace.

He stiffened but that only make my hold tighten, when he sighed relaxing into my arms only then did I begin to loosen my hold.

"Look at you, getting so tall and handsome." I said holding his face up as I stared at him effectively making him blush.

"M-mother please."

"Michiko leave the boy-"

I hissed baring my fangs venomously at KarlHeinz silencing him before turning back to Kino and doting on him like any mother that hadn't seen her child would do.

I led him out of KarlHeinz's office ignoring the vampire as he called out to me and instead giving my entire attention to Kino.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to revel in it.

"I know your upset that I haven't been to see you, but Darlin why haven't you returned any of my letters I've sent to you?" I asked him with pout.

He turned to me his head tilted in a curious manner. "What letters?"

I stared at him. "What do you mean what letters, the letters I've been sending since I've been gone."

"I've gotten some, the old ones, but after a while you stopped sending them."

I frowned. "No, you stopped sending them to me and even when you did, I still sent you letters. Are you telling me you haven't gotten a single letter recently?"

He shook his head and I glared at the ground. This has that shitty vampire king's hands all over it.

I shook my head. "Why didn't you come to the ball, your father arranged, to see me?"

He grew bashful. "Well I didn't have a date."

"I could have been your date," I said and he grew even more embarrassed a brief flash of embarrassment flickering across his face.

"Mother don't be ridiculous…" He said bashfully.

I huffed crossing my arm. "What? You don't want the me? All have you know there's no woman alive that could rival me in the looks department."

I felt KarlHeinz's arms wrap around my waist before he spoke. "You should listen to your mother, she's right you know. Needless to say; your mother and I have much to discuss so you'll have to excuse us."

I dug my heels into the carpet even as KarlHeinz began steering me away.

"No, what the hell do you think you're doing, I'm speaking with my Kino." I snapped reaching out for Kino.

Just before I could grasp his hand KarlHeinz threw me over his shoulder and teleported us to a different part of the castle.

"You've gotta lot of nerve you bastard." I snarled the moment he threw me on one of the many couches he owned.

"When need to speak of the project." He said evenly.

I crossed my arms. "And why the hell couldn't this wait until after I spent time with Kino?"

He glared. "The boy will be fine."

I glared at him in return although he didn't seem to mind, taking that as a que to pick up from where we left off in his other office.

I turned away deciding to ignore him, as he began talking.

I mean it's not like I was really interested in his Adam and Eve project and I had told him plenty of times that **_I_** would kill him…all he had to do was ask nicely…that or seriously piss me off but hey as long as he asked nicely his death would be painless…isn't that what he wanted? A painless death.

But no, he had to go all around the world and be incredibly overdramatic with everything he did.

I was literally only in it for the boys…I couldn't let this sick bastard's ideals rub off on them, my innocent babies.

"...are you listening to me?"

"No." I answered honestly as I slowly turned to look at him, he looked ready to throttle me.

He pinched the bridge of his nose like I was a pest even when we both knew that it was he who was pestering me. He was the one that wanted my help.

"Michiko, what do I need to do to get you to cooperate?"

My eyes brightened. "Well…seems like the king just made it worth my wild."

"Give me full control."

"What?!" He said his head snapping towards me.

"Sense your groveling has entertained me. I will help you out. I will pick the place and I will pull some children, more than one obviously as you know not all children are receptive to the change and then, whoever is still standing after the change belongs to me."

"Michiko-"

"Yes, they can play in your little project…but they will belong to me in the end." I said seriously as I stared at him.

"And what would you possibly want with a hybrid?" He asked with irritation.

I shrugged. "Not sure, but I haven't had one in a while…perhaps I want a chew toy that will last a bit longer."

He scoffed but I could tell he seemed more receptive to giving me what I wanted.

"If I let you have control…what do I get?"

"Are you stupid? You get you candidate for the Adam and Eve project and me sculpting them into a model vampire. That's what you wanted." I said staring at him blankly.

He flashed me a smile that was all fangs. "Yes well, I just feel like you're getting more out of this than I am."

"Yeah so?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"How about this…I give you full control if you give me a day."

"A day?"

"A day that is, all to ourselves."

"You mean a date?"

He just smirked as he stared at me.

I stared at him. "You're married…three times over…"

He shrugged. "For now."

I stared at him.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure."

"I-what?!" He asked surprised by my easy acceptance.

"I said sure, we can go on a date or whatever, but that means all the boys belong to me."

"What?"

"Not that I didn't have them in my grasp already but I want to make sure we're clear. Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Subaru, Kino and whichever human child that becomes a half-blood belongs to me." I said seriously.

We stared at each other, neither of us backing down.

"Why?" He asked glaring at me.

I shrugged before flashing him a smirk. "Well you should know by now what type of demon your trying to make a deal with."

"But will you make it worth my while?" He asked still glaring.

My eyes raked over his physical form "I suppose I could for a day, but only if you a good boy…"

His eyes smothered over with lust as I leaned closer to him.

"So do we have a deal?" I whispered my lips inches from his own.

"Yes." He growled and I smirked before placing my lips over his.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

"You know I am not a governess right." I asked as we made our way towards the orphanage that I had been informed by Bram and his little lost boys, Azusa was at.

"Ah, but you're a good mother." He said his arm wrapped around my own.

"I have no children of my own, not really."

"They will be your children." He said before his eyes glimmered. "They will be our sons."

I looked at him before rolling my eyes "Right…anyway for you to find a way to say you've had children with me."

He flashed me a fanged smile.

"Well we could always try for a girl." He said looking at me making me scoff and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, like I would let my own child take part in your sick game. I'd kill you first."

"I would never do that to _our_ child, especially if it was a girl."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes to see him with a more serious expression than I was expecting.

We walked into the orphanage and immediately gathered the attention of the adults and children around.

My eyes darted around the entrance room. It was small, the orphanage was old and by the look of the decaying and mold infested walls, was barely standing on its legs.

"Hello Sir, Madame." A woman came over briskly. "How may I help you?"

"My lovely wife and I are possibly looking to adopt." He said smoothly even as I cut my eyes as him calling me his wife.

"Well we do have an array of children that need homes please follow me." She said her cheeks tinted pink as she stared at Karl causing me to roll my eyes.

Foolish humans…

KarlHeinz easily followed her after flashing me a smirk as I looked around at the few children that littered the room before following after them.

KarlHeinz immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, ask he spoke to the woman spewing some bullshit about our 'marriage'.

I ignored the woman's words as we pasted rooms and rooms of children each of them looking more frightened than the last, but none of them caught my attention.

I paused mid step when I caught a familiar scent.

My eyes brightened as I began making my way towards the smell.

I opened to door to see a play room of sorts and immediately felt eyes fall upon me but my eyes were on one boy in particular.

He was sitting by himself, bandages wrapped around his arms and I frowned wondering who the hell had hurt him.

I stood behind him watching him as he sat staring off into space before speaking.

"You didn't have to go running off to a rundown orphanage just to get my attention you know…"

I watched his body stiffen before he slowly turned towards me.

"m-mikogami…"

"Azusa-" I didn't get to finish before he had thrown himself into my arms.

It was seconds that I smelt saltwater. "Hey now, it's alright."

"I told them… you would…. come but… they didn't …believe me." He whispered but of course I heard him.

"Who didn't believe you?"

"…My brothers"

I stared at him. "Brothers?"

He nodded his head rapidly before pressing himself closer to me. "You came for me…you actually… came for me."

I tilted my head. "Of course, I always come for what's mine…"

He smiled as he stared up at me, his smile so bright and cheerful. "You came to take me away."

"Of course I did. We can leave right now." I said taking his hand only for him to pull back.

"Azusa?"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I can't… leave them, I won't leave ….my brothers here."

"Well your certainly not stay here a day longer." He looked ready to fight against me when I place d my hand on his head with a smile "….so why don't you introduce me to your brothers, they should know who there's going home with don't you think?"

His smile was even brighter than before, tears of joys slide down his pale face as he hugged me again before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit and into a different room.

I let Azusa pull me into the room that was filled with even more children but two in particular caught my eye and as Azusa pulled me closer and closer to the duo that were conspiring softly about escaping the orphanage.

"Ruki… Kou…" Azusa said softly gaining their attention.

Ruki opened his mouth but words seemed to escape him when his eyes landed on me. Kou's eyes widened but I was I that was shocked when I saw him.

I let go of Azusa's hand and walked over kneeling in front of him.

I stared at his face and he seemed to flinch under my gaze.

"Do you remember me?"

He nodded "…m-michiko-sama."

I smiled nodding before reaching out to touch him, he flinched but that didn't deter me. I placed my hand on his cheek in a gentle manner.

"Kou…" I said his name softly making him look up at me, a single tear falling from his eye.

I pulled him into my embrace shocking him Azusa and Ruki who still seemed shell shocked by my appearance.

"They will pay for what they've done." I whispered in his ear and he pulled back looking at me with confusion.

I moved my eyed to the right side of his face and his eye brightened with acknowledgment.

"h-how did you know?" He whispered and I smiled.

"You'll come to learn that I am very perceptive…ask your brothers" I said motioning to Azusa and Ruki. "speaking of…"

I turned to Ruki. "Long time Ruki."

He crossed his arms as he stared at me. "It seems we meet again, I can only wish under better circumstances."

I shrugged. "I don't know if these are bad circumstances…Azusa, don't you have something to tell them."

"Mikogami ...is taking us... from here."

Ruki and Kou's eyes widened at him before looking at me. "See, not such bad circumstances."

"w-why?" Kou asked confused.

"Because, I know Azusa would not wish to part from his brothers…I also do not want to separate you…family is important to me." I said with a smile.

"How do you know Azusa or Kou?" Ruki demanded.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm sure they can speak for themselves."

Ruki narrowed his eyes before looking at his brothers waiting for their explanation.

"S-she saved my life." Kou's said softly, bashfully.

Seeing that Ruki wasn't going to get anything more from him he looked to Azusa.

"She helped me too…."

Ruki stared in between the two of them before looking back at me, though his eyes held uncertainty.

"You would take the four of us, just like that?"

"Four?"

"Ah…there's one more…"

"Where is he?" I asked and the three of them grew silent.

I looked at each of them. "Boys?"

Ruki scoffed. "None of your concern, we'll get him out."

"Get him out? Get him out of where?"

"He's in the… punishment cell…"

"Be quiet Azusa!" Ruki hissed his fist tightening as he shot the smaller boy a nasty glare.

I narrowed my eyes on Ruki but he didn't know as he was still staring at Azusa who was holding his stare. I turned to Azusa taking his chin with my finger and turning his face towards me.

"Azusa why is your brother in a punishment cell?"

"He tried to-"

"It's not your business!" Ruki snapped making me look at him meeting his glare with one of my own.

"I'm making it my business and there's nothing that you can do about it, so you can either tell me what happened to your brother and I can help get him back safely and you can be stubborn and get him on your own. It's your choice. What's it going to be Ruki?"

Ruki glared at me his face red from anger. "We don't need your help."

"But Ruki…" Kou said looking between us.

"No, we don't need your help to save him and we don't need your help to escape this place."

I raised an eyebrow staring at him before closing my eyes and letting out a chuckle. "Very well…"

"Michiko…" azusa called me with a frown

"I'll be back later for you asuza and any of your brother that wish to start over and begin a new life, hopefully by then your brother will be more open for asking for my help…"

With that I placed a kiss on his forehead making him blush as his brothers immediately stared at him as I turned and walked away.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

"My love…have you decided?" KarlHeinz said as he made his way towards me, the woman walking with him.

"Yes, I have." I said flashing him a smile. "Such darling children if only a bit reluctant. I told them that I would be back later for their answers."

KarlHeinz nodded even as the woman looked confused.

"Children as in more than one?"

"Four actually, although darlin I must say I have some concerns."

"Concerns, you say dear?" he said playing along.

"Yes, I spoke with the boys and they seemed a bit distress, afraid of leaving or talking to me least they be put in the punishment cell" I said and her eyes widened as she began to search trying to figure out what four boys that I was talking about.

"They told me things…disturbing things about this place…"

"Madame I can assure you that we have no such thing, when children get unruly we put them in isolation."

"In a cell."

"No just a separate room with any toys for them to play with."

I stared at her and she seemed to sweat under my gaze. "Uh huh…."

Karl pulled my face towards his. "Darling I'm sure the boys are just exserating a bit."

"Yes, I can assure you, but which boys were you speaking with we can have them ready to go if you point them out."

"Not necessary." I said cutting her off. I was about to giving her a biting comment when yet another familiar scent caught my nose.

I tracked it and froze when I caught sight of Edgar.

He looked starved and I could tell had bruises on his body by the why he walked as a male lead him into the room that held his brothers.

They moved in sync towards him Kou and Ruki taking his arm with Azusa checking over his face.

 _So, he was the other brother…how interesting. It truly was fate…_

The woman must have noticed my gaze, her voice held tension. "Are those the boys you spoke with?"

"Yes." I said deciding that I really didn't gave a damn what would happen once I told them before I left. The boys had plans to escape…I would be here whether they succeed or fail. I clutched KarlHeinz arm before placing my head on his chest as I stared at the woman.

"We will be back later, I want to speak them again…I hope that will not be a problem."

The woman was tense as she turned away from them to look at me. "Not at all."

"Good, I want you to clean them up as well."

The woman blinked looking at me.

"If I am making a purchase I want it in the finest conditions, I only deserve the best after all."

The woman stared at me.

"Of course, you do darling, nothing but the best."

With that I turned away from the woman. "Let have lunch and perhaps some tea before we return."

"Anything you wish."

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

"Could you get any overly dramatic" I growled as soon as we were out of hearing distance.

He chuckled. "What am I no longer your beloved."

"Never."

"Ah but please feel free to cling to me again."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you were the one that said we were married, I was just impersonating one of the daft human wives."

"Excellent."

I rolled my eyes. "They all seem like great candidates each one unique, one of them will need a prosthetic though."

KarlHeinz looked at me with a frown. "I hate imperfections."

"But I don't. I find imperfections rather perfect…it keeps the soul savory." I smirked.

His frown deepened. "What part?"

"An eye."

He raised an eyebrow. "Easily done."

"That's what mama likes to hear..." I said with a smirk before teleporting away from him.

"It's time." I said appearing before him only to see him in one of his moods. "What's eaten you?"

"I thought we were going to have lunch and tea but then you disappeared…" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes walking away from him. He was being an idiot.

I stood back watching their handy work.

"Not bad, for human children." KarlHeinz said as we watched as Kou started a fire to distract the guards before they all make a break for it.

"Well done boys…now come to me…" I let my voice stretch across the distance between us.

The boy's heads snapping to attention. "Who was that?"

"Mikogami…" Azusa said before he began veering off their original course to find me.

"Azusa wait!" Kou called to him.

"Leave him if he wants to go with that woman!" Ruki said.

"What woman?" Edgar asked confused.

"No, were family and we stick together!" Kou said before I could here two sets of feet running towards me.

"Kou come back!" Ruki and Edgar shouted before the soon followed.

KarlHeinz chuckled as he looked at me. "You're going to get them killed if they continue on this path to find you."

I shrugged. "They're going to die anyway. Their original course would have lead them straight to the village they would have been murdered on sight."

"Mikogami…" I heard Azusa whimper after rounds were shot.

"That sounds like our que." I said before teleporting towards them.

One…two… three shooters kicking and beating their fallen bodies.

I was faster than their eyes could see, but suddenly it was silent as it rained blood.

I sighed before bending down to pick Azusa up.

"Azusa…" I said softly and his eyes opened.

"Mi-Mikogami…" He said tiredly. They were all beaten to a bloody pulp and I worried that if they didn't stay up they just must succumb to death before we could initiate the transition.

"Stay awake for me." I said as I walked towards his brother waking them gently as well.

"Where is Ruki?" I asked the million dollar question.

"They took him." Kou said softly. "They were going to take me too…"

"Hmp, well I guess I better go save him." I said making their eyes widen before tearing up.

"Michiko." I turned to KarlHeinz watching as he appeared to them in all his vampy glory and rolled my eyes.

I watched as he spoke with them about what he wanted before offering them a new life.

They looked uncertain and suspicious of him and I couldn't blame them.

Azusa and Kou looked towards me and of course KarlHeinz noticed.

"You will be able to be with Michiko…naturally…. she will help you grow and mature into fine vampires."

Kou and Edgar blinked at him in a questioning manner while Azusa made the first step towards him.

"Azusa?" Edgar frowned as he looked at me. I smiled at him wondering when would his memories resurface enough to know who I was.

"Mikogami…is immortal…I want to be immortal too." He said softly and I felt a swell of pride in my chest.

This boy…he was willing to give up his humanity, just to be with me.

It didn't take Kou or Edgar long to decide that they too, would chose the path of immortality than humanity.

With their acceptance I disappeared to find Ruki.

I walked over to his body. Stopping just outside of his immediate reach.

He looked up upon hearing my arrival, his eyes widening at the sight of me staring him down in disapproval. "I hope you have come to a decision."

"M-Michiko."

"I hope you are not pressuring the boy." I didn't look back as KarlHeinz walked next to me. "This is the last one?"

I nodded staring wordlessly.

Karl then proceeded to offer Ruki immortality but of course at the price of ultimately being a part of his Adam and Eve project.

I smiled as Ruki seemed to be apprehensive of KarlHeinz when the male held out his hand to him.

Good, he should be…however…

"Your brothers have chosen, they are safe and sound and waiting for you…but I wonder what you will chose?" I said looking at him before holding out my hand to him.

He raised his hand hesitating only a second before placing it in my own.

I quickly brought him into my arms before gently hugging him.

"You've made the right choice, you are about to enter a whole new world..." I whispered in his ear before he fainted from exhaustion.

I sighed as I handed him to Karl looking at the burns on his back as Karl began the process of turning him into a hybrid, Ruki was a fighter, he hadn't yet given up so there was no need for me to keep him awake for the initial process. "That is going to leave a nasty scar."

"You like imperfect, perfections though."

"I never said I didn't like it…" I smiled. "He resembles an angel that had his wind ripped from his back…I think its endearing."

He scoffed as he carelessly tossed the child into my arms, as if he were a rag doll.

"Watch it." I growled.

He shrugged. "What does it matter, he's dead."

I scoffed rolling my eyes as I placed Ruki head on my shoulder and began walking back to where I had last seen the others.

I let out a relieved sigh when I saw that they were being guarded by familiars.

"My spring house should suffice." I said to him as I placed Ruki gently on the ground with the others, I noticed that their bodies had already begun to heal.

He nodded before giving his familiars orders to bring a carriage.

I looked at him. "It would be faster if we teleport straight to my home."

He shrugged. "Why the rush?"

"The sooner I get there the sooner I can be rid of you." I said as I brushed Ruki's hair from his face before moving towards Azusa pulling him into my embrace and looking him over.

"You enjoy my company."

"I enjoy the lack of your company even more." I said holding the smallest boy close to me even as I flashed him a closed eyed smile.

"Liar."

"Demons can't lie."

"But they can bend the truth." He pointed out.

I shrugged. "True enough."

"My Lady allow me…" A familiar of KarlHeinz said appearing before us with his hands held out for the boy and I sighed before slowly placing Azusa in his arms.

I stood by Karl as another familiar pulled up to us in a carriage before getting out and opening the door for us before helping the other familiar place the boys inside quickly.

I took Karl's offered hand and slid into the carriage even those we both knew I didn't need it; my eyes immediately on the boys, I pulled Kou into my lap, he was the closest while letting bear rest his head against my side; Ruki and Azusa sat on the side of Karl, doped against each other.

"Overprotective already."

I looked up at him "Shut up."

He chuckled before looking at the boys closest to him. "I must admit not a bad batch aesthetically, you've always had an exquisite eye for diamonds in the ruff."

I looked back over to them before focusing on Kou, even as his wounds finished healing he would still be missing an eye. I lifted his bangs to stare at the gaping hole wondering just how he lost it. "Do you think they will make it through the transition?"

"I surely hope so, it will be bothersome to have to go out and find another group of children."

I ignored his comment. The more time I spent in his presence the more I could see of him in his children however I still couldn't for the life of me see why women just seemed to be infatuated with him.

As the carriage came to a stop in front of my summer house and the familiar came opening the door for me to get out I sighed at the thought of being home.

Twelve human servants stood along the sides of the entrance, the males bow with their arms over their hearts, the females curtsying the eyes downcast in submission. Each human's neck punctured visually by my fangs showing who they belonged to.

"Welcome back home My Lady…"

* * *

 **I plotted an planned and this chapter still didn't go the way I wanted it too *sighs with a Disney princess fall on the closest piece of furniture***

 **I haven't the heart to break this up into two chapters, so ya, here it is lol**

 **The boys aren't the one to kill the demon lord...and to be honest, it makes since that they cant do it...they are after all children and they themselves haven't fully unlocked all that demonic potential locked inside of them, Michiko knows this, she knew they weren't going to be able to kill him, she knew that much when they didn't succeed in killing him the first go round, however she did want to teach them a valuable lesson, one I think they will remember in the future.**

 **keep in mind her words : "A demon child, can only become a full fledge demon in our society by killing another...but not to worry your young, I'm sure when you mature you will be able to do so easily, especially if given enough incentive."**

 **Laito makes a startling confession that sets off Michiko's inner detective. Writing Laito always makes me wanna cry (TwT) he's a victim and we need to save him and give him lots of hugs!**

 **Michiko is feeding all of they boys her blood...hehe and sneakily pulling out the seams of Karlheinz's big operation...**

 **Michiko see's Kino, before KarlHeinz decides to cockblock with his Adam and Eve bs.**

 **B** **ig papa Sakamaki has officially made a deal with the devil. The ownership over the boys...for a day with her.**

 **Azusa, Kou, Ruki and Edgar(even though he doesn't remember yet) are reunited with Michiko!**

 **the next chapter will focus on the Mukami Boys, Mama Michiko and Papa Karlheinz and that's all I'm saying lol**

 **Oh and if ya have any special Mukami boys x Michiko or Sakamaki boys x Michiko activities ya wanna see leave in the comments or pm me.**


	18. Home: Mukami B & KarlHeinz

**T** **his chapter contains triggers!**

 **Triggers include: mentions suicide, mentions rape**

 **If these things trigger you please skip over or do not read, I'm not trying to trigger anyone mkay! You have been warned!**

 **O** **ther than that please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"You seem to have your prey trained well for you not being here in how many years?" KarlHeinz asked raising an eyebrow looking impressed.

"But of course, I'm offended that you would think otherwise." I scoffed.

"Still they are human and surely by now they should understand your nothing short from the king of hell himself." He said.

I shrugged even as a smirk covered my lips. "You of all people know the power of fear, and they know I have no need for disobedient livestock."

I watched over the boys as they slept peacefully for over a week. Karl was in and out but he honestly had surprised me with how much he had decided to stick around.

 _I guess despite all his big talk, he did care if the boys made it through the transitory state. how sweet._ I shook my head as I made my way towards the room where I had all the boys. _No, KarlHeinz was everything but sweet and just because he was a pinch more concerned about the half-blood didn't mean shit. KarlHeinz was the absolute worst never forget._

"Good evening little one." I said when I was greeted with stormy blue-gray eyes that watched me stroke Azusa's messy hair. _Seems as though despite Ruki being the last to be turned he was the first to awaken. Interesting._

"Where am I?" He asked blinking his eyes, as they tried to adjust.

I chuckled. "Not very polite are you darling? That's alright I'm not much of a morning person either, although one would think you would be politer considering I am the reason you are even still alive...well alive-ish."

The boy frowned a bit in confusion before his eyes widen, seemingly getting his memories back. "You. You were with him."

"No darling, he was with me." I stood from my bed and walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" I asked circling him as I inspected him.

"Fine, great." He said and I watched as he clenched his hands, as if trying to get blood to circulate. "but a bit tired."

I smiled. "That's good to hear. Do not worry about being tired that's to be expected, you haven't eaten after all."

"Where am I?" He asked again blinking his eyes once more as he looked around the room.

"You are in the nursery of course." I said simply.

"Why am I in a nursery?" He asked with a frown.

I chuckled shaking my had at his obvious confusion. "Because you are a baby."

He seemed insulted. "I am not."

"Maybe not in human years but in vampire years you are nothing more than a baby wailing and needing to be nursed." I said with a condescending tone before giving him a smile when I heard him scuff.

"Who are you really, Michiko?" He asked his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked me up and down.

I smiled "Always the inquisitive one, aren't you? That's good, that thirst for knowledge will come in handy in the future."

I turned towards the door when I felt the other three boys waking up. I smiled happy that they all had made it through the first part of the transition.

"Wait for your brothers to awaken, A servant will come to escort you all to the dining hall for breakfast where I will enlighten you on your current situation and any questions I feel like answering."

I teleported before he could even get out another word.

It took all of 30 minutes before I sensed them coming towards me. "Good evening my little-"

My nose twitched before scrunching up in distaste when I caught the smell of blood and dirt as the boys stood before me...they were still in the clothes they had died in.

"What is this?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice making the servant girl that had brought them in begin to tremble violently in fear.

"Milady I-"

"I did not give you permission to speak you are worthlessness and have no right." I growled menacingly my eyes narrowed on the girl.

I stood from my chair before slowly walking over to her, her shaking growing worse the closer I came to her.

"What use do I have for a servant that cannot even serve their master?" I asked her softly before I wrapped my hand around her neck squeezing until I heard a salesforce dropping her body to the ground.

I stepped over her face, emotionless before I turned to the boys who restarting at me with wide eyes.

I eyed their clothes with distaste. "You need to bathe. You will not walk around my house carrying the scent of human filth, do you understand?"

The all nodded silently and I smiled. "Good. Follow me then."

Before I exited I ordered another familiar to get rid of her body.

 _ **~~~ Guilty Pleasures ~~~**_

It was another 30 minutes before I saw them again, only this time, they didn't smell like they literally just crawled from a grave.

"See does this not feel much better? It is certainly better on my nose." I said with a smile when the boys were cleaned up and wore fresh clean clothes.

"Your all so adorable, I could just eat you." I gushed as I looked at them as the tailors finished dressing them.

They were in generic clothes. They all wore trousers and simple button up tops, nothing that they would be keeping for long…not in my house at least.

"Is this to your liking mistress?"

"Yes yes for now at least, now get out." I said still looking at the boys as they stared at me.

"So, most of us are familiar with each other." I said before my eyes looked on Edgar. "Tell me your name dear."

The boy opened and closed him mouth twice before shrugging and responding 'bear'.

"Well that certainly won't do." I said looking over him. "Any child of mine must have a name that will befit a future ruler, not an animal….hm…what about Yuma?"

"Yuma?"

"Yes for excellence, superiority, for genuine." I said flashing him a smile and making him blush. "How do you like it? I haven't named a child in quite some time, so I might be a bit rusty."

"I like it." He said softly.

"Good. Now for formalities sake, Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa correct?" I said looking at each of them and when they nodded I continued.

"Are you boys feeling anything besides tired? Are you having headaches, do you feel dizzy, sick?"

When they shook their head again I smiled. "Great."

"Now I will need to do a physical examination to make sure your body has fully regenerated properly." I said and I saw them stiffen but ignored them before my eyes landed on Azusa who had not taken his eyes off of me for a second.

"Yes Azusa sweetie?"

His brothers watched curious on what he would say as he tilted in a really cute fashion as he smiled at me. "I...missed…you…Mikogami."

I squealed my arms wrapping around him faster than the boys untrained eyes could see.

"You are positively delicious Azusa, did you know that?" I said and he just chuckled seemingly content in my embrace.

"Michiko you'll kill him, if you hold him tighter."

I scoffed but loosen my grip on the boy causing him to let out a dissatisfied groan. "Karl envy really isn't your best look."

"Oh. And what is my best look?"

I shot him a withering glare. "When you're walking far far away from me."

"So cold." He chuckled mock shivering.

"I like to think it as being honest." I said with a smirk before I returned to cuddling Azusa.

"Who are you?" We both turned to see Ruki and the other boys was staring at us in confusion.

"Formally, I am KarlHeinz vampire king and this Michiko, queen of the demon realm" Karl said with a wolfish smirk. "But informally, you can call us mama and papa if you want."

I sighed rolling my eyes at his dramatics, why was it I was always in the presence of an overly dramatic male?

"You...saved us..." Kou said unsurely.

"Yes." I said my eyes moving over to his.

"Why?" Yuma asked.

"Our reasons are our own." Karl said sternly making the boys flinch back and making me punch him in his arm.

"Really?" I hissed at him before sighing and looking at the boys. "Not to worry fledglings, you will remember everything you need too in time. But for now, just know that you lucky four are our adoptive sons. Yay you!"

The boys all shared a shocked look. Ruki looked as if he was about to ask another question when his face scrunched up in pain, his hand immediately moving towards his stomach.

"Oh dear how could I forget." I said my eyes going wide as I looked at the taller vampire standing next to me.

he shrugged before flashing me a smirk "Bad parn-"

"You finish that sentence KarlHeinz and I will rip out your spin and strangle you with it." I said with a smile making the boys shudder in fear if they were seemingly suffering from stomach cramps.

He let out a nervous chuckle and wisely walked over to the boys to look them over.

"I got a little gift for my boys when you were getting cleaned up." I turned to the two male servants that stood by the door. "Bring them in."

"Yes milady." They said disappearing behind the doctor ours only to appear more moments later with two young women who happened to be beaten, bound and gagged.

The servants held them in their tight grip their faces emotionless. I turned to the boys with my hand in the air. "Surprise!"

"What are they doing here?" Ruki asked curiously.

"Glad you asked sunshine. I grabbed them on my way back. They shall be joining us for lunch." I said with a mischievous smile.

At the look of confusion in their eyes I chuckled. "I might have gotten a bit carried away but don't you recognize them?"

They continued to stare blankly at the two women.

"No? Well maybe this will help." I said as I walked over and ripped the gags from their mouths.

The first woman sneered. "Dead you're supposed to be dead!"

There was an audibly gasp from the boys before the smell of anger lingered in the air. She was the same woman that had been showing us around the orphanage.

I laughed making the women flinch. "And who said they aren't dead?"

The woman eyes widened. "Demons."

She looked at me and Karl too as he walked back to my side as we flashed the women a sinisterly fanged smirk.

She glared turning to the boys. "You wicked children have sold your soul to demons."

I laughed again. "You humans think they're so intelligent, don't they? Think they know and own everything too, don't they know they are nothing more than our prey...nothing more than our livestock..."

I grabbed the woman piercing her with my fangs before pulling out abruptly having her blood flow recklessly from her neck before pushing the woman towards the boys.

My eyes glimmered darkly. "Kill her and finish your transition."

I was unsurprised when Azusa quickly latched onto the woman. He either was quick to fall to his instincts or he was just blindly fowling my orders…both pleased me.

When the other three hesitated, I added. "Or don't kill her and die of starvation instead..."

I looked seeing Yuma and Kou flinch, I knew they knew starvation, and with them quickly joining Azusa I knew they would never wish to go through that particular experience again…not that I blame them.

I looked at Ruki who was still holding himself back despite the pain he seemed to be feeling.

"It's your choice." I said and his eyes instantly locked on my own. "Either way this woman is not going to leave this house alive."

Ruki seemed to lose his self-control as the smell of blood filled the air and he soon joined his brothers.

I smiled sitting down in my chair as the sounds of her screams filled the air.

"Such messy eaters, I will have to show them the right way before this becomes a habit." Karl said with disapproval in his tone.

"I don't mind, I think it's cute. It's their first taste don't be so hard on them." I said watching them and Karl scoffed.

"Only you would find, their savagery and bloodshed cute." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's especially endearing when its caused by children." I said goading him and smirking when he scoffed again before teleporting away mumbling about how he would be back later after he had feed.

"Kira." I called out and a servant with Dusty blonde hair made his way to my side bowing.

"My mistress."

"Take the other human to the dungeon and chain her in something more...comfortable as she will be living with us for a time. Then come back to me as I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Yes mistress." He said and my lip twitched at the sound of his excitement in his voice. Kira was such a masochistic.

"Do you feel better?" I asked Ruki as he was the first to pull away.

"Yes." He said. "The pain is gone."

"Come to me." I said holding out my hand. He came to me before slowly placing his hand in my own.

I pulled him into my lap shocking him but he didn't fight me.

I tipped his chin so that I could stare deep into his stormy eyes.

His eyes widened and he let out a gasp when I tilted his head to the side before sinking my fangs into his neck.

 _The sound of his childish laughter filled the air even as he beat the man into submission._

 _His eyes were once more glaze over, as he took in the servants unmoving form. Male female, it didn't matter, as long as the end result was them bowed in submission at his feet._

 _It was just more fun for him if they didn't bow down willingly._

 _"_ _Ruki…"_

 _He turned to see his mother walking into the room and taking in the scene._

 _He inwardly tensed his grip tightening on his whip when her face took on a less than pleased expression._

 _"_ _What is the meaning of these?"_

 _He blinked up at her even as her frown deepened._

 _His mother had not been pleased with his actions and had given him quite an earful. he had taken what she said with a grain of salt. she had said they were people and he had argued that they were servants, his servants for that matter, his servants to do whatever he wished too and then some. they were is his eyes nothing but livestock so what did it matter what he did to them? if one of them died they would easily be replaced, so what was the problem?_

 _She didn't seem understand and he blamed her ignorance on the fact that she was a woman of poorer upbringing._

 _He found himself thinking more and more about the woman that had visited his father...Lady Michiko. She was a real woman...his mother...well she was just his mother...but he was wishing more often that his mother was like Lady Michiko._

 _"Don't stop...until their on their knees..." the woman had whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek, her voice sent a chills down is spine, but made his body flare with an inner fire that he wasn't aware he even had._

 _Y_ _es...this woman saw something in him...something familiar...perhaps they had the said drive, after all they were both quite perceptive. His eyes gleamed as he envisioned her in his mind feeling that inner fire flare brighter at the image of her mysterious amethyst eyes. her hair that reminded him of peony before the bleed red like roses._

 _she had wore a garnet red dress, an unusual color for a woman to wear, as they usually wore bright colors to convey innocence...but Ruki could tell, she was no innocent woman...she was the very opposite of innocent and her wanted to see her again._

 _H_ _e couldn't wait for the day to see her again, she was after all not a women one could so easily forget._

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

 _"_ _Search search, there's definitely things worth money around here."_

 _"_ _Agh. Let's go. I found it first didn't I?"_

 _"_ _No, I-I did!"_

 _He stared at them wondering what in the world was going on._

 _"_ _What's the meaning behind this you scum! You're ransacking your masters mansion!" He snapped._

 _They all turned to look at him blank expressions on their faces._

 _"…_ _oh Ruki-sama, you're finally woken up." The head butler said casually…that only served to make him angrier._

 _He glared. "Servants shouldn't be laying their hands on these thi-" he was cut off when the head butler slammed his fist into his stomach._

 _"_ _Don't be such a loud mouth young master. Besides the lady fell out of love with your father and ran out of this manor last night. She left a letter addressed to you over there."_

 _"_ _That's ridiculous…" Ruki said after gaining his breathe._

 _"_ _We have no further business with a family whose gone bankrupt. The assets of this family have completely sunken to the bottom." The butler continued still as calm as ever._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _In short we no longer need to obey you." He said staring at the younger boy with a cold expression._

 _"_ _Your father took the easy way out of this and your mother ran off with another man." A maid sneered._

 _"_ _Understand boy? You've been abandoned." Another servant said before they both started laughing at him._

 _Ruki was many things, including prideful. Even in his darkest moment, he was prideful._

 _"_ _Tch." The servants didn't like the look on his face. Even as they taunted him about being abandoned. Even as the taunted him about his social status he still managed to have that arrogant look on his face_

 _"_ _Tch what are you, the son of the devil?" A servant sneered before striking him in the face._

 _"_ _Have you ever been given good smacking?"_

 _"_ _Accept the punishment karma is delivering upon you!"_

 _They called out as they beat on him._

 _"_ _Oi. Its about time we go."_

 _"_ _Yeah you're right. My grudges have been cleared."_

 _Ruki stayed on the ground a while trying to conserve his energy before a letter caught his eye. He crawled towards it recognizing the handwriting from anywhere._

 _"_ _A letter from mother…"_

 _His eyes widened as he read over the letter before he dropped it like it burned him. He shook his head casting the rather disturbing letter from his mind as he forced himself to his feet. He needed to find his father. His father would know what was going on, his father always knew._

 _"_ _Father…where is he?"_

 _Ruki searched the upper levels of the house, those damned servants had certainly done a swell job in cleaning out the place…_

 _"_ _Father….!"_

 _He searched the lower levels, franticly. A sense of foreboding entering his mind that he desperately wanted to get rid of and he knew once he found his father the terrible feeling would go away. He father would make things right. His father would set his mother straight…_

 _He opened the back door, his father rarely ventured outside but he did enjoy it every once in a while. They had a rather large apple tree, that his father was proud of._

 _Ruki remembered his father always picking the sweetest red apples from the tree and giving it to him and so he smiled running towards the tree that held so many happy memories._

 _"_ _Fath…"_

 _He was petrified to the spot, unable to move neither forward or backwards as he watched his father's dead body sway back and forth with the wind._

 _He stood there, lost in time. He wasn't sure when or how he had managed to move himself from that spot but he did._

 _He found himself back in the room with that disgusting letter._

 _Contained within the letter were words of an apology. As for the closing of it they were 'I love you Ruki.'_

 _But why did she put that?_

 _He was not loved by her. Every day he believed he was loved and happy but it was all an illusion in the end._

 _His house, money, authority, and family. All was lost on that day…._

I pulled my fangs out of his neck to see his face red.

"What-"

"To complete the transition, of course I would have to sample your blood." I said with a smile. "But that's ok right? You didn't feel any pain, I made sure."

He glared at me for a moment before looking away. "No…I didn't feel any pain at all….it felt…."

His face flushed red and I chuckled.

"Ah." I cooed making him look at me. "When you make such a face you look rather inviting Ruki-kun, perhaps you want to feel my fangs again?"

Before he could answer Kira returned and stood to my side bowing deeply towards me. "It is done, mistress. I have come to offer you my blood."

I nodded before turning to look at Ruki who was giving the other male the stink eye.

I cleared my throat getting his attention, my eyes glittering as they took in his embarrassment at being caught.

"Can I trust you to look after your brothers for a tic?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." I looked away from him and to his newest siblings as I felt them draw closer to me.

I stood placing Ruki to his feet. "Your lives will never be the same. As long as you chose to stay with me or within my house you will want for nothing and will always be protected here."

They're eyes widened and they looked on the verge of tears.

"Why?" Kou's voice cracked.

I smiled at him, he was going to be the most emotional one. "Because you've boys showed that you deserve it. the world has scorned you…turned its back on you, but none of you gave in and gave up, instead you continued to fight but also you turn your back on the world. You boys have embers burning softly in your souls…I'm here to turn those embers into raging flames."

"Please feel free look around your new home, though I will be giving a tour of the house in a few hours time..."

"We can go anywhere?" Ruki asked surprised.

"Of course, Ruki-kun this is now your home too after all. You may go anywhere you wish…except for the dungeon. Stay clear of there. If you need something, call for a servant, or you may call for me."

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

I left the boys to do what boys do as I went to my room motioning Kira to follow with me. After I fed from Kira I decided to change into something more comfortable.

I padded into the living room where I heard arguing going on.

"What do we have here?" I asked not batting an eyelash at the fact of my destroyed furniture and glass decorations scattered on the ground.

Yuma, Kou and KarlHeinz jumped apart looking somewhat embarrassed.

"I-we" Both the boys said as they looked at each other pointing their fingers at the other. I was terribly remined of Ayato and Laito.

Before my eyes moved to KarlHeinz who stood there trying to look as if he wasn't just taking part in the rough housing.

"And _**you**_ , why didn't you stop them instead of joining?" I asked tapping my foot against the floor waiting to see what his excuse was.

"I..uh.." He said before closed his mouth with a pout making me roll my eyes.

"We're sorry." The three said together bowing their heads in shame.

I chuckled shaking my head before sighing at the sight of their faces…which in fact were still covered in blood.

I walked over towards the table picking up a napkin before walking over to them and cleaning off their faces.

"Where did Azusa and Ruki wonder off to?"

"When we looked around for a bit we came across a library, Ruki's been in there ever since."

I nodded at the answer, that sounded about right. "And Azusa?"

The Yuma shrugged and Kou's face frowned. "I think he was still hungry, the last I saw he went into the kitchen."

"I see would you like to accompany me to-" I paused at the smell of blood and teleported there.

"What are you doing Azusa?" I asked my arm crossed over my chest as I stared at him.

"It feels...good..." He said as he ran the kitchen knife across his wrist, letting the blood spill onto himself.

"Does it really…" I walked closer before squatting next to him taking his wrist before drawing my tongue across and licking up the spelt blood.

"Yes...pain is...good..."

"Sometimes..." I said licking his wrist again but not biting him.

He looked at me with curious expression. "Do you...like...pain?"

I smiled brushing my fingers through his hair. "Sometimes..."

His eyes glimmered with excitement. "Will…you cut me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe...when you're a bit older and can handle my kind of playing. I might even teach you a few things but for now I will not tolerate such behavior from you."

when he nodded in submission I held out my hand to him with a smile. "Come."

He took my hand and I pulled him next to me before taking the knife from his other hand and leading him from the kitchen to join the others.

Kou, Yuma and Karl once again broke apart from their rough housing when they saw me coming with Azusa in tow.

I knew they could smell the blood, but they didn't say anything. I wondered if Azusa cutting himself was a frequent occurrence at the orphanage.

"Is Ruki still in the library?" I asked them.

"Yep."

I nodded. "How much of the mansion have you guys explored?"

"Only a little, the kitchen, our room along with some other rooms, bathrooms the library and the living room." Kou said softly and I nodded.

"Alright I can give you a tour if you want, so that you boys won't get lost, this place is bigger than it looks." I said and the boys walked towards me Karl following as well until I stopped him dead in his steps with a glare.

"Since you joined instead of trying to stop them you will have the pleasure of cleaning this up and replacing my furniture, my very expensive furniture." I said darkly.

He pouted childishly. "Not fair!"

"Don't care." I said before leading the boys away.

I had been giving them a tour around the house and learned a bit about the boys as well.

Yuma seemed to enjoy the gardens quite well so I left him in charge of it.

Kou seemed interested in the items covered in colored and the expensive silks, he was quite the chatter box adverse to Azusa who nodded silently every now and again to show that he was in fact paying attention.

We finished in a timely manner. "Please be sure your brother sees the rest of the house when you get the chance and please try not to break my furniture as I will have to buy more and as much as I love spending Karl's money, I really do not like the smell of humans in my house."

"Mikogami…." I turned to see Kou and Azusa staring at me although considering the time I knew they were quite tired.

"Yes Azusa, Kou?"

Azusa looked over at Kou and so I turned my eyes towards the blonde who almost seemed to shrink under my gaze.

"Um…w-where are you going?"

"Down to the kitchen to make you boys something to drink before I think you boys should rest for today." I said evenly.

Azusa nodded and Kou looked as if he were too frightened to argue.

If you can do me a little favor, and gather your brothers and bring them to the nursey, I would be grateful." I said flashing them a smile.

"Ok." Azusa said before he and Kou walked off to get the other boys.

I made them the same shake that I did for my favorite set of triplets only, using a smaller fraction of my blood. They were after all recently turned and a part of them was still human, there was no telling what effects my blood would have on them physically or mentally.

I returned to them to see them all dress in night wear sitting in their beds waiting.

"Here you are little darlings." I said as I gave each of them a cup.

"What is this?" Ruki asked as he peered into the cup.

"Something that will help you grow up big and strong. Now drink up, every last drop."

Azusa unsurprisingly was the first to finish the boys following at a slower pace after him.

A servant appeared taking the glasses away as I watched them. "How do you feel"

"I feel pretty good." Yuma said rotating his shoulders and I nodded.

I walked over to Azusa taking his face in my hand and turning it left and right to inspect him. The cuts that he made on his face was gone at a faster rate than was typical for half-bloods…it was obviously the work of my blood. Interesting.

"Mikogami…I'm tired." Azusa said making me look into his eyes. "Can you….do you still…remember?"

I smiled when his face tinted pink. "Of course I do darling, I would never forget."

I pulled back after tucking him in and placing a kiss on his forehead before turning to the other boys.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked.

Ruki frowned. "You didn't ask Azusa…"

"Azusa has stayed with me prior, I am used to his quirks. However, I am not sure about yours, some children don't like being tucked in or given goodnight kisses, I don't want to make you boys uncomfortable…least not this early in our relationship." I said with a chuckle.

The other three shared a look before shrugging at me in nonchalance.

I chuckled again before deciding to tuck them in, but I didn't give them good night kisses.

I noticed the disappointment in their eyes but I still walked away wishing them a good night. Close mouth didn't get fed, right?

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

It was sound of relentless whimpers that echoed throughout the halls that had me stalking towards the nursey at such an ungodly time in the day.

I had let it slide for serval weeks, but now, it was getting ridiculous. Even if I didn't decide to sleep that didn't mean I didn't enjoy my peace and quiet.

I figured the boys would have their own sleeping patterns but for them to not be sleeping at, instead staying up until the next day…it was beyond vexing.

And what was worse, they acted as if there was nothing wrong with them, as if I was blind and I couldn't see the physical changes that were starting to appear on their young bodies.

If the four continued this route, they would share a similar look like my little song bird…

I appeared in their room effectively scaring them.

I gave them a displeased look. "Alright, what is going on here? Why aren't you boys asleep."

We cannot sleep

I raised an eyebrow. well surely you cannot sleep if you stay up chatting all the night and through the morning."

"Michiko-sama….I…we have nightmares…so we don't want…we cant sleep." Kou said softly.

I stared at them my eyes steely. "And why are you just now telling me this?"

"We….didn't want…. to worry… you." Azusa said after a moment of the boys.

"it's a bit too late for that, you boys are-" I sighed letting out a deep breath and shaking my head. "Alright, come with me."

I turned walking out of the room, I didn't look back to know that they were following me.

"Why are we at your room?" Ruki asked.

"Karlheinz-sama said we are never to enter here…" Kou said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "You are not to enter here without my permission yes, but since I am leading you here it's fine."

I walked towards my bed sliding inside of it before looking at them watching how their eyes just traveled around my room taking in everything, it was like a completely different part of the house.

"Well come on then."

Kou was the first one to make his way towards me with Azusa and Yuma following on his heels.

Kou though, hesitated by the bed at least until I picked him up and pulled him into my side.

I smiled when he seemed to curl up instinctually before helping Yuma lift Azusa into the bed beside him.

Yuma looked hesitant like Kou but with seeing how comfortable his brothers looked decided to follow their example and curled into me.

I looked over at Ruki who was still in his position by the foot of my bed raising an eyebrow.

He looked stubborn and I sighed. "Just get over here already it's much too early for me to be amused by your oujidere tendencies."

His eyes widened his face growing red even as he scowled. "I-I am not an oujidere!"

"Please listen when people speak to you I said you have oujidere tendencies, not that you are an oujidere least not completely, and for that much I am glad, I deal with a real one and he is quite enough for me already." I said with a smile Ayato's face flashing across my mind.

Ruki huffed before making his way towards the bed and sliding in besides Yuma. He shut his eyes pulling the cover over his face not bothering to respond when I wished him pleasant dreams.

I stayed up watching them. Azusa slept on peacefully as did Yuma for the most part.

Yuma occasionally spoke in his sleep and I was sure if the others were awake or if he himself were even aware they would be thoroughly confused as he spoke about making a boy named Shu help him get the highest apple from a tree.

I stared at him, debating on whether helping him unlock those memories would help or hinder him at this point in time.

I looked away from the brunette instead focusing on Kou when he let out a small grunt and burying his face further into me as his arm and legs tightened around me for the third time.

I carefully moved my arm from Azusa's clutches before letting my fingers stroke over Kou and at first it had the desired effect and he seemed to calm down but them he seemed to start hyperventilating.

My eyes widened, and I pulled him and a spare blanket to me quickly before teleporting the two of us from my room before he could wake the others with his panic attack.

I held him in my arms as I kept him wrapped him wrapped up in the blanket, rocking him like a new born babe and humming a song.

When he calmed down I brought him closer before sinking my fangs into his neck.

 _The sound of a gun shots rang out clearly_

 _Kou watched froze in place as the bodies of a family fell before him before he was taken by guards._

 _He was silent throughout the entire ride towards the orphanage that he would call his new home._

 _He was foolishly beguiled. They fed, they dressed in fancy clothes….and then he was sold to the highest bidder._

 _"… **No!** " Kou cried as he dogged bullets that his owner shot at him. The old man had wanted him to dance and since Kou didn't know how the older man was helping him. _

_" **Stop!** " He screamed as he felt the bullet graze his hip._

 _Should I go back to that place again? He thought._

 _Only because I can see a round sky from that manhole…_

 _But if I stay here…then I won't be hungry or cold anymore…_

 _Kou was conflicted and confused. The manhole offered freedom but also death through starvation while the orphanage offered him life but at the price of pain and suffering._

 _He sunk to the floor from exhaustion, unable to move. The older man's time was finally up, the guards would come and get him soon and drag him back to the orphanage._

 _"Kou…" The older man said making the smaller boy look up at him with tears in his eyes. Now that his adrenaline was gone he could feel his body vibrating with pain and of could the blood flowing from his hip._

 _"There nothing you can obtain without a price to pay." I man said with a sneer as he straightened his hat before he strolled out of the room._

 _Kou began to cry again._

 _Day after day, the boy was abused and tormented. The wounds didn't even have time to heal because he was in such high demand._

 _He was whipped, cut, beaten, tormented day in and day out. But he was strong._

 _I should be grateful… he thought to himself._

 _I have such nice things…so I should except the payment for these nice things_

 _That is the mantra the young boy kept speaking to himself._

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

 _That is the mantra that kept him going through the pain and suffering that his buyers gave him…at least until...the one that changed it all. One that did much more damage than any of the others had ever done._

 _He had a new buyer…one that didn't beat him, curse him, his first visit he just spoke with him._

 _His second visit he managed to let Kou patch up his wounds._

 _"I've been doing this for a while my boy."_

 _"y-you have?" Kou's said softly looking at the older man._

 _"Times are hard and the world is a dark and scary place. I know what goes on here but there's not much I can do to help but this. I visit the other children as well when I can to make them feel better."_

 _It became a daily matter, Kou seeing the older man._

 _Kou soon learned that the man had bought him out for the next few day and he couldn't be happier…_

 _Kou's body was beginning to heal, beginning to look healthy once more he was so happy that when the guards came and moved him into a different room that he would be seeing his buyer in he didn't mind he didn't fight nor did he argue…he was happy…_

 _After all the man had said he wanted to help him…he was so hurt…injured._

 _The man had said he was a doctor a healer that he could help him feel better._

 _Kou was still foolish…still holding out hope. So when the man gently removed his top he let him…_

 _After all he had done so before…_

 _He had never seen a doctor or a healer before, he didn't know what they did so when the man removed his pants he didn't fight him…_

 _"Such beautiful milky white skin…so small, soft and delicate…flawless…"_

 _By the time Kou's instincts told him that something was very wrong, it was far too late._

 _The young boy was not prepared for the pain that followed. As the older man penetrate the boy's flesh, Kou let out a silent half scream, half cry._

I retracted my fangs with a flinch.

I was completely and utterly disgusted.

I unconsciously tightened my hold on the young boy pulling him closer to me.

My mind was plagued with wild thoughts on how my dungeon would soon be filled with blood and horrified screams.

"Michiko-sama your face...why are you crying?" Kou's soft voice.

I hadn't even realized that I was shedding tears for the boy.

"Kou, I'm crying because I'm saddened by what those humans have done to you." I said softly looking into his eyes.

His eyes looked fearful. "W-what do you mean?"

"I know Kou…" I said honestly.

"You know…" He said slowly before his eyes widened and his body went ridged.

" _I know_." I said before pulling him to my chest.

The smell of saltwater filled the air as he silently cried into my chest.

"It's ok, your safe here with me and your brothers. I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again. I will protect you." I said as he began to sob into my chest.

Kou cried, and I shed a few tears with him. There was nothing more unforgiveable than taking the innocence of a child.

I was a demon and acted as such, but even we demons didn't allow such actions.

Humans truly were disgusting creatures.

I waited until Kou feel back into a peaceful slumber before I called him for him, he surpised me with how fast he appered before me.

"What has happened?" He asked immediately unpon seeing my face. I had gotten a good look at my face when I put Kou back into my bed with his brothers. My demonic energy was leaking out, I had scales growing on my face.

"I need your help." I said seriously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine but tell me whats going on, are the boys-"

"The boys are fine...they're in my bed sleeping."I said softly. I would have smiled at the worry ringing clearly in his tone if I wasn't still disgusted and furious.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Why are they sleeping in your bed?"

"Because they were having night terrors." I sighed.

His nose scrunched up. "Night terrors how disgustingly human...when did this start happening."

"Humans aren't the only ones that get night terrors although they most certainly deserve them and apparently its been happening and they didn't say anything and wasn't going to say anything if I didn't pry it out of them but that is not the problem." I said rubbing my forehead before looking up at him with pain filled eyes. "Karl...the boys have expericened much worse than I initially thought...we...I can't let this continue we need to destroy that orphanage."

His eyes softened, something that I hadn't seen happen in quite some time. "Michiko...you know you can't save them all."

"I know that...but I can't let them live...not with what they've done...not to them..." I shook my head. "I can't forgive or let them live..."

"What have they done to them exactly?" He asked his frown deepening.

"They..." I bite my lip my before I lowered my head my bangs covering my eyes. Karl surprised me once more when he pulled me into his arms letting me lean on him for support as I struggled to spit out the words that had tormented my mind even since I had seen Kou's memories. "They took his innocence."

I didn't need to see Karl's face to know he was not pleased with this knowledge, I could feel it when his body tensed in my arms, I could taste it in the air. His vampiric energy swirled angrily, chaotically with my own.

"All of them?" he asked as he tightened his hold on me tightened before he released me pulling back to look at my face.

"I'm not sure...but that doesn't matter to me...doing it to one child is more then enough to warrant a pain filled death from my hands."

He nodded. "Do you want to leave tonight?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to leave them alone...one of them already had a panic attack and if I wasn't there-"

"Ok...we won't leave tonight." He said calmly placing his hand on my should to calm me down.

We walked back to my bedroom softly taking about what we were going to do, both of us stopping when we saw the boys awake and sitting up staring at us.

"What are you doing awake?" I said immediately moving towards them.

"I had a bad dream that those people found us and took us back and killed you...when I woke up you were gone." Kou said softly, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

I tsked. "Well you should know that I am not easy prey."

"She's not lying boy, I've tried killing and capturing her respectively, she manages to elude me in both" Karl said with a chuckle making me bare my fangs at him before turning to look at Kou.

"So, you don't have to worry about me leaving you darling, your stuck with me." I said before scooped up Kou and Azusa to slide into my bed.

I looked over at Karl when he took of his vampy cape and coat, my eyes narrowed as I watched him strip down before seemingly conjuring nightwear out of nowhere on his body.

"What, like what you see?" He smirked.

"What are you doing?" I asked ignoring his comment.

He answered by way of picking up Ruki and Yuma making the two blush when he placing them on top of him as he slide towards my side.

"I'm about to sleep with the most beautiful woman in the world, perhaps I am not just the vampire king, but the king of the world." He said with a sly grin, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Listen you cheeky bastard." I growled as I smacked his hands away, my eyes practically flashing red in anger that is until I saw that Yuma and Ruki seemed not to mind his presence, cuddling up to him as Kou and Azusa did to me. They were once more asleep...peacefully at that.

"Yes, my dearest?" He said with an innocent smile.

I cut my eyes at him. "If you crush any of them under your weight I'll kill you and if you even think about trying to touch me I'll castrate you."

He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"This-" I said waving my hand over our current sleeping arrangement. is a one time thing you got that?

"Of course dear, I wouldn't dream of defy you." He said cheekily.

"I'm not kiddin, you bastard! I'll kill you."

"I know..."

"Fuckin prick."

"I love you too."

This turned out to be the sleeping arrangements for the next 6 months...

* * *

 **Ok so I know its never said that Kou was actually raped but I definitely think their was a bit more shady shit going down when the orphanage was pimping out those kids for money and nobody can tell me differently.**

 **this was kinda a difficult chapter to write, as I've said before writing child abuse is really taxing on my emotions, but I figured I'd get a lil practice in.**

 **I hope that trigger message was ok, I didn't really know if I should have put it right before the scenario but I felt like it took away from the story...idk let me know if yall also want me to put it in right before the scene itself happens as well.**

 **some moments with the boy and some karl moments. Sorry if he seems ooc but I like to think that if he was around someone he actually deemed his equal or worthy of his time he would be different he would act different.**

 **please keep in mind that he has known Michiko for quite a long time(their both so old that they have forgotten whose actually older) and even if she doesn't return his affection he still views her as a friend even if he doesn't say it out loud.**

 **She is one of the very very few people that know him, the real him and isn't one to hold back to call him out on his shit.**

 **To : cat105 - I'm not gonna stop writing Cordelia x Michiko moments or Beatrix and Christa for that matter I've just been taking more time to write moments with the boys, Cordelia does things the Michiko doesn't like or just plain thinks is unnecessary like making like making Kanato sing until his vocal cords bled and throwing Ayato's blocks into the fire but she's still her baby sister.**

 **S** **he knows she got some issues and she will tolerate her behavior as a loving older sister while stepping in to save the boys and reprimand her...at least until Michiko finds out what her little sister has been doing...after all that's the one on the 5 things Michiko just can not and will not forgive, forget or let go...**

 **To : im ur misconception - lol and yes I can see Michiko as a version of Meryl Strep as well, I love The Devil Wears Prada!**


	19. To Make Bonds 1: Ruki, Azusa

**WARNING: T** **his chapter is hella long!**

 **O** **ther than that please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"Ruki-kun, do you have a minute to spare for me?" I asked while shooting KarlHeinz a daring look daring him to try and keep the boy to himself.

Karl had been working with the boys teaching them a great many things but had soon decided that it was Ruki that had the most potential to lead in lordship and so began hovering over the young boy.

Ruki was given multiple tutored of the highest degree and was put on a strict schedule. Karl at times could be just as bad as Cordelia in his mannerisms when he wanted to be but for the most part had a basic understanding that the boy was originally human and therefore it would take him a longer time to grasp all the material he was throwing at him.

Ruki stood before silently making his way towards me with a suspicious expression adorning his features. Ruki was the only brother the fought tooth and nail against warming up to me, which irritated me.

"How are you doing sunshine?" I asked him as way of making conversation. I of course already knew. If he was anything less than perfect Karl was sure to make it known as he had done so with Kou, Azusa and Yuma.

"I am brilliant." He said his eye twitching at the nickname I had dubbed him but there was an obvious swell of pride in his voice, and I cocked my head to the side. Karl breeding him was very apparent.

"What have you been studying?" I asked wanting to keep the conversation between flowing.

"World history, arithmetic…" He started before listing several other studies making me nod even if I wasn't at all satisfied with what he was learning.

"What about your English, how is that coming along?"

"I am…decent." He said without the previous confidence.

"Hm, only decent? How very fun this will be." I mused out loud capturing his attention.

"Why?"

"Well I was planning for you to accompany me on a little trip to gain more insight, but now this will be for you to practice your English.

"We're leaving the house?" His tone never changed but I could see the blaring excitement in his eyes.

Yes, while Karl had been teaching the boys, he hadn't ever left the property lines. He always brought in their prey before bringing the boys to the backyard to teach them what he wanted them to know and for them to practice.

I smiled at him. "Yes darlin, we are leaving the house, after all, you won't be here all the time as you age it's about time you and your brothers start expanding your knowledge of the world beyond books, ok?"

He nodded with barely with strained excitement.

"Now, I want you to pack spare clothes for our little trip, they must be dark and versatile, you will most certainly need it."

Ruki was still excited at the prospect of finally being able to the house as they hadn't taken a step from the property line since the moment they had arrived on it all those many months ago. "How long will we be gone?"

"I will give you more details once we leave but at the most 14 days, but for now go pack. If you need help call for a servant and they will be able to sure you what I want."

He nodded before speed walking out of the room.

I turned to Karl who had stayed silent the entire time. "What?"

"Where are you taking him?"

"Outside, if that wasn't obvious enough."

He shot me a dark look the plainly said he didn't appreciate my cheeky comment.

"Where outside?" He pressed.

"Here and there." I said unable to help myself as he let out a growl.

"I have chosen him and he has duties to fulfill, he needs to be here to study, he needs to be able to follow through procedure. You are obligated to tell me where you are taking him."

I rolled my eyes, king of hell, he sounded so much like my little sister...perhaps they truly were made for each other. "Perhaps, but there are more things that he and the other boys need to learn that they won't be able to experience through books alone. You of all people should know that Karl. Do not forget you may have chosen him as your favorite playing piece, but he is ultimately mine. I am not obligated to tell you anything."

Our little game of 21 question and my nonexistent answers lasted for a full five minutes before Karl gave in with an irritated sigh.

"Fine woman, don't tell me." He huffed finally, and I snickered at his so obviously put out expression.

He walked over to my desk before sitting in my chair and rubbing his temples.

"Come now Karl…there's no need to pout." I snickered as I sauntered over to him before perching myself on top on my desk facing him. I basked in the way that his eyes tracked my every move.

Female demons even I couldn't deny, we're very prideful and viciously vain creatures.

It was part of the reason I somewhat accepted my little sister's actions towards Beatrix and Christa but not their children.

Cordelia might have only pulled the beguiling psychical features from our parent's, but she did manage to pull the amount of pride and vanity that all pureblooded demons had.

Which is why the fact that Karl had not only looked but married, slept with and bred with other women that were so obviously **_not_** **_her,_** completely mentally fucked her on a whole different level…regardless of the fact she too slept with other men that were not her husband…her inner demoness just couldn't handle it.

It only saddened me that my dear sister saw the other two women as challenges in the first place.

Cordelia despite her talk somewhere in her mind, seen them as her equal and therefore felt the need to compete with them, to terrorize them even though she was so obviously out of their league.

I on the other hand knew better. I had no equal.

There was not a woman alive that would ever be my equal unless they were my protégé, and only then would it be acceptable for them to continue breathing. if there ever came a woman that I did deem my equal...well i surely wouldn't be a good sport like Cordelia and simply be content with just vocally asserting my power over her...no...the last thing she would see is me asserting my power over her and that's only if I allowed her to keep her eyes in the first place. I knew from a very young age that I had long since surpassed my mother in beauty so much so that Succubus and Incubus alike swooned at the mere sight of me.

That being said; I smirked as I crossed my legs thus flashing the pale flesh that had been hidden underneath the layers of my dress. Slowly…teasingly…

I knew the effect I had over males…human… vampire… demons, it made no difference to me. I knew the effect I had on Karl.

His hand twitched before slowly trailing up calves before trailing higher my knees and high still…and for the most part I _allowed_ this.

I however dug my high heels shoes into his inner thigh a half an inch away from his very apparent genitalia when his greedy little hands brushed against the garters resting high on my thighs.

"Ah ah…" I said bending my face closer to his and giving him a rather eyeful of my breast. "We must touch what isn't ours."

His eyes shifted from my breasts up to my eyes, his eyes glowing with lust despite the obvious fact that my heel was now spearing his flesh, his blood trailing down his clothed leg.

And I being the obviously beautiful and sadistic, calculating demoness that I was, took advantage of that.

My hand cupped his chin my amethyst eyes rolling over his facial features. Karl wasn't hideous, he was quite an attractive specimen, though she would never tell him, the males tended to be even more vain then females after all.

Had Cordelia not been completely enamored with him I wouldn't have minded being betrothed to him and baring a child…though ultimately was his foolish behavior that made him utterly repulsive that and his ideals of demon kind.

I released him as fast as I grabbed him teleporting to Ruki's side before the boy could finishing opening the door.

"Are you ready darlin?" I asked him with a smile completely ignoring the sexually frustrated vampire king behind me to give my undivided attention to the oldest half-blood child.

Ruki was a smart boy. He blinked taking in KarlHeinz's rather agitated appearance before taking in my rather composed and smug appearance before nodding and taking my offered hand allowing me to lead him wanting to leave the older males presence.

"What did you do to him?" Ruki asked curiously after we had said our goodbye to the other boys who were positively crestfallen at our departure.

I blinked innocently before looking at Ruki. "I didn't do anything to him…"

He raised an eyebrow his features clearly saying that he didn't believe me.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

The silence didn't last long between us before another game of 21 question commenced.

"Where are we going? I feel like we have been walking forever." Ruki mumbled and I smirked. What a lazy aristocrat.

"You are not even 100 years of age, you surely wouldn't know the feeling of an eternity besides, we are everywhere and nowhere simultaneously." I told him.

"We are just wondering?" It was more than a question, it was an accusation.

"Yes." I said waiting to see what else he would say.

"Great so were lost." He muttered.

"Not all those that wander, are lost." I replied wisely.

"Well then we must be searching for something, what are we searching for?"

"Knowledge."

"Knowledge on what?"

"Everything."

Ruki scowled at my answer his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Do you always have to talk in riddles?"

"No." I said before flashing him a smile. "I'm doing it because it is so clearly getting under your skin."

He huffed and turned his head away from me making me chuckle, this was going to be an interesting trip.

Ruki was an interesting but vexingly stubborn one. As we continued our journey, I tried to teach Ruki basic survival skills. The key word being tried.

He had been offended. Had questioned why he would need to know basic knowledge about plants if he was a vampire and if Karl hand been grooming him to be 'Adam' for his 'Eve'.

I rolled my eyes and told him that long before he could be 'Adam', he would be Ruki, and if Ruki wasn't sharp he could easily be poisoned. Ruki was only half vampire after all.

Ruki did take heed to what I was saying though, so when he called himself picking some berries that he found more appealing than the ones I had chosen. our traveling was monetarily delayed as I had to suck all of the poison out of his system.

It was not fun for either of us.

When we arrived to an unknown village days later to practice his English, Ruki again was vexingly stubborn. He did not do as I had instructed him, he didn't stay close to me, nor did he observe his surroundings. He left when he wanted and did what he wanted.

It was truly not a wonder that he wasn't kidnapped from me sooner.

I knew when the bandits had taken him…I knew because I had allowed them to take him of course neither Ruki or the bandits knew that though.

I watched amused when I followed them back to the hideout. Ruki was a sassy little thing.

He fought against his captures, yet he fought like a human. I shook my head it was as if he completely forgot that he was half-vampire suddenly.

They questioned him about things he wouldn't even know, and beat him when his responses were not what they wanted to hear.

"Ruki…you're not being a very good captive, are you?" I mused out loud as I calmly walked towards the heavily armed men.

He scowled at me. "What are you doing here? I can take care of myself!"

I blinked. "No you can't, do you realize that they are planning to kill you." I looked at the men that surrounded me. "You were planning on killing him, right?"

None of them answered but their hands tightening around their weapons was enough of an answer.

"See they are planning on killing you." I said turning back to Ruki with a shake of my head.

I reacted much like a human woman when a bandit gripped my long hair yanking me back to his chest.

"Now what do we have here, two nobles?" He said before laughing.

I looked at him making sure to look as submissive as I could manage. "Please let him go…he's just a child."

The man laughed before looking at me. "And why does that matter?"

"There is nothing he can give you, he is of use to you and harmless, please, spare him you have me…I won't resist capture."

"And you would risk your life for his?"

I looked down. "Because he's-"

My eyes widened, and I sputtered my hands instantly going to my throat as blood flowed from it.

I let my body slump to the ground blocking out Ruki's cries for me.

I lay there blocking out the men's laughter, how I was a foolish woman before approaching Ruki and speaking of how they couldn't wait to break him. These men weren't into women, they were into children. I grimaced at the fact of them wanting to defile what was mine. Images of Kou flashing through my mind made me even more enraged. Those bastards would pay for even daring to look at what was mind and for slitting my throat.

I stood to my feet when Ruki's cries had become more than I could bare. Ruki caught my eyes his own widening in shock as he became to tremble in fear at the sight of me.

I suppose I did look quite scary to a child, my eyes glowed as my fangs grew, and you know the fact that he had just watched my get my throat slashed probably didn't help either.

"Close your eyes." I whispered so softly knowing that Ruki would be the only on to hear, I gave a smile of approval when he immediately did so.

Ruki flinched at the sounds and the cries of the men, the sounds of them very well being torn apart.

I untied him before teleporting us away after setting fire to the bodies.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

We sat by a river in silence. Ruki watched me as I cleaned the body off of my neck revealing perfectly unmarked skin.

How he said after a moment. "You were…you were dead."

"I'm a demon darlin, it will take more than that to kill me." I looked at him, my face serious. "But you should take note of that, if one were to cut your throat depending on how much strength they had, there's a 50/50 chance you will heal…and it will take a much longer time than myself."

Ruki was quiet for a moment more but I was curious on his answer.

"Why did you disobey me?" He blinked looking up at me.

"I have done nothing to make you distrust me and, yet you do, today it potentially almost cost you your life, why?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest as I stared him down.

Ruki remained silent before scowling and looking away from me. "Women are deceitful."

My eyes flashed to his face only to get his profile, my words were rather harsh but truthful. "You confuse me with that woman the birthed you."

He was refusing to look at me, but I watched him flinch.

"Ruki look at me." I demanded, and he was tense but turned to look at me as I moved to his side. My eyes softened as I watched fear flash through his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, I didn't go through the motions of saving you from the orphanage and turning you into vampires to hurt you."

"Why did you? KarlHeinz's wants us for his Adam and Eve project, what do you want from us, what do you stand to gain from this?" He growled.

"My goals aren't similar from you or your brothers I wanted you boys to be free but I wanted to gain a family in return"

His eyes widened.

"As I'm sure your brothers have told you, each of us have ironically crossed paths one way or another, Azusa being the one that I have spent the most time with, he and I became very close, he was staying with me before he felt the need to leave. But of course, he knew that I would find him."

Ruki nodded. "Yes, he would speak of you often."

He chuckled. "Something I would find him staring at the sky late at night mumbling to himself about what was taking so long for you to sniff him out at the time it didn't make sense until now, he knew all this time…"

I nodded. "Yes, Azusa knew before you boys what I was, so that I why he was certain that I would come for him. But none the less I've seen you boys suffer and fight tooth and nail for freedom, so I wished to grant it. I had hoped that we could be a loving family in return, I want to give you boys the love you so rightly deserve."

"Love…can demons even love." He whispered.

I smiled at him. "There is no love stronger than a demon's love besides life isn't worth living when there's no one to love you."

His eyes seemed to water, his resolve cracking, I scooted even closer to him, all I had to do was wait.

"I want to leave this world where all its people betrayed me." He confessed, and I wasn't surprised I had after all seen his memories.

"You say that, and yet…" I said softly.

"I'm still here breathing." He said I didn't make a move or react as he moved closer to me unconsciously.

 _With the impudent screams of children's voices and the smell of sewage sneaking around, Ruki was sure he was being put through some sort of testing of sheer will. The question was, would he pass or fail?_

 _"_ _Are ya gonna act like some damn high and mighty aristocrat forever!"_

 _"_ _What a cheeky face ya got kid. Even more for a newbie."_

"For a long time, all I felt was hunger, solitude, and despair. I was sure that I was going to die there…"

"You are strong," I said to him and when he reminded unresponsive I said it again louder. "You **_are_** strong Ruki."

"How do you know…" He asked softly.

"I can see it, I can taste it in your blood, you are not weak and so you fought, never let or believe anyone who dares to tell you otherwise. The day you made the decision to be strong, to continue fighting, to turn your back onto the world that had forsaken you… was the day your fate changed…surely you know that right."

 _"_ _Look how beaten your face is yet still trying to keep that pride."_

 _"_ _As expected from an aristocrat, right?"_

 _"_ _You'd be more likeable if you only you'd let out one scream."_

 _"_ _Did your mommy and daddy throw you away?"_

"Your right." He said softly. "I decided that those guys could go off and kill whoever they like, just not me…it was the day the I meet my brothers…it was the beginning of our family."

 _"_ _You damn bastard. So you're the mastermind behind this aren't ya? Well now you're pretty foolish to think that you could ever run away from here."_

 _"_ _And there's that usual cheeky glare of yours….oi. hand me that hot iron over there!" a guard spoke to another._

 _"_ _So that you'll never make this mistake again. I'm gonna brand your back. This is a sign of a rebel. And one more now, being branded means you're just the same as livestock." The guard sneered before pressing the hot iron into Ruki's back._

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

"I don't want to die even in the very end. Rather I wanted to live so that I can plunge this entire world down to the burning pits of hell for everything it has deprived me of…"

I smiled not only because he was confessing to me but also because he was leaning against me.

"Ruki." I said getting his attention as he looked into my eyes. "Always remember, you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think and loved more than you will ever know."

I wrapped my arms around him when he decided to bury his tear stained face into my chest.

My smile widened when he gripped me tight muttering my name over and over before confessing that he was sorry, and he should have listen to me and that he was scared that I had really died…

I shushed him and assured him that I was fine that I wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon and least of all by that hands of humans.

He slept peacefully with his hand in my lap my hands stroking his hair. My eyes flashed hungrily but I decided against biting him. I relaxed my body choosing to stare out at the night sky…but I was content Ruki and I were a bit closer.

I could feel that he was still apprehensive but that was understandable…the most important thing was that he was open, receptive and beginning to trust me…he would soon fall in line with Azusa regarding his feelings for me and that's all that matter.

After all, he was mine, naturally there was no way I was going to stand for him not trusting me of loving me on some level and I damn sure wouldn't stand for him choosing Karl over me.

The rest of our time was spent learning and it pleased me to no end that Ruki never disobeyed me once. Ruki took everything I said to him and that I showed him in stride. Of course he still asked his questions but they were not ones that questioned me, more of the sort for better clarification.

Ruki was a fast learner. Despite his fear he was quite proficient in English, so much so that I even urged him to learn yet another language of his choosing. He was completely flustered when he confessed that he had an interest in Nordic language and when I told him that I thought the language would suit him well.

Ruki was also a natural born hunter. It partially surprised me how well he was at being able to track his prey, how well he was able to blend with the shadows before springing an attack on his unsuspected victim. It only made me more excited about my future trips with the other boys before the big trip that I was planning for all four of them.

We walked at a casually as we made our way back to the mansion. I could see Ruki was tired as I had proposed a teleporting race between villages, to which of course he lost but he was getting faster every day.

"Ruki I must confess there is not much I will ask of you or your brothers. Please trust me when I say that I brought you with me to free you not to confine you with a separate set of chains." I started.

He smiled, and I controlled myself against attacking him with a hug. "I believe you Michiko-sama."

I smiled back before my expression turned serious, and being the clever boy that he was he picked up on the mood change and grew serious as well. "But there is one thing I must stress to you, you are the oldest of your brothers human and vampire wise and that means you shall have the responsibility of watching over them."

He nodded, I knew Karl had told him such already, but I wasn't sure if he really understood the implications…the requirements...the danger that came with his new-found responsibility.

"And I'm sure you already knew and had plans to do such but with that and your new 'status' you and your brothers are now not only an extension of my queendom but also myself. When in the public eye of human and vampire alike you must be on your best behavior."

"Of course, Michiko-sama."

"I'm sure it will be easy for you here with your aristocratic background, but the demon realm can be a very dangerous place. Even as I claim you as mine, there will still be plenty that will not recognize you simply because of what you are, they will not hold back against you either. Do you understand?"

He was silent for a moment before looking up at me, his eyes sharp enough to cut steel. Determination and a rather large part of sadism was shining bright in his eyes "If anyone comes for my family in anyway shape or form whether here or in the demon realm, I will not hold back. I will end them mercilessly just like you taught me."

I smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek making he flush. "That's my boy."

He grinned despite his red cheeks before he donned a mischievous look that made me cock my head to the side.

"Race you back home!" He said and before I could respond he teleported away with a laugh.

I blinked at the spot he had once occupied before laughing. What a little cheater.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

Ruki resumed his composed nature but I could see and hear the excitement of his face as he told his brothers about his survival trip. The boys were completely enamored with his adventurous tale before practically tackling me to the ground with puppy eyes saying how much they too wanted to go on a special survival trip with me, like Ruki. I promised that they all would get the chance to go on a trip with me alone before the five of us would take a big trip together.

The boys were on pins and needles about who was going next, they all tried to sway me in their own ways and couldn't help but laugh at their efforts, little had they known I had already planned out which order I'd be taking them.

It was three weeks after Ruki's trip that they decided to stop trying to get me to choose them and it was two weeks after that before approached my next survival field trip victim.

"Azusa sweetie!"

Azusa was quick to leave Kou and Yuma to come bounding towards me.

I leaned down wrapping my arms around him breathing in his scent as I felt him doing the same for me.

Out of all of the boys, naturally and Azusa and I shared the closest bond, something that I could see made his older brothers envious, but it couldn't be helped.

"Mikogami…" He said with a smile seemingly just at peace with being in my embrace. He was such a simple child, never wanting or asking for much at all.

"Michiko-sama!" Kou said bounding over towards me with Yuma following. Azusa stepped to my right to the side letting his brothers come an also bask in my embrace but never leaving.

"How are you boy's lessons coming along?" I asked.

Yuma huffed before looking away. "It's fuckin stupid, and a waste of ma time."

I smiled before chuckling at him, it was common knowledge that Yuma struggled with his lessons in reading and writing in Japanese so learning English was not on his radar.

His previous social status as a commoner meant that he only knew common knowledge of Japanese and then of course him being in Bram's merry band of lost boys didn't actually teach him to be a proper young gentleman instead Yuma was unknowingly trained to be a soldier, and he was a soldier through and through.

"It's alright darling." I said, and he turned to look at me. I could see the worry in his eyes. Karl may have been putting all of his chips on Ruki but that didn't mean he wanted uneducated boys associated with him.

That being said; Karl hated imperfections and I'm sure Yuma had been on the receiving end of his ire as had Kou and Azusa respectively although in different subjects.

"There is no rush and you are quite young. I do not expect perfection, only that you give it your all and become proficient. You need these basic skills, so just continue to give it your all as I know you have been. If you need any help or if you do not understand do not shy away from me, come to me and I will help you."

Yuma flushed but nodded his head. I smiled before looking at Kou who was beaming.

"Michiko-sama, Asuza-kun and I have fared quite well. Our English is so good that sensei said we're fast learners."

"Yes…" Azusa nodded agreeing with his older brother.

"Sensei says that with more practice, we will lose our accent when we speak to even sound like that is our native language."

"That is very wonderful news, I'm very proud or both of your accomplishments." I smiled. I of course knew that already, Kou and Azusa were the equivalent of sponges, they simply just absorbed knowledge and it was such a wonderful thing.

"I shall have to test how well you are soon, I'm sure you will do will and so find another language for you to master, any other languages appeal to you?" I asked although I had easily switched to the English dialect mid-sentence making Yuma pout as he could no longer follow our conversation.

Kou's smile grew even wider as he responded in English. "I have read many of sensei's books, but sensei also has quite a few that are in a language that I am curious about. Sensei said the languages were all a type of Latin."

Kou then frowned. "But there are so many choices under Latin, so it is hard. I want the one that sounds the best."

I cocked my head to the side. "And why is that I wonder?"

He smiled, and it was something that would have made Karl proud to see, it sent a chill down my spine, it was the smile of an apex predator. "It will be easier to lure in my prey."

I nodded my smile widening. "What a bright and crafty child. Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Romanian, and French are what is called vulgar Latin. Very useful for luring in multicultural prey which mean you will never starve and you will be able to blend if you to ever wish to explore the world but also improper. Before any of those you will learn proper Latin, which will be archaic Latin, use you learn the original language it will be easier to branch off to learn the others."

Kou's eyes widened. "You know all of those languages?"

My grin was answer enough for him.

I left Yuma and Kou, the former insisting on helping his younger sibling with learning to read and write in Japanese so he could start on English. I told Kou that if he could get Yuma up to speed with the rest of his brothers by the next year that we would go on a special trip out of the country.

I didn't need to tell him where, the fact only that we would be traveling out of the country was enough incentive for the blonde.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

"Now Azusa sweetie, let's take a little trip."

"Like Ruki?"

I smiled "Yes, like Ruki pack dark clothing say goodnight to your brothers before meeting me downstairs."

He nodded before quickly rushing off to their shared room where his clothes were.

I smiled taking his hand before teleporting us out of the house when he came back down roughly ten minutes later.

Much like Ruki I took Azusa to essentially the middle of nowhere but unlike Ruki, Azusa was unfazed by this already knowing that I wouldn't bring him to the middle of nowhere to hurt him or worse abandon him.

Azusa my favorite introvert stayed silent but was observant following me like a duckling as I began walking in a north direction.

We walked for hours only stopping to take breaks when I noticed Azusa getting tired.

I taught him the same basic survival skills as I did Ruki, as we began to settle down for the first night under the stars and a fire that I had also taught Azusa to make it was then I brought up the question that had been burning in the back of my mind since Yukio had told me he was at the orphanage.

"Why did you leave?"

Azusa was quiet. He didn't ask me to elaborate because who knew what I meant.

He shifted in my embrace, as he had decided that being cuddled in my arms would be better than the warmth of the fire.

"I…" He paused as if he were scared to tell me. I looked down at him only to see him staring down at him hands.

"Azusa…you know that you can tell me, I will not be upset with you. I am only curious."

 _"Where the fuck is he?"_

 _The blonde raised an eyebrow. "He's not here?"_

 _"Don't play games with me Yukio."_

 _"I'm not playing anything, I thought he was here just sleeping." He said, and I glared at him._

 _"I'm not the kids baby sitter!" He growled out at my glare on his person._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _I stepped toward him my eyes flashed in warning. "I won't ask you again."_

 _He glared at me before glaring at the floor. "He left."_

 _"To. Where."_

 _"Like hell if I know, the streets I guess, that's where he came from." Yukio scoffed._

 _"Wrong he came from a female's vagina. Why would he go back to the street when he has everything he could have here…"I said the last part more to myself but that didn't stop Yukio from commenting._

 _He shrugged huffing. "Guess you should have kept a tighter leash on your pet huh?"_

"Yukio said you…just left." I said with a small scowl remembering the blonde's words.

"And you don't believe him?" Azusa asked curiously.

"I have known Yukio all his life, and for most of it I can say he is an honest if not incredibly man, however he is only human where I am demoness, he should have known that I would smell his deception before he even spoke of it. Tell me, what happened when I was gone."

Azusa fidgeted before looking up at the star filled night sky. "I had to leave…the stars told me…"

"The stars, told you…" I said staring at him before looking up at the sky myself. "I see…"

He sighed in dejection. "Yukio-san didn't believe me either…"

"Don't be foolish Azusa, never did I say I didn't believe you." I said, and I felt him shift to look at me.

"You believe me?"

"Of course." I said before looking down at him, in slight offense. "Why would you need to lie to me?"

He opened his mouth before closing with a nod. My point was valid. He had no reason to lie to me, he hadn't before so why would he now?

We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm sorry…most people don't believe me."

I chuckled at him making him confused. My eyes glowed fuchsia and my fangs elongated. "How easily you forget that I wear a humanoid face, but I have never been human. You know that I am not human and yet you shy away from me in fear of me not accepting that the stars whisper things in your ears…"

Azusa wasn't afraid, I stayed still as his hands moved up my face his fingers lightly grazing my lips and fangs before lowering them with a shy smile.

"Sorry." He apologized again blushing as he took in my words. "I don't speak about it…I don't know how to explain it…"

I looked down at him to see him with his eyes closed as if he were trying desperately to concentrate.

"It is not often but sometimes when I speak to the stars…sometimes the speak back" he said softly after a moment.

"And they spoke to you that day." I said.

He nodded.

"And what did they say?" I asked curiously.

He paused for a moment before looking at me. "To leave...there was something I needed, something that I wouldn't be able to get if I stayed, so…"

"You left." I finished for him.

He nodded. "I was scared…I didn't want to leave the warmth, your warmth and protection but…the urge to move, to travel was stronger than fear…"

I watched as he chuckled to himself. "I nearly died…I walked until my feet bled until I couldn't anymore, I fell in front of a shop owners store…he wasn't happy with the sight of someone like me half dead deterring his customers. He kicked me and beat me until he grew tired, but I was too exhausted and injured to move."

I tensed at his words, but he just chuckled again. "When I asked him to kick me more he grew even further displeased. The shopkeeper thought that I was disgusting and brought me to that place… the orphanage."

He paused seemingly trying to find his words but struggled. When the silence stretched on between us I merely leaned down towards his neck.

He tilted his head to the side offering himself to me and I smiled before sinking my fangs into him.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

 _The other kids at the orphanage tried to speak with him but ended up beating him._

 _"What freak…"_

 _"A loser…"_

 _"Why don't you just die!"_

 _Azusa only smiled and took every slap, punch and kick. They were nowhere near the feeling of his Mikogami's fangs but if he closed his eyes and focused really hard he could almost feel her breath on his neck._

 _It made him shiver with excitement. It brought a smile to his lips…_

 _His breathing grew heavy as he lost himself into the memory of her, the kids jeering replaced by the sounds of her amused laugher._

 _"Azusa-kun not so loud…you'll wake Yukio…or are you trying to get us caught…such a naughty boy you deserve punishment…" she giggled in his ears as she went to drag her nose across his neck making shudder._

 _"Please…"_

 _Azusa never knew what he was asking for, all he knew was that she knew but never gave into his wishes no matter how he begged…and oh did he beg._

 _"Not yet, your still much too young…I'm not **that** kind of monster."_

 _He would pout and plead with her, but it would only cause her to laugh at him._

 _"I love how eager you are for me, I do hope you keep such excited behavior as you age. Surely you will be one of my favorite delicacies but until then you will have to wait."_

 _He would feel dejected at her rejection before white hot fire would flood him when as he would watch her feed from Yukio._

 _The children found him disturbing, especially when he lost himself to his memories of Michiko which was often._

 _Azusa's situation didn't change until he met Yuma._

 _"Oi, ya really needa take better care of ya self."_

 _Azusa looked up to see a taller boy with brown hair and hazel eyes staring down at him with his hand held out._

 _Azusa stared at it for a while before choosing to get up by himself._

 _Yuma was the very first person who was kind and nice to Azusa and didn't beat him._

 _"Oi, I thought I told ya that ya needa take better care of ya self."_

 _It was around the time that the caretakers would give them food, slops really but it was edible. It was something…_

 _Azusa had managed to get left out again… his eyes widened in shock when the older boy held out a piece of bread for him. However, despite how hungry Azusa was he didn't take it. He didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone._

 _"O-oi this isn't a choice ya know," The boy said before grabbing Azusa hand and shoving the bread into it. "Just eat it already pipsqueak, don't be stubborn."_

 _Azusa looked at him, he didn't know how he felt about the boy giving him bread, but it was a nice feeling, he decided to introduce himself. "Azusa."_

 _"The names Bear." The boy said flashing him a smile before a confused expression covered his face as he took a seat next to Azusa who had begun devouring the bread. "Say Azusa I saw ya missed the slop for morning too, why are ya so stubborn to die?"_

 _"No…I do not want to die…"_

 _Bear frowned. "Then why di ya let them beat ya?"_

 _"When… they give… me pain…I see her…"_

 _"Her?"_

 _Azusa turned to look at the taller boy. "I want… to see… her again…Mikogami."_

I pulled my fangs from his neck and we once more sat in silence.

"Azusa." I said to him and him shifting in my lap was the only response I needed to know that he was listening to me. "Did you find it?"

"Yes…I think it was my brothers…"

I nodded. "What a wonderful find, having siblings works wonders..."

"It was, but It was better when the stars brought me back to you too…" He whispered, and my eyes flashed towards his face but if his deep breathing was anything to go by he was already fast asleep.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

The citrine shining sun rose from the ground at a snail's pace. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. It was bright and mesmerizing as it invited me to stare, deep into the horizon before waking Azusa. I waited for Azusa to forage for food that he wanted as I didn't need to eat before we continued our travels.

The boy was rather patient following me along as I spoke to him about random topics of interest but by noon even his curiosity had reached his limits.

"Mikogami…"

I looked over at him to see him staring up at me with his question swimming clearly in his eyes, but I still waited for him to ask. "Yes, Azusa sweetie?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are everywhere and nowhere simultaneously." I told him just as I had told Ruki

"We are wondering." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes." I said waiting to see what else he would say.

He smiled. "I haven't been everywhere or nowhere, but it's now on my list."

I cracked a smile. "Well look who has a cheeky side."

He merely blushed making me chuckle.

"Stop." I told him suddenly after walking a few miles and Azusa immediately froze beside me.

I was still my eyes darting around at our surrounding. We were making our way through the woods, the leaves and trees dancing side to side and smelled the fresh air that passed our way.

But there was something here, something that was a potential danger to my fledging…

My eyes narrowed a warning growl escaping my throat and Azusa reading the situation quickly moved behind me for his own protection.

I closed my eyes before taking a more flexible pose, feeling much more at ease knowing that Azusa was no longer in plain sight.

"You will show yourself, and state your reason for tracking us these past days or you will die." I said evenly.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of feet became clear. I waited, giving the woman a few seconds more to gather her courage before she stepped out of the shadow of the trees making herself clear to us.

"Demon." The woman said.

"Gyspsy." I said plainly.

The silence was sound.

"Do not fear me gypsy, I am only curious as to why you track me and my hatchling." I said casually.

She scowled. "Your lips say 'do not fear me gypsy' but your eyes and aura say 'all I want from you is your tears and if you do not give them to me, I will take them'. As if I would ever trust a demon, a creature of living breathing deceit.

I feigned hurt even as my lips twitched. "How ironic words coming from a gypsy."

She scowled again looking ready to speak again before smoothing her facial features. "I'm here for the child, I can tell he is not of your kind."

"Careful what you say, this child is mine in every sense, you should actually walk away while I'm feeling gracious enough to allow you to continue breathing." I said with a smile even as my eyes flashed fuchsia in warning.

She shifted uncomfortably as my demon energy filled the air…it was smothering.

She stared hard at the spot that we both knew Azusa stood even if she couldn't see him physically.

"He is one-"

" ** _Of mine_**." I said cutting her off with an animalistic growl that made her body tense further.

When Azusa poked his head out from behind me to get a look at the woman I saw the woman's eyes light up.

"Why do you travel with a beast in human form, can you not sense what she is?" The woman asked him her gaze focusing on Azusa, the boy in question stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you?" He asked instead of immediately answering her question.

"I am Cini." The woman said as she continued to stare at him.

"Well Cini-san, I travel with Mikogami because I wish to follow her." He said softly.

"Nonsense. Only the damned chose to willingly follow devil. Is she feeding from you?" The woman asked her eyes glaring into me. "You'll most certainly die if you stay with her."

"And if I am feeding form him, then what?" I challenged from her and the woman scowled.

"Of course, you would seek out one of our own, you demons truly get off on plunging others into the darkness." Her face scrunched up. "He is one of ours and you intent to taint him, what a selfish creature you are. Of all the ones in this world could you not have chosen another."

I pulled Azusa in front of me wrapping my arms around him. I leaned down and a sadistic smirk stretched across my lips when the boy tilted his head to the side making the woman gasp.

My fangs grew as she spat her curses at me.

"I desire a select few…." My eyes glittered in hunger before I drug my tongue across his neck making him shiver. "But the ones I do desire…consume me."

I didn't mind her sneering, nor did I mind her insults she however made a fatal mistake when she took a step into our direction.

I was behind her before her mind could even explain to her that I was gone. My hand shot out wrapping around her neck just as fast before I lifted her off the ground. The only thing that stopped me from my fingers twitching and snapping her neck like a twig was Azusa.

"Wait!"

I turned my eyes towards him, waiting for his reasoning.

"I…she called me one of her own…" He trailed off.

My eyes narrowed, and I resisted to urge to tighten my grip, though just barley. "You're not one of her anything, **_you're mine_**."

A growl released from my lips when he ignored me in favor for speaking to the worm in my hand. How dare he defy me, how dare he ignore me for another woman.

"Mikogami let her go." He said suddenly, and I bristled at the so obvious command. Azusa was asking for punishment, how dare he demand anything from me…especially this woman's freedom.

"No." I snarled glaring at him and he flinched.

"Please let her go." He asked this time.

We stared at each other neither of us wanting to give in.

"Please..." He said again, this time was begging. I tilted my head, that was a good look for him. I loosened my grip on the woman…barely.

"Why does her life matter to you?" I couldn't help but ask, not caring at the pure envy being clearly heard in my tone.

"I want to learn from her." He said simply.

My eyes narrowed as the woman laughed before proceeding to taunt me.

"See demon, the child knows his place-" I blocked out the rest as I continued to stare into Azusa eyes.

A cruel smirk stretched across my face when I found what I was looking for in those stormy orbs brimmed with amethyst.

"Mikogami." He said, and my envy seemed to bleed away as I gave into him.

My tone was sugary sweet. "Fine, anything for you Azusa-kun."

With that I threw her towards the ground with just a pinch of too much force, taking delight in the sound of one of her wrists snapping.

"Damned devil!" She spat in her native language and my smirk grew.

"Oopies….my hand slipped."

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

I made myself scarce for the next serval days leaving Azusa and the gyspsy woman to themselves…or at least that is what they thought.

I was out of her sensing range naturally but there was no way in hell I would completely abandon him…him was mine and I wanted to make sure she didn't fill his head with unnecessary bullshit.

She taught him as if he were her own son, spoke to him touched him, I fought to keep myself from ripping her to shred each time.

Azusa absorbed everything she told him with vigor especially when it came to astrology.

Azusa spent ten days under that woman's arm before I decided to make my appearance necessary.

She hissed upon me appearing out of know where pulling the boy to my side as I stared at her.

"What are you doing here demon filth? That child is mine!" She snarled before looking at him. "Come now child the last part of the ceremony is sharing blood."

My lip twitched as Azusa eyes darkened at the word blood.

He walked towards her and she immediately pulled him to her before pulling out a bag of salt and creating a large circle.

I inwardly rolled my eyes even as I sneered taking a step back in effect…I saw no reason to break her little fantasy of protection just yet.

The woman smirked victoriously as if she had already won, little did she know she had lost the game when she had revealed herself.

I watched amused as they began their ceremony explaining to him that once they shared blood he would be considered reborn as her son and blah blah blah.

It was a whole little speech that I found completely bullshit…especially when he was so obviously mine.

I watched as she looked at me cautiously before taking a small encrusted dagger before slitting her wrist she handed it to Azusa expecting him to do the same only to have the shock of a life time to see his eyes glowing sinisterly.

She didn't have time to collect her thoughts before he was on her.

I laughed wishing I had a light snack as he ruthlessly tore into her.

Bite marks littered her neck and her wrist as he pulled away from her. I smiled walking over to her protective circle before kicking dirt over it, easily destroying it.

"Why?" Her voice cracked as she stared at Azusa in betrayal.

I snickered as Azusa eyes darkened even as an innocent smile adorned his dimpled cheeks.

"Do you hate me…now that you know… what I am, Cini-san?" His answer was her spitting curses at him.

"I like you…but even if I do like you very much…let me bite you please?" His eyes glittered maliciously yet still had a twinge of innocence.

I licked my lips, what perfection.

My sweet and innocent little Azusa was a sadist in the making that liked to play the timid card, he had left her alive only to toy with her. He had clearly developed a dark since of humor.

"Oh my, what shall we do now." I cooed as I looked at her. She tried to get away from him but she didn't get far with me standing above her.

What did you do to him you monster"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Azusa-kun is still the Azusa-kun I've known, nothing has changed."

"You-" She looked back at Azusa before shivering and glaring at me "You made him like you! You've tainted him!"

I chuckled. "He's not exactly like me…but as I recall, I told you he was mine from the very start. It was your lack of skill in sensing that has brought this fate upon you. I did give you the chance to walk away…"

I laughed at her and even to my own ears it had a twinge of madness to it. "But now you will never be able to walk anywhere again."

To further prove my point, I slammed my hand into her lower spine with enough force to immobilize her lower body. I laughed as she screamed.

"Hey," Azusa said cautiously walking towards her, with a disarming smile that made the foolish woman pause as he squatted next to her. "Will you?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she began trying to fight him with her arms. It was such a pathetic sight.

Azusa let her strike him, an amused smile on his face as he leaned further into her neck. "Come on, I'll chew even more."

She let out a shriek loud enough to cause the bird to flee when his fangs entered her once more.

We left for home after Azusa drank the last of her blood and pocketed her dagger as a souvenir.

I waited for us to enter the property line, for us to be nice and secluded in the woods from any curious onlookers before I pounced on him.

He let out a cute little yelp when I tackled him to the ground pinning him arms and legs as I stared at him through glowing fuchsia eyes.

"Mikogami."

I tsked. "You're supposed to be aware of your surrounding at all time Azusa-kun, there may be monsters lurking about ready to prey on you."

"I wouldn't mind as long as if it were you." He said after getting over his initial shock.

I sat on his legs as I leaned into his face. "Is that so?"

He nodded.

"Hmp…I'm not sure if I believe you." I said with a petulant pout.

He frowned. "Why-"

"Say it, and then perhaps I may believe you." I said suddenly, cutting him off. "Say you belong to me."

"I belong to you." He said softly looking at me from underneath his lashes. It was a very submissive pose, but instead my eyes narrowed, I wouldn't be so easily appeased this time.

My grip tightened on him making him wince before a flush covered his cheeks as I licked his neck, my fangs growing. "Not timid, loud with conviction."

"I belong to you!" He said before I bite into his making his gasp.

"Again, let even the dead know who you belong to." I hissed biting him a bit harder making him shudder and wither beneath me.

"I BELONG TO YOU! I BELONG TO YOU! **I BELONG TO YOU MICHIKO!** " I smirked as he shouted his words to high heaven, repeating it over and over like a prayer.

"Hmp" I huffed pulling my fangs from his now bruised neck and shoulder. I licked up the blood before pulling him to his feet as he tried to catch his breath.

"Calm down, your shivering." I said with a smirk feeling elated that I had such an effect on him, Azusa would certainly be fun when he matured that much I was certain.

"Because of your interest in that other woman, you lost much time that I could have taught you. I scowled before sighing but you have certainly picked up some unique skills so it is not all lost. Why didn't you tell me you knew Romanian?" I demanded.

He flinched at my tone but answered honestly. "I didn't know…but when she started speaking it…"

I nodded in understanding. "Well I expect you to be fluent, and also to learn archaic Latin."

He nodded eagerly knowing that I wasn't giving him a choice in the matter.

"May I practice reading the stars." He asked hesitantly, and I stared at him for a moment longer before turning away with a huff.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you know you belong to me…whatever the woman said about your clan, your human past means absolutely nothing to me…if I feel you begin to wander, for you to be overcome…I'll eradicate it all." I said stoically before sparing him a side glance.

"After all, they did you no favors. They abandoned you and left you for dead." I said watching him flinch unblinkingly. "But that's ok, you don't need them. All you will need is me…and your brothers of course…there is no room for anyone else. Know that I say this out of love, I only wish to keep you safe and unharmed, you are precious to me…"

He nodded in acceptance and I smiled feeling better that he wouldn't go against my selfish wishes.

"Hey." I said deciding that he deserved a treat. Azusa looked up at me. "Let's hurry and get home, I'll make you something nice."

"With Shichimi Togarashi?" he asked hopefully his eyes glittering at the thought.

"With all the Shichimi Togarashi your heart desires." I said with a laugh as he quickly wrapped his arms around me in happiness.

* * *

 **Couple of things to cover.**

 **If yall didn't know by now Michiko is the HBIC lol**

 **I've gotten some messages about Michiko and her actions and decided to deliver. Yes Michiko is very much aware of her own sex appeal and yes she can and will use it to get her way. And why wouldn't she? To her is a skill of great use, does that mean she's out there sleeping around like Cordelia. No but if she did, it's not as if she was mated to anyone yet.**

 **You also get a glimpse of Michiko's thought on Cordelia's predicament (with Beatrix and Christa) and see just how and why Cordelia is vain…just a fact she can't help it.**

 **Demoness** are **naturally vain creatures. We see that in Cordelia and she's not even** fullblooded **like Michiko, so why would you think Michiko isn't vain, hell Michiko's vanity I can say might damn well be of the same level of** karlheinz **lol she just more subtle about it…but she'll never deny it…demons don't lie**

 **Are you surprised at the boys and their actions?**

 **Ruki and his trust issues of women lead him into getting captured where Karlheinz chosen one seems to freeze up forgetting that he is no longer human. Of course Michiko always looks outs for what's hers and saves him from what would have been an unpleasant experience. Michiko assures Ruki that all she really wants from him and his brother a family…of course neglecting to mention that she also wants his mind body soul obedience and unwavering loyalty as well...after all there no way in hell that she'll stand for him liking karlheinz over her, her pride can't handle that kind of rejection lol**

 **Azusa…I had a lot of fun playing with Azusa's character. I think a lot of fans actually forget just how sadist he truly is, Azusa to me is of the same level of crazy that Kanato is except for me, I think Azusa more aware of his level of crazy where Kanato is somewhat blinded to it. That to me also make Azusa more dangerous of the duo.**

 **Azusa is masochistic yes, but that doesn't at all make him a push over or weak, innocent or nice….none of the boy are nice. The only female they will be remotely 'nice' too or more like 'pleasant' to that is not Michiko is Shizuma and that's per Michiko's request. That is all. Those other females, Yui included are nothing, simply a means to an end.**

 **And for those who might have a hard time believe that our favorite cinnabun Azusa is not the cold -hearted killer that his brothers are or not even remotely the level of sadist the Sakamaki's are remember this:**

 **Out of all his brothers, Azusa has known Michiko for the longest. Azusa has lived under her roof with her, knew what she was confronted her and gave himself to her. And not once or twice either.**

 **Azusa is a smart kid, don't think for a second that he wasn't picking up her traits and habits before he was turned into a vampire, she had claimed him, told him he was hers from the very start, he will be one of the main ones that will act like it. to him, be claimed by Michiko is nothing to be ashamed about and he's not afraid to tell anyone otherwise.**

 **But any way Azusa will is 100% aware of his actions and he does everything he does with intent. Nothing is an accident everything has** purpose **.**

 **Azusa in this fanfic is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Just letting** ya'll **know now, I don't wanna hear any 'Azusa would never do something so cruel or heartless blah blah blah' because yes…yes he would.**

 **Ok that being said:**

 **I wanted to do a Halloween and thanksgiving special but alas the Mukami brothers trips with Michiko became my life.**

 **So that being said I'll probably insert it else where in the story lol**

 **Kou and Yuma are up next, I had originally planned to post all four boys in one chapter before I realized it was** wayyyyy **too long. Hell its already** to **long as it is now.**

 **Hope yall enjoy your Halloween and thanksgiving, me, I'm just looking forward to the time _away_ from my family, I know how it sounds and I love my family but…ya girl needs a break ** forreal **.**

 **Someone please kidnap me for the day, 24 hours that's all I need \\(T*T)/**


	20. To Make Bonds 2: Kou, Yuma

**WARNING: T** **his chapter is hella long too!**

 **O** **ther than that please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

I watched Azusa for a couples of weeks after we had returned, he was rather amusing. I found it rather curious that he would continue to speak as if he had a speech impediment even when he had already proved that it was otherwise.

He spoke slowly, timidly and mainly phrased his statements as a question whenever he spoke with his brothers or Karl. It was interesting on their reactions to him. Karl tolerated him and his brothers treated him like glass.

I inwardly laughed. How surprised they would be if they knew he was just as well spoke as Ruki if not more. Azusa was a smart boy though, he knew that by doing such he wouldn't be considered much as a threat compared to his brothers and that gave him the element of surprise…the boy was devious, and I was only looking forward to seeing him catching his prey in the future.

"Kou-kun." I said appearing behind the blonde effectively startling him.

"Mi-Michko-sama!" He said placing his hand over his heart trying to calm himself. I picked him up hugging his body close to my own.

"Oh your so cute, your fear is just makes me wanna eat you alive!" I stopped squeezing him to myself before placing him back on the ground to see that his face was blood red.

"Kou-kun are you busy?" I asked him although I could obviously tell with him being here in his own room that he was not.

"Um no…" He said softly.

"Well then do you want to come with me?" I asked him even when I knew I wasn't really giving him a choice. "I have some errands to run and I would love for you to accompany me, afterwards we could grab a bite to eat, ok?"

He flushed under my gaze. "Ok."

"Great, let's go now." I said before holding out my hand to him. He took it and we were gone.

"What is next?" He asked softly reminding me of Azusa although we weren't on the kind of outing that Azusa and Ruki had taken a part of.

I looked down watching him, the entire time he had been trying to merge his body with my own…yeah, it was much to soon for Kou to have one of those adventures with me, besides I know he wanted to wait until after Yuma was caught up with his Japanese and English so that his first trip would be out of the country unlike his brothers.

Kou never stood more than five inches away from me and when he did we was either holding my hand or some part of my clothing as if to make sure that I wouldn't disappear. That I wouldn't leave him.

It was understandable, given his history and I didn't mind his clinginess, it's not like I wasn't used to clingy young boys, the triplet's faces flashing in my mind. My little devils where the definition of clingy.

"I need to make sure to get you boys some clothes that suit you better." I said.

"Y-you don't have to do that!" He said.

I looked at him. "I know that, but I want too."

"Michiko-sama…"

I smiled at him before leading him into a store. He stayed close to me, but that was expected however I wasn't expecting his eyes to brighten the way that they did upon seeing the assorted styles of clothing and all the different fabrics.

"This is a small store; do you want to look around?" I asked him, and he tensed tightening his hold on my dress.

"I…don't want…" He whimpered shaking his head.

"There are two humans the store keeper and a child perhaps a bit younger than you. There's no one else here besides us. Neither will hurt you, it's alright if you want to look. Find a fabric and style that you like and I will have it made for you while I look for your brothers." I said soothingly as I ran my fingers through his blonde waves.

And after a moment he relaxed, but he didn't let go. I didn't push him, I was sure something would catch his eyes and he would wonder and explore on his own soon enough.

"Milady, what can I do for you?" The woman asked bowing her head towards me.

"I am in need of some clothing for my sons." I said straight faced even as Kou looked up at me shocked at my claim over them. "I have one here with me and the other three are at home, but I do have their measurements."

The woman nodded even as she chanced a glance at Kou who immediately hide behind me making the older woman chuckle.

The woman and I began to look through fabrics and styles of clothing. She rightfully showed me all her expensive fabrics and I went over each one with at critical eye.

The human's fabric would never be anything as good as the fabric from the demon world, but they would do for a temporary fix until I put in an order.

Between the time of the tailor showing me a range of styles with my chosen fabrics, Kou had decided it was safe enough for him to wonder about.

I tracked him as he wondered through the store before pausing at something that seemingly caught his interest.

I turned my head towards him to see that he was staring a mannequin that held a girl's dress in the color of mauve, that was certainly not a style that was similar in these parts.

"Baba says that this style is from the Europeans." The storeowner's grandchild said efficiently startling Kou who had immediately sought me out looking ready to teleport away from the young boy.

I was already walking towards him, so he quickly made his way to me immediately once more trying to phase into my dress skirts.

"This is the style of London am I correct?" I asked the small boy and his eyes widened in shock before nodding his head.

"Yes miss, how did you know?"

I smiled at him. "I travel a lot."

"Oh wow…" The boy said looking up at me in awe.

I looked over at the mannequin tilting my head to the side as I got a better look at the dress. Shizuma would look really cute in this…

I felt a tug on my skirt and looked to see Kou who looked away from the boy with a frown on his face.

"Yes darling."

"I-I like the-" He moved his hands towards his neck and chest. He didn't know what to call the neck and chest part of the dress which was ironically covered in ruffles.

I chuckled "Very well darlin."

I looked pointed to the mannequin and the woman wordlessly removed the dress before handing it to me. I looked at Kou. "Let's try it on you."

Kou's eyes brightened with excitement and he followed me to a room that the woman had been storing all the clothing that I was taking back until the custom designed ones were finished.

I clapped chuckling once Kou had on the dressed, he looked like a little girl he was so cute.

"Those ruffles and colors rather suit you." I said my eyes rolling over him in approval.

He laughed twirling around in the dress before I motioned for him to try on the others.

While he tried on his other clothes I motioned for the tailor to bring me a completely different set of clothing that I had him trying on.

I smiled when she gave me three different outfits, they were somewhat similar to my little songbirds in the style but with a more feminine color for Kou.

"Try these on, I think you will like these better." I said and surprise, surprise he did like them much better.

While he was much too large to pull off the childish/baby-faced look that Kanato and even Azusa had going for them, Kou still managed to have his own personal air of attraction that made you want to just stare at him upon hours at a time.

 ** _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_**

"You look so cute!" I squealed pulling his face into my chest before releasing him. His face was bright red when he chuckled shyly.

After leaving the tailor I walked a little way with Kou's once more trying to merge into me before summoning a familiar.

I gave the bags to the familiar ordering them to store it in my room before coming back. The familiar nodded before melting back into the darkness.

We continued with our errands Kou slowly but surely not trying to merge into me. He even got to the point where he didn't hold on to my dress and was playfully running in front of me, I was very proud of his progress.

Kou had the potential to be the poster boy of the group. He had the potential to be a real social butterfly but whenever someone got to close…

"Want some sweets dear?" An older woman asked him gently.

"No!" He said sharply shocking the woman when he smacked it out of her hand before running back to my side and burying his face in my dress skirt.

I sighed before running my fingers through his hair. I nodded towards the woman who was getting over her shock, she gave a small smile before turning to the next child and offering them a sweet as well.

It was like for every step Kou took in the right direction he back slide five steps just as fast.

"Kou."

He looked up at me as we continued walking, he had been staring at some children that were playing happily with smiles on their faces.

"Yes, Michiko-sama?"

"You know I would never allow anyone to hurt you, you know I'll protect you, right?"

He blushed but nodded. "Yes!"

 _So then give me all your fear._ I thought before merely smiled.

"Good, I want you to trust me with all your heart and believe in me without question. You can always count on me, I would never lie to you."

He smiled his arms around me tightening before he released me. My words seemed to quell his fears as he went back playing ahead of me.

I was thinking of a way that I could help Kou with his trust issues when I heard a fight break out. It was then I had noticed that Kou was no longer in my immediate sight.

Despite me not being able to see them, I could hear them and by the sound of it they were rather close.

"Hey, don't I know you?" The sound of an elder boy said

"N-No, so please let go of me." That was Kou. I frowned, so they just kidnapped him, I looked towards the sky seeing the sun was no longer high in the sky, but seemed to start it desentention. I sighed, I had apparently lost track of time with Kou, we were out way longer than expected.

I turned after buying a couple more things and disappeared into the shadows the setting sun was making.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do. Ya look mighty familiar." This was the voice of another, I sighed deeper as collectively mummers went out. Kou had as good a luck as Ruki did apparently.

"No, I don't know you, any of you."

"yeah…oh I got it, hey you're from the orphanage aint cha?"

"N-no."

I didn't even have to see Kou to know that he was lying, and I could bet my gold coins the humans knew it too. Kou was a terrible liar. I sighed, it was just another thing that we would have to work on.

"Yeah, yeah ya are."

I scaled the walls before taking the rooftops, my eyes narrowing at the fact of how much distance they were able to gain before I realized that Kou was even gone.

"You're the pretty boy that they was making a fuss about losing money!"

I sighed as I stopped trying to differentiate between each of the boy's voices, it wouldn't matter, they'd all be dead soon enough and only silence would remain.

"No." I watched as Kou's voice shook fearfully my heels not making a sound as I landed on a rooftop looking into the alleyway.

"Wonder how much money we can get for taking ya back!"

"No, no I'm not going back ever!" Kou snapped before shocking me when he called out for me. "Michiko-sama!"

"Michiko? Is that the little lady you were with…she mighty pretty, wonder how much we can get for selling her…"

"No…" Kou said, and I could hear the fear in his voice, but it wasn't for him, it was for me. My face flushed as I brought my hands to my cheeks, my little Kou was such a little darling, fearing for my honor like that.

"Yeah, bet it's a lot, there's a lotta men looking to play with pretty young things like her."

"Stop it, don't talk about her like that." Kou snapped at them only to be ignored. I watched his reactions with intrigue, he was getting so riled up in my defense and they were even saying anything vulgar yet.

"That would love to fuck her."

And there it goes… I sat a little straighter as I could see Kou's vampiric side push to the surface.

" _Shut up right now…_ " Kou hissed darkly as his little body shook, his face red with anger.

"Bet she's a screamer…"

"Hey, we should probably give her a try before we take her…"

"Yeah, not a bad idea, bet she-"

" ** _I SAID SHUT UP!_** " Kou snarled before lounging at the older boy closest to him.

The group of boys were taken by surprise at his strength, as he seemed to pummel the brunette and the quickly sought out to capture him.

Kou was surprisingly a good fighter he, unlike Ruki was quick to fight like a vampire and he used the knowledge to fight his enemies. He broke the brunettes leg even as he tore into another shoulder with his fangs that were on full display for the world to see.

He had gotton the better of the boys until one of them picked up a sharpened piece of wood and rammed it into his back causing him to cry out.

The boys spat curses at him before the, began kicking his beaten body.

I appeared behind them but in Kou view, his eyes widened as he watched my physical appearance begin to change into something much more gruesome.

He began to laugh somewhat madly, which caused his captures to pause in their torture.

"W-what's so funny you freak?"

"She's going to kill you…" he said in almost a sing song voice. He began laughing before repeating his voice and I wanted to laugh at the instant dread that seemed to cover the humans in that moment.

"W-what?"

"Michiko…she's going to kill you…luck is not on your side." He said before laughing again his blue eyes were wide and the blood that covered his mouth didn't help him from looking any crazier, but I thought it was endearing.

The boy didn't get to respond as I came behind, he blinked wide eyes his companions jumping to the sides when he suddenly fell to the ground.

I held up his spinal cord shaking it a bit as if it were a rattle before tossing it to the side.

I pulled Kou to my chest and he wrapped his arm around my neck and his legs around my middle resembling a kola while I flashed the humans a feral grin that undoubtedly showed them their death. They didn't even get a chance to beg for their god to help them…

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

"Kou." I said after setting the bodies on fire and walking away from them.

"Michiko-sama…"

"I'm so proud of you, you did so well."

"But I lost." He said with a pout and I shook my head.

"You gave that fight everything you had, you used your strength and abilities and had you not been impaled, you would have bested all of them without my help." I said cupping his cheek and making him look at me. "I am **_so_** **_proud_** of you."

He smiled, and it seemed to brighten up his entire face before he winced at the wound.

I looked at it, making sure to pick out all the wood as Kou braved through the pain not making a single sound, before staring at him once again and making a decision.

I wordlessly repositioned Kou into a comfortable position facing forward in my lap before biting deeply into my wrist and pressing my wrist to his mouth.

Kou didn't resist in his weakened state and immediately began sucking my blood.

"You did so well today Kou…but I…I failed you." I said softly making him shift and I knew he wanted to look at me, but I wouldn't let him.

"I was supposed to protect you and I didn't, you got hurt because of me and that guilt…I will carry with me…"

He tried to pull away but I again wouldn't let him instead pressing my wrist firmer making his press into my breast.

I brought my other hand up towards my face, steeling my expression before plunging my clawed fingers into my right eye.

I grunted in pain but held tight to Kou as he began to fight against my hold, no longer drinking my blood but instead crying out to me to stop.

I grit my teeth before pulling out the organ. I looked at the slitted fuchsia orb before holding Kou to me and using my demonic energy to insert the organ into his eyes socket.

He tried to fight but he couldn't move his head with my grip on him. I held Kou to me as my organ began to phase with him.

Typically, it wouldn't be possible as Kou was not a demon born child and the procedure would undoubtedly end up killing him before even being completed, but seeing as Kou had ingested a large amount of my blood…

"W-why Michiko-sama!" He asked when the transition was completely, and I released him, drained from using the energy to have the organ fuse with his body. Instead of one blue eye Kou now had two.

"Because, I want you to be protected at all times at least this way I know-" I coughed a bit of blood coming into my hands before giving him a strained smile.

He shook his head and despite the current pain I was feeling I held him in place by pulling him into a bear hug.

"You have trouble believing in other people at least other than your brothers and myself."

He sniffled. "b-but…I'm trying…I am…I swear… I just…"

"I know darling, I do not fault you because I know the horrors you've lived through, but _he_ doesn't understand…he can't, and he's never been fond of any type of weakness or imperfection." I shook my head.

"I told you and your brothers that you were under my protection and that I wouldn't break you apart…I won't let him harm you just because you're having difficulty fitting into his little project, so I just evened the playing field."

"But… _your_ _eye_." He cried tears streaming down his face.

"I will be fine, I just need to let my body heal. I will be fine." I said honestly. Demons unlike humans could grow back missing appendages and organs alike, we just needed rest.

As tears continued flowing down his face I wiped them with the pads of my thumb. "Oi, stop your tears, I told you I would be fine, and if you don't believe me have a look for yourself."

Kou trembling stared at me, his right eye flashing fuchsia. I smiled that he was so easily able to connect to my power, I was slightly worried that he would be rejected.

His body seemed to relax slightly, and I placed my hand on his head. "See, told ya so."

"Come on let's go back home before your brothers get too worried ok."

"Ok."

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

The boys quickly crowed around him upon our arrival asking where we had gone and what had taken so long.

Kou had explained to them what had happened as I took the time to disappear up to my personal chambers hoping that I would be able to get some rest and relaxation.

"That was a very foolish thing for you to do."

I gave a deep sigh not even bothering on asking him what he was doing in my room. "What are you my mother?"

"I'm serious Michiko." Karl said frowning at me.

"So am I."

"I had acquired for Kou and jeweled eye, there was no need for you to gouge out your own." He grimaced as he watched me clean up my face and change out of my bloodied clothes.

"True, but we both know that your eye would have only be a temporary fix and besides, it has its own handicap." I said scoffing.

"And giving him your eye won't come with its own? I think not." He scowled. "He's not a demon born, you can't just donate your organs to him. What if his body didn't handle the transmutation and rejected him?"

"But it didn't, he was quite receptive." I said hiding my smirk.

"That's not the point, I don't know why he was so receptive, but with any case you could have killed him instantly."

"Which was still better than him slowly being driven insane with your precious jeweled eye if he used it too much. No even if he would have died he had a better chance with my eye." I growled. "And if you came here to pick a fight, you can just leave. I just lost an eye and I need to heal I don't need a vampire king sized migraine to accompany it."

He sighed rubbing his temple. "I didn't come to pick a fight."

"Then why are you here?" I asked walking to my vanity and beginning to brush out my hair.

"You've been gone for quite some time…the other boys are starting to get a bit restless." He said with a deep frustrated sigh.

"I haven't even been gone a year…" I frowned and even as I had an idea of what was going on I still had to ask. "What's going on over there?"

"It would seem the boys are having…behavior issues." He said evenly.

I raised an eyebrow amused. "And what you want me to go and…put them on time out?"

He glared at me unamused. "You should do something…unless you'd prefer for me to step in and deal with them, and I can assure you my form of _time_ _out_ will include being shackled in a tower."

I rolled my eyes. "No I'll take care of it, but I won't be able to stay with them for long, Kou and the others need me more."

He shrugged, he obviously didn't care what I did, as long as the boys were straightened out.

"What has brought this on anyway?" I said making him look at me in confusion.

"You usually don't care what the boys do as long as they don't do it in public…" I pointed out and he sighed.

"Beatrix and Cordelia have sent letters expressing their concern about the boy's behavior." He said with a sigh.

I stared at him. "So? We both know they parent just as well as you do…"

He shot me the stink eye before he held up another letter. "This is the most recent and its neither from Beatrix or Cordelia…but from Christa, and she doesn't sound the least bit mad."

I stared at him for a second more before I laughed. "Of course, it would take a sane letter from a mentally unstable person to actually get you to do something."

"Shut up!" He growled but I just continued laughing.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

"Yuma-kun!" I chirped appearing in his garden and quickly gaining his attention.

"Michiko-hime." He said immediately fumbling over himself as he made his way towards me.

I chuckled. It was funny, what my presence did to him. Yuma wasn't usually so clumsy that much I knew, and yet he practically tripped over his feet every time I was around.

It remined me of when he was human.

"Yuma-kun, are you ready to go?" I asked and he nodded excitedly.

"And will your plants be ok? Did you give one of your brothers or the servants instructions to water them when were gone, I don't want them to suffer, you've don such a lovely job growing everything." I said my fingers gently touching the petals of some red roses that he had decided to add to his garden as he continued to grow his fruits and vegetables.

He flushed under my praise and nodded. "I gave instructions to Azusa, he said he would water them for me."

I nodded. "Good choice."

"Ruki's been so busy that I didn't want to add more to him ya know and Kou…Kou might over water even with instructions." He said with a chuckle and I couldn't help but join him.

Kou was good at many things…gardening was not one of them.

I had been taking each of the boys on little trips to get them used to their new lifestyle and to also test their abilities.

Karl had also been taking the boys out on his own he said simply to teach them the ins and out of vampirism his way, but I knew it was just his pseudo way to bond with the boys which I found sickeningly sweet considering the only other child he had bonded with was Kino.

But in the end I was going to be the one to hone those skills he found in them, to make them the deadly group of half-bloods they could and needed to be to survive in the demon realm.

While I had already spent quite a bit of time with Kou helping him with his newly acquired demon eye and social skills with the help of improve tea parties and constantly doting on Azusa and with Ruki being the oldest and getting more training specifically under KarlHeinz Yuma was in a way…left in the dust to his brothers.

I had to applaud Yuma with his patience, he never complained and didn't lash out in jealousy against his brother, instead asking questions of where they went and soaking in as much as he could about what they learned before enclosing himself to his garden but not this time, now it was Yuma's turn to learn a little something new.

"Great, let's go." I said taking his hand before teleporting us away from the mansion.

Yuma was an interesting boy. I watched him, instead of explaining things about survival to him, I had him tell me all the things that he knew and added my input here and there.

Yuma didn't need survival training unlike his brothers, I knew Bram insured all of his lost boys need how to fight to the death, it was a major part and requirement to being one of his little lost boys, a child that had no survival skill at all wouldn't last 30 minutes in Avalon and three days at best in the human world.

So yeah, his fighting skills might need some cleaning up but were not something I was worried about, nor did I have to worry about him digesting poisonous plants, he knew what to look out for.

I was more concerned about Yuma's hunting skills.

Yuma and Kou, I had secretly started giving them special secret missions that consisted of stealing little thing for me like sweet rolls from the kitchen and not getting caught.

The skill was already there, but it was a muscle that just needed to be worked at.

Yuma despite his larger size and aggressive aura, he was surprisingly very light on his feet when he wanted to be. Today was going to be another stealth test of sorts.

"Do you remember what to do?" I asked him as I leaned against the tree. He was dressed in dark clothing as was I. I figured I would take it easy on him for the first round.

"Ah, no. Ya never told me exactly." He said with a frown scratching his head and I resisted the urge to sigh.

"You are going to search for prey and then kill them." I said evenly.

He nodded. "Your instructions?"

"I want you to choose a target, show me your choice of prey but be smart do go for someone that will not put your life at risk but also don't go for such an easy prey like a homeless person either. Once you've settled on a prey describe them to me the best you can, I want to be able to notice what they look like, see like before you approach them." I said sounding more like a general speaking to a young solider…though I suppose that was true.

He nodded with a determined face his eyes darting around at all the people walking about.

"After that I want you to isolate them."

"Anyway, specific you want it done?" Yuma asked curiously, and I smiled glad that he had asked before shaking my head.

"No darling not this time, for now by however you deem necessary and then I want you to exterminate them…again however means necessary, I don't want any hints dropped that we exist. Do you understand what you you're supposed to do?" I asked.

"Yes, Michiko-hime." He said and after 20 minutes of observation he seemed to settle on a prey. "I've decided."

"What will you be dinning on tonight Yuma-kun?" I asked curiously.

"Male, brown hair and eyes, perhaps early 20's maybe…um seems healthy despite how he's poorly dressed…alone…looks on edge?" He said, and I smiled to reassure him before searching for his chosen prey.

"Is that him?" I asked pointing to a male that fit Yuma's description pacing before pausing looking around before pacing again.

"Yeah." He said in awe at how fast I was able to locate his prey.

"Good, rather interesting character you've chosen." I said nodding after getting a glimpse of his soul. "Next time, for your description I want you to use less words, no more than five."

He frowned unsure. "Only five words?"

"Yes, I'll give you an example." I looked at the man. "Average, male, watchful, alone. Do those fit him?"

"Well yes, but can't that description fit just about any male." Yuma asked confused.

"That is a part of the test dear, you must be able to differentiate targets. 'Average' and 'male' can go for any male in our vicinity, but then I said 'alone' which singles out many as most are which others and then I said 'watchful' which singles out the rest and illuminates him.

He nodded taking in my words.

"Now, isolate and incapacitate him." I said simply.

He frowned his hands balling into fists in obvious frustration as his mind thought of ways to trap his prey.

"Hey…" I said gathering his attention. "Relax darlin, just relax…"

"But I don't know what to do. Ruki's the smart one and always has a plan, Kou has his eye thingy and Azusa…" He paused before shrugging. "I don't really know what Azusa has but it works for him, I got nothing…"

I stood walking towards him before placing my hands on his shoulders and leaning down slightly. Yuma was rather tall for his age after all.

"Forget about your brothers right now and don't overthink it darlin, you're a vampire now, do you know what that means for you and that man you've chosen?"

"That I get to suck his blood." He said, and I chuckled as I walked towards his back.

I placed my hands on his shoulders again this time leaning in to his ear. "Yes, but that's not the point. The point is you are now an apex predator, and he is the prey. Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes.

"Take a deep breath, calm down and let your instincts guide you. You are not in danger Yuma…you **_are_** the most dangerous thing here…"

I watched him breathe in and out seemingly calming himself, I removed my hands from him and he was gone in a flash and so was the male.

I smirked. "Atta boy."

I followed the smell of blood and desperation to find Yuma standing above the male with blood staining his mouth.

"What the fuck are you!" The male cried as he continued to back away from Yuma.

Yuma smirked. "Your end."

I gave a slow clap making them look at me. "I like that, very dark and simple but equally dramatic, striking more fear into your prey makes their heart beat faster, making them produce more blood."

I ignored the human males sputtered insults and confused rambling instead bending down to swipe my fingers across his bloodied neck.

I smacked my lips after tasting him before looking at Yuma. "Eh, not a bad favor, not the best but not bad either. Well done Yuma-kun…now kill him."

Yuma wasted no time in attacking the males neck again until the male stopped moving.

Yuma soon after dropped the body before standing and walking over to me only to pause when I said "What do you think you're doing?"

He paused. "I uh…"

I pointed at the body even when he looked confused. "I told you I don't want any evidence of supernatural interference."

"So what do I do, bury him, burn his body, throw his body in a lake?" He asked curiously.

"You could do that, but of course those all come with the chance you could be discovered. Someone could stumble upon his buried body, the same with the lake since it takes time for the marine animals to pick away at his flesh." I said evenly.

"Why not a fire?" He said quietly.

"You of all people should know fires cause a lot of unnecessary attention, and you would need an intense fire or hellfire to burn him down to ashes which you don't have."

"So what do I do?"

"Use what you have Yuma." I said as I lowered him along with myself down toward the body. "You are your greatest weapon after all."

His eyes widened as he watched me lean towards the man's neck my eyes glowing demonically even as my teeth grew before I ripped out the man's throat and swallowed it.

"You want me to eat him?!" He asked wide eyed.

I blinked at him innocently. "Of course, why let a perfectly good meal go to waste."

"B-but that's cannibalism…"

I blinked at him for a moment before my eyes narrowed into a glare that make him flinch. "Yuma dear, do not let your pervious human state stop you from embracing what you are. You are no longer mortal…you are immortal, the sooner you understand the better off you'll be."

Yuma stared at me as I continued to devour the man before to my shock, he too began to devour the man.

I watched him keen intrigue because despite what I had just told him, for vampires devouring the human corpse was rather taboo.

Devouring the blood, body, and soul was truly demonic nature and looked down upon in vampiric society…they considered it primitive…beastly….and it was one of the main differences that set our species apart.

Vampires where essentially the vegans of the demon realm.

"Hey…this is pretty good!"

I smirked, knowing that human flesh was an acquired taste. "Is it?"

"Yeah…its better than what I thought it was gonna be." He said surprised, but it was he who surprised me further as he began devouring the man's flesh at a faster pace as if he were afraid he would never eat again. "Better than any meat I've ever had, back when I was living in the slums the was barely any food, most of the time I had to scavenge…I pretty much ate anything I could get…dogs…cats…mice…."

He paused as he continued to chew on the man's arm. "I wonder how it was taste roasted…"

"I prefer raw, but you can always find out later." I said with a smile.

He nodded. "Ok."

We finished off the body in no time, and I spoke the Yuma about the anatomy of the human body as we walked back to the mansion.

"We should bring the others back some next time." Yuma chuckled shyly, the boy had eaten more than me, all that remained with blood spatters on the ground.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, Yuma-kun."

"Why not?" He asked confused as I walked over wiping the blood from his face with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Your brothers have a sensitive palate…if they we to consume the flesh as we do they would become sick." I said evenly.

"So, like their allergic of something?" Yuma asked with a frown.

"Exactly." I said bopping his nose making him blush before huffing at me.

"But I'm not, why?"

I knew it no doubt had to do with the fact of his human lifestyle but also might have had to do with him being with Bram.

"Am I weird or sumtin?" He asked quietly.

"Yuma-kun no," I said pausing to as we reached the property lines. "Your rather special, very few vampires can handle human flesh so the fact that you have a taste for it surprises and pleases me greatly."

"Now besides gardening when can go out and gorge, just the two of us." I said when I caught the uncertainty still in his eyes.

He smiled his eyes lighting up "Yeah, we'll have a feast!"

"But also…wanna know a secret?" I said whispering as I looked around in a secretive manner.

He nodded scooting closer to me as I leaned down in his ear. "The more bodies you consume the stronger you'll be."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, stick with me Yuma and not only will you never go hungry again, but you will also be the strongest half-blood in the in the mortal realm."

His eyes glittered at the prospect. "I want that."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders pulling him into my side, making his face heat up as a considerable amount of my breast on the side of his face.

"I know darlin, and as long as you stay by my side, I will make your dreams a reality."

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

I grinned as I watched Yuma in action, he was becoming quite the terror….it was positively wonderful.

"How many did you get this time?" I asked curiously.

I watched as he dumped his pockets making a rather large pile of his stolen contraband. His forehead was starting to glisten with sweat though I wasn't surprised, he had been doing this for the past hour.

"I lost count…but a little over a hundred." He said honestly, and I chucked.

"Not bad," I said picking up one of the many pouched filled with gold coins. "And did anyone notice you?"

Despite his obvious fatigue he puffed his chest in pride. "No, I was so fast no one when noticed I was there."

I nodded with a wider smile. "That's great to hear Yuma, out of curiosity was there anything you wanted to learn from me?"

"Everything!" He blurted out before blushing with a laughed as I began pilling our stolen contraband in a large sack.

"Yes well, one thing at a time dear, chose something specific and I'll let you know if it would suit you."

"I've never seen you use any but, what about weapons? Do you know how to use any?" Yuma asked curiously after a moment of deep thinking.

My grin widened to the point where you could see my fangs. Oh surely Yuma had now really made my day… "Was there one in particular you were interested in?

"There's so many and probably some I don't even know about…" He said with a frown. "I'm not sure, maybe a sword?"

At that I couldn't help the complexly monstrous laughter that bubbled out of my chest. Yuma looked shocked and then embarrassed and somewhat fearful.

"I'm not laughing at you darlin." I said to him.

"Ya' not…" He asked unsure.

"No, I a merely laughing at the prospect of the future." I said my eyes gleaming sinisterly the prospect of Karlheinz's face when he learns that all her boys are swordsmen. I was well on my way of creating the perfect army of devoted killers.

"The future?"

"Yes, **_our_** future." I said before wrapping my arms around his shoulder and pulling him towards me after we finished bagging all the stolen money. "I think that's enough for today."

"We're going home already?" He asked with a pout when I nodded.

"Yes of course, but don't worry dear, this wasn't your trip. You and Kou-kun and I will be taking another trip a longer one."

"Together?" He asked with a frown and I snickered.

"Why would you prefer to have me all to yourself?" I mused before chuckling when he choked on his words as he blushed a deep red.

"Yes, you Kou and I will have a trip together, but we will also have another trip with just the two of us and the same with Kou but of course it will be a while later for his trip as we have a deal of sorts."

"You're really going to take him out of the country?" Yuma asked wide eyed.

I smiled. "Of course, what better place to learn another language than that country the language is most spoken? I have some allies in other countries that I'm sure would be willing to take Kou and teach him different languages."

"How come you can't teach him?"

"It's not that I can't, it would be far more time consuming if I did, besides sometimes it is good for you to have other sensei's you can learn a lot from learning under another."

His eyes seemed to gain stars and I was reminded of his human and care free self. "Wow that's so cool."

His eyes turned to me and I knew the question before it even left his lips. "Can our trip be out of the country too?"

I smiled. "I was actually planning on taking you somewhere really special considering your gardening skills."

"Where?" His eyes were shimmering with excitement.

"An island actually…"

"An island? What island?"

"Ember Island." I held up my finger against his lips before he could ask any more questions. "Not another question. Because I won't tell you anymore."

He pouted looking ready to argue when I continued speaking. "Although…that doesn't mean that I won't allow you to do your own research."

His eyes glimmered he nodded before looking at me with wild excitement. "Race you home, but you can't teleport."

"Deal, and remember, not a single sound." I said before I took off.

The only sound I heard was the wind shifting and I smiled seeing Yuma running next to me.

the sway of the branches of the trees the sounds of the animals and humans moving about, those were the only sounds to be heard as we raced pasted them as such a startling speed that I was sure to even trained eyes we were barely a blur of dark colors that flashed in and out of existence.

Yuma was gasping for air on his hands and knees when we arrived back to the manor, the poor boy determined to keep up with me had integrated teleporting into his running and though it worked it also seemed to drain him…

I smirked before tossing the sack of money I had been carrying towards a servant who came towards us upon seeing our arrival.

"Well done Yuma-kun, we were able to keep up with me…for the most part. We will have to see next time when I'm not carry so much weight or perhaps give you your own weights, yeah?"

He couldn't even answer me as he seemed to be trying to catch his breath. I chuckled at the sight…hadn't he learned by now that he didn't even need to breath?

He was still thinking like a human, only when we grew out of that mindset would he truly be and foot closer to matching my speed.

Yuma took a glance at my arms and legs noticing that I indeed have on weights.

He groaned. And I took that as he had forgotten that I had even put them on and I shook my head.

"Michiko-sama!" Was the only warning I got before I felt Kou barrel into me.

I smiled bending down and giving him a hug and a kiss on his forehead making him grin. "Welcome home!"

"Hello Kou-kun, how have you been?"

"I missed you…" He said bashfully before turning towards Yuma. "Yuma-kun why are you looking like you're about to die?"

I laughed. "Yuma-kun and I just had a little race that's all, he just tired."

Kou nodded before smirking at his brother. "So, you lost to Michiko-sama... ** _again_**."

That seemed bring Yuma to attention as he scowled at the blonde. "Shut up! Tsk you'd lose to her too."

Before the two could start a brawl, I placed my hands on their heads. "Boys…we just returned home, please don't start a fight for at least the next five minutes."

"Sorry." They muttered, and I shook my head.

"Yuma-kun, go and get cleaned up." I told him, and he nodded Kou following after him as I went towards my own room to change.

 ** _~~~...~~~_**

My time was divided between the boys evenly, whether I was teaching them something or just spending time with them.

The boys were learning many things not each and every one of them important for preparing them for the future.

The boys were always obedient and respectful to my words however that didn't mean that I was a fool to know that they were subtly pushing my boundaries to see what all they could get away with until I snapped.

And it was fine, demons raised hell spawn right?

I frowned as I heard shattering on the upper level of the mansion. I wiped off my hands before teleporting worried about the boy's safety only to pause my eyes widening in shock at the scene before me.

"What I the lower levels of Tartarus do you think you're doing?" I growled making all for the boys freeze in midmotion.

"I-I w-we were just-" I turned my heated gaze towards Kou and he seemed to stiffen silencing himself before whimpering at my harsh gaze.

"We got curious… and we… wanted to know… what it was…" Azusa said trying to defuse to tension when his brothers looked to him.

"We didn't mean for it to fall." Yuma said quickly.

"It's not broken." Ruki said and I cut my eyes at his careless tone making him flinch back and look to the floor.

"Get out." I hissed lowly my eyes glittering in warning and the boys were gone before I could even finish.

I took a deep breath before repairing the damage they had caused. With shaky hands I lifted the stone dragon that was much larger than my frame pushing it back into its original standing position.

I looked over the statue with critical eyes, searching for any damages before breathing out a sigh of relief when I found none.

I sat seiza before I bowed before the stone dragon. "Do forgive their behavior the hatchling are young, they also have KarlHeinz's blood running through their veins…"

I looked back up staring into the matching amethyst eyes of the ruby scaled dragon flashing it a fanged smile. "For now at least…"

Dinner was a rather silent and awkward affair…the boys were filled with guilt even after I had informed them had they broken it I would have really been cross

I explained to them the importance of that room and the giant stone that was held in it though that didn't seem to help their guilt only further feeding into it even though I had forgiven them and told them such to their faces.

The course of the next week the boys still were walking on egg shells around me and I found it quite amusing.

It really was rather entertaining and because I was still a sadistic creature and reveled in their internally pain…which is why I announced to them that I was leaving them on their own for a while.

Kou naturally was the first to crack.

I stared at him as he quite literally threw himself at my feet, wrapping his arms around my legs, his body shaking as tears streamed down his face.

"We're sorry! I'm sorry! So please… please don't leave, don't leave us!" He begged.

"Kou-"

"Please, please stay don't leave. Don't leave, I don't want you too!" He continued to beg, and as much as his begging really did it for my ego and my sadism, it still didn't change the fact that I was still gonna leave.

"Kou…" I said with a sigh.

"No!" He said he said shaking his head as he tightened his grip on me.

I stared down at him as he hid his face before looking over at the boys who all looked on the verge of tears at my words though they were holding it in better than Kou.

"It's cuz of what we did huh? Ya leaving cuz of what we did…ya still mad." Yuma said with his fist balled into his sides

"No, I'm leaving because there is a pressing matter that needs my attention." I said evenly.

"What is it?"

"You boy know that Karl has six sons." I said, and they nodded. "Well what he didn't tell you was that they are my blood too…well three of them to be specific, the triplets are my nephews."

"His oldest son is my god-son." I said glancing at Yuma briefly before looking at them all. "And the other two though not exactly spoken out loud are also under my guardianship, it seems they are having a bit of a dilemma and are needing my immediate attention…though I'm sure my prolonged absence plays a key role into it…besides I miss them."

"You just care about them more than us…"

I turned facing Ruki's when I heard the bitterness and jealousy in his tone and frowned. "Ruki-"

"Your just gonna leave us, just like that? What are we not good enough for you that you have need of others?" He growled.

I chuckled at the irony. "Well I'm sure they would say the same about you boys, you four after all are the reason I'm not with them not and haven't visited them quite a awhile."

Ruki looked like he didn't give a single fuck about the other boys and they're withdrawals of my attention…and he no doubt didn't.

"But furthermore, it's not about who I like more, its about the fact that they need me." I said.

"But-" I raised my hand silencing him.

"And just like you have my protection and help when you need it, they do also." I said cutting him off. "It wouldn't be fair if I abandoned them would it? and before you let jealousy cloud your minds think of if you were in their shoes."

He crossed his arms looking much like a petulant child he was. "Fine."

I looked towards Yuma and Azusa who seemed to not like the fact that I was leaving but still relented as Ruki had already given in.

The only one it seemed that still had a problem with my departure was the blonde who was currently giving his brothers such a scathing glare that my demonic heart swelled.

"Kou." I said as I pulled him from my legs and into my arms his arms immediately wrapping around me as he continued to burn holes through his brothers with his eyes.

I grabbed his jaw and turned his face towards me to see his right eye glowing fuchsia.

"Kou, I not going away forever. I won't abandon you." I said a I could see him using his demonic appendage to see if I was lying.

"Never." He said he demanded. "You'll abandon us."

 _You'll never abandon me_ Is what his words seem to echo.

"Never. I need to go to the others. They need me more than you and your brothers do." I said seriously.

"But-" I stared at him and whatever he was going to say seemed to die on his tongue.

"They need me, you boys will be fine and if anything does happen, I will be here quicker than you than you think, you know how to reach me" I said brushing his hair from his right eye.

He nodded his head as he to resembled Ruki as he pouted relaxing into my arms.

"Now, let's have a bath yeah? We won't be sharing them for a while and I want to share one before I leave out tomorrow" I said and smiled when the boy's faces were covered with shades of red.

"Michiko-sama is this needed?" Yuma sputtered cutely as I held him against my chest as I washed and combed out his long hair as I was already finished with the others.

"But of course, your hair is much longer than your brothers that means it needs more attention."

"Then perhaps I should cut it" He huffed.

I stiffened, and a look of horror covered my features as I stared at him. "Why would you do such a thing to your hair?"

He flushed. "Cus girls are supposed to have long hair, I don't wanna look like a girl."

"Wanna know a secret?" I asked him as Kou and Azusa splashed water at each other…well Kou slashed Azusa while Azusa took it, Ruki steering clear of Kou's splash zone as he was lecturing Kou about splashing hot water in Azusa's face.

Yuma looked at me. "Yeah?"

"In the demon realm it is not uncommon to find men of nobility with waist long hair if not longer." I said with a smile.

"W-what, really?" He asked shocked.

I nodded. "I mean just look at Karl, his hair is a long as mine and he's the vampire king. It is the silly human ideal that you should get out of your head. Your hair is lovely and though I would be sad if you cut it I also won't stop you…it is your hair after all."

"But…long hair isn't…appealing."

I cupped his face bringing him close to me. "Yuma, there is as much if not more sex appeal for a man with long than short hair."

He flushed the red of his tomatoes when I placed a kiss on his nose before releasing him.

He stared at me for a moment as I turned away from him to clean my own hair before moving towards him brothers to splash Kou, and getting Ruki also.

I snickered as Ruki began splashing his younger brothers with a vengeances Azusa's face be damned.

They were too cute.

* * *

 **Hee hee I excited to write the next chapter, Michiko really is about to stir the pot ya'll lol**

 **Michiko is a vile little thing that does what she wants to whoever she wants…**

 **She's told the Mukami boys that Karl has six sons…and she's told the boys her relation to them as well…naturally it stands to reason that she's gonna tell Sakamaki boys….**

 **I can only wonder how they will react to the news [ after all KarlHeinz doesn't tell them shit and neither do their mothers…but that doesn't mean Michiko won't ]**

 **Also among the other things Michiko will teach all of the boys weaponry.**

 **Now based on what we as the fans know:**

 **Shu, Reiji and Ayato know the art of the sword and while Azusa and Subaru like to carry and play with knifes and daggers we don't really know if it's a skill.**

 **Well that is about to change…after all Michiko excepts her future overs to be well rounded in all things.**

 **The boys will all know swordsmanship, some will be better, but all will know the basics.**

 **But here's the full part, if you have a weapon you're interested in seeing the brothers use or think would be interested in using leave in in the comment box and also why?**

 **Ex.**

 **Kou knowing how or being interested in war fans because he thinks that's his weapons should be as pretty as him, the fans or multicolored and match all of his outfits so naturally, he has five or six but whose counting. The ones that he doesn't carry on him are decorating his room anyway.**

 **Or**

 **Laito being one hell or an archer because let's be honest the boy is a lover and lover of torture not a combat fighter, he prefers long distance so that he can support his brothers after all he is the most perceptive even though he plays it off.**

 **Let me know what you guys are thinking.**

* * *

 **And I know I don't need to or shouldn't be but I've really been in a Naruto\vampire diaries fever and damnit if I can't find a fanfic that is feeding my cravings, so I had to create one.**

 **And I'm gonna post it.**

 **If ya'll didn't know, I am all about Bonnie Bennett the queen B. so I will have one that is Bonnie B. x my fav Uchiha which happens to be Shisui. ( I think they would be wonderful for each other )**

 **I haven't decided who's going where yet. Idk if Bon's gonna do the traveling or if Shisui is...maybe I'll do one of each but that I will do later.**

 **The one I'm gonna post probably after all my finals or if I just can't wait before my finals is a Bennett { oc } x Naruto boys**

 **Ya, its gonna be a harem there's too many hotties to choose from and only pick one.**

 **Sue me ok.**


	21. Growing Pains: SB ft Cordelia & MB

**A huge thanks for all of the reviews!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

The road to hell is paved with good intentions is a statement that had never been truer than anything else the humans could have come up with…which is why I wasn't surprised to return home and find the house in the chaos that it was in.

I knew I needed to prepare myself for the worst when I stepped foot on the mansion ground.

From the entrance gates to the actual mansions one could feel the dread…that and I could smell the strong stench of blood…

I sighed before teleporting into the mansion only to pause taking note of the sight that greeted me.

It took a seasoned nose not to immediately retch at the smell of blood and other bodily fluids that seemed to imprint the floors, furniture and walls.

Maids, servants and some other male men that no doubt belonged to my sister body parts were scattered about the mansion in such a way that it could have be seen as impression art.

My lip twitched, Karl was withholding information seemed that the boys were having a bit more than typical behavior issues.

The smell of male hormones filled the air practically leaving a visible trail, not that I needed it, I could hear the sounds of flesh being torn apart in other rooms though I did not immediately follow it.

No, I didn't need to follow any of their trails, they would come to me.

I flared my demon energy searching for theirs, my eyes glittered as I stroked them, teased them, before slowly retracted as if to say 'come and get me'.

And did they.

I only had a second to dodge Ayato's lunge for me before I used his momentum against him and with my strength, slammed his head into the ground.

When I was sure he wouldn't move I anticipated the next attack.

Reiji and Kanato were quick to follow next attacking me at the same time, though it did little to help them.

As Reiji went to punch me I grabbed Kanato using him as a shield and letting him take the burnt force of the hit, before throwing him at Reiji.

I speed over to them quickly knocking them unconscious like Ayato before they could dig their way out of the wall.

I sighed. Fighting the three had been child's play, been then I had expected as much.

I used my tail to pick up Kanato as I grabbed both Ayato and Reiji and made my way to the dungeon where the triplets had so long ago defeated Lord Itazeal.

They wouldn't be able to cause anymore trouble if the were locked in there thus, that's where they were going.

I held Kanato to me as I let my fingers stroke Ayato while my other hand shifted the hair from Reiji's face.

My babies, they had grown.

I sighed at the fact that I had arrived late to yet another crucial moment in their lives.

They were going through a growth spurt.

Reiji had sprouted like a weed and Ayato though not as tall was not far behind, though a part of me took solace that Kanato was still the shortest and would probably get no taller than 5'6.

I pouted mourning over the fact that yes, they had definitely matured.

Gone was the last bits of baby fat from their faces now replaced with sharp jawlines and high cheek bones, my eyes drifted lower as did my hand running ramped over Ayato's defined muscles.

I repressed the urge to move my hand any lower.

I didn't need to check, the smothering hormones in the air told me that the boys were well into breeding stage of their growth spurt.

I placed kisses on their foreheads before leaving them, I still had three more boys to bring together.

I made sure my hair was wrapped tightly in a low bun and I took off anything that could and _would_ be used against me.

Even though I had defeated three of KarlHeinz sons without breaking a sweat I knew that the other three would prove to be much more difficult.

They were after all the firstborns, thus making them naturally have an edge in all things over their younger siblings.

I walked around the mansion, never seeing them yet feeling their eyes track my every move, yet they didn't attack.

I smiled inwardly seems as if they wanted me to make the first.

I went to Shu first, he was the oldest, of the first borns and the one that had spent the most time with me. he was no doubt the ringleader of the trio and would need to be taken out quickly.

He wasn't hiding from me, and he didn't move. He stayed in place our special place.

I opened the door to the music room to be greeted with the sigh of Shu sitting by an open window playing on a violin.

He knew I was there just like I knew he knew I was there and yet he ignored me for his music. I didn't mind, instead, I let my eyes trail over him.

Shu my cute little cherub angel was no longer very little. He was tall…really tall.

And really fucking beautiful…that's really what could only sum it up, Shu…my Ririe was beautiful.

Sitting there wearing slacks riding low on his hips like he couldn't be bothered to fully dress himself and a barely buttoned skin tight white button up that left nothing to the imagination on whether the boy had muscles…and trust the boy definitely had muscles…a blue jumper that matched his smoldering ocean blue eyes and curly hair left a mess on top of his head.

He had matured so well, from head to toe. He looked damned delicious that I was tempted to run my tongue…

He looked up catching my eyes before flashing me a fanged smirk as if sensing where my mind was taking me.

I released a breath slowly.

That little shit…

I let him finish his peace before applauding, it was just like old times…except now more than ever had I found myself wanting to claim him as mine…

"So, you've finally come home…have you grown tired of your other boy toys already?" He asked even as he continued to stare at the musical instrument in his hand.

I blinked not at all shocked that Shu could smell the other boys on me.

"Fufu Onii-san don't be so hard on Michiko-chan."

I turned slightly to glance at Laito who was sitting languidly on his instrument of choice the piano.

He too like Shu had matured into a fine young man. His eyes were sharp his lips curved into a smirk as his emerald orbs rolled over me.

Laito wore a short sleeved green top with brown pants, his shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail and despite my current situation I still found time to hope that Yuma looked as attractive as Laito did right now.

"Ne, Michiko-chan, you changed clothes…what were you hoping to accomplish seeking us dressing in such a way, you're making me have very wicked thoughts…" He cooed as his eyes met my own and I was surprised to see the amount of lust raging rampant in his gaze.

Shu at least had the decency to keep his at a smolder but Laito…Laito wanted me to see…to know exactly what he was think about doing to me.

I scoffed. "Hm…are you saying you wouldn't have such thoughts if I weren't dressed this way? I highly doubt that."

Laito chuckled. "This is true…I suppose it was only a matter of time…I've been wanting to devour you for as long as I could remember…"

That confession caught me off guard though not so much so the I didn't register Subaru's presence before he attacked.

I ducked under his fist before kicking him in his stomach though in doing so that meant that I had left my back open to Shu and Laito.

They wasted no time in attack and then it was on.

Words were exchanged though it was nothing that didn't sound like banter being exchanged against friends as well as fists.

I smirked as I drew blood first however, all fun and games quickly went from bad to shit when they finally managed to each draw blood from me.

The change they exhibited was instantaneous.

Laito being the first born, demon change was the most predominant.

He hunched over clutching his stomach letting out growls that I really weren't sure if they were filled with pain or pleasure, I could however hear his bones snap and crack as they adjust, shifting and making way to accommodate his new body.

Garnet colored scales began to cover the sides of his face as his eyes slitted signaling his demonic origin. The colors of fuchsia and emerald battling over when would be the victor even as his nail elongated to claws.

I dodged Shu's fist but caught an upper cut from Subaru that had me spitting blood in his face and cursing when I got distracted by the fact Laito was now screaming, withering and clutching his head on the ground as horns protruded from his head.

"Shit!" I hissed tearing my eyes from Laito to Subaru who had come to a halt, his body trembling.

My eyes widened as I watched him jut out his tongue and lick up my blood before trembling again.

I watched awestruck as his iris's turns blood red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye yet with black veins into the skin around his eyes.

He looked down right monstrous, yet it was seraphic…he was seraphic…

"Suba-" I stopped Shu's fist before pushing him away "Damnit Shu st-KYA!"

I couldn't even scold him completely as he was back but this time he tackled me to the floor, I had a second to shove his mouth away from its intended target but as a consequence, Shu's fangs dug into my wrist.

I watched wide eyed as his blue eyes that I loved began to change in front of me.

Somewhat similar to Subaru, Shu's iris began to bleed red, only the blue never receded instead the two shades fused together leaving me to stare into eyes that resembled verbena.

Shu pulled back from me on his own, seemingly lost in his thoughts before letting out a chuckle as he stared at me with his glowing violet eyes.

"I can feel you…your blood runs through my veins even as you do my mind…I rather like the feeling…" Shu said huskily as he continued to straddle me, and I could feel my face grow red as he leaned his face into my own.

"S-Shu!" What the hell was wrong with him?

I was stunned, never had I considered these changes to be a possibility…well Latio yes…but not so soon.

No, Shu and Subaru's physical changes had my mind blown and I wondered if it had to do with their lineage. Shu was a pure blood vampire from a line of nothing but vampire at least from what I knew while Subaru was a product of incest. Subaru's reaction was shocking yes but Shu's was the one I felt confusion and more over concern.

His body shouldn't be reacting this way…why was he reacting this way?

The four of us were breathing heavy.

The boys were clearly tired, but they refused to give up their prey now that they had managed to finally ensnare me.

It amused me greatly how the boys no longer used words but instead spoke to each other through grunts and growls.

I blinked before gritting my teeth with a hiss when they began licking at my throat.

I cut my eyes at Shu when I felt his fangs graze my neck.

"Stop!" I said, and they stilled before me "Are you sure you are ready to walk down this road?"

Shu stared at me through his violet slitted pupils.

I shifted my gaze to Laito and Subaru with equal measure.

"Choose wisely…you're young still and don't truly understand how a bond such as this will effect both of us. Much too young to initiate something as intimate… _permanent_ as this. Once you start…what's done is done, there won't be any do overs and you can't go back, neither of us can..." I said seriously.

If I thought, they would be swayed by my warning I was mistaken.

My words only seemed to cement their actions.

Shu and attacked the sides of my neck respectively sucking down my blood as a newborn suckled on its mother breast.

Though it was my young Subaru who surprised me when he ripped the top of my blouse before sinking his fangs into my right breast.

I let out a string of wanton mewls, my body shivering at the waves of pleasure the shot through my body.

My humanoid exterior was cracking in reaction to the bond that was being initiated as was my resolve. I let myself have a moment of pleasure before I come to myself.

No, they were still a bit too ripe and there was still much they needed to learn…

My tail wrapped around Subaru before ripping him off me, my and slinging him into the wall.

I then used my tail to wrap around Laito pinning him to the ground as I wrapped my hand around Shu's throat and pinned him underneath me.

I ripped open his blouse before burying my own fangs into my shoulder making him cry out in pleasure as I marked him before moving on to Laito and doing the same.

Subaru tackled me just as I finished marking Laito, but I quickly overpowered him high off Shu and Laito's blood.

I ripped his shirt open my claws leaving marks on his skin making him whimper before sinking my fangs into his neck and drinking from him till he passed out.

I sat back taking a moment to let the pleasure of drinking my intended mates blood course through my veins before taking deep breaths to calm myself.

I could feel my body was halfway through the transition and that was the last thing I wanted them to wake up and see.

After calming myself I cleaned the blood from their necks before carrying them to place them in the room with their brothers.

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

I groaned as I looked at the house that was in chaos before shrugging it off.

I let my nose follow the scent of Cordelia and Beatrix who surprised me with the fact that they decided to hole up in a room together…but then and my eyes darted around taking in the mangled corpses of the servants that couldn't escape from the boys

I could see why for just this once they would stick together.

I kicked down the door with a bit too much gusto, to see the two with tears in their eyes holding on to each other for dear life…I nearly fell over in laughter but instead I merely raised an eyebrow.

"What's this; best friends in the making?"

Cordelia instantly soothed by my very presence pushed Beatrix off of her with a hiss about how worthless trash should touch her before dashing towards me and wrapping her arms around me.

I checked her over before offering her my blood to heal her words to which she gladly accepted.

I smiled fondly when she pulled away wiping my blood from her lips. She was such a messy eater, in her hast she had gotten my blood on her dress.

"How long have you been here I couldn't even sense you?" Cordelia asked as she buried her face into my chest, now that she seemed to have her fill of my blood.

I patted her head, of course, she couldn't, hell I to concentrate just to sense her.

"I've been here for a while now, I just finished dealing with the boys." I said with a smile.

"And did you…deal with them?" She asked cautiously.

"Eh temporarily…they are all currently sleeping like little angels, however there is something that we need to discuss." I said and Cordelia finished as my smile no longer matched my eyes.

I looked at Beatrix, and though it was subtle the female vampire seemed to pout like a petulant child.

"Alright, I'll get right too it then, you two need to leave the mansion." I said with a blank face.

"What?!" Cordelia said shocked as Beatrix said, "Excuse me?"

"The boys are currently going through a growth spurt, you have already bore witness to just how nasty it can get; you staying here is a risk to your safety-"

"Then why are you staying?" Cordelia frowned. "You'll be at risk to."

"You shouldn't be forced to attend to them on your own." Beatrix said as I flashed her a smile. Her worry was darling but unnecessary.

"But I'm am much more powerful than the two of you combined." I said evenly silencing them. "They have entered the hunting stage because they are lacking the nutrition that they needed to fully come into the young adult bodies."

At their blank faces, I tsked.

"You're not understanding how detrimental your presence will be to the boys and to yourself so let me make this clear. If you stay they will attack you, there are 6 of them and one of me, I won't be able to protect either of you." I said seriously, and they frowned.

"But they didn't attack you?" Beatrix asked with a frown.

"On the contrary, before I found you, they attacked me, I just happened to over power them, but next time they won't be sloppy, they will adapt and coordinate together." I said with a chuckle. "They have been dwindled down to nothing but their basic instincts but that won't stop them from hunting like an organized unit."

I looked at Cordelia with a knowing look. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you the dangers of dealing with young demons driven on basic instincts and numbers…"

She gulped and shook her head.

I looked at Beatrix. "And although vampires are not as completely primitive as us demons, they still exhibit similar traits. Shu nor Reiji will recognize any one that isn't stronger than them, despite you being their mother. You will be no better than a maid or a human off the street, you will be considered prey and if given the chance they **_will_** attack, and they **_will_** be aimed to kill. And I don't think you're ready to die just yet are you?"

"Not at all…" She said softly.

"Good then its settled you both will vacate the premises. You can return to the demon realm, visit your family." I said to Beatrix before looking at Cordelia. "You can stay at my spring home if you wish" My autumn home... I wasn't exactly sure if Yukio had cleared out and if he had been bold enough to defy me, which he was on certain occasions I didn't want her to run into him...at all. my winter home was currently house sabine who Cordelia loathed as much as she hated Beatrix and Christa if not more and Shizuma who I never wanted Cordelia to meet...ever. Cordelia would undoubtedly kill the girl on sight, with no questions asked, this I was one hundred percent sure as my name was Michiko and finally my summer home was currently housing darling pint-sized half-bloods, I definitely didn't need her asking question on why I was I involving myself with half-bloods and why they were living in my house.

"as long as you do not go to the other houses you will be fine or you can spend time with Richter or one of your other friends at this point I don't care. But you need to leave here, now. I will send a letter when you can come back but as long as they are driven on instinct alone it won't be safe for you."

It pleased me greatly how easily the two had given in.

They had both cleared out before sunrise which had given me the time needed to order serval familiars from some of my unoccupied houses and start dishing put orders for cleaning up the mansion.

I even replaced the furniture my eyes glinted as I kept notes on everything I brought before multiplying by 6.

I released a laugh the was nothing but pure evil as the mansion was restored to its original state before I mailed my very expensive service bill to KarlHeinz…

I hummed as I made a breakfast spread before deciding it was time to wake the boys up.

Three familiars followed behind carrying the trays as I took my time walking to my secret dungeon.

I was not surprised to note that the boys were already awake and snarling at each other, but their fight came to an immediate stop once they sensed me.

I wouldn't ever admit to another soul, but the look in their eyes as they tracked my every movement was down right eerily.

I looked over them with only a partially sadness, while they had been knocked out I have been forced to lock them up.

Calling on Sabine who appeared as is has suddenly gained teleportation skills of her own. She could hear the urgency in my voice and knew it was serious.

She had used her skills to make temporary cages made completely out of energy for the boys, ones that would last long enough for them to come out of their primitive state of mind.

"Good morning my loves, hope you slept well." I said after a moment only to be greeted by silence, though I didn't let that deter me.

"I made you something that I know you'd want…" I said before taking a single tray and slowing walking pasted their cages so that they could get a good smell.

The reactions were instant. Reiji, Kanato and Subaru snarling at the smell of fresh blood.

Ayato lunged for me only to let out a painfilled cry as he was seemingly burned.

I sighed looking at him. "Don't touch the bars darlin…they burn something nasty…"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Cordelia sighed for what she was sure was the hundredth time within the hour that had passed.

She was worried about her sister, worried about her safety in that house dealing with the triplets who her mind had dubbed the monster trio.

They had turned so ferocious with the course of a week when Michiko had decided to leave once more and it just spiraled out of control from there.

The triplets had always fought with each other, but it was like without Michiko there, it was some sort of free for all.

When she had left, the triplets had also seemingly decided to go their separate ways each donning a room of their own, not that it was bad per say but there wasn't a day were one of them wasn't bleeding intensively or that she would come across a savagely mangled corpse…

She was beginning to even see their specific trademarks on their victims.

Ayato was a force of ferocious brute strength, tearing into his victims and leaving nothing but messy blood splatters along the carpets and walls.

Kanato seemed to develop an even shorter fuse than even Ayato and she wasn't even sure how that was possible given her heirs seemingly atom sized temper. Kanato more often than not seemed to favor strangulation. She lost count on how many time she'd come across one of his victims with bloodshot eyes and bruised necks from where he had shattered their windpipes with his bare hands, or with whatever crazy method he decided they deserved and they ones that he deemed physically appealing enough, he made them into dolls. Yes dolls, something sure was sure as shit the creepiness for the soulless things had to do with her older sister…

She let out a shudder as she recalled just last week he had hung five maids-dolls that he had dressed up in a row on the staircase by an array or glittered ribbons, said they were a rather cute decoration and how he hoped Michiko made it back soon, so she could see before their flesh began to rot because he hadn't exactly perfected the way to preserve their skin.

She let out another shudder before expelling her shortest son from her thoughts before grimacing as she though of her last son…her worst yet. She could take Ayato's viciousness and Kanato's strangulation and doll obsession but Laito…

Laito was in a league all his own with the sheer horror he bestowed upon his victims.

Laito was the opposite of Ayato, not to say that he didn't use force like Ayato, because he did, he just seemed to destroy his victims in a much more sadistic way, attacking from what she could tell was their pressure points at a way that seemed to keep them alive long enough form him to have his way with them. Male or female it made no difference and he seemed to hold no preference.

She nearly retched when she had come across one of his playthings. He had ripped off all of their finger nails and toenails, craved 'love' into the girl's forehead awhile as 'Laito's little whore' in large letters into her inner thigh. The girls body was littered in cuts and bruises but even still she could smell the arousal off the girl. She could tell her had never entered her in anyway least not with his person from what she could tell but that only confused her more and made her wonder just what in the hell had he done, made her cum as he killed her? Had he made her scream in ecstasy for her own death?

It made her incredibly frightful on just where he had learned such a skill and also insanely jealous at the same time.

He had never showed such prowess, such a dominating side to him in all the time she had spent with him…never not once and she hated it and feared it with equal measure because it brought something to her attention about who seem deemed her youngest. When had he gotten so good at deceiving her?

Despite that, the triplets had showed her such terrify signs of pureblood demons that she had been tempted to abandon them and flee back to the demon realm…but she knew if she had…

she would never have Karl and she would lose her sister…so she stayed. Her only solace was that Beatrix seemed to have an even harder time. Her pieces of filth were even worse than her own abominations.

Reiji seemed to have some sick perversion for dabbling into poisons. The stench that sometimes wafted from the bodies of his victims were the worsts as were often the side effects.

She caught her self from throwing up upon watching the boy force a young maid drink a substance, that seemingly had the acids of acid all the while wearing such a disarming smile you would have though he was offering her a glass of ice cold lemonade. The girl never managed to finish as the substance had melted her throat and stomach, leaving a rancid smell to fill the air.

Reiji had only been displeased that he now seemingly had to get rid of his favorite carpet, one that Michiko had apparently gifted him.

And after growing bored of testing his substances of the staff had even dared to poison Beatrix. Only recently had he managed to succeed in his endeavor which had been part of the reason they had decided to put aside their differences and join temporary forces.

She had never thought it possible to feel sympathy for her rival until she had come across her, viciously tearing into one of her part-time lovers.

She couldn't even manage to get mad at her…as she took in her haggard appearance.

It was after ingesting the blood did Beatrix then proceed to vomit a purple substance did Cordelia for once take the time to speak to Beatrix, not to degrade her or curse her but to ask her just what had happened.

Beatrix explained with a shaky voice after she stopped vomiting that Reiji had recently up the ante and had been desperately trying to poison her, she wasn't sure why he just was but apparently from Beatrix dealing with Reiji was the lesser of the two evils than dealing with her oldest son Shu.

Cordelia couldn't even get the woman to explain what her son was doing or did but the more logical part of her brain screamed that she really didn't want to.

The pure fear and disgust on Beatrix's face at the mention of her oldest son, they way Beatrix seemed to violently tremble and close in on herself muttering as if to reassure herself over and over in a fit of hysterics that 'that thing wasn't _her_ son'.

Begging that 'he would grow bored of her already that he wouldn't want to play with her anymore'. All this triggered by the feel of his presence brushing almost teasingly past theirs.

Cordelia didn't know what the blonde had done to her, but she had a feeling it was much more horrific than damn near dying from being poisoned…and that to her spoke volumes.

Christa's son seemed to follow Ayato's vicious path but times 100.

He was always a vicious little thing, one that Cordelia honestly couldn't understand why her sister constantly doted on but when she left, it was like a switch had been shut off.

Subaru Michiko's sweet and innocent 'little dove', was the reason their were limbs littered all around the mansion…

And now…her sister was with the monsters…alone.

Cordelia let out a sigh as she arrived in front of one of her sister's homes, she had instead chosen the summer home that was the closest to the Sakamaki mansion a despite her sister instructing her to spend time in her spring home. She had wanted to be as close as possible to her sister least she needed to lend her a hand.

"Michiko…" She said to herself with a small smile.

Cordelia didn't take notice of her surroundings so lost in her own thoughts about her sister.

She didn't notice the four pairs of eyes that track her every movement as she entered what she assumed was just another mansion filled with her sister servants but was in actually just another den filled with devils.

And she definitely didn't notice they way their eyes darkened at the way she had said their Michiko's name so intimately or that fact that she had indeed seemed to carry her scent…

She didn't realize the disastrous mistake she had made and desperately wished that she had for just once in her life followed her sister's instructions until it was too late.

"That scent…Who are you?"

Cordelia turned with a frown on her face only to stop short at the sight of four children.

Her nose twitched as she caught their scent before a scowled made its way to her lip as she muttered two words. "Half-blood filth!"

If looks could kill alone, she'd be dead for the heat of their glares but alas it was oldest child with dark hair and cutting gray eyes, gave her such a scathing look that was so eerily familiar to Michiko that she almost said her name.

Of course, she didn't get the chance to do anything but stare into the cold and cruel stormy gray eyes as the next thing she knew her vision was going in and out as she let out a bone chilling screech as her arms were suddenly twisted in such an intricate way a contortionist would be jealous.

Worse yet…she never even saw him move…how did a half blood get so fast?

"Ruki-kun did you hear that cute sound? Ne M-chan you sure do have an attractive screaming voice…" It was the blonde she learned that had said this as he walked from behind her.

He held such an innocent expression that she would have found it hard to believe that he was the one who had just twisted her arms like taffy.

The boy, Ruki was the one whom the blonde had referred too merely continued to glare at her before making his way in front of her.

He towered over her and she had to wonder when had she even fallen to the floor.

The gray eyed boy grabbed her chin roughly bringing his face so close to hers.

She held her breath, Cordelia was many things and a complete fool wasn't one of them.

Yet she had fucked up…royally. She had let her guard down because they were half-bloods…yet they were just any half-bloods…

He took a breath inhale while his other hand grabbing at her dress. Cordelia cringed as his grip on her chin threatened to break her bones.

His eyes were stormed over in ire as he pulled his fingers back to reveal red. "This is her _**scent**_ …this…is her **_blood_**."

His words seemed to trigger the other boys as they began growling and hissing at the statement.

His small hands tightened, and she let out a cry as she felt her bones begin to cry.

" _ **Why do you smell like her?**_ "

* * *

 **Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy** **new year!**

 **it took me a minute to decide what I was going to do in this chapter. I wrote it over and over before throwing it out and finally re-writing for this. this is so completely far off from where I was originally planning to go but I like it all the same lol**

 **Michiko's back at the Sakamaki mansion only to find that her sweet innocent babies are no longer sweet or innocent lol**

 **Shu, Lito and Subaru have gained some new physical appearances...**

 **and the biggest plot twist of all:**

 **Cordelia has a rather rotten bad luck, as she finds herself running from the Sakamaki brothers only to come into contact with the Mukami brothers...neither starting off on the right foot lol**

 **wondering if this time that Cordelia spends with them will leave an impression that will last even when Yui finally comes around...(insert evil laughter)**

 **Also if your a K** **anato Sakamaki fan check out my fanfic that will be centered on him: Saccharine Lover**


	22. Growing Pains 2: Sakamaki Brothers

**A huge thanks for all of the reviews!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"Michiko-chan…what is this?" I looked up to see Laito staring at me an easy smile on his lips though, it didn't fool me...

"Please elaborate exactly on what you mean darlin…" I smiled at him.

"Don't play coy." I turned to look at Shu who like Laito held a calm deposition, but if there was anyone who could read past Shu and Laito's calm façade it was yours truly.

Shu's eyes were lit aflame as were Laito's but they hadn't changed since they had woken up two weeks ago and I took that as a blessing in disguise.

I sighed they were obviously less than pleased about being caged but it couldn't be helped…

"It's for your own protection," I said evenly looking them both squarely in the eyes before looking over the others who were silently watching. Before adding quietly. "And mine as well…"

I slid the trays of food through the bars as I'd been doing for the past two weeks. I was unharmed as the energy touched my skin.

Laito taking note of this asked another question. "Why are you not burned? And yet…"

He raised his hand to the bars only to let out a hiss of pain as he was burned.

"These cages were constructed by a very good friend of mine, they have one purpose. To withhold a mindless beast."

When I was meet with confused and offended stares I continued speaking. "You boys are still going through a very crucial time in your lives. Blossoming from children to young men, though it is not as easy as it sounds."

"I'm not sure when you first started showing signs of your growth spurts, but when your parents neglected to begin feeding you all the nutritions your bodies needed to accommodate your growth spurts, your bodies took it upon itself to do it for you."

"You've all left a rather nasty trail of bodies, blood and limbs scattered about the house..." I said seriously. "You killed the maids, servants, familiars, and even attacked your sires…you even attacked me when I got here…do you not remember that?"

The boys seemed shocked to silence.

"How long?" Was Shu's whispered question.

"Since I've managed to subdue you? About two weeks." I said in a whisper of my own, nothing displeased me more than having to cage them...much less seeing them, but I couldn't let them out until they were completely themselves.

"Yours truly has been sleeping in a cage for two weeks? No wonder my back hurts so damn much" Ayato groaned and my eyes shimmered with excitement, perhaps there was hope for a quick recovery yet.

I chuckled. "Ah yes, well I tried to help with that, I gave you futons, blankets and pillows, you boys destroyed them all."

Ayato huffed crossing his arms.

"So, we haven't left these cages for two weeks…" Reiji repeated as he began pacing his cage.

"That's right," I said solemnly my eyes flashing towards him, to watch him as he twitched at the information. Reiji I knew was a clean-freak but even he was only second place to...

"We're covered in two weeks, worth of filth?" My eyes looked at Kanato who was staring at me with wide frightful eyes, his hands shaking. I briefly wondered if he was tempted to even toss aside his filthy Teddy.

"At least from when I subdued you, I don't know the last time you bathed before I got here though."

Reiji and Kanato's faces scrunched up in horror.

Kanato instantly had tears welling in his eyes at the thought of being covered in filth for a second more.

"Mi-chan, please let me out now…please..."

I looked at him with a saddened expression, despite how cute Kanato looked begging me on his knees. "I wish I could sweetie, but alas I cannot."

"What why not?" He growled but Kanto wasn't exactly angry, my poor little bird was merely freaking out.

"See, the trick with these cages it that _only you_ may undo your own cage."

"I don't understand?" Reiji said with a frown.

"When you are no longer being completely driven by instinct…that is when the cages will come undone." I said evenly.

"Well, how long is that going to take?" Ayato asked sounding just as displeased as his older brothers.

"I don't know, each of you are different, and you are all the masters of your own minds, gather full control over yourselves and you'll set yourselves free. I'll provide your bodies with all the food that it will need as I've been doing for the past two weeks, but you boys will need to gain control over yourselves you are not mindless beasts, so you need to act like it."

The next week was even more grueling than dare I say the previous two weeks…yet slowly but surely, I could see the boys gripping control over themselves.

To my utter and complete shock, it was Ayato who was the first one to successfully dispel his cage.

I had taken notice that the energy around his cage had lessened at a much more progressive rate than his brothers and decided to do a test.

I walked to his cage with his steaming hot plate of takoyaki or at least tried too, my eyes widened as I seemed to trip, but before I could hit the ground Ayato had me in one arm and his plate of takoyaki in the other.

"Michiko-chan you almost wasted my takoyaki." Ayato whined before proceeding to devour the dish.

A wicked grin stretched across my lips as I looked at his siblings who were staring at him in shock.

"Ah, I'm sorry Ayato-hunny…but hey Ayato…"

"Eh?" He said pausing in his devouring to look at me.

"Congratulations sweetheart." I said before kissing the corner of him mouth making his face flush red.

"Keh thanks." He said basking in my attention before returning to his takoyaki, he didn't understand yet what I was congratulating him for but it didn't matter for Ayato any of my attention given to just him was enough.

"How did you escape your cage!" Kanato snapped.

And it was then that Ayato froze, I chuckled as Ayato looked between where he was currently standing to back where his brothers stood watching him with various expressions.

When it fully dawned on him just what he accomplished a shit eating grin made its self into his face as he stared at his brothers. It was all pure Ayato at his very best.

"But of course, yours truly would accomplish such a task first. Yours truly is the best there ever was and the best that will ever be-"

Before he could bait his brothers any more I placed my hand on his arm gaining his attention.

"Ayato, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? Doesn't that sound nice? The servants have already prepared one for you."

He frowned. "Thought we killed them all?"

"Oh, you did." I said with a chuckle.

"Then how?" I placed my hand on his cheek, my poor baby...

"Sweetie, of course I had more servants imported to the mansion. They are from my vacation houses until Karl sends his own hired help."

"Ah..." He said before letting me lead him out of the room. He however paused at the door.

"Ayato, something wrong?" I asked him.

"I want you to join me?" He said after a moment of staring at me.

I raised my eyebrow, my eyes narrowed on his flushed face before nodding. "Alright darlin. Just let me speak with your brothers."

He nodded and waited for me as I turned walking back towards his brothers.

I looked at them. "I hope Ayato has given you boys the incentive needed to break free of your cages, I'm growing tired of seeing you in here myself."

"But **_how_** did he do it?" I looked at Reiji, the megane was obviously distressed despite his cool composure.

"Oh darling." I said with a sigh before walking into his cage and embracing him.

He relaxed against me even when he so obviously towered over my 5'5 height. I could feel the glares of the other boys but they would just have to deal with it.

"You can do this Reiji, it is not something that requests much thought…as a matter of fact, it is something that requires no thought at all."

"I don't understand." He muttered against me and I pulled back.

"Stop trying to figure out how to get out of here, and you will figure out how to get out of here." I said making him blink at me as he processed my words.

"Now, I'll be back later to check on you boys." I said looking at each of them before leaving the room.

Ayato wasted no time in grabbing me. I let him. Ayato treated my touch like water and he was a man coming from a desert land. Ayato was just as clinging if not more than his brothers. I knew he needed this, so I let him do as he pleased.

Ayato followed looking like an eager puppy at its master's heels as I walked into my bathroom.

Of course, I knew there was no way Ayato would want to be alone at this point so I had informed the servants that if any brothers had managed to break free of their cages a hot bath should be prepared that would take place in my personal bathroom.

I knelt down placing my hands in the water. It was nice and hot and would do perfectly for Ayato's tense and no doubt sore muscles.

"It's ready you know, feel free to enter at any point." I said to him staring at the water.

After a moment of silence, I looked behind me only to be meet with hands rush towards me.

I let out a high pitched scream as I was shoved into hot water but not before grasping onto the hands that pushed me in the first place.

Ayato was chuckling the moment we both resurfaced even as I shot him with a dry look.

"Why?" It was the only thing I wanted to know.

"I was imagining how you would look." He said as he laughed.

"It's not like you haven't seen me wet before Ayato, if you wanted me to bath with you that's all you had to say. Please allow me to get naked first so I won't have to mess up my clothes." I said with a smirk and his laughter stopped as his face grew red.

"That's not it at all you pervert!"

"Uh huh sure it's not." I said as I began to remove my clothing Ayato's eyes tracking my every movement.

Before I fully stripped I swim towards him. I watched him tense as I placed my fingers at the ends of his shirt.

"How can you take a bath fully clothed?" I cooed in his ear.

He gulped but didn't interfere when I removed his wet shirt from his body, and if my nails scraped his chest causing a shiver to go down his spine neither of us said a word.

Next came his pants. I placed my hands on the top of his pants and I could see his face grow redder than his hair.

"Ayato, feel free to stop me at any time, you after all have not one but two capable hands." I mused.

He scoffed even as his face was bright red. "Yourself truly is too tired, you may continue assisting me in this."

"Ah I see. Very well." In one swift movement, I shredded his pants and underwear before swimming away from him.

Ayato stood for a moment in his naked glory seemingly stunned before immediately swimming after me.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" I said even as a watched his eyes darken as they locked onto me.

"No…" He said evenly as he placed his hands on either side of me blocking me from moving away from him. I stayed perfectly still as he leaned his face towards my own. "I just want you."

"Ayato…" I said placing a finger on his lips before he could kiss me. "Do you know what you are asking for?"

"I know I don't care, do not deny yours truly." He muttered as he nipped my finger.

I grimaced at him, shivering when he began to rip the rest of my clothes that lingered on my body. "Ayato this is a serious matter-"

"Yes, one that you shouldn't just decide on your own without careful consideration." Another voice hissed sharply.

I stiffened before Ayato and I turning our head to be faced with the sight of Reiji and surprisingly Kanato.

"What the hell you doing here shitty glasses? Hysteric?" Ayato growled at being interrupted.

Kanato never being one to be shy about showing his body, stripped before entering the bathwater letting out a blissful sigh. "Eh? Ayato-kun we always take bath's with Mi-chan, why would this time be any different?"

Ayato glared though he didn't deny Kanato's claim, Reiji however seemed to grimace at the knowledge.

Ayato and Kanato ignored their older brother glare towards them to continue their conversation."You were supposed to be in your cage you damn hysteric, how the hell did you get out?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Kanato flashed him a grin that made blink, sometimes that boy really made me feel like I was looking in a mirror. "Mi-chan did you get new oils? I don't remember this scent from last time."

"Don't ignore yours truly! Why are you interrupting." Ayato snapped looking ready to lunge at Kanato.

"Ayato." I said gaining his attention. "It's fine."

"It's not!" Ayato whined before pressing himself closer to me and burying his face in my neck, just like he did when he couldn't get his way as a child.

"Oi stop being greedy…" Kanato whined before splashing Ayato with water making the red head snap and lounge for him and I again had to shake myself.

I looked to Reiji who surprised me as I found him also inside of the water, though I saw his dirty clothes and glasses folded neatly next to Kanato's. When exactly did he get in?

I raised an eyebrow glancing at Ayato and Kanato who seemed distracted with arguing with each other before deciding to swim towards him.

"While this situation I might be familiar with the triplets, this is not a familiar setting for you Reiji-kun."

He had stiffened as I drew closer to him. "Yes, well. It is to my understanding that you have the only operating bathroom as of now due to our misconduct."

"True…but that doesn't mean you couldn't wait until we came out…" I said as I was soon boxing him in much like Ayato had done me moments ago.

I watched as Reiji was desperately trying to keep it together, to hold an uncaring stoic look that we both knew Shu could produce at the drop of a dime, but Reiji wasn't Shu….and the fact that remained Reiji also had never been so close in person with another person like this... much less a person of the opposite sex.

"Reiji-kun~" I cooed unable to help the fact that his discomfort was fueling me on in the worst possible ways. "Did you perhaps come to see me naked? Please tell me do you get off by watching unsuspecting women bathe?"

He choked spitting out 'no' even as his cheeks blossomed red.

"Oh? So you're not interested in seeing me naked and watching me bathe?" I asked looking at him with saddened eyes. "Do I not appeal to you? Is that what you're saying?"

"No it's not that, your flawless!" He said instantly before tensing as he realized his words before seemingly choking on his words again as I began to wrap my arms around him as I nuzzled his neck. "I…!"

"Oi, you damn Tēburuu~eaotaku!" Ayato growled and I didn't resist only letting out a shudder against Reiji when I felt his arms wrapped around me from behind his firm body parts pressing up against my back. "Stop stealing Michiko-chan's attention, she belongs to me!"

"Ayato-kun that's not actually true-"

"Mi-chan belongs to me!" Kanato growled cutting me off and I sighed.

"I belong to all of you!" I said my voice cutting any argument that was surely to break out.

"What…"

I took the chance to teleport from the bath to standing above them, ignoring how the three blushed heavily at the sight of me.

I walked over towards where my shampoos and oils sat before looking at them. Kanato and Ayato wasted no time in following while Reiji came to me at a slower pace.

Kanato immediately sat between my legs as I sat on the edge of the bathtub. I smiled before letting soap fill my hands as I lathered his hair.

"You boys so greedy…" I mused as Kanato mewled as my fingers massaged his scalp. "But I suppose that's no one's fault but my own…your mothers were right, I've spoiled you."

I held Kanato's neck and he tilted back as I rinsed his hair before he pouted as it was now time to switch with Ayato who looked ready to toss him to the other side of the bathtub.

"But yes, my words are true, I do not belong to just one of you, I belong to all of you evenly just as you belong to me." I continued.

"Like hell…" Ayato muttered under his breath and I paused massaging his scalp to grip his hair pulling his head back to look me in my flashing eyes.

He let out a yelp feeding me his pain, but I held tight to him, my dominant demonic energy cracking around me. "What is this, do you deny my claim? Do you not wish to be mine, is that what you're saying Ayato?"

"Eh I didn't say that!" He said quickly his energy leaking just enough to coax my own.

I narrowed my eyes but relented when he let out a soft submissive whine and returned to massaging his hair as he pressed his face into my inner thigh.

I took a moment to compose myself. Here I was just weeks ago telling Shu, Laito and Subaru not to initiate such a claim yet here I was doing just that with Ayato, Kanato and Reiji without a second thought…

What a mess...

"What did we do to make you put us in cages?" Reiji spoke breaking the silence that had overcome us.

"What? Was savagely murdering the entire staff in the most gruesome ways I've seen in almost three hundred years was enough to put you in isolation?" I mused as I rinsed out Ayato's hair.

"Mi-chan wouldn't care what we did with low life servants, their lives are worthless…" Kanato added as he washed his Teddy.

I pursed my lips. "Well be that as it may that doesn't mean you should have killed _all_ of them. Then there was the fact that you tried to kill your sires, but they managed to escape and live."

The three boys didn't look the least bit fazed and I frowned.

"Oh really?" Reiji mused like I had just told him it was raining as I began washing his hair.

"How…saddening?" Kanato said sounding just as dry as Reiji while Ayato just stared at me with a blank expression.

Did the boys really not care that they almost killed their sires? I made a mental note to come back to that topic of discussion when the others dispelled their cages.

"Then of course, you attacked me." I said and that seemed to gain a reaction out of them ranging from flinching to looking away in guilt.

"We really attacked you?"

"Yes, it would have been quite amazing to witness…well you know if I didn't have to knock you unconscious first." I said with a smile.

"Why did we attack you…I wouldn't ever think to attack you…"

I sighed as I continued to massage Reiji's head before looking at Kanato.

"This would certainly be easier to explain at onetime instead of me saying it over and over." I said evenly before I rinsed out Reiji's hair.

"You boys should finish washing up and then join me in my room, there's something I want to start discussing with you." I said before I teleporting out of the tub. "Ayato, Kanato be dears and show where Reiji can find himself a towel."

With those parting words I grabbed the nearest towel before walking out to prepare myself for what I was about to do.

"Mi-chan?"

I turned to see Kanato, Reiji and Ayato dressed in lounging clothes.

I pursed my lips wondering how to approach the situation before just shrugging. Fuck it.

I looked at them. "I want you three to officially become my mates."

Kanato blinked tilting his head to the side before say. "Ok."

Ayato and Reiji flushed before looking at him as if he'd just lost his mind.

"Baka hysteric you can't just say ok!"

Kanato looked at him. "Why not, it's Mi-chan?"

"Yeah... well…" Ayato paused as if considering his words before shrugging. "Your right... Ok me too."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as Reiji smacked them both in the back of their heads as his blush seemed to grow brighter. "You two idiots don't even know what that means do you!"

"No." Ayato said honestly and I wasn't surprised.

"It means that Mi-chan will be mine and I will be hers, what's hard to understand?" Kanato said and I blinked before chuckling.

Well, I could say that even though Kanato surprised me by knowing that bit of information I also wasn't surprised. Kanato was just as perceptive as Laito and as knowledgeable as Reiji at times, his room after all wasn't just filled with cute things, he had an entire bookshelf full of old tomes he enjoyed reading from.

Reiji scowled. "That isn't all being mate in tells."

"Reiji-kun is right." I said. "But you are right as well Kanato. Being mates would mean we belong to each other."

"But you want all of us." Reiji said looking at me with cold eyes. "Wouldn't one of us suffice?"

"No." I said returning his rather cold look.

"Why not?" He asked frostily.

"Because you're all mine and I refuse to give up what's mine." I quipped.

"I don't like to share!" Reiji snapped back before blushing at his behavior and I chuckled.

"But you've been sharing me so well already…" I said and he scowled.

"I am making you aware of the situation at hand, your brothers have already initiated the bond, they have proclaimed me as their intended as have I them." I said, and I watched as their eyes narrowed as one.

"Nani? When the fuck did that happen?" Ayato growled.

I smiled sweetly. "Weeks ago, after I managed to subdue you I had to subdue your brothers though they ended up giving me quite the hardest time."

I let out a chuckle as I thought of it. "You know now that I think about it, I think I might have been set up…those devils might have actually planned to have the bond initiated…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well Shu made a comment about being bored of my other-" I paused before shaking my head. "Irrelevant. The point is Shu, Laito and Subaru are my intendeds. What say are you?"

"If we were to accept-" Reiji began, and I resisted scowling as I looked at him. Did he really think that he actually had a choice? "What would it fully entail?"

"Well, you won't be able to reap the full benefits of being mated to me until you mature a bit more and gain some…life experience…"

Reiji and Ayato raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be bonded, you'll be…more aware of me, you'll take my blood and I'll take yours. We will be anchored to each other..."

"That doesn't sound horrible." Ayato said and Kanato nodded.

"But what is the catch?" Reiji asked.

"This is a permanent bond, once initiated we can only move forward once we make a claim on each other everything that we do will undoubtedly lead to completing the mating bond that will bind us together."

"But how exactly will that work?" Reiji asked.

I shook my head. "If I go over this in detail, I also wish to say it with your brothers present especially since they've already made their choice."

Kanato was once again the first to speak. "I'm not sure I will understand why a demon sure as yourself would want to mate with a vampire, but I wish you to be mine always."

I smiled and beckoned him to come closer to me and as he did I looked to Ayato and Reiji.

Ayato frowned. "Will we change like Laito?"

I smiled at him. "Ah, yes, your scent as well as your body will become progressively more demonic to accommodate our ultimate unification."

"Your senses will begin to heighten and your demonic forms that were more or less being sealed away will begin to fully manifest, you will have a humanoid form" I said pointing to my humanoid form before continuing. "A demonic form, and then your true-form will reveal itself."

"What's the difference between the demonic form and your true-form?" Ayato asked and even Kanto looked intrigued.

I smirked. "We can talk about that at a later date as well."

"But I can drink your blood?" Ayato said slowly as if to clarify.

I cocked my head to the side. "As long as its managed doses, I don't care if my intendeds drink from me. Of course, I expect nothing less in return…"

Ayato smirked as he walked towards me, that had apparently sealed the deal for him. "Keh of course, you're mine you should drink nothing but the best blood which only I can offer."

That earned Ayato a glare from both his older brothers.

"Reiji-kun I don't mind waiting for you if you need more time-" I said before gasping. It seemed Kanato and Ayato were tired of talking and had taken to licking the spots they had intended on marking me. Kanato fancied a place on my collar as Ayato being the breast freak that he was ever since he was born decided that he would mark me on the opposite side of Subaru.

Reiji watched his brothers lick me and my reactions to them before his glasses glinted hiding his eyes from me.

"Reiji!" I gasped as he nipped my ear.

"What a greedy, shameless woman you are…saying that you'll wait yet make such distracting and inviting sounds." He muttered against my neck before making me gasp and shudder as let his tongue draw lazy circles on my flesh.

"I refuse to apologize." I grinned making the three boys chuckle.

The only thing that could be heard besides the boy's greedy gulps were my pleased moans when they bit into me.

Kanato was the first to pull away with Ayato falling second, as they dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

Because Kanato was the only one that seemed not to mind wearing shorts Reiji and I got an eye full of shimmering black scales rapidly spreading up his legs. He was shifting as fast as Laito was…but I wasn't too shocked, Kanato was the second eldest of the three.

I teleported Reiji to a safe distance away when the first thing true demonic trait that sprouted from Kanato's hunched over and screaming form was a black scaled tail that was covered in noxious spikes.

Reiji was not lost to his bloodlust as his brothers had been when they made their shift nor was he undergoing the horrific pain that Kanato and Laito were under…his eyes were wide as he stood beside me.

He was completely and utterly fascinated by what he was watching before him. Though I could also sense his subtle fear and concern…

"Is he-" Reiji asked his eyes locked on Kanato as his bones shifted and realigned as the boy himself seemed to claw at the ground.

"Yes, this is a mere glimpse of Kanato's true form." I said with a smile. "Laito manifested his horns on his head first, Kanato his tail. You are lucky to be witnessing such a transition as these are usually private affairs."

He nodded at my words before whispering. "If Laito grew horns, Kanato a tail I wonder what Ayato will produce first."

His question was answered with a scream. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway.

Adrenaline surged through my veins, and I was kneeling in front of Ayato within seconds.

His face was drained of blood and he was covered in sweat. "Get it out! **_Get it out!_** "

 _He sounds just like Delia_ I thought idly before my eyes widened when I smelled blood coming from Ayato's back.

"Shit, Reiji watch over Kanato, but don't approach him." I hissed before teleporting Ayato outside.

I laid flat on my back as I pulled him on top of me. I stared into his peridot and fuchsia orbs. "Ayato drink more of my blood now it will help with your transition."

Ayato didn't need to be told twice. I wrapped my legs around his waist and encircled my arms around his, he was going to need the support.

As he sank his fangs into me did I hear the sound of his flesh begin to tear.

Ayato's painfilled sounds were muffled by the fact that he was drinking my blood.

I watched thoroughly amazed, whispering encouraging words to a crying Ayato as wings well over 25 ft. ripped from his back in a gruesome manner.

"Shh baby its ok, you did it. You did so well… I'm so proud of you Ayato, so proud…" I whispered weakly from the blood loss as I watched his wings stretch themselves, expanding and inclosing on themselves before seemingly tiring and closing and fusing back into his back.

"They hurt and they're heavy." Ayato whimpered after serval minutes of silence passed with him just resting his sweat covered body on mine.

"I know." I said as I let my fingers comb through his sweaty hair, his bloodied face buried in my breast. "I know, but the good part is that from this point on it gets easier. You released you wings on the first time, and trust love, it is no easy feat."

"Does Kanato not have wings?" He asked softly.

"I'm sure he does…" I said with a chuckle. "It is a family trait after all."

"Then why?"

"Each person is different, each demon is different, what chooses to manifest first is built on nothing but self." I said softly before taking a breath... I was getting rather tired...

"Kanato is smaller than you and Laito, his tail that I'm sure you saw was covered in nasty looking spikes could have manifested first because of the need to protect himself. Just as your wings chose to manifest first because of your need to flee from Cordelia."

He stiffened. "I don't-"

"Ayato, I have known you all your life…don't think for a second that I don't know that you don't want to be vampire king like how Cordelia wants you to be king."

He remained quiet but his arms tightened around me.

"Listen to me darling, I don't care what Cordelia says, there's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with you not even wanting to be king at all."

I let him rest against me for a few seconds more before flinching when I heard glass being shattered. I stiffened when I felt Reiji's fear spike.

"Ah, looks like Reiji could use a hand. Hopefully he hasn't gotten himself scratched with Kanato's tail, it's quite poisonous…"

"Eh, how do you know that?!" Ayato asked as he stood on shaky legs, before helping me to my feet as well.

I smirked. "I've told you, family trait."

"So will I get a poisonous tail?" Ayato asked his eyes growing stars at the mere thought.

"Probably not." I said crushing whatever ideals were flashing through his mind.

"Eh why not?" He pouted.

"The poisonous spikes is to black scales as adamant armor is to red scales." I revealed to him.

"Not fair!" Ayato pouted and I chuckled before teleporting back to my room to be met with the sight of a completely fuchsia eyed Kanato, baring his elongated fangs and claws at a disheveled Reiji before expertly swinging his tail at him.

I appeared in front of Kanato grabbing his tail before he could pierce Reiji who looked incredibly exhausted.

"Kanato-kun your tail is very dangerous and should not be used against your brothers." I said my eyes glowing fuchsia as I stared at him.

He growled at me and I returned his growl ten fold.

I held his tail in my hand as I made my way towards him until I stood before him.

I growled at him in warning before shocking him as I took his lips before he could react.

"Hmm…" I hummed against him as I took his lips before moving my lips down his throat making his gasp when I paused to nip his neck before sinking my fangs into the base of his neck.

"I never would have thought the hysteric could make such lewd sounds…" I heard Ayato note casually.

"Yes well…he is at the mercy of Michiko-san."

"Hmm." Ayato hummed.

I released Kanato when he no longer had the strength to hold his demonic features before moving towards Ayato to suck him while Kanato desperately tried to catch his breath.

Ayato let out a string of curses that I wasn't sure where exactly he learned from, the moment my fangs entered him, and it wasn't long until he was gasping just like Kanato.

I sashayed towards Reiji who was watching me like a hawk.

We seemed to do the predators tango, circling one another. My eyes flashing with delight when he held his hand out to me.

I placed my clawed hand in his watching as he stared at them before tightening his hand around mine and pulling me to him.

I smiled as my hair spun around me wildly before I landed in his arms.

I stared at him noticing that his pupils had slitted and seemed content to stay. His now feline gaze ensnared my own as I inched my face towards his.

I paused half way my gaze burning his.

"Lean down and kiss me." I demanded.

He leaned down but stopped at the last minute to smirk against my lips. "You might make my weak-willed brothers manage to submit to you, but I won't."

My lips curled showing my fangs, my voice unearthly. "What is that, all I hear is you asking to be punished?"

Before he could respond I attacked his lips shocking him with how fast I could move and the fact that I drew blood from him.

I gripped his head pulling him down to my level. "What a handsome face…"

I leaned into his ear. "I can't wait to ride it."

I felt him stiffen and I heard him choke before I dug my fangs into his neck.

I pulled back when I heard the whimpers Reiji made, they made my eyes glitter with sadistic glee.

"Oh…yes." I groaned licking his blood from my lips as I stared at him. "It's that look right that make me want to devour you entirely…"

I tilted my head and he need not another offer, he bit into me and I returned to his neck.

When we pulled away we were both breathing heavily.

I blinked noticing that Reiji feline gaze was the same shade of verbena that Shu's was.

 _Interesting…_

I pulled away from him but took his hand pulling him behind me as I looked towards Ayato and Kanato who had been watching the affair with heated eyes, though they didn't interfere. I smirked at the bond already working around us…

"As much as the thought of seeing your clothes littering my floor entices me, I think we should sleep." I said to them before sliding into my bed.

I was wordlessly joined by Ayato and Reiji each sliding in on opposite sides of me. I looked at Kanato who gave them both the stink eyes before I raised my arms to him in a come on motion.

"Aren't I a bit too old to be sleeping on you like this." Kanato muttered with a blush as he laid stretched out on my stomach just like he used to do when he was younger.

"Never..." I said as his face laid on top of my chest.

Ayato managed to entangle his legs around one of mine even as he buried his face in my neck. Reiji seemed content to just hold my hand as he took off his glass and faced the opposite direction.

What a wonderful way to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Reiji, Kanato and** **Ayato have caught up to their elder brothers with initiating their bond with Michiko.**

 **Laito, Kanato and** **Ayato have all gained their first real demonic attributes. Laito- horns, Kanato- spiked tail, Ayato- wings,** **they will only grow more from here.**

 **Shu, Reiji and** **Subaru have also undergone transformations though on a minor scale than the triplets.**

 **Shu and Reiji's transformation though are the ones that worry Michiko the most.** **Why do you think this worries her?**

 **Cordelia's still with the Mukami boys having fun...lol.**

 **Is there anything you guys want the MB to do to Cordelia? or just good old fashion torture is fine? I'm always open for ideas.**

 **Michiko will go into more deal about the mating bond in the next chapter. Debating on if Michiko should be teaching them sex ed or just initiating it...hmm.**

 **what do you think?**

 **note* she won't be having sex with them until she deems them mature enough to handle her... of course no matter how much she will be tempted.**

 **but when the time comes who should be her first victim?** **and which boy do you think has the highest sex drive? - Mukami brothers included.**


	23. Growing Pains 3: SB ft Cordelia & MB

**A huge thanks for all of the reviews!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

Mukami mansion

What a horrible way to sleep…not that she was really getting any.

The fucking brats wouldn't let her. They were half breed filth that much was true but that didn't mean they were in anyway uneducated. No, it was quite the opposite…that and they were sadistic little shits.

They had started off slow, as if they didn't quite know what they were doing the leader…Ruki always approaching her first and doing most of the taking…most of the torturing.

For a week straight, she endured the process of having her blood drained in the most gruesome ways they could manage.

They tore into her skin with savagery that belonged to wolf demons though she knew that because they had lacked the control, after all she was not the only source they fed from and they didn't seem the least bit interested in killing the staff.

The second week they seemed to grow bored of just draining her, she was getting used to how they feed from her and they knew it. It had started off simple… Slaps to the face that left trails of blood to flow down her cheeks before elevating to them ripping off her finger and toe nails one by one. She wasn't sure whose idea it was, but she was banking on it being the blond one named Kou, as she felt he in particular seemed to hate her entire existence.

Having her finger and toe nails ripped off though seemed to only be the beginning as the weeks progressed the others taking joy in her painfilled screamed decided that they too would join in on the fun…by making it a competition of sorts on who would get her to spill the beans on whatever they decided they wanted to know or hear about first.

And it was then, when the shortest one of the bunch Azusa had initiated not only ripping off her finger and toe nails, but cutting them off with house hold instruments as well did she really think there was such a place as hell that the humans spoke about.

They tortured her from dusk til dawn bringing her so close to the true death that she swore she had actually seen her mother and fathers faces on more than once occasion. But that wasn't the worse part; no the worse part was that at the end of their torture session they feed her blood, just enough blood to heal up for their next torture session but of course never enough for her to gain the strength to break free.

"You're rather simpleminded aren't you, you should know by now that you're not doing yourself any favors keeping silent." Ruki said with a sadistic smirk as she let out another shrill scream as Azusa used her for dagger throwing practice.

"Ne, Ruki-kun, I think M-chan must like the pain that we give her, she acts just like those servants when Mi-sama feeds on them screaming out like that." Kou chuckled.

Cordelia's body shuddered but not in pleasure when Azusa ripped the dagger out of her thigh.

"You are ours, know your place and submit to your masters." Ruki said even as he took a sip from the blood in his glass placing the book that held his attention in his lap momentarily. He was sitting in a chair reading a book and listening his brothers have the time of their lives like sounds of her scream were just background music for him…

"What?" Cordelia snapped in disbelief.

"Our prisoner… our plaything… chose your pick… we have… more." Azusa said softly and yet still manage to be jaunty as he began to clean his daggers.

"You are ours…and you will obey. It matters not to us how many times we have to break you, as a matter of fact we are quite enjoying your defiance, you are only giving us further incentive to be creative. Mi-chan likes creative men, you are only helping us secure her affections. Perhaps if we display all of your internal organs around the manor tastefully, she will be so pleased that she'll never leave us again." Cordelia watched unnerved as Kou chuckled rather insanely.

Cordelia shook her head in denial…by the devils how she loathed that blonde child, he was like a mash of the triplets…he unnerved her more than the others with his attachment to who she had learned was none other than her older sister.

Speaking of, she couldn't believe couldn't fathom why she would bother taking in these little monsters…why she would give them her blood…and she knew she had given them her blood her sisters scent seemed to be imbedded into their very scent especially Kou and Azusa…maybe that was why they were the worst…

"I have told you everything!" Cordelia spat at them making Ruki look up from his book and Kou pause his fit of insanity before letting out another ear piercing scream when he tore into her throat.

"You have told us nothing!" Kou snarled pulling her fangs from her throat, he didn't even take her blood…he just wanted to bleed her…

"There is nothing else I can tell you! Just let me go…please…" She sickened herself with how she had been lowered to begging half-breed vermin, but she was at her wits end.

She was haggard, looked and smelt even worse. Ruki had shredded her clothes when he whipped her before he placed a collar of sorts around her neck to further humiliate her. She could barely remember the last time she had feed properly and she wasn't sure how many more days she would be able to laugh before they actually broke her…her the demon kings daughter…

The only thing that kept her remotely sane was the pleasure of killing them all of them in the most horrific ways possible.

"No." Ruki said pulling her from her thoughts as he now stood before her. Kou had left the room, but Azusa sat on the floor watching them.

"Why…you're not like your brother." she whimpered pitifully. "You know, understand that I've told you everything."

"I know…I've known for a while now. You are the second daughter of the demon king, the younger sister to our Michiko. You are married to the vampire king KarlHeinz, you have three children…triplets…whom are being dealt with by Michiko now even as we speak. You, even being her sister, do not contain even half of her power due to your mixed heritage. You're weak and you do not pose a threat to us despite our half-blood status. I've known all of this for a while now."

"So why?" Cordelia asked in confusion even if she was miffed by his assessment of her. She was not weak, but hell she knew she wasn't her sister...no one was her sister. Why were they still holding her if they knew this information…they gained nothing…

The door opened and in came the other brother, the tallest and strongest one by far named Yuma followed by Kou who was wearing and even more frightfully sadistic look than from when he left.

"As Azusa and Kou have informed you…you are ours to do what we want…our _prisoner_ …our **_plaything_** …and without Michiko we've been very bored…hope you don't mind entertaining us until our sire gets back." He mused flashing his fangs.

Cordelia's eyes widened in fear and she used what little energy she had to try and get away as Yuma showed her what he had in his hand even when she knew it was futile.

"Looky here sow, I found the little guy in my garden!" He said with a fanged grin as he held a mukade in front of her face before lowering it to her chest even as she doubled her efforts on trying to get away from the hellish children.

"Ah Yuma-kun… I wonder… what would happen… if we… placed it in… her ear?" Azusa questioned out loud making Yuma pause in his ministrations and Cordelia's heart stop.

"No…no please please anything but that please!" She shrieked in full blown hysterics, but the boys merely laughed as Ruki pulled a sash from his pocket.

Cordelia was ready to break or even tear off her own arms to get away from them, but it was no use when Ruki yanked her head to the side. All she could do was scream as Yuma let the creature make its way into her ear.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Yuma mused and Ruki hummed with approval as they watched the elder woman let out blood curdling screams that were music to their ears.

Kou tackled Azusa into a hug as his eyes glowed his right eye glowed fuchsia. "Oh Azusa-kun guess who's eating Shichimi Togarashi tonight for having such a bright idea!"

Azusa grinned, and the four brothers left the dungeon letting their prisoner scream until her vocal cords bled and then scream some more.

Sakamaki mansion

I left the three of them to sleep, I had taken more blood from them than I had given, and I knew they would need to sleep before feeding to replenish their strength.

I didn't bother changing instead waltzing into the dungeon in my nightie to give the first-born trio an unimpressed glare.

"Ne Michiko-chan, it sounded like you had fun last night." Laito cooed.

My eyes locked on his before looking to Shu and Subaru.

"You want to tell me why you haven't dispelled your cages yet?"

After a moment of silence Shu scoffed. "Too bothersome."

I raised my eyebrow. "So, you will let your younger brothers have all the fun then?"

His eyes flashed violet when he met mine. "They can do what they want, you were still mine first in the end."

I sighed. "You three need to come out of there, there's things that need to be discussed and I need to do it with all of you at one time, not in two separate groups."

"Then why can't they come down here, I've gotten quite comfortable…"

I looked at Laito. "This room is not meant for anything else besides torturing or holding my enemies not a resort. Don't you want to go back to your rooms to your beds and coffin." I said after glancing at Subaru.

When neither of them looked like they were going to budge I sighed before smirking.

"Fine." I said simply before I calmly walked into Subaru's cage.

Subaru stared at me curiously before his eyes widened when I tilted my neck to the side offering it to him.

I could feel Laito and Shu gaze burning into my back even as I walked closer to Subaru.

Subaru only spared his brothers a glance before wrapping an arm around my waist and sinking his fangs into my neck.

I let out a moan letting it bounce off the walls before I surprised Subaru when I jumped him wrapping my legs around his waist.

I rolled my hips against him making him shiver before he pulled back.

"S-shit-" I covered his lips with my own before pulling back licking his lips clear of my blood.

"Subaru…I think its time to make you mine completely…" I cooed, and his face flushed as red as Ayato's hair.

He didn't get to respond before I was ripped from his body.

I smirked even as my face was jerked to the side to see Shu's angry face.

"Is there something wrong angel?" I asked feigning innocence, even though now all three were effectively out of their cages.

"Stop being cute." He growled out.

"Eh?! Not possible." I quipped before blowing Shu a raspberry on his nose making him take a step back.

I felt Laito's hands tighten around my body to the point of bruising. "Ne Michiko-chan, you shouldn't try and make us so jealous, it's not very nice."

"There's no need for jealousy Laito, Subaru is mine, his everything belongs to me and me alone. If I wish to take him I can whether it be in front of others or in private…"

"Like hell!" Subaru snapped his face growing redder.

I ignored his words. "Just like you and the rest of your brothers, you all belong to me, I should be the only one to taint you, the only one to know those deep dark and sacred places."

Laito's grip on me loosened and I stepped from his hold.

"Now, let's eat breakfast upstairs."

I sat at the head of the head of the table being the oldest thing in the house with Shu on my right and Reiji on my left.

My eyebrow raised, and my lip twitched in amusement as I watched Kanato sit next to Reiji and Ayato next to Kanato, Laito sitting across from Kanato and Subaru sitting next to Laito with a huff.

I wondered if they knew the order of which they seemed to unconsciously seat themselves, the irony was not lost on me at all.

The servants had filled the table with many delicious foods, most from the demon realm per my request.

They watched, waiting for me to take the first bite before proceeding to grab what they wanted.

Karl was wrong the boys did have manners…they just seemed to hold no respect for him.

The breakfast was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence.

As I noticed the boys slowly coming to a finish I cleared my throat gaining their attention.

"Now that we are all here, lets talk about the bond that has now tied us together."

I took a breath before beginning what was to be an informative lecture.

"A mating bond has been initiated between all of us, that you are all aware."

They nodded, and I continued.

"What you are not aware of is the fact that when a demon mates their very essence is split and shared with their mate, to ensure that they are completely tied together for the rest of eternity. When the essence of is shared with the demons intended, the intended will begin to take on those features of said demon."

Reiji looked at the triplets even as the three shared a look.

"This is different for you three." I said looking at Ayato, Kanato and Laito.

"How so?" Ayato asked curiously.

"You were already demons, demons that were apart of my family so naturally we already shared the same demonic traits. When the bond between us was initiated the of my blood over powered the vampire gene that you had from your father forcing you to begin to transition."

"So, we would have never transited if we hadn't drunk your blood?" Laito asked with a frown.

"No, make no mistake you would have transitioned…but at a much later time in your life. That would have been unfortune for you though." I said with a sigh.

"Why?" Laito asked not understanding the difference of transforming now or later.

"Most demons spend the first century of their lives manifesting their true demonic form." I said honestly.

Their eyes widened at the news but they were the only ones Shu, Subaru and especially Reiji was shocked as well.

"Don't look so shocked, a hundred years for even lower level demons is a blink of an eye…stop thinking like humans and start thinking like the immortal being you are." I said with a chuckle before turning serious.

"If you had not drunken a single drop of my blood you would have continued to age, following that of a vampire's nature so much that by the time your demonic features started manifesting your body wouldn't be young enough to adjust nor would you actually know how to handle the change and well…I shouldn't need to paint you a picture of how that might turn out. Especially for you Ayato." I said as I glanced at the three.

Ayato flinched before paling at the mere thought. "Y-yeah…"

"So its good that we're going through the change now." Kanato said and I nodded.

"Oh certainly, your bodies have just gone through a growth spurt which is aligned with your semicentennial mark. You'll have manifested your true-form's by the time you reach your actual centennial mark, I'm sure of it." I cooed excitedly. "Though of course by then I'll have to take you back home to the demon realm, so you can begin your training…"

"Eh?" The three said simultaneously.

I frowned looking at them. "Why do you seem shocked?"

"What do we need training for?" Ayato frowned.

"Once your true-form is fully manifested it can be…you will find…" I pursed my lips trying to gather my thoughts. "How can I say it…"

I looked at them trying to find the right words. "You will have gained an aversion to the human skin your wearing now, you'll find your true-from much more liberating, that being said, you will have to learn to recreate a human face and body."

"Eh?!"

Kanato's eyes brightened. "Is that what you meant by three forms?"

I smiled pointing to myself as I was. "Yes. This is my humanoid form. You three will have to learn how to recreate human images of yourself if you wish to come to back to the human realm."

"What is the other form?" Kanato asked with excitement.

"Perhaps it will help if I show you." I said standing from my seat. I let my demonic energy flare around me and watched amused as they reacted, fidgeting and tensing in their seats.

I hummed as my ears sharpened to something purely elfin, fangs elongated along with my nails to claws, my horns began to protrude from my head. The final icing on the cake being the black shimmering scales the danced across my skin and my spiked tail whipping behind me violently before fusing as wrapping around my side, appearing innocently like a spiked whip instead.

I stood before them dressed in thigh high black heeled boots that and a one-piece suit that surely would have had me stoned by human standards because of the indecency of it.

My suit and boots coated in the same black shimmering scaled that coated my body…

"Hah~" Laito and Ayato's mouths would have been on the ground if possible, their eyes glued to my form.

"Lewd woman." Shu mused as his eyes rolled over me, though his face was just as red as Laito and Ayato's.

Reiji and Subaru seemed to be lost for words while Kanato seemed to be the only one ok with my appearance change.

"Mi-chan," He said, and I looked at him to see he was staring intently as the scales that covered my body. "Your scales…"

He raised his hand to touch them and I let him. "They're warm and cold at the same time…its an odd feeling yet I like it."

Ayato and Laito too flashed before me to touch my scales.

"Will my scales look as cool as this?" Ayato asked impressed with my scales. "Yours looks like black diamonds…"

"I rather like the way red scales shimmer in the sun, bloody garnets and rubies…" I mused and Ayato's eyes seemed to glisten as he lost himself to his thoughts.

"So, you're a dragoness…how interesting…" Shu said as his eyes rolled over my form.

I smiled. "But of course, us dragons have always reigned over the demon realm. We are superior…"

"Then why aren't there more dragons?" Shu asked raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Well for starters, there are always more males than females the ratio being for every 5 males there's 1 female dragon. mating season can be a really nasty affair that usually results in the death of the female from the males fighting over her if the males are not compatible nor already tied to her."

"And the other reasons?" Laito asked.

My eyes darkened my happy smile dropping from my face. "Male and female alike…They…died."

"What-"

"I'd rather not talk about it any longer." I said cutting off Latio's question. "Now back to our situation."

"If Ayato, Kanato and Laito were bound to tap into their demonic genes anyway then were you referring to us being the ones to begin taking on your attributes." Shu asked moving on to the next topic.

I grinned at him. "Yes."

I left the triplets to stand behind Shu leaning over his chair and letting my, arms drape over him. "Reiji, Subaru and yourself have already start changing though subtly. It has already begun with your eyes."

If Reiji and Subaru were shocked by this news they didn't react to it.

"How much will they change?" Ayato asked curiously as he looked over his brothers.

"Hmm…to be honest I can't exactly say each of you are exceptionally different from each other…usually demons mate other demons. It is exceptionally rare for demons to mate outside of their race. The only reason your father was able to even marry Cordelia was because of her mixed blood…and even still he is not mated to her, if she only asked, it would take the effort of lifting my pinkie to break the marriage between them." I paused even as a wicked grin stretched across my face. "Ah but don't tell him that…he likes to think that he is irresistible and all that…"

The boys chuckled, and I tightened my hold on Shu as I gave Subaru and Reiji soft glances.

"I'm sure you won't be sprouting any wings or anything…you'll definitely take my strength, speed, agility…maybe you'll grow an extra set of fangs or find yourself with a small patch of scales here and there but I don't think anything too extreme." I said though I myself was still uncertain.

The boys nodded seemingly taking the news rather well.

"Along with the bond comes a sense of unity. As our bond grows stronger we will be able to feel each other. You will know my emotions and I will know yours…the bond ensures that neither of us could ever lie or betray each other."

That seemed to have mixed reactions.

"Can you do that now? Tell if we're lying to you…" Laito asked tensing up.

I looked at Laito curiously. "When you boys tell me things I take your words as they are given to me, I don't look for any deceit in your words because I trust that you wouldn't lie to me…"

"I see…" He said softly, and I frowned.

"As you all know by now, I won't pressure you unless you give me no other choice, but I would rather you come to me if something or someone is bothering you."

I watched as him it was very subtle by my eyes caught it when he flinched.

My frown deepened. "Laito-"

"What else does the bond do?" He asked suddenly. "Will it allow you to find us?"

"When the bond is complete, yes. But for now, it will be more like an awareness that is stronger than your senses. If I am not on the property but close, you will be able to sense me, might not know exactly where I am but you'll be able to sense me none the less…"

"From what all you've said…mating doesn't sound like a bad thing."

I smiled. "Yes, well along with all those lovely things you'll also be gaining all those…well unsightly demonic traits."

"Like?"

"Well vampires are possessive creatures in their own right…but you will never feel true possession like you will for your demonic lover…"

"What's the top five most possessive?" Subaru asked curiously.

"If I had to rank us demons, dragons are at the very top followed by wolves, dog and foxes are all tied for second place though wolves are at the top of the three, nuckelavee, crows, and then the vampires, though as you know they aren't demons persay."

The boys seemed shocked by this bit of information.

"I can understand wolves, dogs and foxes they are all distantly related, but Crow demons are in the top five? And what the hell is a nuckelavee?" Subaru trailed off in disbelief.

"Nuckelavee are-"

"Extinct, aren't they? And isn't the correct term goblin?" Reiji asked cutting me off and drawing my eyes to him in surprise.

"You know of the nuckelavee?"

"Not really." Reiji, shrugged but I caught his eyes subtly glance towards his older brother.

"Shu, wanna share with the class what you know of the nuckelavee?" I asked raising my eyebrow at the blond when he pointedly shot his younger a very annoyed glare.

"There's not much to know, they are extinct race of demons. There hasn't been any known record of the demons breeding for over at least 2 millennia. They were also a reclusive bunch and kept to themselves. The humans are the ones that dubbed them as goblins."

"Do you know why?"

Shu shrugged. "Humans are humans."

"The name goblin was given to them because of the way the nucklelavee devoured their prey." I said, and I had all eyes. "You are right, the nucklelavee are for the most part considered extinct."

"You say it like you don't believe that…" Laito said with a frown.

I smiled. "Well they are demons darling, and with their reclusive nature...who's to really say?"

"Have you ever met one?"

"A nucklelavee? Yes, but it was such a long time ago and when my father was the ruler of the demon realm."

"What were they like?"

"Hmm they were for demons quite mischievous." I mused. "They always threw parties and were notorious for having some of the best music around the demon realm better than even sirens though sirens more so specialize in vocal talents than actual instruments."

"They sound like social demons…" Laito pointed out.

I smirked "You would think…but no, they were a well-guarded unless you were in the need to know and as you can imagine most demons weren't, vampires certainly were considering the nucklelavee's blood was said to quite exquisite."

But you were in the need to know?

"Yes, well my father was the king and I being his heir, it only made since that I know of all demons and they of me. my father was actually good friends with Rohan who was king of the nucklelavee at the time…Rohan was one of the few people that didn't out right tremble in fear before my father, he was also the only king that could manage to hold his drink against my father…" I said with a soft smile as I thought of my younger days before shaking my head when I noticed the boys staring at me. "Too much nostalgia. Moving on. Subaru your wondering why crow demons are ahead of vampires right?"

When he nodded silently I continued.

"You ask that only because you never met one." I smiled. "Unmated crow demons are volatile on their own, but what you never want to do is mess with their murder."

"Crow demon travel in a murder?!" Ayato sputtered breaking the silence amongst the boys.

"Just like wolves and dog travel in a pack." I said nodding.

"Well then what would you call a group of dragons?" Reiji asked.

"We have many names. Tatsu is common, but so is a hoard, a thunder, you can even say a legion. I suppose it makes no difference, the results of seeing more than one dragon at a time always manages to install senses of awe and fear in equal measure. If Ayato, Laito and Kanato were to fly into in the demon realm simultaneously, I could most certainly say that would put hundreds of demons on edge." I scrunched up my nose."…and give me a lot of paperwork to deal with."

The triplets chuckled at my lack of amusement.

"Demons have started wars that ended with the death and destroy of many over what they considered 'theirs', be it a living thing or an inanimate object." I said with a sigh. "It can get rather nasty to be honest."

A moment of silence passed before another question was raised.

"We won't have that problem, will we? It is just us you are mating with us right?" Laito asked.

I stared at him letting the silence stretch before answering. "There are four others."

"Four…other men?!" Reiji surprised me by hissing venomously. I glanced at him briefly when he broke his dishes in his anger before looking away.

"Boys currently." I said evenly.

"They are the ones we smelled on you…" Shu said evenly, but I could see his eyes burning with rage and jealously.

"Yes. They are currently too young to really have the urge to make a solid claim. At most they should be feeling is something akin to a crush." I said looking at them though their expressions hadn't lightened.

"Why?" Laito asked trying to swallow his jealousy. "Why is there a need for others…much less half breeds?"

"Though we are powerful we are few, I plan to rectify that." I said simply.

"But with half breeds? Why? Why mix the DNA? Wouldn't their human origin make them weaker?"

"Yes, but only to a certain extent. By the time I finish with them, they well be at least at the status of a low ranked demon." I said with a smile.

"And that's good? to be the status of a lower level demon?" Subaru asked in confusion.

"Considering that they were born human, that's exceedingly good."

"How to you plan on doing that?" Reiji asked.

"I see no reason to bore you with gory details." I said flashing a smirk. "but it will involve a lot of blood…not necessarily my own either…"

"Will we meet them?" Kanato asked intrigued.

"Of course. We will all be mated, there won't be any secrets…it just wouldn't be able to be possible between us." I said matter-of-factly.

"Say we do accept this-" Reiji said crossing his arms as he stared at me.

I stared at him because obviously he didn't understand that there wasn't a choice but to accept this.

"Surely you won't be able to please us all at the same time?" Reiji continued.

I smiled brightly. "Well of course not, and just so you know, I'm not against any of you taking a concubine… on one condition of course."

"That being?" Reiji pressed.

"You may never grow feelings for her or him…if you did…well I'm not sure if I could control myself, I am an incredibly possessive and unapologetically selfish creature after all..." I said with a causal smile.

"So we can take a mistress…" Laito said slowly as if to make sure he was hearing me correctly.

I shrugged before I bit my lip and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Sure, we could even share them if you want…"

The boys blushed at the thought.

"But you can _never_ love them." I said in all seriousness. "Your love, your trust, your heart…it should only belong to me…and I'll get rid of anything I suspect might be trying to steal it from me as I expect you to do the same."

That shocked them.

"What? If any male outside of our brood threatened to steal away my affections surly you would end him…just like you did with Lord Itazel."

The triplets blushed under my stare even as their brothers looked at them in confusion.

I chuckled before clearing my throat but moving on. "Do you have any other questions?"

"When will you be leaving us again?" Kanato asked.

I sighed as I felt eyes glaring holes into both Kanato and myself.

"Perhaps in a couple of weeks."

"What? But you just got here, that's not fair!" Ayato growled out.

I stared at him.

Ayato is right…you just got here, you should at least stay another month before you run back to you other lovers

I raised an eyebrow at his bitter tone but nodded. "Alright fine."

Their eyes brightened at my easy submission. "Really, you'll agree just like that?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Yes, as long as the other boys are not in danger than I suppose I can stay a while longer. You boys have seemingly scared your sires with your actions so I'm sure they are using this time to forget."

The boy's response was the grace me with a smirk.

"So now that you have me, what shall we do?" I asked.

"I wanna drink your blood." Ayato said before appearing before me making the others growl. I knew even before the others started mumbling that they too wanted to drink more of my blood.

I blinked before having an idea when I saw the hungry looks in their eyes.

"Fine, but I might as well feed all of you." I mused before I had the table cleared.

I hummed as the table was cleared before sliding onto the table and laying myself across if like the five course dinner I was.

I could hear them letting out growls at the sight of me and smirked.

Shu waisted no time and bit into my neck, Ayato my breast and Subaru my wrist. I let out a breathy moan when Laito and Kanato decided they would rather partake from my inner thighs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reiji asked, and I chuckled. Of course, he would be the one the most put off by my display.

I raised my hand bringing it up to stroke his cheek. My finger trailed over his lips before I prinked it on his fangs and let my blood dribble on his lips.

"Nothing…merely feeding my lovers in the most effective way. Letting each of you feed from me one by one might work later on but right now your all relatively hungry, and I'm more than willing to share myself with you. Come and drink darling, share this meal with your brothers…"

"I will not feed from you this way." He said stubbornly.

"Oh?..." I said staring at him before moving my hand to his neck ghosting over his chest before gripping his tie and pulling him hard towards my face where I attacked his lips.

When I released him his eyes were glowing.

"The more you fight me the more punishment you'll receive Reiji-kun….hmm back maybe that's what you want…isn't it." I made him lean towards my mouth. "Keep it up and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a week."

When the only response I got was a catch of his breath I smirked before releasing him and offering my wrist to him.

This time he bit into it without question.

Mukami Mansion

They once more tore into me without question.

I glared at them and they served me a smirk.

"Oi, sow your blood ain't so bad…it's starting to grow on me."

"Of course, it will never be Michiko-sama's…but Yuma-kun's right."

"Perhaps…because they are…sisters? Ah…I wonder…how much better…it… can be…" Azusa said tilting his head to the side.

Cordelia was more than willing to stay quiet but then like the little shit read her mind, he brushed slide his beloved knife across her inner thigh and despite the pain they had inflicted upon her that didn't stop her body from reacting from his touch.

Demons even half demons were very much sexual beings. Demons thrived and fed off of many things...her father had gotten his off by thriving on fear and Michiko thrived off causing chaos, destruction and strife any and everywhere she could, but Cordelia was much more like her mother…she thrived off of carnal pleasures.

She was a sexual being…

She wanted, and she wanted it desperately.

She lost count of how many lovers not that it mattered as long as she would be sated. Male preferably but she had her fair share of female conquests. Young, old, it made her no difference. Demon, vampire, she even fucked a human once when she was desperate, although she killed him quickly afterwards. If Cordelia had been human she would have been stoned by any town she inhabited but she wouldn't have minded as long as she could have fucked every last man, and woman that she wanted.

Fuck them, fuck them, fuck them, fuck them, her mind chant over and over with what had been rage at the beginning of her capture but with one simple touch…stroke it was all it took for her to shatter, letting lose her desires. **Fuck them** went to _fuck them…_ real quick.

She could feel her blood boil even as she glared at him as she clenched her thighs and bit into her lip. To the devils she hated them.

"Oh ho ho what is this?" Kou cooed. "The scent of your blood has changed, M-chan."

Yuma moaned, and Cordelia found the shudder after he pulled from her neck "yes so hot…like a volcano."

"Ah." Ruki said gracing her with a self-satisfied smirk as if he had just found out the world's seven wonders.

He stood and staked towards her and she took an involuntary gulp, how was it one as young as him had such a predatory gaze.

She let out a hiss before letting out a moan as he jerked her head roughly to the side before sucking rather provocatively on her neck.

Just how in the hell…where had he learned such a thing…surely not from _her_ sister…

Cordelia stared at him warily even as her blood continued to boil as stroked down her side the tips of his fingers just barely brushing her breast.

"Such responsive livestock for her masters…"

"Livestock?!" Just when Cordelia thought that their little nicknames for her couldn't get anymore demeaning…

"Yes…she seems to get more excited with the prospect of fangs at her neck…if that is how you like it M-chan we can be merciful ya know?" Kou said with a playful smile before his eyes flashed as he clutched her chin forcing her to stare into his eyes. "...I will suck your blood until you die."

She shivered at his honest gaze. "If you kill me…Michiko will hate you."

His grip on her tightened as she glared at the other three. "All of you."

It was a desperate last attempt. They seemed to care what her sister thought well she would give them something to think about and hope that it would save her neck…literally.

"She'll forgive us." Yuma said.

"Will she?" Cordelia quipped.

"With time…we will have an eternity." Kou said gritting his teeth at her words.

"She will hate you for an eternity." Cordelia countered. "I'm her sister…I'm blood of her blood and I know her better than anyone. If you think even for a second that she would choose you over me your dead wrong. She'll leave-"

"SHUT UP!" Kou snarled attacking her jugular only to be pulled off and held by Yuma.

"LIAR! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Hissed Kou as Yuma struggled to hold him back. "You don't know her! YOU DON'T KNOW MICHIKO! She wouldn't leave us! SHE WON'T EVER LEAVE US!"

"Yuma…" Ruki said softly and the taller boy began to drag the blood covered blond out of the room as he screamed about how he was going to peel every layer of her skin down to the bones before grinding her meat down to mush and feeding it to the stray dogs because she was worth no more than dog shit…

Cordelia shivered at the thought of being alone with that one. she hoped that his brother would not leave him alone with her…he was clearly not mentally stable.

"Such…blasphemy…Ruki-kun shall punish… you thoroughly." Azusa's monotone voice echoed even as the sharp look her shot her made her flinch back in fear.

Ruki waited until his youngest brother had left the room as well closing the door and effectively silencing the cackling Kou who was still wailing like a banshee about how he was going to make her suffer this time something about carving out her eyes…she didn't hear the rest and she didn't want too.

Ruki chuckled as he drug his fingers across her cheek and she hissed as he drew blood "...You want more, don't you? You're a gluttonous livestock for the pleasure of pain aren't you? Why else would you push Kou to such extends…keep this route and he _will_ kill you…it will be out of our hands."

"No-" Cordelia voiced only to be cut off by him.

"No matter…" Ruki chuckled again. "Punishment is in order…"

"and I have just the thing." Cordelia watched with wide eyes as he unrolled a torture kit of sorts.

"Where did you get those!" Cordelia asked panic surfacing in her tone…she knew those tools…

Ruki smirked mockingly. "Honestly for someone who claims to know their sister better than anyone…"

Cordelia shook her head. "No, my sister wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what? Teach us how to hunt? How to torture our enemies? How to torture someone like you?" He asked coyly as he shoved a branks bridle on her head effectively silencing her as he leaned down and whispered.

"Perhaps you don't know your sister as well as you think you do…"

He ripped the rest of her dress leaving her all but nude before his calculating eyes.

"Not a bad livestock, you have nice full breasts…" He murmured as he circled her.

Cordelia bristled he was watching her, touching her in such intimate way and yet he stared at her as his he was trying to pick the ripest fruit as not like she was a woman worthy to be gazed upon…however her ire immediacy gave way to fear when he walked towards a fire grabbing a pair of iron pincers that had been heating.

He flashed her a malicious grin. "Livestock needs to learn their place…"

The moment the pinchers met with the tender area of her breast Cordelia let out a scream that she hoped echoed in even the lower depths of Tartarus.

The smell of her burning flesh as well as the pain that shook her body became to much for her to handle and she fainted.

Ruki scowled as he pulled the pinchers back uncaring of how her melted flesh came with it.

"How utterly disappointing…" He mused as he stared at her unresponsive form.

Sakamaki Mansion

"This is just disappointing. This something that you all should have proper knowledge on, something that your mothers would most certainly try to skin me alive if they ever found out so let's keep this between us yeah?" I said with a wink.

"What will this be about?" Kanato asked tilting his head to the side.

I smirked. "I'm glad you asked love."

I let out a long whistle and six lower class demoness maids walked into the room looking quite anxious.

"We shall be going over a familiar topic that all great demons and vampires should know like the back of their hands." I said drawing their attention from the newest female additions.

"Like torturing people?" Ayato asked scratching his head and I smiled nodding my head.

"Exactly darling. If knowing how to torture a soul is on you right hand then I would have to say knowing a to bring your prey pleasure is the left." I said with a coy grin.

"N-Nani?" Subaru asked his eyes widening as he blushed as well as Reiji who seemed to be intently staring at me while Kanato held a blank expression though he nodded his head with what I was saying.

Laito, Shu and Ayato seemingly sat a little taller, smirks making way to their lips. The little perverts.

"Welcome boys to sex ed." I said with a Cheshire grin.

I walked by each of them watching how they seduced their partners…or at least tried to.

I snapped my fingers, the maids instantly making their way to myside to much of the surprise of the boys.

"Finish your domestic cleaning, you are dismissed from this lesson."

The women wasted no time in leaving although I took note that the girl who Laito had been given seemed to spare him a sideways glance before a blush coated her cheeks.

My expression was void of any emotions, though I could feel the sensations of a storm brewing.

"Hmm, well this has just gonna be a bit more interesting" I mused.

I had already covered with them clinical parts of each of their anatomy, however the boys didn't actually seem as interested as they pretended to be in actually enacting any practices on the women it had already been a week now...

"Tell me something my loves, were those maidens not attractive?" I asked curiously as I sat on a desk and waited for their answers.

When the boys looked at me perplexed I continued.

"You boys didn't seem all that interested in trying to seduce them…you barely practiced kissing them. Should I pick a different batch of girls?" I asked thinking to myself and missing their flushed gazes.

"Baka! Why, would we be interested in kissing anyone else but you?" Subaru snapped his face scarlet, making me smirk at him.

"Oh?...well forgive me for not taking the hint sooner." I purred. "Tell me, would you rather continue these lessons with me as one of the women participating?"

Despite them not verbally replying I could feel the shift in their energies and for some, see the keen interest in their eyes.

"Alright then." A wider smirk stretched across my lips. "Stay right here."

I disappeared before reappearing just as fast with a different change of clothes and f five maids instead of six.

"Mi-chan you look really cute." Kanato said his eyes glittering as I returned in a sort of maid outfit myself.

I could smell the arousal in the air as I gave him a rather timid expression before playing with my hair that I had placed into two long ponytails.

"Ano...do you really think so, Kanato-kun?" I asked softening my voice. I heard several of their, breathes hitch.

He nodded even as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Y-yeah…k-kawaii…"

"Good." I said my voice returning to normal as I turned my gaze toward Subaru. "Subaru, come here."

Subaru stiffened before slowly coming to my side.

"You boys know where the best places to draw the most blood from your prey right?" I asked.

Subaru nodded along with his brothers.

"Show me." I demanded.

He took a gulp looking at me before pulling me closer to him.

I watched him as he held me like fragile glass. Before he gripped my hair pulling my neck to the side and biting into my neck.

I let out a moan when his fangs entered me.

I waited for him to pull out before sitting up and resting my head on his chest. "Very good."

"But do you know the other place to draw the most blood?" At Subaru's blank look I smirked and grabbed his hand sliding it slowly up my thigh dragging his fingers across my panties before lowering it to the right spot. "Does that give you a hint?"

Subaru's face grew so red that it was funny.

"The femoral artery."

I smiled looking at Reiji who like the others seemed to be at the edge of his seat. "Yes, very good."

I turned to give Subaru a look. "Now please demonstrate."

"W-what?" Subaru asked shakily.

"Or would you rather I on you?" I asked innocently even as I let my fingers trailed across his zipper…

I smirked when I soon found myself laid on my back across the desk with Subaru staring at my face.

He let his hands drag slowly over my breast and stomach before resting on my thighs.

I watched amused as took a deep breath as if to compose himself before lifting my leg.

I paid no mind to the fact that in his position the boys had a clear view of my lacy black underwear, that wasn't important, the lesson was.

Subaru peppered my skin with light hesitant kisses before sinking his fang into me.

My back arched instantly, and I heard the other boys let out growls and hisses upon hearing the sweet sounds of ecstasy befall my lips.

I gripped Subaru's hair pulling him from my thigh to be met with black and red eyes before my hands were drawn and placed above my head, Subaru's hips grinding subtly between my legs.

I smirked, and I leaned into his face before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. When I pulled away his eyes had returned to normal. "Are you trying to make your brothers jealous?"

I glanced with him to see the triplets looking ready to murder him while Reiji and Shu kept a composed look their eyes were alit that most certainly spelled revenge.

Subaru shrugged. "I'm just showing them your mine."

I chuckled. "Oh well then that's fine."

The next several weeks were ones that were filled with all and any sexual information that the boys needed to know and even the ones they didn't need.

Their secret fetishes revealed to me made it that much more fun to play with them.

* * *

 **and another one bites the dust...**


	24. From Darkness to Light: SB & MB

**A huge thanks for all of the reviews!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

I squealed with excitement as I leafed through a few of my letters. Before tearing open the two that gathered my attention one from my house and the other from my castle in the demon realm.

"Who're the letters from?" Laito asked as he lay with his head in my lap. Laito had been rather affectionate lately not that it was necessarily a bad thing…but it did make me worry. He was being even more clingy than Ayato and I didn't even believe that was even possible.

"My precious son and my adorable daughter."

"Son? Daughter?" Ayato's voice was gruff and was the opposite of Kanato's. "Mi-chan when did you bare children?"

I blinked though I wasn't fazed when Laito's voice was joined by his brothers who had probably been eavesdropping to make sure Laito wasn't getting too much of my attention.

The boys had set up a schedule of sorts on who and when they could spend time with me and what they could do during that time.

Reiji used his time to talk learn more of the demon realm in general when I restricted him from asking about my court.

He also used this time to test his creations on me not that I minded more of the ones he chose were quite innocent and I wondered if he had used all of his harsher potions on Beatrix.

Kanato used his time to have the most elaborate tea parties but of course that was only half the fun… the other occupants of our tea parties were corpses that Kanato often apologized for when they began to reek much like human flesh does.

I listened to him as he explained his little process of turning the help into his dolls before being unable to resist the temptation of offering him a few pointers on for decomposing flesh.

Afterwards it seemed Kanato was a ball of chaotic activity before much like a child that consumed too much sugar crashed against me.

The time Kanato spent with me, I believed was the most time I had ever seen Kanato sleep so peacefully.

The dark circles under his eyes became none existent as the days stretched on, his skin taking on a healthier glow and I was sure he even grew a couple of inches more as I made sure he took my blood in higher doses than his brothers.

It made me wonder just what was it that was putting my little bird under such stress that he couldn't or wouldn't sleep…that left his body in such a weakened state that he wasn't growing at the rate of his brothers like it should have been.

With Subaru, when we were not taking care of the rose gardens, we hidden there in secret. There hidden by the thorned delights the albino was quick to let out the more secret childish side of himself…demanding that I read to him or sing to him while he rested his head in my lap and drifted off to sleep. In those quite moments he so often reminded me of my angel.

And speaking of, Shu was the only one that could enter the garden, and so the blonde often joined ups laying his head on my lap or shoulder closing his eyes merely content to listen to my voice.

Ayato was the one that was the most active besides Kanato, Ayato like to play and so did I. Our games ranged from pranks to pillow fights to sword fights though not always. There were times Ayato mellowed and merely just stared into my eyes as he clutched to me hanging to me desperately like a life line…like he was afraid I would slip from his fingers.

"I've never had a child Kanato, but I have adopted a couple over time. I have a son, whom I adopted when he was a tiny baby whom I named Kino but before him I adopted a girl named Shizuma. I knew her family as they were close to mine before she was born then Shizuma was born and tragedy struck her family…I couldn't leave her alone to find for herself in the demon realm, and I wouldn't subject one of our kind to the hands of mortals especially one of our young girls."

The boys seemed to take the news in stride.

"So, what do the letter say?" Ayato asked trying to read my letter to which I held away from him making him pout.

"That they miss me" I said cheekily.

"Why does Shizuma-chan refer to you as Oneesama instead of Haha-ue or at least Okaa-san?" Laito asked and I pulled my letter closer to me as he took advantage of me holding to letters away from his brother to read them himself.

Because she wishes too, she long since understand that I was not her real mother and if she wishes to refer to me as her big sister that is fine as well.

"Is she visiting us?"

"No," I said, standing and striding towards to exist "But Kino might, I shall prepare a room for him."

The boys didn't react the way I had expected them too upon Kino's arrival. I had expected them to go into a jealous fit every time Kino got too close to me or anytime that I doted on him but they didn't seem to detest him at all. For the most part the boys seemed unperturbed by the fact that he claimed me as his mother so long as he didn't claim Karl as his father in the same sentence. Nothing brought out the boys fangs faster than the thought of me sleep and breeding a child with Karl. A couple of weeks later and Kino begrudgingly had to return to the demon realm though promising to send Ayato who Kino seemed to have a strange attachment too, a copy of his favorite game.

The boys were back to normal, which meant their sires were able to come back to them.

Beatrix returned in much better spirits than she left, though she was even more reclusive and when I asked her what happened during the time before my arrival she shook her head saying that the past was the past.

Cordelia returned a week after Beatrix much to the displeasure of her sons. I hovered over her as she had returned looking like a ghoul freshly risen from the grave, though the more I doted the more she seemed to shrink away from me. She like Beatrix never told me what the boys did prior to my arrival nor did she tell me what had happened to her while she was away…her distance certainly hurt but I figured she would tell me when she was ready.

I returned to the estate a smile stretching across my face when I didn't find it in shambles but instead before dog piled by the boys and Shizuma who surprised me when confessing that she had been staying longer than I thought. The boys seemed to tolerate Shizuma much like the Sakamaki to Kino, though they however didn't appreciate how Shizuma seemed to cling to me singing my praises dawn til dusk.

"You're sitting in my spot…again" Ruki huffed as he glared at Shizuma as she took the seat to my right.

The silverette looked over at him unbothered by the dark glare he was shooting her way and merely smiled. "But I thought you said this seat was for the second oldest in the house?"

"Yes, that's why it's my seat."

"Ne, but Ruki-kun, you are not the second oldest in the house…I am, so that means I can sit here."

Ruki glared at her.

"Don't worry you can sit next to your neechan." She said patting the seat next to her. "I don't mind."

I snickered behind my hand as Ruki looked ready to throttle her. "You're not my nee-chan! And I have told you already you wretch not to speak to me so familiarly!"

"Oneesama." Shizuma called to me completely ignoring Ruki's temper tantrum.

I looked over at her curiously, like I wasn't aware that the next thing that was about to come out of her mouth was going to be insulting as hell to Ruki. "Yes, darling?"

"I think it's time for Ruki-kun to take a nap, that or perhaps as diaper change…" She said before dodging a knife he had thrown her way.

"I am not an infant you imbecile! I don't wear diapers!" Ruki snarled with flushed cheeks.

"Whaa, well how was I supposed to know? Your so little and you cry like all those human children I hear about all the time!" Shizuma whined though I could tell by the mischief in her eyes she knew exactly what her words were doing to Ruki.

"I'll kill you!" Ruki snapped before lunging for her, to which the older girl dodged.

"See you later oneesama!" Shizuma giggled running from Ruki as he chased after her.

I snickered, I could only wonder how they had managed to last so long without killing each other before I came home.

The Mukami Mansion

Things went back to normal…well not really…

The boys watched their caretaker carefully.

The boys had noticed the abrupt change in her demeanor a day after her return from the Sakamaki residence.

The woman would be fine for most of the day, but as the sun set she would grow steadily tense.

When the sun fully set they could often find standing outside on the porch, nails digging into the metal rail making it wither and contort under her ire as she glared out at the trees that surrounded them, seemingly seeing something that they couldn't see.

"Ruki-kun, I'm worried about Michiko-san…. There's something going on with her…" Yuma said for what had to be the hundredth time that day.

"And what would you propose we do?"

"I don't know but she's hurting again worse too I can feel it…can't you." Yuma whimpered softly.

Ruki let out a sigh. "Let's get the others."

"They are with her…" Yuma said and Ruki nodded as the both left the room.

"Yeah…" Ruki could feel it though he was sure it didn't compare to Kou or Azusa. Kou did after all have the demoness's eye and Azusa had been previously living with the demoness. Out of the four of them Kou was the most aware and entuned to Michiko, Azusa being a very close second.

They found her behavior rather odd, though neither of them we're foolish enough to speak it out loud, she was a being much stronger and older than them.

Ruki and Yuma came across their brothers being quite literally draped beside the woman, much like a lioness with her cubs though she was much more dangerous than any lioness...

Ruki and Yuma knew that she had smelt them enter her room which now resembled a nest of sorts but she neither looked their way or stopped her current ministrations of dragging her serpentine tongue across Azusa face even as Kou lay curled up in a ball under her chest.

They her learned during this nesting time, words would not be exchanged lest not in the human sense that they were used to, instead rumbles that reverberated deep from within their chest, grunts, whimpers and growls were the only sounds exchanged and allowed in her presence.

She didn't stop them as they climbed into the nest though she did finally pull away from Azusa who quickly took that chance to distance himself from her least she decide to continue her ministrations.

Ruki nor Yuma moved as slitted fuchsia orbs leveled them with an appraising look, her nose flaring giving them a sniff before letting out a puff of air and focusing her attention on Kou who was stirring beneath her.

Ruki and Yuma let out a breath neither knew they were holding, they had been spared a bath it seemed.

They made their way to Azusa who was a blushing mess as stared between the remains of his clothes and his brothers.

His cheeks puffed up and he let out a huff submitting to his nudity, as they snickered at his lack of luck.

Azusa walked to the edge of the nest only the stop when a warning growl ripped from Michiko's chest.

She hadn't stopped her ministrations with Kou, though the blonde seemed to bask in the act of being licked clean from head to toe by the demoness, as he purred under her tongue. The boys knew the warning was clear. They were not leave the nest.

Azusa sighed before lowering himself before looking at his brothers.

Yuma tsked before taking off his outer shirt and draping it over his younger brother's nude form nodding when Azusa flashed him a thankful grin in return.

They waited patiently lounging across her eternally hotter than human form as had become routine for them to do least until Michiko suddenly stood from Kou completely unconcerned with her own lack of dress. She stood before them in a rust colored nightie that clung to her form and covered her though just barley.

Though the boys had yet to seen her demonic form, they weren't entirely sure that they wanted too.

The way she stood like a predator, slitted fuchsia eyes glowing unnaturally bright, her ears elfin twitching at any sudden sound…fangs doubled and elongated as if waiting to rip open up an outsider's throat…she looked demon enough as it was.

They watched and waited as she stared out at the night sky of her balcony that was constantly left open, not that they had to fear of anyone daring to break in if they valued their life.

She let a menacing growl escape her lips and Ruki blinked swearing that for a second, he saw something black and shining appearing around her eyes and then she was gone.

"We won't have much time, she's in a worse mood tonight than before so say what you must quickly." Kou said sauntering over to them unashamed of his nakedness.

"Have you figured what's wrong with her?" Yuma asked not missing a beat.

Kou shook his head and Ruki frowned not enjoying the relaxed air around his younger sibling.

"Are you even trying, you seem most content with her hording you like a covert treasure as she does." He felt the words slithered from his tongue before he could stop them.

Kou narrowed his eyes at Ruki. Both of his eyes, they learned as a recent development flashing fuchsia before he turned his head away scoffing. "Green is most certainly not your color Ruki-kun."

"Kou-kun… this is… serious…" Azusa said slowly stepping between his two older brother's when he saw Ruki's eyes darken and fangs elongate at Kou's words.

Kou's eyes moved towards Azusa. "You think I don't know this? Michiko-sama is hurting, I feel it…and I think she knows that I feel it which is why…"

The brothers remained silent waiting for him to finish.

"I think it might have to do with the others." Kou said after a moment.

"What makes ya say that?" Yuma asked with a frown. "Ya think she misses them already or something."

"I-I don't know, all I know is the day after she got back…that night she came to me…"

"What?! When why didn't you say anything?" Ruki demanded.

Kou shook his head. "I didn't think anything of it. The first night she didn't do anything, I woke up to her staring at me."

"She was watching you sleep?" Yuma asked with a frown.

"Yeah…at least I thought she was…"

"What does that mean? Either she was or she wasn't." Yuma pointed out.

"Well its just, even though she was looking at me…I…it felt like…it…"

"She wasn't…seeing you…?" Azusa offered, and Kou nodded.

"Yeah. The next night was the same, she came to me and watched me sleep. The third night she slept next t me, pulled me into her arms and whispered that I didn't have to ever fear, that she would come for me as long as I wasn't too stubborn to call for her." Kou said with a shrug.

"What does that mean?"

Kou shook his head as he didn't have an answer to give. "She come to me every night and held me rocked me to sleep and made me promise not to be a foolish idiot and call for her if I ever needed help."

"Anything else, besides her seemingly recent obsession with coddling you?" Ruki asked not liking anything that was coming out of Kou's mouth.

"Y-yeah…Every night that she came… she was also very adamant about giving me more of her blood…" Kou admitted and ignored how his brother's voices caught.

"So, then…. your eyes…" Azusa trailed off.

"Yeah…I think all the extra blood is now why my eyes are even more like hers than before…" Kou said before looking his brothers in the eyes to see them not wearing a pleased expression. Another thing I noticed was that the more blood she gave me each night the more I begin to feel…connected to her."

"…what do you mean connected?" Ruki asked.

Kou frowned. "It's…hard to say…it's like I can just _feel_ her…"

"I know… what you mean, what… do you feel …from her?" Azusa asked nodding his head.

"Pain…" Kou said immediately before frowning as he bit his lip. "When night falls I feel a strong pain from her but-"

"But?"

"I…I don't think…I can tell she's not hurt…"

Azusa's eyes widened as his older brothers frowned at Kou's words.

"How can that be?" Ruki muttered. "She can feel our pain too, but none of us are hurt."

"That's right and your connected to her, so the pain ya feel must be from her." Yuma said.

"The others…" Azusa said with wide eyes, drawing his brother's eyes. "What if… she is connected… to them…like us…"

Ruki's eyes widened as Yuma sputtered out. "T-then that means…"

"She's been feeling their pain and reacting through us." Ruki surmised.

"But if one of them is hurt, why won't she go to them? She told us before she left that she was going to them because they needed her…why not now if they are in such a pain that even we are feeling the burnt end of it?"

"Michiko-sama is waiting for him to call for _her_. That's why she kept telling me…" Kou said. Michiko is a prideful demoness, perhaps she is tired of lending a olive branch and is waiting for them to come to her?"

"So someone is hurting one of those Sakamaki…and the idiot is letting them…" Yuma said scrunched up in confusion.

"I… wonder… why?" Azusa said softly. Were they doing it perhaps because the liked pain?

"Well I don't care why they're doing it, but they're hurting Michiko-sama. We have to do something…not just for her sake but for ours lest we wished to be confined to the nest forever."

"Agreed." The boys said as they grimaced at the thought.

The boys flinched, as a monstrous growl reverberated throughout the house, tensed their bodies laying flat with the intensity of power that suddenly aired around pressing down on them like gravity itself…the amount of pure murderous intent that suddenly threatened to suffocate them.

The four couldn't help but whimper out in pain even when the intent winked out of existence just as fast as it came.

The four struggled to look up as a shadow fell upon them.

They looked up surprised to be met with the glowing red eyes of their patriarch.

KarlHeinz.

The vampire king dropped the body of one of the maids into the nest and the boys feed from her without a second thought.

"W-What was t-that!?" Ruki asked for once not bothered by his less than perfect appearance in front of their lord who happened to be decked out in battle armor like he was about to go to war.

"And who the hell are they?!" Yuma asked shielding Azusa and Kou as they took notice that the king was not alone, but accompanied by several heavily armed vampires.

"They would be a couple of the soldiers that serve me, they will be staying here to watch over you because that what you heard…that power that you felt…was hell being unleashed onto the human world."

The brothers shared a frightful look, unhearing of KarlHeinz's words of warning not to leave the house before winking out of existence.

There was only one thought on their mind…only one person they knew deep within the crevices of their soul that told them was capable of bringing down the world.

Michiko.

Sakamaki Mansion

The Sakamaki mansion was as quiet as a gravesite, hours before the storm hit the Sakamaki household.

Beatrix had known a thunder storm had been brewing in the hybrid known as Cordelia Sakamaki the moment she arrived back home. Fury and vengeance had been present in those acidic peridot orbs that she loathed so much.

She knew, she knew, **_she knew_** as soon as her vengeful eyes had landed on those rambunctious but ironically well-mannered children of hers, shit would be hitting the fan.

She had planned well and moved as silently as the dead. She packed slowly but surely, and soon there was enough packed away for her sons and even Christa's spawn if he valued his life and chose to come with them.

Beatrix valued her life in more ways than one, that is why she lowered her eyes to her needling when Cordelia punished her favorite son for what she considered backtalking when in fact the boy just refused to tell her anything of what had transpired when they were here along with Michiko.

While she too was curious about what had happened with the demon queen and her sons; she had sensed the shift of their scents, Michiko's scent covering each of them like a protective blanket.

Beatrix wasn't a fool, she knew when not to overstep her bounds. Whatever happened between the boys and Michiko all six of the boy were collectively hush hush about it. Beatrix didn't know if that a good thing or not but she wasn't concerned, she knew Michiko wouldn't hurt the boys unless given incentive.

Cordelia however took their lack of response as open defiance that wasn't tolerated at all…and so saw fit to punish them.

Beatrix was not one to interfere with the problems of another family…she did not wish to tango or come to blows with Cordelia so she did what she always did.

She steeled her nerves, grit her teeth and endured it as Cordelia started her unorthodox punishments like they were enemies of war and not her sons.

She started to chain of abuse by starving them.

She ignored it when Ayato came back into the house drenched in water with a black eye and busted lip that was slowly healing.

She ignored Laito's cries and pleas for Cordelia to stop as she held him down and allowed insects to crawl over his frame.

She ignored how whenever she saw Kanato, his skin growing paler and paler. The dark circles that had disappeared while with Michiko returning with a vengeance and darker than ever as she spied more dark bruises from bite marks that the boy tried to cover up by were loli styled clothes.

However, she could no longer ignore it when the boy's appearance around the mansion however sad it was completely disappeared, but the sounds of their cries reverberated through the floorboards told her she had them held somewhere underground.

Beatrix knew she couldn't stay in the mansion when Michiko no doubt came to check on them, she would need to be far far away form the hell that she knew would undoubtedly be unleashed.

"Reiji." Beatrix said to him gathering his attention from his experiments. She with- held her shiver as the reminder it was one of those same experiments he had effectively weakened and tortured her with.

"Mother…" He said staring at her with a pinched expression, before frowning when he saw the bag in her hands. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We. **_We_** are going somewhere, leaving this mansion." She said softly. "We must leave with haste"

He frowned crossing his arms but didn't make any moves to follow her. "Why?"

"Death will soon be upon us, and I do not wish to be here to look her in the face." Beatrix said with a grimace while wondering when exactly her obedient son had grown so defiant against her.

Reiji's frown deepened and was about to respond when the hair on Beatrix's arms stood.

Her bodies natural reaction to a much deadlier predator than herself…a clear warning to flee before it was too late…

Their eyes were drawn towards the window to gaze at the doom-black clouds, pregnant with malice that churned and roiled outside their home when a thundering sound suddenly filled the air.

Her eyes darted to the side landing on her eldest son Shu who now stood beside her with Christa's son Subaru as his shadow.

Her eldest son's eyes were locked onto the thunderclouds outside the window, but she knew his unwavering gaze was looking quite beyond that.

"Shu what's the meaning of this?" Reiji asked with a usual scowl towards his older brother, but Beatrix could see his apprehension.

Shu was rarely serious or held tension about anything. His calm and laid-back position had a way of calming and reassuring safety to his younger brother though she knew he would never admit it.

Beatrix knew that when Shu got serious or tense with any situation it set the other boys completely on edge.

"She's coming." He said nervously.

The other three occupants stiffened at his words though for different reasons.

Subaru watched his older brothers, Shu had just confirmed that Michiko was coming back because who else would Shu be talking about?

And yet…

Subaru frowned as he remembered the nervous tremble in his eldest brother's tone…Shu was never nervous and his voice sure as hell had never trembled as long as Subaru had heard him speak…not even when their good for nothing father had reprimanded him.

Subaru tensed because Shu was tense, but Subaru grew fearful at Reiji's silence and Beatrix's response to Shu words.

For as long as Subaru had known the woman she was as emotional as growing grass…but now…

He took in her wide and panicked eyes, the way her hands trembled as they gripped her luggage…she was afraid. Barefacedly afraid…and she by the looks of it was ready to flee for the hills as fast as a rabbit was to a wolf hunting it.

"Is that a problem?" Subaru's question came out gruff like he was annoyed but he was only curious.

"Depends…" Reiji said slowly as he continued to stare at Shu whose gaze remained towards the darkening sky.

"On?"

"Why she's returned…"

Now Subaru was irritated. "What? She's not allowed to come home?"

"Be not a fool." Reiji huffed. Michiko's always welcome, this is her home…

"But?" Subaru pressed.

"She just left not so long ago…what wouldn't make her come back so soon." Reiji said looking at him.

That made Subaru wonder. Reiji had a point…not that he was gonna tell him that, but he had made a point none the less. Why was Michiko coming back so suddenly?

"It's been awfully quiet…" Shu said suddenly and for the first time he tore his eyes from the outside to give each of them a measured look before finally landing on his mother.

"Where are have the triplets gone?"

Just as the question slipped from Shu's lips was it like a seal had been broken.

Subaru was tackled to the floor when an ear-shattering roar reverberated through the air. He whimpered as the windows shattered, held his hands over his ears as he felt a warm liquid slide from them.

He smelt it before he saw it…blood.

The house itself seemed to lean to the side as if reeling from the vocal assault before something shot through it.

They weren't anywhere near whatever it was but they still felt the backlash as the force of whatever had attacked the house sent waves of demonic energy through the house the force through them through the walls and out towards the edges of the property.

"What the fuck was that!" Subaru sputtered his voice hoarse as he tried to look towards the house but found it hard to do so with the amount of chaotic energy pressing down on him.

"M-Michiko…"

Subaru's eyes widened. "w-what?!"

"She's certainly not happy…" Reiji added.

Subaru managed to turn his head towards Shu and his eyes widened further as he noticed that Shu's back was littered with pieces of shattered glass that hit him when he had covered him.

"W-What? We have to do something."

Shu grit his teeth as he managed to actually face towards the house that seemed to buckle under her demonic energy. "We can't…we can't do anything until she lets us."

Reiji coughed blood spilling from his lips as he managed to also look towards the house as another earshittering roar resounded and shook the mansion. "What the hell is going on in there?"


	25. From Darkness to Light 2: Triplets

**A huge thanks for all of the reviews!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **WARNING: This chapter mentions torture, Mental abuse, Mentions of self harm, Sucide, Rape,** **Forcible oral copulation**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

"You're a pretty one." The male whispered and Kanato glared as the male traced his fingers over his petite body before seemingly stroking his hair and face. "Pretty just like your mother…so much like your mother."

Kanato's eyes flashed when he saw the chance and lunged for the man's fingers when they drifted closer to his mouth.

He let out a satisfied laugh when freshly spilt blood broke the air, revered in the sounds of his bones being crushed under the weight of his strong jaws…

Michiko would be proud, he was coming into his fangs quite nicely.

Kanato ignored the pain that shot through his worn body as he savored his small victory of hurting his torturer even if the males blood tasted like fried sewage.

The other male chuckled despite his obvious pain. "Your mother has given ya to me."

Kanato opened his eyes to stare blankly at the male.

"She hasn't anymore use for ya." He said gleefully. "Your brother is her whore and his body serve's her well enough when she wants and the other isn't dead so he will still be useful. You are the extra…the unwanted."

Kanto glared at him wanting nothing more that to crush the pathetic worms skull under the power of his fingers.

"Ah but don't worry, I'll make use of you pet." The male said and Kanato could help the shiver that racked through his body as the male's eyes gleamed when the looked him over. "If you're brother can take it than you can to…all the more better cause I don't want ta share ya with the other guys… so pretty like a little girl…like a little virgin."

Despite the pain Kanato pulled on his chains with renewed strength when the male placed his disgusting lips on his body.

Kanato's body trembled with fear when the male's hands roamed over his smaller frame pinching and massaging his body and he couldn't shake the undeniable wrongness of it all.

His mind screamed even as he could not when the male ripped his pants from him wrapping his larger hand around his nether regions and beginning to touch him in the most vomitable ways.

Kanato was not weak, but he knew he was not his older brother…he was not that kind of strong… he was not strong enough to endure this kind of torture.

Kanato let out a strangled sound of a gasp and a hiss when the man bit his tender flesh before proceeding to suck him and his blood.

 _ **No! Please stop!**_

He lapped him, teasing the ridge between sucks.

 ** _No!_**

He hums around his cock in approval of Kanato's tormented state, he takes him deeper.

 ** _No! no! no! no! Wrong wrong wrong but fuck it's his body and its a fucking traitor._**

Kanato is sickened as his pleasure starts to spike sharply with every movement of the man's mouth. Swallowing him deeper, he teases the base of his cock with his fingers.

 ** _no! no! no!_**

Moving faster he deep-throats him. He expertly pushes Kanato closer to the edge he swallows around him, swallowing him down. Urging Kanato to come, he licks at his shaft between sucks, pulling back to suck and tease his head and ridge before taking him back down again. He strokes the base of Kanato's cock, lips pressing against them with every down movement.

 ** _no! no!_**

Kanato makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he barely resists the urge to thrust up into the man's mouth. Speeding up, the man digs his blunt fingers into Kanato's thigh as the man moans around him. Kanato digs his fangs into his lips refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction, but barely able to keep himself together as he takes him further and further. Mouth stretched around his cock, he moans, saliva dripping down as he works Kanato deeply.

 ** _NO!_**

Kanato continued to scream out internally even as his body comes into the heat of the male's mouth. He snarls and hisses promising the male the most heinous death as the male swallows his seed before pulling back with a fanged grin. Cleaning the corners of his mouth with his thumb, he rakes his gaze over Kanato's spent form.

"Heh, not bad pet but ya taste as sweet as ya look you should lay off all the sweets." The male muttered before busing himself with toying with Kanato's body once more.

Kanato's mind bulked as he tried desperately to fight against the male's intrusion, but he was tired. His arms were tired from being suspended in the air and his body hummed with the pain from being staved and tortured on a daily bases.

Despite his shredded vocal cords Kanato pressed past the pain to let out a scream as the male soon got bored and moved to what he called the main event.

Lost in his haze of pain and panic Kanato hadn't even realized that the male had gotten behind him pressing his own naked hard length against his back until he felt him.

Kanato couldn't stop the tears that actively flew from his eyes as he realized what was to become of him…

 _Michiko save me! save me! save me!_ His mind said over and over like a prayer.

Never had he once dreamed that it would be possible to hate anyone as much as he did his mother in that moment…this was her doing this was her fault. She had sent this man to defile him, to steal his pride and shame him in the worst possible ways.

He vowed that if he ever…no when he got out of here he would kill her. He would rip out her black heart and eat it as he set her body aflame. Yes…yes he would do it, he would do it!

"Yell all you want, no one's coming for you…" The man cooed into his ear tensing as he felt the male put on sort of sticky substance between his backside, snarling when the male smacks his ass before dropping his hand to stroke over his hole.

Kanato felt nauseous as he could smell the male's arousal in the air.

"You're going to feel so good…" The male said as was lost to his thoughts as Kanato felt him seemingly position himself at his entrance.

Kanato for once couldn't bare to look at his torturer and shut his eyes though, he wished he had kept the open when he felt a rush a volatile energy shot his way.

His lilac eyes snapped opened to see the most frightfully glorious image ever.

She had materialized out of thin air, her eyes seemed past their fuchsia color and seemed to burned with the color of hellfire as she seemed halfway through a full body transition and covered in blood…but perhaps that could be the fact that it was currently raining blood…yes blood.

Kanato watched as her tail, with its glorious spiked tips retracted from someplace behind and above him and knew it was his torturer. He watched as she watched brought the male speared on her tail to her, staring at him with the darkest expression Kanto ever had the pleasure of witnessing. He noted that the male was very much lacking his arms as he floundered snarling on her tail, the fool, he clearly didn't know when he was bested.

Kanato watched in glee, preening in his chains as his Michiko began to amputate his limbs starting with his genitals. It was lovely and Kanato practically came undone at the horror filled screams echoed around him.

His heart beat faster at the sight of her, she was as beautiful as she had always been especially covered in the blood of his torturer.

She was here… She was here… She was here… She was here for him…

She had heard him…

He would have called out to her if he could, but he hoped that she could see it in his eyes…

He knew she did when her eyes met his. He let out a gasp staring at her when he felt a rush of emotions flow through him like a tsunami.

Anger, worry, so much worry for him, for his brothers, fear for him, them, her being too late… anger, red hot anger, rage that was slowly burning to fury of what was about to happen to him, relief and happiness upon being able to locate him in time before such a heinous thing accorded flowed through him.

He looked at her and wondered was this the bond.

Her hellfire gaze rolled over the room and he could feel her anger spike and jump several notches closer to rage and he had no doubt or reason to wonder if she could sense the others.

She was by his side in an instant and Kanato blinked not bothering to hide his surprise when she released him from his chains just as fast before pulling him into her arms and teleporting.

"Feed from me." She whispered in his ear, and he didn't even bother resisting.

Her blood was ambrosial…her blood was always of the finest delicacy that he had ever tasted…but after being tortured and staved everyday…Kanato pulled his fangs from her neck to touch his cheek, pulling his fingers back he noticed they were wet.

He was crying…huh and here he thought he had no more tears left to cry…

"Take more darling, gather your strength." She said.

"What about you?" His voice was barely a whisper but in a much better condition than it had been in days. "What about the others?"

"Right now, I'm concerned about you Kanato and you should be too, drink your fill and let me worry about your brothers." She whispered bringing his head towards her neck in encouragement. He didn't argue against her…he never did…

He lost himself to the taste of ambrosia as he wondered if drinking enough of her blood would be the key to god-hood.

Kanato pulled his fangs from Michiko's neck for the second time when he felt her stop.

His nose twitched at the muscadine smell in the air mixed with sweat and heavy metal and knew that she had found his brother.

His mangled lip and obviously broken nose were caked in dried blood, congealed and cracked. The now browning blood had drizzled down his face like so much rain down a window pane. He had no shirt, and so they both bore witness to the bruises and cuts that coated his pale flesh.

Kanato wasn't surprised at the state in which they found his brother, his state wasn't better than his own before Michiko had freed him though it seemed his personal torturers were nowhere around, pity he wanted to see Michiko make it rain blood again.

He but he couldn't help the spark of resentment towards his brother despite his clearly rotting form…of course, he was spared the most heinous of actions, he still had a part to play he was important…he was the chosen heir…

"Kanato." He looked up to see Michiko watching him she looked sad and he immediately felt shame. Of course, she could feel his resentment towards Ayato... "Ayato is in just as much pain as you are in, there is nothing to envious of."

 _ **~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~**_

Do you ever want to say something that's pissing you off but you know it'll start an argument, so you leave it and let it kill you inside?

 _"Crawl to me." Cordelia beckoned him with her hand held out._

 _"Fuck off!" Ayato shouted in an outburst, easily forgetting what had happened the last time he had spoken to Cordelia like that._

 _"Apologize, that's no way for a son to speak to his beloved mother" Cordelia said nonchalantly after her cronies had taken to lashing him for his outburst._

 _"…I'm sorry." Ayato spat along with the blood from his mouth when one of her bastard cronies punched him in the mouth when he responded with a glare._

 _"Crawl to me," Cordelia repeated, Ayato getting a little help from her henchmen when he took long than they deemed necessary, he barely had the strength to hold himself from slamming into the ground._

 _Ayato found it difficult, moving after such pressure had been put on his body, but he desperately didn't want to have to go through it again, so she slowly and weakly did as he was told._

 _"Good boy," Cordelia said soothingly, patting his head. Ayato beat down both the urge to snap at her hand like a rabid dog and to pull away from such a gesture, but he was too scared of what would happen if he did. "Now, I want you to do something for me, can you do that?"_

 _Not knowing what else to do, Ayato nodded his head and prayed it wouldn't be too awful, though he was sure nothing could be worse than the torture and beating he had been receiving from dusk til dawn. He watched curiously as Cordelia lifted her dress, and only once her racy panties were pulled to the side did Ayato realize what Cordelia expected him to do._

 _"Come on, Ayato-kun, no need to be shy." Cordelia cooed, pulling Ayato softly by his hair towards her pussy before eyeing her son in the familiar look of disappointment that seemed to be her personal favorite for him. "You can't tell me you've never seen one of these before, can you?"_

 _"I haven't," Ayato whispered appalled by the new level his mother was willing to take her torment, yet unable to stop himself staring at the bald pussy in front of him._

 _"Then what the fuck has my sister been using you brats for if she's not fucking you?" Cordelia hissed._

 _When Ayato remained silent Cordelia, as Ayato's face was forced into her pussy. "No matter. Just make me feel good with your tongue, that's all you have to do, but if you don't I'll let my men enjoy you the way they are your younger brothers…"_

 _Ayato gulped his stomach pooling with despair and hatred before he tightened his resolve opening his mouth and extending his tongue forwards. Not knowing where to put it, he just licked around the top slowly and hoped for the best. The taste was like no other, and he couldn't quite describe it, torn between whether he liked it or not._

 _"Lick all of me, sweetie," Cordelia said, forcing Ayato's head down._

 _Ayato licked as he was moved, and then prodded his tongue around the wet hole, driving Cordelia wild._

 _His head was pressed into the pussy even more, and he licked for all he was worth, working up and down the slit, sliding across her clit and then tonguing her hole. As much as it felt like a lifetime to Ayato, it really only took mere minutes before Cordelia was humping Ayato's face._

 _"Quite the expert for a first timer," Panted Cordelia, as the hold on Ayato's hair was released. "You sure you haven't been pleasuring my sister?"_

 _"No," Ayato growled as she wiped Cordelia's juices off his face with his arm._

 _Cordelia's eyes darkened with maliciously as she let out a giggle. "Hers or not, seems like I'll be the one to break you in then…"_

 _He scowled baring his fangs at her which made her laugh as she pulled back from him as her men grabbed him._

 _"I think 50 more lashes will get rid of that brash behavior my sister is so fond of." Cordelia cooed turning her back and calmly walking out of the room as he dig his fangs into his lip when the first lash struck his back._

 _When he got out of this he was going to kill her. His eyes brightened at the thought of her blood soaking his form as she withered beneath him begging and pleading for his mercy, for him to grant her a quick death, but he wouldn't, her blood would cover the entirety of this bloody mansion before he would give her a quick death._

Yeah, that's where he was at…the end of his rope…and when the devil of a woman was forcing him to pleasure her.

 _"I am very disappointed in you…one simple request was all I wanted from you all I asked of you. For you to be perfect, for you to be number one, for you to be the best…" The woman's acid green eyes cut into him viciously. "But you're not…not even close…you are in fact my greatest disappointment. You are a failure and you are no son of mine"_

He cringed at the memory that seemed looped in his mind. This he found even worse than anything else. the way she had the ability to make him feel so ashamed of himself.

So ashamed...he wasn't her son...he didn't deserve to be her son...he was a failure...and disappointment... all... the...fucking... time.

 _"You are worthless to me unless you are the best. Do not think you are not replaceable, I can have a hundred others that look just like you…"_

I am worthless...I am worthless... I am worthless ... I am worthless...

worthless...worthless...worthless...

I am worthless...

and

I am replaceable...

He just drowns in those feelings that she's forced him to swallow, looped in his head running around and around and around. He's worthless and replaceable...she had succeeded in making him feel such since the moment he could say, mother…how he wished she wasn't his mother.

 _"Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp, cell, all alone where no one can help them."_

Cold and alone...alone... alone...forever alone...

Ayato flinched when he felt a serpentine tongue glide across his temple.

His peridot eyes snapping open immediately, his body automatically trying to fight though already knowing how futile his efforts were. His torturers were back to beat him like they usually did.

"Ayato….ayato….."

"ayato…."

His eyes were wide open and yet not truly envisioning the people before him. He

His mind didn't register that the person that was unchaining him wasn't his torturer but his savior instead until he found himself pinned to the floor with her sitting across his chest sending a growl towards his face.

"Ayato…ayato…"

 **"AYATO!"**

The fog like hazy that seemed to cloud over Ayato's mind began to lift at the sound of a familiar voice. He stared at her taking her in before he lost it.

 _"You think she loves you?" Cordelia sneered as she looked at her son with contempt._

 _"..." He remained silent._

 _"If you think she's coming to save you, then your even dumber than I thought you were."_

 _"..." He twitched but remained silent still._

 _"She doesn't care about you Ayato..."_

"Stop..." He finally muttered but she didn't, she never did.

 _"She doesn't love you..." She continued._

 _"Stop, just stop lying..." Ayato scowled._

 _"I'm not lying, it is you who just can't accept the truth. She's never loved you and she never will." Cordelia spoke with a confidence that was really beginning to piss Ayato off. What the fuck did she know about Michiko, him or their relationship? Nothing._

 _"No, your lying... you're always lying..."_

 _"That is the burden pureblooded demons bare...they cannot love they don't know how; they only understand two things and that's blood and power. So you see all these years she's been pretending to love you, I must say my sister has always been good at the game. She never loved you Ayato. And why would she, a queen of much more powerful demons? Who could love such a worthless male like you?" Cordelia sneered before laughing viciously._

 _"Shut up."_

 _"Why do you think she always left...why do you think she never stayed...she never loved you Ayato and she's never coming back!" She cackled in his face._

 _"NO! I SAID SHUT UP!" He snarled pulling against his restraints as he bared his fangs at her. She merely laughed before taking a step back as her diabolical lovers began to beat him._

Her eyes searched his as she frowned, her hand brushing his bangs from his face. "Oh, baby…what has she done to you?"

"S-she said…s-he s-said-" Ayato could even get the words out as he sat there his body racked with trembles. He clutched his arms dragging his nails and drawing blood, hurting himself further as he tried to gather himself. "S-stop...I j-just want it to...to stop..."

Her heart lurched at the broken sound of his voice and the rush of emotions that hit her.

"Sshhh…" Michiko cooed somehow managing to pull the taller boy into her lap and rocking him as he continued to cry like a newborn. "I'll not be leaving any of you…"

As much as she wanted nothing more than continue to hold him and piece both Ayato's and Kanato's fragile psyche back together she could not.

Not until she had them all, then and only then when she had them, when she knew that they were safe would she be able to rest, would she be able to help them heal.

Ayato was a prideful male, but he couldn't find it in him to stop Michiko form lifting him into her arms like he weighed nothing at all.

In one arm laid Ayato and in the other Kanato, though nothing about their compromising positions put the boys on edge but as Michiko drew closer and closer toward the eye of the storm did the boys begin to fidget in her embrace.

Ayato didn't ask to drink her blood, he just did. He had been starved for days…he could remember that last time he tasted blood that wasn't his own…

He couldn't resist the pull of Michiko's divine blood like a moth couldn't resist an open flame.

He drank from her rather messily, sucking and slurping loudly, greedily, but she didn't seem to mind, in fact she tilted her neck giving him better access to the main artery running through her neck…he could have cried…

"Be calm boys, let my voice become your strength." She whispered to them. "I won't let her get away with what she has done…"

And they believed her… Michiko was always a woman of her word and they could feel her conviction through their shared bond so they believed her words…

Ayato glanced at Kanato sadism and bloodlust burning bright in their eyes, they couldn't wait until they watched that woman breath her last breath even if it wasn't by their hands…perhaps it would be better for Michiko to end the wretched woman anyway…surely there's something rather wicked awaiting for the child that slain their own sire right?

But then again...

They shared another look with each other, nodding as they read each other. With all the woman had drug them through...it was only fair that she die by their hands...now all they needed was Laito.

 _ **~~~...~~~**_

I don't blame anyone. I did this to myself. It's my fault.

 _ **Everything.**_

 _ **Is.**_

 _ **My.**_

 ** _Fault._**

Every thought is a battle…every breath is a war…

And I'm afraid because...

I...

don't...

think..

I'm...

winning..

anymore…

Did you know that the saddest kind of sad is when your tears can't even drop and you feel nothing…nothing at all…

It's like the world has just ended.

You don't cry, you don't hear, you don't even see.

You just stay there.

You stay there while your heart dies…

This is where he had been residing since the moment he was captured.

Trapped in this place…this very depressing dark place…

This dark place where nothing existed…not even time…

He long since lost feeling over his body…he honestly couldn't even tell you what it looked like, he was sure that woman and the vermin she rolled around with had done a number on his flesh.

He remembered that much at least before he had succumbed to this place.

Flashes of pale skin. His. Covered in bruises, gashes, fang marks and cuts.

 _Laito did his best not to struggle, not wanting to make his situation any worse than it already was, even as he felt their dirty hands creep up his thighs, wrapping around them._

 _Rough and bloodied lips sucking, sticking to his soft skin, hands pulling at it, pulling his thighs apart, spreading him open._

 _He hated them all eight of them his mother's lovers, playthings, flings_ and _flunkies._

 _All eight men leered at him holding him in place. One around each wrist, each ankle, each thigh and finally around his neck._

 _He had a second to think about where the eighth male was before he felt it, **felt him** against his hole, forcing his way inside him._

 _Laito bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood, to stop himself crying out at the pain as the male forced him open, seemingly getting thicker and thicker as he pushed his way deeper, as far as he could go before he started to draw back again, the tip teasing around his rim before plunging back inside, fucking his hole mercilessly until it was stretched wide open and offered no resistance._

The woman was demented, sick and twisted as she took pleasure in tormenting him…

 _Her fingers wrapped around her throat, locking the collar in place, marking him as hers. She yanked him to his knees, his leash pulling tight as she made him her beast._

 _Laito swallowed around the uncomfortably tight collar, the metal clinching his neck, making it harder to breathe. Exactly how she wanted him to feel and he hated it. Cordelia reached down to stroke his lips, parting them. "you look famish darling, not to worry mama knows just want to feed you..."_

 _Laito held his breath, determined not to react any further, not to pull away from her or lean into her touch, not to pretend he wanted it or show he did not. It would only make her do worse. He simply opened his mouth, letting her curl her thumb around his teeth, keeping it open even as he felt another one of her lover shuffle towards them…the smell of precum and arousal not lost on him._

 _He closed his eyes, forcing himself to keep them closed when he felt hard, wet flesh against them and the sharp, salty taste that made it impossible to pretend it was anything else being forced into his mouth, his jaw slack to accommodate the invasion._

 _"Aren't you going to look upon your current Master?" His mother cooed, her voice slithering up his spine, but he refused to open his eyes._

 _"Cordelia love, the brat has finally learned his place, slaves are not to look upon their masters after all."_

 _"Yes…perhaps you are right." She said giggling with frenzied delight after a moment of silence._

 _Laito breathed easier as she mused to herself, her hand idly curled around his chain, keeping his close as her lover pulled back, fucking his mouth until he spilled into his mouth, his seed cold, making him recoil instinctively._

 _Cordelia yanked the leash, pulling it tight so Laito had no choice but to swallow around her lover or choke. He did his best to placate her, swallowing with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, licking the head of her lover's cock clean of every last drop but she didn't loosen her grip._

 _"I'm sure you can do better than that, that's ok, we'll keep trying until you get it right." Cordelia tutted, holding the collar tight, making his vision blur around the edge until he blacked out altogether._

Striping him bare humiliating him beyond repair and for all to see.

 _"Laito." His mother cooed as she lounged across from him watch…again as those men defiled him for breakfast, lunch and fucking dinner._

 _"You'll be a good boy, right? You'll help my friend out, clean him off, won't you?" she asked breathlessly as her most recent fuck pulled out of her, both of their seed spilling out of them._

 _"Yes mother." He replied forcing the smile he knew she wanted on his face every time she was in the immediate vicinity._

 _The lecherous look the male wore went ignored as Laito stared at his mother, emerald into peridot even as the male pressed his drip cock into his face, his seed smearing across his cheek before being pressed against his lips._

 _Laito began to fade out as he opened his mouth, the male wasting no time to shock his cock down his throat and fucking his throat raw as if he didn't just spend that last two hours fucking his mother._

 _"There's a good boy!" Laito heard his mother cackled before he faded to his dark place._

making him feel things that he knew should repulse him…that he knew…

But his flesh was weak…just as she had made it to be.

He was weak…and he deserved this…

He deserved this

This was his fault

his fault.

his fault…

his-

 _No_

His world paused…he paused…

Nothing…there was nothing. There had always been nothing.

Perhaps that woman had succeeded in breaking him physically and mentally…perhaps he was going mad even in his own bland world…

But of course he was…he deserved this after all…

He deserved-

 _No_

He ignored it…whatever it was to the best of his ability, trying desperately to continue to drown himself in his pity. Yes, it hurt but he would keep doing it, he would keep doing it because he deserved this, he deser-

 _No._

If he could have narrowed his eyes, he would have. There is was…again. Telling him…him!

How would it know? How could it know? He was the one at fault, he was the one that was unloved-

No. _She loves you._

She… She? What she? What woman could ever bring herself to love one as defiled as him?

 _"I love you, and I will always love you. After all there is only one you. Only one Laito Sakamaki in the entire universe...and he belongs to me, his-"_

Michiko.

He wasn't sure how, but he could feel himself…his very soul shuddering at the thought of her.

No. no. he didn't want to think about her. He didn't. He wouldn't, couldn't. It hurt. Hurt more than anything that woman ever did or said. Hurt more than when that woman watched and goaded her cronies into defiling him for her own pleasure.

It hurt.

Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.

It hurt because he knew…he was ruined. Disgusting…tainted…he was too filthy for her, that woman had made sure, there was no way that she would want him now…there was no way. Even if against his own will, he had still betrayed her in the worst possible way, she would never want him.

Hell, he was sure she would never even look upon him. It was the end…it was over for him.

He knew, but the voice didn't know that damned voice just kept talking. Kept speaking like it knew.

 _"My darling Laito are infinitely worthy and unconditionally loved."_

He felt like crying but that was madness. Madness he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry but the mere thought of even her being remotely disgusted with him gripped his heart in a vice grip threatening to shatter it.

"Let my words become your strength…Come. Back. To. Me…" The words that the ability puncture him. Making him gasp for air that he didn't even need while simultaneously taking his breath away.

Why….why? WHY?

"You belong to me."

He wasn't even aware that he had actually spoken, his mind and body at this point two separate entities, yet both responded to her. Only her. Always her.

The pain of his shredded vocal chords no longer registered. None of his physical pain registered, no, he could only feel the severest of pains, the ones that carved a place within his heart and refused to vacate.

It was not for the first time that he wondered just what he did, to piss off the fates…or whatever that gave him such a cursed life.

He found himself catching amethyst eyes that gazed at him burning with the sort of fire that that other woman didn't have, pouty petaled lips stretching into an honest smile, and he had to note that the only time that woman smiled was when he was withering below her in pleasure or pain…when he was with her he couldn't tell the difference.

"Laito," he felt both his mind and body shudder as his name fell from her lips. "Come back to me…"

He course hear a sound. A pained whimper, sniffles, he could smell salt water even over metallic scent filtering the air…was she crying? Shedding tears…for him?!

He stared at her and she, him.

Yes, her face was so close, when did she get so close? He hadn't a clue, but he could see the red rim of her eyes. He had always been perceptive, he took note of the dark circles that were there too along with her paler than usual complexion. Her hair was a mess not that it took anything away from her. Laito swore, that it should be criminal for her to be as lovely as she was even when she was so clearly in a lowly state.

He took in her face, drank in the image of her, savored her. Yes…one last time…

Just one last time and he could die happy…so happy as long as she was the last thing he could see...

"Don't you dare!" His eyes refocused on her in shock at the tone she was using. A tone she had never used with him.

Those amethyst eyes filled with hurt and anger flashing at him. As she bared her fangs in warning.

"Don't you dare try to go where I cannot reach you!" She hissed into his face and he felt her arms tighten around him.

"You are mine damnit, and I'll be damned if you think I'll let you leave me like that. Know that your place is by my side and know where else, not even your own mind." She snarled before sinking her fangs into her wrist and shoving it into his mouth.

He couldn't fight against her…not when that first drip of blood hit his tongue and oh Yami he didn't believe in heaven, but he thought perhaps her blood was the closest thing.

He felt a growl escape his lips when he felt her fangs bite into his shoulder, and felt himself shift before sinking his fangs into her neck.

He closed his eyes sucking the deliciousness that was Michiko when he felt her hum with approval.

He wasn't sure how much blood of hers he had devoured but he knew it had to be perhaps too much when she felt her slacken against him.

Yet she didn't stop him. Didn't pull away from him, she didn't resist.

And he couldn't resist her.

Her labored breathing reached his ears and her body seemed to tremble in his arms.

Huh.

He couldn't help but think as he pulled the woman closer to him tightening his arm around her as his hand that he noticed was covered in blood was petting her tangled hair.

When had they switched positions?

He blinked away the stray thought. it didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was here and he was here and they were together.

"You devoured her ferociously you know, you and your brothers still have a lot to learn about treating a lady." and Laito bared his fangs at the sound of the other males voice.

His eyes glittered with the promise of death if the male stepped even a foot closer to him and his mate.

Even if that male was his father.

KarlHeinz stopped and raised an eyebrow at his son who was his and snarling at him like a wild beast. His golden eyes flickered around the room assessing the damaging done by the woman that lay resting in his son's lap. She had really did a number on the place. He now was going to have to renovate because the woman had left blood, internal organs and body parts every fucking where. The walls taken out and rebuilt because that blood that soaked them beyond repair. He had to figure out who these men were and if they had any ties to demonic houses and such, pay them for their silence and to look the other way or if need be kill them.

Money… money… money… money…

Honestly, the woman really knew how to burn a hold through his pocket. His eyes racked over her form, drinking in her blood-soaked nightie and the smell of her blood, he felt his fangs itching to sink into her soft flesh…

Laito noticed his lingering stare and his growl deepened. KarlHeinz's lip twitched at the warning…the challenge from one male to another over a female.

He expected such rash behavior from Ayato…and even Kanato.

He looked over the son he knew was technically the elder triplet and couldn't help by be impressed with his audacity.

He was, not even a century and issuing a challenge not only to his sire but to his sire that was over ten times his senior.

KarlHeinz was willing to let it slide…but just this once…

"Calm yourself boy" He snarled letting his power wash over the younger to subdue him.

The effect was not one that he was expecting. The boy in response let his demonic energy flare out in response his grip on Michiko tightening to the point he was sure he was breaking her bones.

KarlHeinz blinked taken aback as his son's appearance began to change, bright ruby scales appearing down the sides of his face, around his slitted emerald eyes and neck and because he wasn't wearing a shirt he could watch as the scales manifested growing, stretching to cover his chest as if some sort of protective armor. But he tore his eyes from the scales that steadily covered Laito's form to watch unabashed as horns…actual horns sprouted from his head.

"Mine!" Laito snarled baring his fangs that KarlHeinz noted were more than the average set for the average vampire, along with a rather menacing expression. Laito surprised him further as he seemed to hunch over Michiko before his slitted emerald eyes seemed to fluctuate burning a bright fuchsia as he released an deafening roar that seemed to shake the mansion itself.

"Tch." KarlHeniz would not be cowered especially not but a child no matter how impressed he was.

His eyes twitched in annoyance as his other two spawn seemed to materialize from the shadows…well Kanato the little creepy shit did. Kanato's legs coated in shimmering black scales a black scaled tail that was covered in noxious spikes positioned behind him like a scorpion. Ayato landed in a predatory crouch across him in an impressive show of his demonic heritage, his fingers claws, his arms thick muscles covered in glinting bloody garnets scales, his wings seeming to flutter behind him before fusing into his back.

Yami Michiko was right, his guards were fucking useless. How was it they couldn't even detain two brats?

His eyes narrowed as he watched them they did not attack each other like he was sure they would, nor did the attack Laito who continued to glare into him.

They positioned themselves something akin to how he'd seen wolf demons when hunting in their pack and couldn't help but scowl when the two brats bared their fangs at him like Laito.

KarlHeinz didn't consider himself a demon by any means. But deep down his instincts told him what was happening in front of his disbelieving eyes.

Laito had called to them, summoned them and they came…they fuck came and rearing for fucking battle at that. They hoarded, standing around what they deemed their female like…like a legion of pure-blooded dragons demons.

The thought alone made him want to run his sword through them.

Demons were savage, wild beasts in his eyes, yes, he thought this even of Michiko she was just the only beast that he actually wanted to tame…but this…

He watched his sons…this was not what he expected…or wanted. He did not waste his immortality wrapping Cordelia a half blood around his finger expending time fucking her and getting her pregnant for her to produce children who acted like they were full blooded demon instead of a fucking quarter.

He cursed Cordelia and her damn demon blood and accursed womb, surely this was her fault.

And it brought out the worst of him.

He could feel an animalistic growl escape his lips his eyes flashing in displeasure his Adam and Eve project was for ultimately wiping out the demonic race not promoting more of them.

Another growl escaped his lips when the little shits didn't falter or back down and he could feel his patience reaching its end.

He was the oldest strongest thing in the room. The alpha, the dominant male in the room and they were too damn well recognize it and summit to him.

Snapping when they remained defiant he released the full extent of his domineering aura, his own figure phasing into something more demonic.

Giant hairless silver wings protected by rubbery, leathery skin erupted from his back as his body continued to grow. His human visage faded away replaced by a short snout filled with fangs, large ears like a rodent, and a fur-covered torso.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was taking this too far…had gone too far but the animalistic side of him the demonic side that he refused to acknowledge and had buried away for so long had gotten its first taste of freedom in at least three millennia.

He was also taking a sadistic glee when the three simultaneously let out pain filled whimpered immediately bowing under the weight of his power.

He could feel his energy flare around him like a beacon, living breathing power, it was enough for even him get drunk off of it.

Yami, why had he stopped phasing into thins form again?

His wings flared out knocking out a wall, not that it mattered to him. KarlHeinz was losing himself to the high of his own demonic energy letting out an ear-shattering screech that shattered the glass around them and made another wall crumble under the force of the sonic vibrations.

Not pausing when the children around him began to scream in agony, not when the smell of blood filtered through his nose…

No KarlHeinz only stopped when his screech was met with a single warning snarl.

He looked met with the hellish gaze of a half-transformed Michiko looking ready to tear his throat out.

* * *

 **OMG. This took me so long to get out its not even funny…like at all. I won't even enlighten ya'll on how many times I rewrote this or swapped povs between the characters. I originally started this through Michiko's pov stepping onto the scene and raising hell like an avenging angel but scrapped that idea, instead, writing through the other character pov with gleams of Michiko.**

 **Updates will be sporadic. I haven't started writing the next chapter and at this point the story is really just writing itself lol.**

 **But by the gods ya'll forreal, the struggle was real, trying to find the right amount of angst was rather hard…I'm still not really sold on this chapter, but I feel like I've made ya wait long enough.**

 **Hope I left enough warning in the beginning. If not sorry!**

 **Any body up for a monster fight and a trip to the demon relam?**

 **ps. I haven't forgotten about Cordeila...**

 **pps. She will get whats comming to her...**


	26. The Aftertaste: Michiko ft SB & MB

**I know, I know, I know, sorry, sorry, sorry, but I've been more inspired to write more for my HP and NarutoxVD fic's though I didn't mean to let this go on as long as it had, esp since this chapters been just sitting pretty on my laptop. sorry please don't hate me too much.**

 **A huge thanks for all of the reviews though!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **WARNING: This chapter mentions of depression**

* * *

 **The moon was her sun...**

 **The night was her day...**

 **Her blood is their life...**

 **But they are her prey...**

* * *

One. One warning was all he got before she was on him.

He snarled as she landed on top of him, the force behind her throwing herself had them flying through yet another wall. His wings floundering trying to keep him upright but ultimately failing and being drug around protruding rocks. Instead he glared at her as she loomed above him and at once realized just how strongly he hated her in that moment.

 _How dare she! How dare she! How dare she!_

 _How dare she have such control, over herself!_

 _How dare she be so powerful!_

"Snap out of it!" She snarled into his face.

 _"How dare she command him!"_

He let out another snarl as a clawed hand struck him across the face leaving five gashes that bled heavily.

 _How dare she strike him!_

It truly wasn't a fair fight between the two. One who had just not used his other form, but deny its existence in his quest to proves that his race was superior and the other riding on the waves of rage. Both high off the bloodlust that penetrated the air though it could be noted that the female who chose not to deny or hide what she was effortlessly had the upper hand.

The dragoness seemed to almost be fully transformed when the demonic bat tried to sink his fangs into her skin only to reel back with a screech thick black liquid oozing from both the bite mark and his mouth where he tried to spit it back out. The dragoness took that moment to tackle him, pinning him to the ground before placing her claws over the creatures throat and applying pressure until the bat stopped moving.

I groaned as I began pulling my demonic energy back into myself, my body shrinking and retaking its humanoid appearance one more. I scowled raising my hand to my neck where the bastard had decided to take a bite out of me. The foolish bastard should be glad that he was still alive...trying to take my blood when I was practically in my true form...when my blood was its most potent...most poisonous...yes...perhaps he did have some sort of death wish...

I went to the triplets kneeling in front of them taking in the blood that had dried around their ears before sighing and beginning the delicate progress of waking them.

"So much to do…your father and I have made the mansion inhabitable…" I said with a dry chuckle. "But that's alright I've been meaning to bring you home with me for a while now."

"You won't leave us here?" Ayato asked looking up at me with tired but frightened eyes and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"No my love, no. It has been made apparent that I can't leave anyone of you alone, so you will all be living with me till you reach proper age." I said.

"All of us? You mean Shu-nii, Reiji-nii and Subaru-kun are coming too?"

I looked at Kanato as I brushed hair from Laito's face. "No darling…I mean all of you."

"You mean with your half bloods too." Laito muttered and I was so tired that I didn't even have it in me to reprimand him.

"Yes, it is for the best." I said and when I was met with silence I continued.

"Tenebrae." I called to him and the boys watched with bleary eyes as Kanato's teddy bear stood bowing before Michiko before shadows seemed to shroud him…and in his place stood a boy that looked around Kanato's age.

"Michiko-sama…what are your orders…" The dark voice whispered.

"Escort them back to the castle and make sure they get some blood, then I want you to send me Touma and Reo. Tell Beniko to gather the children from Asahinoataruie and Hoshi from Kitakazenoie."

"As is your command." He whispered back and before the boys could blink darkness had covered their being and then they were gone.

I sighed before looking at the crumpled form of their father. What a day…

 _~~~Guilty Pleasures~~~_

The air around me shifted as I knelt by Karl's unconscious form.

"Heika." The two male voices announced together as they too took as kneeling position.

I turned to look at them with a sheepish expression. "Touma, Reo there's no need for formalities here, besides…I've seemed to have made a bit of a mess…"

The two male's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Ah~ That my lovely is putting it lightly." Reo said his tangerine colored orbs glittered with amusement as he took in the vampire king before flickering towards the house behind us which barely looking to be standing.

"It has been quite a while since you and Reinhart have had such a spat."

I snickered, my eyes looking towards Touma as Reo went to investigate the full damage of the mansion. "You know he'd have kittens if he heard you saying his name. These centuries he likes to go by Karlheinz."

"Yes yes…" Touma rolled his own spice colored orbs. "But really cousin…what has happened here?"

"The building will have to be reconstructed. You my dear want to tell us the juicy details of what transpired. There's blood, organs, bodily fluids and limbs everywhere." Reo chuckled.

My eyes darkened as I picked up Karl and threw him over my shoulder. "Cordelia happened…"

After what seemed like an eternity, the Sakamaki grounds grew eerily silent.

Though Bellatrix was older, it was Shu who was the first to recover, flashing to stand to his feet his body tense and ready to attack as he positioned himself in front of Reiji and Subaru.

He let out a warning growl as guards began filling the area.

"Be calm young lord we are here to offer protection, on behalf of Karlheinz-sama." One spoke trying to calm him but like hell it did, it only served to rile him up more.

"Yeah, then where were you before?" Reiji snarked as he stood to his feet, aggressively wiping off of grass stained clothes.

One guard shifted uncomfortably at the question as if unsure whether to give an answer to the second son before deciding that there wasn't any harm in his questioning. "We were called to secure Karlheinz-sama's investment first, before seeing to your safely."

And wasn't that a slap in the face? Reiji's eye twitched.

"They must have been with the others Michiko talks about..." Shu said after a moment of contemplation. "She was with them before she came here…"

The guard blinked only partially shocked that Shu knew about the others. "Yes."

"If you were with them before offering your 'protection' where are they now that they are no longer in need of your services?" Subaru asked curiously as he walked closer towards his older brothers.

"Michiko-sama sent for one of her guards to collect them, she has likely taken them to the demon realm."

"I see. So then what is your purpose now? As you can see the fighting is over and we are not in need of your noble services." Shu said evenly.

The guards shifted uneasily once more before outright tensing when the sounds of wings flapping caught their attention.

There stood in all of her glory was a blood covered Michiko with an unconscious blood covered vampire king slung over her shoulder with two men flanking her.

She spared Karlheinz's guards a single glance before tossing the male towards them watching with amusement as the all fumbled to be the one to catch him.

"Clean him up, then get him out of here." I said as one of the guards held their beloved ruler princess style.

I smirked wishing I had a camera to capture this moment, as it was my memory would suffice and I would be sure to remind him of this moment when he awoke with a clearer head.

"Your leaving again aren't you." Shu asked ignoring as the guards said 'Hai Heika'.

"I am, but I am hoping that I won't be going alone. Will you come with me this time?"

"Don't ask dumb questions baka." Subaru huffed ignoring the scandalized look the guards shot in his direction before they disappeared taking their king with them.

I shot him a tired smile. "Of course, how silly of me."

I looked over at Beatrix and she stiffened when my hard eyes met hers. "For obvious reasons that we will be discussing at a later date you cannot stay here…but you can neither accompany your sons to my home."

Beatrix flinched. "Ah…"

"I'm sure your family misses you." I said.

She nodded. "Y-yes...I should visit them...again."

"Then it's settled..." I said dismissing her as she teleported away, I turned towards the three boys. "Since this will be your first time making the trip and believe it or not but going to blows with your father is quite tiring I will be needing some assistance."

I motioned towards the two older males besides me. Touma and Reo two of the four of my war generals."

Touma nodded his head his face his standard emotionless mask Reo the same though his lips curved briefly into a smile before smoothing out.

I stepped towards Subaru surprising both Shu and Reiji as I made the youngest clutch my waist. I looked towards him my eyes glittering. "I don't need you giving my generals a hard time, so I'll escort you myself."

Subaru flushed and scoffed but didn't say anything only watching as Touma and Reo each grabbed the arms of his elder brothers before they all teleported away.

I steadied Subaru waiting as he tried to collect his equilibrium along with Shu and Reiji as we reappeared in my office before speaking.

"Till I see fit, you all will remain here inside of the castle. Rest for now, I will speak more on this tomorrow evening." I said as I walked towards my desk.

There was a knock at my door and after I permitted entrance, my head maid Cho stepped in before bowing lowly and speaking.

"Michiko-joō, Kino-sama shall be arriving a day later than expected. He apologizes but will speak more on the circumstances when he arrives." She said evenly.

I raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I see, very well. Thank you, Cho-chan."

At the dismissal she straightened but didn't leave the room.

"Touma, Reo and Cho will escort you towards the west wing of the castle where you may rest in the rooms that have been prepared for your arrival." I said my eyes glancing at several letters on my desk before looking back at the boys.

At Shu's raised eyebrow I smiled. "Do not be shocked my darling, I have been preparing to bring you all here for a while now…"

"And if we need anything?" Reiji asked trailing off and I gave him a smile as well.

"You should find most of what you need already available to you but if not feel free to call forth Cho who is the head maid, lest until she sorts out assigned maids to each you."

When the three glanced at the tiny blue haired woman she nodded silently towards them.

With that Shu, Reiji and Subaru were shown to their rooms, there was only a five minute pause before her door was being knocked on once more.

"Come in."

"Tadaima~" Three cheery female voices cooed while the males sighed despondently.

I took a breath stifling my nerves before looking up and watching as more bodies filled my office.

"Onee-sama!" Shizuma squealed before launching herself at me.

I smiled letting her wrap herself around me as I looked at the others.

I looked over the boys who wore mixed expressions Azusa seemed to be more interested in Sabine who had shed her human skin the moment the stepped foot in the demon realm, Kou was glaring at Shizuma's place around my body, Ruki was also glaring at Shizuma but that was probably because of something she said to him along the way and Yuma was staring at Beniko…or well the giant scythes strapped to her back that were current dripping blood not that she cared…

"Beniko…" I called to her and her blood red orbs locked on to mine. She was her name sake, eyes, bob styled hair and lips the same shade of blood.

"Hai, watashi no joō?" She asked leaning towards me.

"Your dripping blood on my carpet again."

"Eh?!" She said turning before looking sheepish when she noticed the blood trail she was leaving. "Eh heh, sorry."

She grabbed her scythes sending her demonic energy into them and the boys let out a gasp as they watched as the blades absorbed the blood.

"Problem solved~" She said with a nod before looking at me again, this time wearing one of her more mischievous, leering looks, I sighed but waited for what it was she would be asking for this time…damn succubus… "Say … "Michiko-joō can I embrace you too, I missed you so much…"

"Ehh no way in hell you damn leach!" Sabine said floating over towards her and holding her arms out as if to stop her.

"Eh, why not you wanna fight me for her?" Beniko said narrowing her eyes on Sabine.

"Baka, you think that damn siscon's gonna let you get any closer your wrong." Sabine said with a huff.

Beniko blinked before looking from Sabine to Shizuma who was effectively giving her the evil eye before muttering. "She's mine, you sex depraved old hag."

"Old hag?!" Beniko narrowed her eyes on the younger girl before gripping her weapon and hissing. "Six hundred and sixty-six years of sucking mortals souls has made me YOUTHFUL!" At Shizuma's dismissive scoff Beniko bared her fangs. "Fight you stingy little ankle biter!"

"Please kill her…" Ruki muttered softly but we all heard him.

Shizuma didn't even bat an eye as she responded. "Isn't it passed your bedtime Ruki-hime? Or do you need your nee-chan to tuck you in and give you a good night kiss?"

Ruki bristled. "Just do us all a favor, jump off the highest cliff and die!"

"What was that, a bedtime story too? Of course, anything for you sweet cheeks..."

Ruki lunged at her with a snarl but Shizuma was faster disappearing from my arms next to Sabine while I wrapped him in my arms so that he wouldn't continue going after her.

Of course, this only made Kou pout more.

"Michiko-sama…" He whined before and ran to me lifting up his arms because he too wanted to be held...naturally I didn't resist his adorable charm.

"Now…" I said holding both Ruki and Kou in my arms. "A lot of things have changed but I cannot speak on them at this moment, but I will I just need some time."

The boys frowned at this. "Till I see fit, you all will remain here inside of the castle."

Shizuma blinked before pointing to herself. "Even me too onee-sama?"

"Especially you, so please cause only a minimum amount of chaos."

"But how come?" She asked curiously.

"Because it will be safer for you all that way. And I will not have to expand so much of my energy jumping from this realm to the human one therefore you all have been relocated here."

"When you say all, you mean the others as well?" Kou asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. The Sakamaki brothers are also located in the castle, but I must implore you boys to not seek them out just yet. You will meet them, just not yet."

"Why not?" Ruki asked defensively.

"The young lords are still undergoing elements of their growth spurts, it is a rather…it can be…" Beniko pinched her lips together in thought.

"They will not reach a certain level of maturity needed until they hit their centennial mark." Hoshi said as he swiped a piece of his long mauve hair out of his face. "Which the time between then will be most dangerous for all those that are younger than them, which includes you four."

Ruki narrowed his eyes. "But not Shizuma…why?"

"Shizuma is female and won't have to worry about competing for a dominating alpha male potion she is already the alpha female of your generation at least in the castle, she will also soon be undergoing her own growth spurts like all demons do. Because of your…circumstance you four are the most liable to get eaten." Beniko said with a smile.

"Eaten?!" Kou said with a frown before curling more into my arms.

"Well of course, we are demons after all." She giggled.

"Baka, stop riling up the tiny brats." Sabine said even as she herself wore a smirk.

In the end the boys and Shizuma understood that they would be staying in the castle for an allotted period of time to which they didn't seem to mind since it was obvious that I would also be here.

They were informed that they would be staying in the east wing of the castle and that all they should need was already available to them but if not then to call for Cho who had impeccable timing as always, appeared before them after once more knocking and being invited in.

They got the same run down as my other boys only that the night after next would be the night for their in depth explanation before they were dismissed to rest.

Even then I couldn't retire as it was only an hour of me overlooking paperwork before all four of my generals plus Sabine converged into the room.

 _~~~...~~~_

"So what are you going to do about Reinhart?" Touma asked. "Surely he won't like for them to be here."

"Ah and Shizuma as well." Sabine added.

"What about your little half n halves? As cute as they might be, I wasn't kidding about them being in danger of being eaten by others, especially when they smell so inviting." Beniko snickered. "They'll be someone's afternoon snack if they don't know how to fight."

I let out a heavy sigh scanning some more paperwork before looking up my eyes sharp and the four straightened themselves immediately and while Sabine didn't stop floating above the rest, she donned a serious expression. "Karlheinz hasn't a choice in the matter. He knows after what happened with Cordelia, he's on my shit list at least for the next century."

I paused letting my words settle before speaking again but looking at Sabine. "It is unsafe to leave Shizuma in the human world as she is approaching her growth spurt, the best place for her to hide right now is in plain sight."

Sabine nodded. "Alright, the little brat has been missing you and antagonizing the other little brats like crazy anyhow."

My eyes moved to my generals before glowing fuschia. "And no one will be as so much as getting a taste of their blood if they want to keep their heads attached to their shoulders, I'll expect you to remind the others of that. Look out for them when you can though I don't expect any of you to drop your duties to become their personal guards the boys are vindictive and resistant. If someone gives them trouble try to let them handle it on their own as they tend to do, if it is something to above their strength level eliminate it."

"Hai." The four responded each bowing as my dark energy lashed around the room before slowly dissipating as I calmed myself.

"Dearest," Touma said after a moment of silence had passed and I looked up over at him."What will you do about their pesky little aging problem. Because they are still half human they will begin to age and faster than the others at that now that they are here in the demon realm."

"I know…" I said with a grimace.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Hoshi asked and I nodded for him to go ahead "Given their special circumstances would it not be best for them to stay on Avalon till the others reach their centennial mark?"

I looked over towards the male. "Yes, I was thinking that already."

"The only problem would be Bram..." Reo muttered with a frown.

"Who is not really even a problem…Bram loves children."

"Correction Bram loves to prey on children." Reo said and Beniko opened and closed her mouth before nodding.

"This is true. But you've got to admit Bram's good with kids."

"When he's not eating them or breeding child assassins that fight an arena for his bemusement...yeah...he's pretty good with brats." Reo said with a shrug and Sabine nodded.

"Yeah, the brat always had quite a few good adventures to brag about when she spent time with the little terror king himself..."

I let out a tired sigh at the two before Sabine caught my attention again.

"Speaking of...One of your snack brats looks familiar...the brown haired one that reeks of bones and flesh...why is that?"

"Why does Yuma-kun reek of bone and flesh or why does he look familiar to you?" I retorted back bemused.

Sabine shrugged. "Both."

"Before I turned Yuma he had already had contact with Bram and his merry band of hellraisers. He went by Bear then." I said to her.

"Ah." The five of them stated in understanding before Sabine cocked an eyebrow. "And Bram just let him go, I rather thought that Bram's elusive little brown bear was one of his favorites."

My eyes narrowed. "He was never Bram's to begin with, Bram was only watching him for me."

Sabine's face scrunched in confusion "...Wait what?" .

I sighed. "The fact of the matter is, that in regards to the Mukami brothers...they were not picked at random. I've known them long before they ended up where Karl and I 'found' them. Due to circumstances-"

Sabine blinked. "Code for meaning you."

"The boy now known as Yuma became orphaned with a terrible case of memory loss."

"Code for being crafted by you." Sabine said again.

"When his soul peaked and reached the edge of despair only then did I allow Bram to reach out to him. Bram was to watch over Yuma and make a survivalist out of him whilst I dealt with the others so that when I came back for him he would merely fall in line. I didn't mind it because I knew Bram wouldn't let him die because Bram understood he was mine."

"But you also didn't actually count on Bram growing fond and possessive of him too." Sabine mused.

"No I didn't," I said with a low growl before letting out another sigh. "I am also not sure if I am ready to deal with the repercussions of some of his memories returning to him just yet now that he has our blood within his veins. Of all the four, despite me meeting Kou and Ruki first I have known Yuma and Azusa the longest. Yuma is the only one that I have repressed his memories."

"But why?" Touma asked curiously.

My eyes flickered towards Touma. "An innocent soul that knows darkness and still chooses it is the most satisfying soul."

The five of them stared at me with unreadable expressions before Sabine scoffed. "Fine, keep your secrets to yourself."

I tched before looking back at my paperwork. "If none of you have anything else to add, you're dismissed."

And with that they all teleported out.

Michiko rifled through some of her letters burning the marriage proposals on sight before deciding that she was done for today and disappearing to her own quarters.

 _~~~...~~~_

She was not surprised to find the triplets waiting in her room, it was after all where she would have wanted them.

"Your back…"

"As I said I would be, I had to retrieve your brothers and get them situated." She looked over them not surprised in the least that they hadn't moved from the area that Tenebrae had brought them, before beckoning them to follow her towards her bathroom.

"This one is even larger than the last…" Kanato noted as he looked around the cave like interior.

"That's because it is." The water was always boiling hot just the way she liked it, the boys looked apprehensive as she stripped before sinking into its heat and dunking her head into its depths. The water briefly tinted red as the blood was rinsed off of her skin a content smile on her face as she ran her fingering through her hair. "Won't you be joining me?"

"…the water is too hot." Ayato said with a frown.

She eyed them. "Yes, I suppose the water is hot enough to boil a lesser demon…but heat is not an issue for a dragon, after all fire cannot kill a dragon. My darling do you really think that I would ask you to do something that would cause you harm?"

She watched biting her tongue as they shared a contemplative look before Kanato decided to take the first step.

He let out a hiss as the hot water entered his cuts, but they soon turn to pleasureable sighs as his body became further submerged.

"This feels really good…"

"Ah that because of the minerals that my grotto is carved from, they have healing properties." I said and he hummed in content letting his head tilt back as he sat next to me.

I snickered at his expression before turning towards Ayato and Laito who decided to enter at the same time.

They too let out pained hisses before equally contented sighs.

Ayato sat on my other side but Laito chose to sit even farther away.

I tsked that wouldn't do.

"Wha-" Laito said before he found himself wrapped into my arms.

"Don't-" I whispered in his ear and felt him stiffen. "Don't pull away from me."

"But I'm filthy...I'm filthy." He whispered and I felt Ayato and Kanato flinch on my sides.

"No your not."

"Yes I am...I let her….I let them…" He whimpered.

"They may have touched your body but they never touch your soul Laito. They will never touch your soul." I said before looking at the others. "None of your souls."

I tightened my arms around him as he remained tense against me.

"Since the moment you boys took your first breaths your souls were mine, I coveted them, kept them safe deep within my own. Do not blame yourselves...if anyone is to blame it is me...I should have known better…" I clutched Laito tighter. "I should have seen just how sick Delia was getting and I...I should have….its my fault."

"No." Kanato said softly and Ayato had tears flowing from his eyes as he stared at me.

"Yes, yes it is love and I am willing to bare the punishment for my actions, but please do not punish yourselves anymore. Do not hold it all in anymore, give me your pain, suffering and fear. Your much too young to carry such things." I said softly as I ran my fingers through Kanato's hair as Ayato pressed himself into my side.

Laito sagged against me putting all of his weight into me but I didn't mind.

The four of us didn't talk, just leaning against each other in silence as the boys let tears stream from their eyes.

If a humans heartache could last half their lifetime then a demons heartache could very well last an eternity…

While physical wounds were to be expected and depending on your rank, accepted emotional wounds were the most deadly...

I watched the triplets closely. Time in the demon realm so much different than that of the mortal realm where here, time seemed to almost stand still.

I knew deep down that they would heal from this...but I also knew that Cordelia had went too far this time, her poisoned talons had embedded too deep…

I had to force feed Kanato, and in the end settling for baking him sweets with my blood in it, when his depression got the better of him.

The result was Kanato now refused anything the chiefs made for him that was sweet or that wasn't made by my hands and those were the good days...

Ayato suffered from anxiety and lashed out violently when he felt too many people were too close to him.

Laito suffered from panic attacks where I would lose him to his own minds for hours at a time before I could bring him back.

They all suffered from horrific nightmares. Kanato's blood curdling screams as he fought his attacks kept me by their side as often as Ayato's being so bad that he would sometimes soil himself, but the worst was Laito's, Laito would remain quiet and his body would go still making me focus intently on him just to make sure that he didn't pass on while resting.

While they would heal they would most certainly be scarred for life…

It didn't take much for me to convince them to sleep in my room for not only their peace of mind but for my own, and while their brothers didn't like that they certainly understand that it was what they needed for the time being.

"Thank you my lovelies for being understanding to your brothers delicate situation. Even if they do not say it themselves they appreciate it as much as I do." Michiko said as she kissed Shu, Reiji and Subaru on the corner of their lips.  
It give me a bit of relief to note that three months in Ayato stopped soiling himself. By six months Kanato still awoke drenched in sweat and whimpering, but he no longer screamed and fought like he used to. Nine months and Laito's sleep pattern did not change.

I had come to a decision about my half bloods when I noticed Laito's progress...or rather lack thereof and sent them to Avalon to be trained under Bram.

The child demon was ecstatic but I ultimately was the one to feel satisfaction when Yuma looked upon his youthful face without a flash of recognition.

Kou naturally gave me the most trouble as he didn't want to leave my side.

"Why can't I stay here, with you? Why are you throwing me away?" He shouted at me while his brothers stared at him in shock.

"Kou, I am not throwing you away, I would never do that. You are mine just like your brothers." I said taking his balled up fists and kissing them gently. He whimpered unballing his fists before throwing himself at me burying his face in my chest.

"I just wanna stand by your side…" He cried into my chest as he clutched my dress. "That is all...please don't leave me."

"My darling I want nothing more for you to stay beside me, but as of right now you are not ready." I cooed as I stroked his hair holding him to me.

Kou my little darling was the most emotional of his brothers, while not bad per say, could definitely be dangerous in the future to wear his heart on his sleeve like he was. I looked over towards his brother as I continued speaking. While they were not prone to 'Kou level' tantrums they too felt as if I were throwing them away, they needed to hear this too. "This realm while safer can be just as dangerous as the human realm and for that, you must be strong. I cannot teach you everything, I have told you before it is good for you to have other teaches. Bram can teach you many things, you would do well to learn from him."

The entire week before their departure I spent with them, and doted on them endlessly. Ruki and Yuma complained but I knew they were absorbing every last bit of my attention while they could.

"Ano, Hime what of our trips?" Yuma asked as they stood packed for departure.

I smiled. "They still stand."

"So when I'm good with japanese and english ya will take me to ember island?"

I leaned down kissing his nose and making him flush. "Of course I did promise you."

"Mikogami…"

I looked over at Azusa who had a contemplative expression on his face. "What kind... of place... is Avalon?"

"Hmp...it is an island that is ruled in almost every way by Bram. It is often referred to by many young demons as the Isle of the lost...a place where humans dream to go but in actuality should fear arriving."

"Isle of the lost? Why?" Kou asked curiously.

"Because children that are lost, seem to find themselves there...one way or the other." I said with a sigh.

Yuma frowned. "All children?"

I looked at him. "Yes all kinds of children. You see, the island itself is and has always been a sort of haven for lost demon children as Bram is an immortal child demon himself."

"But then why would he allow humans to come to a sanctuary for demons…" Ruki asked with a frown.

I pouted my lips wondering if I should tell them when a childish voice answered for me. "Because even us demons get hungry sometimes..."

The boys turned as one and I was proud that none of them flinched at the sound of Bram just appearing before them.

I watched them take him in.

Ruki naturally didn't seem impressed, while Kou and Azusa stared at the demon with assessing eyes systematically tearing him apart and reattaching him like they could figure out what made him tinker that way, but Yuma, merely stared into Bram green green eyes and for a moment I held a breath that I didn't need.

when he turned towards me his own eyes were skillfully blank.

"Yuma-kun?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him and watched as he blinked before his face screwed up. "What is there to learn from a kid that wears leaves and a dress?

"Oi!" Bram snapped his face flushing as Yuma made fun of his clothing choices. "all have ya know mate that Avalon it mostly jungle, its called blending and this is a toga"

Yuma stared at the blonde impassively. "Look's like a dress if I've ever seen one."

Bram pouted crossing his arm as i threw my head back with laughter. "Yuma-kun is so mean."


End file.
